Lovely Ashes
by VictoriaJane
Summary: The final Horcrux has eluded the Golden Trio; instead, someone else has been tasked to find it. Now she must travel back in time and trick a teenage Tom Riddle into revealing its whereabouts. — Tom Riddle/OC. Hiatus.
1. A Duel With a Death Eater

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Welcome to what I hope will become a very enjoyable and long-running story. This is my first proper delve into fanfiction—though I have posted before on FictionPress with an original story—so I hope I'll be doing my favourite fandom some justice. As of now, I have quite a few chapters typed out in advance, and so I'm a little bit ahead of myself (though I doubt it'll stay that way for long).

Now, just as a little bit of background information, the story in this fic will take place during the _Deathly Hallows_ era (at the beginning, anyway) and then slowly but surely turn into a lovely bunch of AU-_ness_... I'm pretty sure everything else is explained in the story...so enjoy! And please, _please_ review? I love feedback, constructive or otherwise. :)

**Music:** "Strange Times" by The Black Keys.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**A Duel With a Death Eater**

*******

Monday, April 26th 1998

4:15 P.M.

_Smack_!

The moment she hit the hard ground, Audrey Lovecraft could taste the bitter tang of salty blood in her mouth. Though her head swam and a sickly feeling had taken root inside her stomach from being backhanded in the jaw, the seventeen-year-old Ravenclaw student managed to peel her eyes from the stone floor and look up into the mirthful eyes of Amycus Carrow, their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

"And fifty points from Ravenclaw, I think, should suffice your punishment," he sneered jovially. "Back talk me again, Lovecraft, and I'll be using the Cruciatus Curse to make my point clear." He then turned back toward the dozen wide eyes in front of him and yelled, "Class dismissed!"

With a sudden, loud scrape of chairs and several horrified whispers, the class began to hurriedly make their way from the classroom behind a delighted Amycus.

Audrey groaned and rolled awkwardly onto her back, readying herself for the feat of trying to stand, but suddenly two strong hands grabbed her from under her arms and heaved her to her feet. "What were you _thinking_?" a horrified yet familiar male voice whispered urgently. "Do you have a bloody death wish, Audrey?" The voice grabbed one of her arms and slung it over his shoulder whilst someone else did the same on her other side.

Shaking off another round of nausea and a painful dizzy spell, she looked up and to her right and found herself being lead from the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom by Dean Thomas, with Seamus Finnigan on the other side of her, looking ashen and alarmed.

"Maybe a little," she said hoarsely, smiling, but winced immediately as a sharp tremor of pain shot through her abused jaw. "We're off to the Room of Requirement, I assume?"

Dean nodded, casting her a furtive glance as both he and Seamus heaved her up the stairs to the seventh floor. "We'll clean up the blood and get some ice for your jaw."

Audrey nodded limply as another wave of swirling sickness passed through her stomach. She was very close to seeing stars. "Sounds good," she murmured through the haze.

Moments later, it seemed—though the probability that she had passed out was strong—Ginny Weasley's loud voice assaulted her senses as she was laid down onto a makeshift bed in the Room of Requirement. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise as someone began cleaning her face off with a wet towel, but Ginny's voice was soon hard to ignore.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you?" she cried, tentatively setting herself down on the bed beside Audrey and grabbing her hand.

Audrey opened her eyes again to narrow her gaze in on the redhead, and out of the corner of her eye she saw that Michael Corner, a fellow Ravenclaw seventh-year, was mopping up her blood. She made a mental note to thank him later.

It was Dean who spoke up in her place. "Amycus was in the middle of explaining how we were to be using the Cruciatus Curse on each other next week for practice, and Audrey being Audrey decided to open her big bloody mouth and tell him otherwise." He _sounded_ incensed, though Audrey couldn't even summon up enough strength to turn her head and see if he really was angry.

Ginny looked horrified. "Are you _mental_?" she cried indignantly.

Audrey shrugged half-heartedly. "Probably." Then, with a bout of energy that took it out of her completely, she turned to Dean. "Don't worry, though, I probably won't be able to use my _big bloody mouth _for a while after this," she added sarcastically.

He looked to be fighting a grin. "Good," he said flatly. "Then Amycus won't have the incentive to sock you one again."

Again, Audrey shrugged with barely the slightest movement of her shoulders. "I was surprised he did it Muggle-Style; I thought he hated them."

Suddenly, though there were only five people in the Room, there was a flurry of activity by the door, and, before Audrey could think about the repercussions of such an action, she whipped her head round to see—and instantly regretted it. A ripple of intense agony shot through her whole throat, neck and jaw, eventually settling in her head and making her dizzy again.

Hannah Abbott, a pink-faced Hufflepuff girl, came flying into the Room with wide eyes and a piece of weathered parchment clung tightly in her hand. "Look at this!" she called to them, but stopped dead when she saw Audrey lying limply on the bed and covered in blood. "_Whoa_. Good Merlin, Audrey, what happened?"

Dean cut in right away. "Later," he said. "What's that?" He indicated to the piece of parchment she was holding.

As if just remembering why she had come in the first place, Hannah looked startled before uncurling the parchment and reading it aloud for everyone. "This coming Saturday evening, under the instruction of Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Professors of Defence Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies respectively, a Duelling Club will be taking place and made mandatory for all sixth and seventh year students, to be attended every week from hereon out... Special classes; outstanding duellists; blah, blah, blah." Her eyes went lower on the parchment. "Oh! Here! Should a student not attend for unacceptable reason, he or she will be punished accordingly." She looked up and let out a shaky breath. "I bumped into Anthony Goldstein on the way here—he was heading to Slughorn's for a detention—but he saw it, too, so apparently it was posted on all the Common Room notice boards."

Ginny looked aghast at the news. "_Mandatory_? Why are they making a Duelling Club mandatory?"

Michael had suddenly ceased cleaning Audrey's blood from her pale face; she had sat up with such speed her head didn't feel right on her shoulders. "Training," she said weakly, her voice barely a whisper, but all eyes whipped round to settle on her. "It'll be a Dark Arts Duelling Club... They're training us to be Death Eaters."

Hannah looked horrified by the revelation, covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide in alarm.

Dean paled considerably before taking the piece of parchment from the nervous Hufflepuff and reading with his own eyes, his expression looking less and less hopeful with every line he covered. He then handed it over to Audrey—her hand outstretched for a long time in want, indicating she would like a read for herself—who read over each line meticulously as well.

*******

**DUELLING CLUB**

(8 P.M. to midnight)

This coming Saturday evening, under the instruction of Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Professors of Defence Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies respectively, a Duelling Club will be taking place and made mandatory for all sixth and seventh year students, to be attended every week from hereon out. Theses special classes, hosted by two Professors well acquainted with duelling and outstanding duellists themselves, will be a special treat for all the senior students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As aforementioned above, attendance in mandatory. Should a student not attend for unacceptable reason, he or she will be punished accordingly.

-_Amycus Carrow_

Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and Deputy Headmaster

*******

"I guess we have to go," said Dean hopelessly.

Audrey eye's bugged. Was...was he _kidding_? "And you were all calling _me_ mental?" she hollered angrily. He looked her over, bewildered. "We're not attending a training course to be bloody Death Eaters!"

Seamus took a seat on one of the many brightly coloured couches in the Room, looking considerably bleak. "But you read it, Audrey, they'll 'punish us accordingly' if we don't go."

"So let them punish us," she growled, snatching up a bag of ice and holding it to the left side of her jaw.

Dean stood up from the couch and looked her dead in the eye, incensed once again. His usually handsome face was contorted with a prickly anger. "Look, Audrey, this isn't just as simply as not going; we can't let people be hurt over this!"

"He's right," said Seamus, standing up as well. "They'll curse us all as punishment, no matter how many refuse to attend. In fact, I reckon they'll _enjoy_ punishing us."

Audrey could feel the angry heat rising from her throat to her face, possibly coming off as a blush. "No, _no_! I refuse—_refuse_!—to attend a Duelling Club run by Death Eaters—!"

"Wait a second," Ginny cut in, a strange expression on her pretty face. She looked half pleased yet half undecided. "Dean and Seamus are right... Maybe we should go..."

Audrey gawked at her friend, trying to bite back all the nasty cuss words that she wanted to throw out. "Ginny, please, _please_ tell me you're joking."

The Gryffindor shook her head, now smiling toothily. "No, listen to me, Audrey, this is perfect!" Many faced around the room were wholly bewildered by the redhead's smile. Surely now was not a time for happiness. "This is an opportunity we can't pass up, think about it! Do you not realise what they'll be teaching at the Duelling Club?"

"Dark magic," mumbled Audrey unhappily.

"Correct!" said Ginny, now grinning from ear to ear. "The Carrows'll be teaching us everything they know, maybe even magic that You-Know-Who uses! We can all learn their magic and tricks and then come up with strategies to defend against them back in the D.A."

Dean looked astonished yet at the same time profusely pleased. "Bloody hell, Ginny, that's pretty brilliant."

She flicked her mane of long red hair behind her, accomplished. "Well, I am known to have a stroke of brilliance every once in a while."

Audrey removed the ice from her jaw, feeling better all of a sudden now that the Duelling Club could be used to the D.A.'s advantage. "Alright," she said, nodding in agreement. "We'll play along with the Carrows at Duelling Club, and once we feel like we know enough, we'll strike back." Audrey smiled blackly all of a sudden, ignoring the stinging pain in her face all the while, and twirled her Rosewood wand through her fingers. "And maybe I can even use this as an opportunity to get even with Amycus." That sounded pleasing.

Seamus grimaced her way. "Don't get yourself hurt again, alright, Audrey? It's not worth it."

"Thanks for the concern, Seamus, but it _is_ worth it, and you couldn't convince me otherwise." Her wand continued to twirl. "Besides, it'll be a fair fight if we're both using wands this time, instead of a fully-grown man against a seventeen-year-old girl," she added hotly.

Ginny, Seamus and Dean frowned at her in deep disapproval, but Audrey was far too busy thinking of spells for the Duelling Club to notice.

*******

Saturday, May 1st 1998

7:56 P.M.

Saturday evening came round faster than anyone in the D.A. had anticipated. In their wish to put off the Duelling Club for as long as possible, time had suddenly decided to become a cruel mistress and speed up considerably so that their Friday lessons and Saturday morning had passed in a blur.

One of the brightest part of her weeks, though, was that Audrey had not yet been to another Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson since Monday afternoon and so had not had to bear the sight of Amycus Carrow ever since he had backhanded her in the middle of a lesson. Unfortunately, she had had a double Transfiguration lesson first thing on Friday morning, and Professor McGonagall had indeed noticed the disgusting purple bruise that had, by now, successfully covered almost all of Audrey's left jaw.

The perceptive Transfiguration Professor had made Audrey stay behind after class to explain herself.

"It was a Body-Bind spell gone wrong, Professor," she explained lamely. "I accidentally cast it on myself instead of Seamus Finnigan, and when I fell my face caught the ground."

Professor McGonagall had not believed her one bit. She had tried to get Audrey to tell the truth numerous times during the lesson, but, in the end, she had been unable to find out how the bruise had come about and had been forced to let Audrey leave her classroom some forty-five minutes later. Audrey refused to tell because she didn't want Amycus to have the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to her.

One of the major flaws in her character was that she was far too proud for her own good.

So, as eight P.M. drew ever closer than cold Saturday evening, the sixth and seventh year students congregated outside the Great Hall, solemnly awaiting the doors to open and the dreaded Duelling Club to begin.

Audrey lingered near the back of the crowd, nonchalantly perched on top of the stone railings of the staircase, with Luna Lovegood by her side—the most dotty, strange and incredible witch she had ever met; her best friend in the whole world.

Sighing dreamily, Luna placed her wand behind her ear and inclined her head toward Audrey. Her dreamy grey eyes were glazed over, though from tiredness or boredom Audrey could not tell. "Are you as worried about this as I am?" she asked, her voice a soft Irish lilt.

Audrey shook her head, her eyes zoned forward as she kept her gaze straight ahead on the Great Hall's grand wooden doors. "No," she said flatly. "And besides, Luna, the chances of getting picked to duel Amycus or Alecto are one if a hundred; you're more likely to have to fight a friend."

"Yes, you're right," she agreed with a swift nod of her blonde head, "but, knowing my luck, I'm sure to be partnered with Alecto."

Audrey laughed aloud, but the mirth was drowned out by the uncomfortable sound of wood scraping stone as the Great Hall doors were pushed open by the Carrow's. The hushed whispers of the sixth and seventh years all at once ceased as soon as they realised what was happening.

Audrey, though, was surprised to see Professor Snape greet them. "Quiet down," he drawled in a monotonous, bored tone. He did not seem happy to be here at all. "I want you all to form an orderly line and file in silently. Am I understood?"

It was hard not to obey. Knowing that the former Potions Master had killed their previous Headmaster in cold blood with the Killing Curse demanded that everyone follow an instruction given by him without question.

Audrey jumped from the stone banister and shuffled into the forming line behind Luna and in front of Zacharias Smith—a Hufflepuff seventh year she knew only vaguely and who also had a tendency to be a right little git—just at the tail end of the line.

As the line moved slowly yet surely into the Great Hall, Audrey suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulder, and so she turned round warily to be met with Zacharias' intrigued face. "That bruise," he mused interestedly, whispering as not to be heard, her eyes trained on her face, "are the rumours true, about how you got it?"

Audrey raised a dark eyebrow in question, trying for a disinterested expression. "Well, that depends entirely on what you're heard, Smith."

"Did Professor Carrow hit you?"

Audrey didn't like how the Hufflepuff called Amycus _Professor_; the tosser did not deserve the title. She decided to indulge him, anyway, murmuring, "He did." When Zacharias' eyes turned wide, surprised, she added quietly, "Not that it matters, he's about to come off a lot worse than I did..."

Just then, Luna, Audrey and Zacharias crossed the threshold into Great Hall and the doors magically slammed behind them, creating a deafening _crack _as wood slammed against wood in the silence. It had the same hopeless feeling she would expect incarceration to feel like.

Audrey eased up beside Luna at the back of the crowd and they both turned their attention toward the long, rectangular stage where the Gryffindor table usually was. In the middle of the stage, both looking particularly pleased with themselves, stood Amycus and Alecto, each wearing their traditional garb of black Death Eater robes.

Snape stood considerably off to the side, but all eyes were on him as he began to speak. "Because this is the first meeting of a new Duelling Club set up by Professor Carrow"—he gestured toward Amycus with a sweep of his hand, his expression blank—"this meeting will focus on demonstration, to outline what will be necessary of you and your ability whilst you are here. Next week we will split you all into partners and practice the methods shown here tonight." His black eyes scanned the crowd, looking down at them through his awful hooked nose. "Now, the two Professor's will begin with a demonstration—"

"Actually," interjected Amycus with a sneer, his eyes moving over the crowd also, like a snake readying for the strike, "if you wouldn't mind, Headmaster, I'd quite enjoy if a student would be kind enough to demonstrate with me"—a lingering flicker of emotion fluttered over Snape's face, though it passed so quickly Audrey couldn't identify it fast enough—"just for practice, of course."

The Headmaster deliberated for only a moment before giving a curt nod of his head. "Very well."

A gush of confused, wary voices began to circle the Hall.

"This is ridiculous," said Zacharias from beside her, blanching at the news. "There's no way we'll be able to hold our own against a Death Eater, for crying out loud!"

Audrey turned to him with a stony expression. Was he honestly that naive? "Well, that's what they want, isn't it, Smith? It's not just to teach us a lesson in how to fight; it's a lesson in how to obey what they tell us, by making sure we all know exactly what they're capable of."

The Hufflepuff nodded silently as the voices began to get louder, though he looked as if he wished that was anything but the case.

"Silence!" called Alecto with narrowed eyes. Her tone was vicious. "Silence, the lot of you! It's time to pick the lucky demonstrator accompanying Professor Carrow."

Everyone complied without hesitation, the noise dimming entirely and reverting back into wary silence. Amycus, on the other hand, jumped down from the stage to face the crowd of students with a loud clatter, his black robes billowing out behind him. He surveyed all the nervous faces in front of him before pushing past the front row of students—evidently not seeing what he wanted in his first assessment—and moved into the crowd with a foul grimace.

Audrey grabbed her wand from inside her robes and held onto it very tightly, her knuckles turning white as she grappled to the piece of wood that could ultimately save her life.

Amycus moved through the crowd roughly and without remorse, knocking several of the more delicate students to the ground in the process, and somehow Audrey knew, deep down in the pit of her stomach, that he was looking for someone in particular...

After a minute and a half of painful waiting, his eyes finally narrowed in on her near the back of the crowd with Luna and Zacharias. He marched over with such direct and calculating steps that she knew her suspicions had been right, that he was indeed looking for someone in particular: _Her_.

Zacharias tensed next to her as Amycus finally stood before them, tall and black-haired and completely malevolent-looking. "Lovecraft," he sneered darkly. He then grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and hauled her back through the crowd, toward the stage.

She heard Luna gasp audibly in dawning horror and then a chorus of "No!" as she was heaved by the big, full-grown Death Eater onto the stage. He shoved her roughly to the left side of the narrow platform before heading in the other direction. As she made her way toward her side for the duel to commence, Audrey threw off her black robe so she was just left in her white shirt, skirt and navy Ravenclaw tie.

At the edge of her side of the stage, Snape stood stiffly with an unreadable expression. As she approached, he said to her in a sardonic, spiteful voice that the front row of students could no doubt hear, "Try not to get killed, Miss Lovecraft."

Audrey snorted before saying in a mock polite voice, "Gee, thanks for the encouragement, sir."

Across the long stage, Amycus bowed with a snide smirk on his face before straightening and readying for the duel, his bulky Oak wand in hand. On the other side, Audrey did the same, though grudgingly, and the act could barely have been considered a slight bow of the head. She had no wish to show the evil Amycus any respect whatsoever.

Behind her, she once again heard Snape's deep voice, only this time it was so low that she was convinced only she could hear—and that was just barely. "Try _Averte Statura_," he murmured, and Audrey was so shocked by the advice that she didn't know if he was trying to trick her or not.

Alecto's shrill, piercing voice broke the quite that had consumed the atmosphere: "On three we will begin! One...two...th—" but she was cut off as Amycus fired a spell before she had given the order to commence.

"_Crucio_!" he bellowed.

Before she could even comprehend what had happened, Audrey was suddenly hit with a blinding light and she dropped to the floor of the stage in unparalleled, untold agony. Her entire body felt like it was on fire—like hot knives were piercing her skin in an unrelenting fury—and the most intense pain she had ever felt consumed her whole. She let out cry after cry as the Curse took hold of her.

After what felt like years—though in reality it must have only been a few seconds—the pain stopped suddenly and Audrey looked up to see Amycus' grinning face.

Surprised that her wand was still in her hand, Audrey shakily got to her feet, using her hands to push herself up. When she looked beyond the foreground, she noticed the sea of students ashen faces staring in horror at what had just taken place.

Amycus, though, apparently seeing no threat in her, turned to his sister to give her an accomplished smirk.

Audrey struck out whilst he was distracted, and, though she saw no reason to trust Snape, decided to use his spell. "_Averte Statura_!" she cried, and, to her jovial surprise, Amycus was suddenly thrust backward as if by an invisible gust of wind and shoved into the stone wall behind him, hitting the hard surface with a nasty _crunch_ sound. He slid down the wall and landed onto the stage with a dull _thud_.

Audrey vaguely hoped he had broken a bone or two, all the while wondering why Snape had given her a spell to make her opponent go flying.

But as Amycus recovered and got to his feet again with a menacing expression, Audrey yelled clearly, "_Locomotor Mortis_!" before he had the time to _Crucio_ her again.

He fell to the ground once more with a surprised squeak of annoyance and could not get up—his legs having locked together from her curse—but only a mere second later he raised his wand and bellowed, "_Sectumsempra_!"

Vividly remembering what had happened to Draco Malfoy the year previously when Harry Potter had used that spell on him, Audrey jumped out of the way with more speed than she had ever thought she had, flinging herself out of the spells way—but, despite jumping at once, she was not quick enough. The tail end of the spell caught the small of her back and an enormous pain ripped through her. She could feel three large gashes arise on her back, red and raw and agonisingly painful. Blood began seeping through her white shirt.

She weakly pushed herself to her feet again to see that Amycus' wand was raised once more, but before he could get a word in edgeways Audrey cried, "_Mobilcorpus_!" and threw him head-first into the stone wall once again.

This time, when he fell to the ground on his back, she could see a deep cut on his head, inflicted no doubt by her throwing him into strong stone. With his legs still unable to move from her Leg-Lock curse, his eyes narrowed in on her again. "_Avada_—_"_

_Oh, Merlin. _Audrey knew what was coming—could hardly believe he was about to use the Killing Curse on a student—so cried out without feeling remorse, "_Stupefy_!"

Amycus didn't have the chance to finish off the rest of the Killing Curse as he was hit with a glaring jet of red light and fell limply onto his face and passed out.

Before she could register what had happened, Audrey felt her legs buckle beneath her and she fell limply to her knees on the stage. Blood had gone from seeping down her back right down to her ankles.

_I was a second away from death..._

Before anyone could say anything—even before the crowd could begin crying out in alarm—Snape strode past her, his black robes billowing out in a bat-like fashion as per usual, and stood before Amycus and Alecto, the latter of which had bent down to see to her brother with a wholly surprised expression.

"Alecto," said Snape in a flat tone, "reverse the stunning spell on Amycus and clean him up." His lip curled in a tight, ugly smirk. "You should also warn him that the Dark Lord will be hearing about his attempt on a pure-blood's life."

Alecto nodded dumbly and mumbled "_Enervate_" over her brother's lifeless form. He began stirring.

Snape turned to the crowd of sixth and seventh years and called out, "I think that is quite enough for this evening! Everyone return to your Common Rooms in a civilised manner, no detours, and absolutely no talking!"

Almost everyone scurried away very quickly, though Audrey did notice out of the corner of her eye Dean, Luna, Ginny and Seamus linger near the entrance of the Great Hall for her, each looking both astonished and expectant.

She somehow managed to pull herself to her feet and was about to make a start for her friends when she felt a cold hand grab her shoulder roughly. Her heart leapt into her mouth, though descended again as she remembered Amycus was passed out on the other side of the stage. "Not so fast, Miss Lovecraft." It was Snape's cold, deep voice. He turned to her four friends by the door and yelled, "Move it, you four, or it's detention for a fortnight!"

They all scurried out of the room when Audrey nodded soundlessly—letting them know it was okay to leave her—all the while throwing her questioning glances.

She turned to Snape with a guilty as sin look about her. Though there was no doubt in her mind that Amycus had been mere seconds away from using the Killing Curse on her, she still figured she was about to pay for knocking a teacher out cold.

Snape inclined his head toward the door of the Great Hall. "Up to my office, Miss Lovecraft," he said flatly, "I think we have rather a lot to discuss this evening."


	2. The Other Side of Snape

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again! So, this chapter is out a little earlier than I anticipated, but I've been working myself silly for the past few days and now have tonnes of chapters pre-written out, so I'm pretty happy to update a little quicker thanI said I would. :) Usually I'd be happy enough to update every other day, but the chapters in this fic are really quite long (generally about 10 pages on Microsoft Word) and so, for now, I'm sticking to the original plan.

Oh, and I'd just like to say a big 'thank you!' to everyone who favourite'd/added this fic to their story alerts, and extra special thanks to **tasha0101** and **Artanis** for reviewing! It always means so much to me to have some feedback and know that people are enjoying something I've written, so thank you again! :D And so, if you do feel so inclined, I'd greatly appreciate it if you left me a wee review, even if it's just to say 'update!'. :)

**Music:** "Knife" by Grizzly Bear.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**The Other Side of Snape**

*******

Saturday, May 1st 1998

9:16 P.M.

Audrey wasn't entirely sure what to expect when she arrived in Snape's office eight and a half minutes later; she had never received a punishment under his authority before.

She stepped into the Headmaster's office with a certain sense of foreboding, a feeling knotting her from the inside that told her something bad was coming, something significant. Audrey tried to ignore this gush of emotion as she took a seat in the chair across from the Headmaster's desk, and instantly the dread of future bad happenings was replaced by longing and sadness.

Audrey missed Albus Dumbledore very much—she could never fully explain how much to anyone—especially all the little things that had made him simply _Dumbledore_. She missed being offered a lemon sherbet or a liquorice snap whenever she entered—even when her recklessness had gotten her into trouble—and all the strange yet incredibly endearing little knick-knacks on his desk. She even missed Fawkes the Phoenix and his squawking, no matter how much it had annoyed her at the time.

She tried to quail the urge to sob when Snape suddenly entered and took a seat behind the mahogany desk. He placed his pale, long hands together and sat them on top of the desk before narrowing his black eyes in on Audrey.

She shivered under the look he gave her, knowing full well that she had not received her final _Crucio_ for the evening. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Even to Audrey, her tone was weak. She had lost a lot of blood from Amycus' _Sectumsempra_ curse and the result was naught but a desperate longing to go to sleep.

Snape must have noticed because he said immediately, "Stand up, Miss Lovecraft." She complied and was thoroughly shocked when the Headmaster stood up also, then came around the desk to stand just behind her. She couldn't have hoped to contain the shocked gasp that escaped from her lips when he yanked up the back of her blood-drenched shirt. He surveyed the bare skin of her lower back for only a moment before sighing in an irritated manner and releasing her clothing.

She shoved it down in alarm as he returned to his seat on the other side of the desk.

"I'm afraid we have left that wound to exist for too long," he said, and suddenly he looked very tired. "It will no longer be able to respond to a healing spell. Dark magic tends to be far less susceptible to a Healers touch, and after a certain amount of time they remain permanent."

Audrey nodded once and took her seat again, being extra careful not to let her back touch the chair in fear of irritable fabric rubbing. "I wasn't really expecting it to heal, anyway, sir… I'm quite good with pain."

Snape looked at her for a moment—his gaze zoning in on her ruined purple jaw—and she thought she saw something flash in his black eyes. "Nevertheless, you will go straight to Madam Pomfrey when we are finished here to have it cleaned and bandaged."

Again, Audrey nodded obediently, but blurted out before she could stop herself, "Sir, not to be rude or anything, but _why_ am I here?" She thought she already knew, but all the better to have it validated.

The Headmaster looked her over again with a different expression, and it surprised Audrey because he did not seem angry. "You are here because you just stunned one of the most dangerous Death Eater's at the Dark Lord's disposal."

_Yep, you're in trouble, Audrey. _Despite the fact that she was sitting across from a known Death Eater and the man who murdered Albus Dumbledore, she had been hoping against hope to be spared a punishment because she had been defending herself against a bloody _Killing Curse_!

Vainly, she bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop curses spilling from her mouth. "Sir…" She stopped, furrowed her brows in annoyance, and decided to just be blunt, even if it did earn her another round with the Cruciatus Curse. "Sir, surely you're not going to punish me for defending myself against a Killing Curse. If you are…well, you're bloody barking."

There. Out. Done.

She closed her eyes, breathed in a deep breath, and braced herself for the blinding pain she knew would surely come.

When nothing happened, she tentatively opened an eye and squinted to see what was taking so long. Across the desk, Snape studied her closely once again before the ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "Congratulations, Miss Lovecraft, you are proving my choice to be very well made indeed."

_Huh? _She tried not to let the utter bewilderment and relief she felt enter her expression or voice. "Excuse me, sir? …I don't quite follow. I thought you were going to punish me for stunning Amycus during our duel." Throwing all caution to the wind, she added scathingly, "No matter how just I was."

Snape removed himself from the chair behind the desk and made his way over to the portrait of a slumbering Dumbledore. He looked up and into the old Headmaster's frame with a foul smirk twitching his lips. "Not quite."

Seeing Dumbledore's murderer linger in front of his portrait with a grin made a white hot fury burn up inside Audrey's stomach. She felt her fists convulse around the arms of the armchair she was sat in, her knuckles turning white under the pressure, and suddenly _she_ was the one considering using an Unforgivable Curse. She wanted to very badly, but ignored the urge nonetheless.

Snape turned back to her and must have misread the heated expression on her face. "I called you hear this evening because, as I am sure you have noticed, Potter and his friends are absent from school this year."

Indeed, Audrey had noticed the anomaly of which he was speaking, but the reason for their absence was perfectly clear to her: Voldemort would undoubtedly kill Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter on sight.

"Um, yeah, sir, I noticed." What did he think she was, entirely dim-witted? Is that why he had called her to his office, to get information on the trio of friends? "But I still don't see what any of that has to do with me."

"You will if you stopped being impatient and interrupting me," he snapped, his black eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Now, as I was saying, Potter and his friends are absent this year because Dumbledore left them a mission to see to. I assume you know nothing of this."

Audrey tried not to panic. Did Harry know that Snape knew something of his mission? She very much hoped not.

"No, sir." She smiled a little, blackly. "And even if I _did_ happen to know about such a thing, I wouldn't tell _you_, rest assured."

Another ghostly, nearly transparent smile passed over the Headmaster's lips. "Good, very good. I suppose I can add stubborn and trustworthy to your ever-growing list of qualities. As well as brave, magically able and resourceful."

Was the cold-blooded Death Eater really pleased that she refused to share information on Harry Potter? And why the bloody hell was he complimenting her? Audrey's brows shot up in surprise.

Snape continued, "Though your bad qualities seem to be plentiful, also: Reckless, foul-mouthed, hot-tempered, rude to no end…"

He was insulting her now? "Professor Snape, I really don't understand where you're going with this. You said I was in here because I beat Amycus in a duel."

He turned to her and nodded curtly, his greasy black hair hanging limply on either side of his face. Audrey couldn't help but once again be struck by how tired he looked. "You are, Miss Lovecraft. You see, whilst Potter has his own mission to attend to, Dumbledore is in desperate need of another able-bodied student to perform another."

Blood was pounding in her head and threatening to explode in a lava torrent of heated rage. She stood up from her chair very quickly and was surprised that it did not topple over behind her from the sheer force. "Don't you _dare_ talk about Dumbledore, you _bastard_!" she yelled hotly. "You have no right saying his name, never mind insulting his memory by making up filthy lies about him!"

Snape's amused twinkle vanished instantly and suddenly, with a cold expression shifting in place, he looked like the Death Eater he was supposed to be. "Talk to me like that again, Miss Lovecraft, and I _will _punish you."

Audrey took her seat again, incensed.

"Now, now, that is quite enough!" said a kind, familiar voice.

With the passing of a second, Audrey felt her anger ebb to a dull roar and total hysteria take its place. The voice had been Dumbledore's, old and warm and kindly. And as she stared in disbelief at Snape's bat-like form underneath the picture-frame where Dumbledore's sleeping figure was, she realised with a start that the wizard in the frame was not sleeping at all.

The Dumbledore in the picture was awake and smiling down at her with twinkling blue eyes.

Again, she was out of her seat in an instant, only this time her chair did indeed go toppling over behind her. She let out a sigh that sounded more like a sob. "Professor Dumbledore, I… Am I… Are you…?"

Dumbledore smiled sympathetically. "No, I am not an illusion, Miss Lovecraft, nor am I an enchantment; I am simply here to explain things so you do not try to murder the new Headmaster."

Audrey's suspicious gaze flickered to Snape. "Explain what exactly?"

Dumbledore's smile faltered, and he said, very soberly, "I am sure you are aware that You-Know-Who"—Audrey was surprised that even he knew about the taboo, because Dumbledore had always taken the liberty of saying Voldemort's name aloud—"is gaining power very rapidly indeed, both in numbers of his army and in the Ministry of Magic itself. Well, I am here to tell you that Harry Potter is carrying out a very important task for me indeed—he is destroying Horcruxes."

Audrey felt her heart plummet into her stomach; a cold sweat began beading on her forehead. Being a pure-blood, she had read about Horcruxes in her mother's very old edition of _Secrets of the Darkest Art_. "But, sir, a Horcrux is…" She stopped and tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. "Your soul," she whispered hoarsely, "_splitting_…"

Dumbledore nodded once, very seriously. "Indeed, Miss Lovecraft, it is a dark magic most horrible, most unforgivable."

"But, sir," she said tentatively, barely able to contain her horror, "why are you telling _me_ this?"

A look passed between Snape and Dumbledore, and Audrey realised it was common sympathy. She felt like her stomach was going to fall out her arse. Dumbledore continued, "We are telling you this because we need you to destroy the evil at the root of the problem and help find a missing piece of the puzzle."

Somehow she had known it was coming, that they were asking for her help in this mess of a War, and so she tried to keep the blank expression on her face for the sake of façade. "And what would I need to do?"

Professor Snape took something out of his desk drawer, and only when the light caught it did Audrey realise it was a Time Turner. "As Professor Dumbledore said, you will need to removed the evil from the root; in other words, travel back to when Tom Riddle was just as you are now: Seventeen and in his final year at Hogwarts."

True to cartoon fashion, Audrey's bottom lip dropped in shock and her mouth formed a horrified little 'O'. As soon as she realised her surprise was visible on her face, she closed her mouth with a firm snap. "Sir…you want me to travel back to the 1940's and _kill_ He Who Must Not Be Named?"

Snape shook his head. "No, you _cannot _kill the Dark Lord, far too much would alter in the future… No, I want you to travel back to the 1940's and _befriend_ Tom Riddle. There is a difference, Miss Lovecraft, because Tom Riddle was not yet the Dark Lord at this time; he was once like you. The Heir of Slytherin, yes, and indeed a powerful wizard for his age, but still just a teenager."

"And how will this help you?" she asked Snape sceptically. "If I manage to befriend him, I'll be just another Death Eater." She inwardly shuddered at the thought.

"No, you will not be. You see, Tom Riddle had many followers in his final year at Hogwarts, but he never had a _friend_. To succeed you must get closer than any other person has ever done."

The young Ravenclaw witch nodded blindly. "I guess…I could." She turned her attention to Dumbledore. "Sir, is it possible? Will Tom Riddle really be able to feel something if I put in my best efforts?"

Dumbledore considered her for a long time before a small grin played at the corner of his mouth. "I think it is possible. People in his year at Hogwarts were either blinded by his seemingly perfect image or his ruthlessness behind closed doors. No one got close because he made it that way."

"So basically all you want me to do is make him think we're friends so that he doesn't turn into You-Know-Who—"

"No," interjected Professor Snape, "friends would not be enough to abolish his preconceived idea of being an all-powerful wizard, that would take pure love, and we are not asking you to do that." He seemed to consider her for a moment, then shook his head sharply. "Certainly not, you would be in grave trouble that way. All you need to do is befriend him to find out which one of Rowena Ravenclaw's items he will use as a Horcrux and where he will hide it. It is the last of the Horcruxes to be identified."

"He used one of her items as a _Horcrux_?" asked Audrey, incensed. How _dare_ he!

Snape nodded. "We are almost positive that he used one personal effect from each of the founders, bar Godric Gryffindor, of course."

"And when I find out about the Horcrux, I just come back?"

Again, Snape nodded. "You come back to the exact moment you left."

Curious, she asked, "And when do I leave exactly?"

Dumbledore's kind voice entered the room again. "Immediately, Miss Lovecraft. We need to know everything we can about this Horcrux as soon as possible. Tomorrow, if you please."

"Alright," she said, nodding slightly, her insides screaming that this was a bad idea. "Tomorrow. That gives me time to prepare."

Audrey watched with rapt gaze as Snape's fatigue overcame him and he slid back to the chair behind the desk. He placed his head in his hands, looking weary. "This is a lot to ask, we understand," he said, "but you must realise why I cannot do this myself. I would gladly take the task upon myself were I not under the scrutinised gaze of the Dark Lord himself."

Audrey nodded blindly. She could not believe she was actually agreeing to such a request. She addressed Snape, "Sir, I understand why you can't do this, of course I do, but what I don't understand is why you've chosen _me_ for such an important task."

He looked up, surprised. "I chose you, Miss Lovecraft, because you are able. Not one hour ago did you beat an experienced and able Death Eater in a dangerous, very real duel."

"But I only beat him because you _helped me_!" she cried. All of her self-doubt was suddenly bubbling over like her cauldron in Potions. "Not to mention how close I was to being turned into ribbons!" To prove her point, she turned around and yanked up the back of her shirt, where, underneath the blood-soaked material, lay three very violent and impossibly deep gashes, running the entire length of her pale back. She turned back to Snape and then Dumbledore with a pleading expression. "I'll do anything you want me to—I'm not afraid of pain, sir, I'm not even afraid to die—but I just don't want to fail you both."

Dumbledore looked touched. He was smiling again, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles. "You will not fail, Miss Lovecraft, I have complete confidence in you." He laughed suddenly, and the sound was delightful. "How many times have you come into this very office and managed to squirm yourself our of a detention? Quite often I found myself sitting in that chair over there after letting you get away free and wondering how you managed to do it. Such deception and persuading skills will work wonders on Tom Riddle! You are brave and smart and a good witch and you will succeed in anything if you put your mind to it."

A blush was surely creeping from her throat to her cheeks; she could feel the head spreading. She had never known Dumbledore had thought so much of her. He had always been her favourite teacher, but she never would have guessed he even remotely reciprocated the feeling. "Thank you, Professor, I…" she trailed off, her eyes landing on the floor. She was going to do this and not let him down. "I'll do it," she said firmly.

Both Snape and Dumbledore seemed delighted with the news. The former Headmaster beamed at her from his picture-frame, whilst the present Headmaster's lips simply twitched—but Audrey really hadn't expected much more from the brooding man.

"Wonderful," said Dumbledore fondly. "Now, I am sure Severus can explain how you will be travelling back through time without me. I am afraid that I will need to catch up on some well-deserved sleep."

"Of course, sir. Will I see you before I leave tomorrow?"

Dumbledore nodded with a warm smile that met his eyes. "You will indeed. I will be there to wish you all the luck in the world."

A smile similar to the former Headmaster's consumed Audrey's face, warm and friendly. "Thank you, sir."

He nodded once again in bidding her farewell before he fell back into a dreamless sleep in his frame.

Audrey returned her gaze back to Snape to see him holding the Time Turner, inspecting it curiously. "A simple Time Turner is not advanced enough to allow its user to travel over fifty years into the past; the sand inside the object is, however, advanced enough. You will be using the grains inside the Time Turner itself to travel." He placed the small golden pendant back into his desk. "There is an incantation you must learn, though it is not hard. I will see you here tomorrow at nine P.M. sharp. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Audrey picked up her discarded seat out of politeness, wincing all the while. "Excuse me, sir, but do you mind me asking you something?" she asked. He looked up from the pile of paper on his desk and gave her a single nod of his head in response. "You're working with Dumbledore to help bring down He Who Must Not Be Named…does this mean that you aren't a Death Eater after all, that you're really on our side?"

This time, an actual smirk reached his face, though it looked unnatural after all his years of scowling. "I know you are not slow, Miss Lovecraft, so I do not feel the particular need to answer that question. However, to indulge you, I will tell you this: There had never been a more successful double-agent than myself."

Laughing, she turned her back on the Headmaster to leave, but she had barely walked two steps when she heard him call, "And go to Madam Pomfrey straight away for that wound." She turned to him once again, wondering how he remembered, but recalled that the back of her shirt was covered in blood. She threw her black robe on as he continued, "Again, I am sorry I was not able to heal you in time, but hold comfort in the fact that neither would Madam Pomfrey be able to heal magic as dark as the _Sectumsempra_ curse."

Audrey shrugged a little. "It's fine, sir, really, it doesn't even hurt too much anymore. And anyway, at least I'll always have the memory of Amycus falling flat on his arse from one of my spells, huh?"

The Headmaster gave her a stern scowl before saying, "Speaking of Amycus Carrow, it might be best to steer clear of him from now on lest you wish to have another near-death experience. Can you do that?"

Audrey grimaced. "Sir, that's like asking me to stay clear of Neville in a Potions classroom. Common sense, right?"

Snape gave her a roll of his eyes before ushering her out of his office. She closed the door behind her as quietly as possible before leaning her forehead timidly against the wooden surface and letting emotion rush over her. She couldn't help but feel she should trust her intuition more: She had known the second she entered the office that something significant was going to happen, something important.

Maybe ever more important than she realised.

*******

Saturday, May 1st 1998

10:42 P.M.

"Lovecraft, is that you in here _again_? Do you ever stay out?"

Lingering in the threshold of the Hospital Wing, Audrey wondered if it was too late to turn back and make a beeline straight for her comfy bed in the Ravenclaw tower. But, reminding herself that both Dumbledore and Snape wanted her to be here, and remembering with a start how complicated things would become should the gashes in her back turn infected, she trudged into the Hospital Wing to an awaiting Madam Pomfrey.

As Audrey came closer to the strict Mediwitch, she noticed her eyes widened. "Good Merlin, dear, please tell me all that purple and blue on your face is some sort of enchanted stain!"

Shaking her head grudgingly, Audrey plonked down into a bed with a sigh on the matrons instruction. Madam Pomfrey then began fussing over her, grabbing her face between both hands and inspecting the ugly bruise with a small "_tsk_,_ tsk_" sound.

"Nah, it's not, sadly," Audrey admitted. "It doesn't matter, it barely even hurts anymore, it's just stingy sometimes." She swung her legs up onto the crisp white sheets and turned back to the matron. "Actually, that isn't really why I'm here."

Madam Pomfrey's probing of her jaw stilled and her eyes narrowed. "Heavens, child, what have you done this time?" Then, with a sharp intake of breath, she covered her mouth with her hands in alarm. "Oh, it was that blasted Duelling Club tonight, wasn't it? Come on, then, let's see!"

Readying herself for the torrent of unneeded sympathy that was sure to come, Audrey turned in the bed, flung her legs over the other side and went into a sitting position. She then removed her black robe and heard Madam Pomfrey's sharp intake of breath when she saw the now red-stained shirt.

"Merlin…" the matron breathed out as Audrey lifted the material up to reveal three deep red gashes across her back in perfectly neat lines. "That's dark magic, that is, almost impossible to heal even for the most skilled of Healers, forbidden to be used on other human beings…" She seemed to remember where she was with a start. "_Unacceptable_!" she screamed angrily, and, much to Audrey's chagrin, she did make a startled jump at the sound. "Even since _those lot _moved into the castle, dark magic being used almost every day—and on _students_!" Audrey knew fine well that by _those lot _she meant the Carrow's.

When the matron was considerably calmer, she prodded the cuts with her cold fingers, inspecting them critically. Audrey hissed in pain. "Could you just bandage them up for me? I'd do it myself, but I can't get round to my back…"

Madam Pomfrey gave her shoulder a playful smack. "You're always telling me how to do my job, you are, every time you're in here, which is rather a lot since the start of this year"—Audrey sighed impatiently, knowing that the speech was coming—"All right, _all right_! I'll clean up the cuts and bandage them! At the very best they'll heal into scars with working muscle tissue." The matron then made her way round to Audrey's front, inspecting the purple bruise on her jaw once more. "Now I may not be able to do much for dark injuries like those on your back, but I can sure heal this one up." She raised a grey eyebrow at Audrey. "_Someone_ hit you like a Muggle, didn't they? I presume you would like me to get rid of it, you stubborn girl?"

"I guess." Audrey shrugged. "As long as I don't have to stay here, that is."

"No, no, not for a bruise." The matron made her way back toward her office to collect her supplies and suddenly Audrey was left in the Hospital ward alone.

Taking both hands to her temple and beginning to massage softly, she tried to evaluate what had actually happened in Snape's office earlier. She honestly wondered if she had just imagined the entire thing or not. It all seemed so surreal, to go back in time and see Voldemort before he was the darkest wizard known to man, befriend him to find Rowena Ravenclaw's lost treasure…

In theory, it sounded very easy; in practice she was willing to bet it would be almost impossible. Tom Riddle, Dumbledore had said, purposefully kept people out. She wondered how she was going to get into his inner circle in the first place, because surely that was where she would have to start: as one of his lowlife flunkies, just another face in a sea of Death Eaters…

But then something occurred to her. All the dark magic she had witnessed throughout the year by the Carrow's could surely come in useful. Magic like that would no doubt appeal to a seventeen-year-old Voldemort. She could somehow convince him that she was skilled in dark magic and gain his trust, becoming maybe something more than a follower, an accomplice maybe…

Though none of that guaranteed her a place of true friendship and trust—at least not enough trust to be told what artefact of Rowena Ravenclaw's he would be using as a Horcrux and where he had it hidden, or even that he would tell her about the Horcruxes at all.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Madam Pomfrey fluttered back into the room. She tended to Audrey's wounds at once, rubbing some sort of healing salve over the gashes on her back and giving her a colouring potion for the bruise that tasted suspiciously like marmite.

"Ugh, gross," said Audrey, setting the now empty goblet down onto the bedside table. "And you wonder why I never want to stay in here…"

Madam Pomfrey threw her an irritated glance before rummaging around in a chest outside her office. She pulled out a handful of bandages and some medical tape. "You know, _you ones _are the trouble in my job; the ones who try and act like nothing is wrong, even when there clearly is! I would wager that you weren't even going to come and see me tonight for this dark magic on your back, were you?"

Audrey grabbed a mirror from the side table of the bed as the matron came behind her and began to bandage her back wounds. "No, I wasn't, but it's nothing personal, I just don't like Hospitals…" Audrey took a quick peek in the mirror to see that the bruise on her face was already turning the same milky alabaster colour as her skin again

With another sigh of irritation, Madam Pomfrey ripped at the medical tape with her teeth to stick the bandages on. "Well that's all fine and well, but you should still come for injuries like this."

"Noted," said Audrey, leaning her head in her hands. "If the Carrow's have another swipe at me I'll come straight back."

"Yes, well they seem to take rather a lot of _swipes_ at you, don't they? In here every other week with a bruise or a cut or a _broken bone_. Maybe you should just consider keep that mouth of yours shut." The matron then tore off one final piece of tape and stuck it to the last part of the bandages. "There, done."

Audrey jumped from the bed and was both surprised and pleased when barely a hint of pain shot through back. She turned to the matron. "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey."

The Mediwitch looked flustered. "That's quite all right." She was busy sticking a load of bandages, salve and medical tape in a small wooden chest. After another fleeting minute, she passed the chest to Audrey. "Now, since you outright refuse to listen to my advice and stay in the Hospital Wing for a few nights, take these supplies and change the dressing twice a day—rubbing on the salve every time you change it—for the next week, okay?"

Audrey nodded obediently. "Got it. Twice a day, rub salve, one week. Can I go now?"

Madam Pomfrey gave her a hard glare. "All right, okay, off you go! But if it gets infected, you come straight here, no questions! And you will be staying overnight in that situation, understood?"

Audrey nodded again. "Loud and clear, Madam Pomfrey, I promise I'll take care of it." She then threw the Mediwitch a final departing wave and hurriedly made her way back to the comfort of her bed in the Ravenclaw tower.

* * *


	3. To Travel Through Time

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Bonjour, tout le monde! I don't really have much to say today, except that I apologise wholeheartedly for the slowness of these first few chapters. I'm just trying to set the story up well, I guess, and I suppose that takes time, so that Audrey has everything explained to her and adjusts to her new surroundings. So, sadly, no Tom in this chapter. *tear*_ Buuuut..._ he is in the next one (I promise!), all moody and gorgeous! Dum, dum, DUMMM! As always, I hope you all like this chapter, and if you are enjoying this fic even a little, please consider leaving me a wee review? It gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling—like hot chocolate and marshmallows. :)

Also, I want to thank **ALXandRA** and **Misplaced Levity** so, _SO_ much for their lovely and encouraging reviews! It means so much to me, thank you both x100! :D

**Music: **"Books From Boxes" by Maximo Park.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**To Travel Through Time**

*******

Sunday, May 2nd 1998

7:33 P.M.

The Great Hall was alive with the buzz of hundreds of voices. Around the wide and inviting room, conversation and the clattering of silverware on plate echoed in the large stone space.

With a grimace, Audrey trudged to the end of the Ravenclaw table with tired eyes, worn and red from relentless hours of investigation. Her day thus far had been wholly fatiguing. She had spent her day in the library researching the Dark Arts and Tom Riddle—exhausting every possible source she could think of—and had checked out a few books she deemed interesting or illuminating enough, intent on taking them with her when she travelled back in time.

Taking residence on one of the wooden benches beside Luna and across from the ever-gossiping Padma Patil, Audrey began shoving a generous helping of steak and mashed potatoes onto her golden plate. She then began wolfing down the dinner at an alarming rate, reminding herself that she needed to be in Snape's office in just under an hour and a half.

Padam, on the other side of the table, wrinkled her nose in distaste and began speaking with Su Li in hushed tones, the probability that it was conversation about Audrey's presently disgusting table manners very probable.

Luna poured some freezing cold pumpkin juice into Audrey's goblet for her. "You seem distracted," said the blonde witch disinterestedly, though Audrey knew she was anything but.

The fork that had been _en route _to her mouth stilled. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying to sound casual, raising an expectant eyebrow in question. She then took the goblet from Luna and gulped down half its contents in one go.

Luna refilled the goblet with a knowing smile. "Well, not only were you later for both breakfast and lunch today—I mean, generally you _are_ a tardy person, though never for a meal—but you've also been absent from the common room all day. So what's going on?"

Audrey swallowed another mouthful of potatoes before answering. "There's nothing _going on_, I was…in the library." It a shortened version of the truth, but honestly nonetheless.

With a startled raise of her nearly transparent blonde eyebrows, Luna began laughing wildly. "_You_ were in the library? On a _Sunday_?"

Audrey desperately tried not to be offended by the mirth Luna experienced in response to her answer. "Yes, I was, actually—I was finishing off Flitwick's Charms homework."

"Hmm," hummed Luna dreamily, turning her attention back to her a small scoop of macaroni cheese on her plate, barely touched. She began poking it with her fork.

"Anyway," said Audrey dismissively, "I'm not distracted; just busy. Don't expect me back in the common room tonight, either, actually."

Luna looked up again, brows furrowed. "And why will you not be back tonight? You promised to help me with my Defence Against the Dark Arts homework—you were the best in your class last year."

That was true. Audrey had indeed been top of her class full of Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's before Amycus Carrow had arrived; the only person better than herself had been Harry Potter. Still, defending herself against dark magic was one of her few talents; she unfortunately was abysmal in both History of Magic and Muggle Studies, though she was also quite exceptional in Potions.

She finished off the last of her dinner in a rush and pushed her plate away, sneaking a peek at her watch: 7:42 P.M. flashed in neon green digits. She had only taken a few minutes to eat, which left her with about an hour to pack all her things to leave.

Audrey turned her attention back to the miffed-looking blonde witch beside her. "Sorry, Luna, you know I would help you out if it weren't a real emergency." Luna nodded sadly, playing with her macaroni again, and suddenly Audrey felt a wave of guilt hit her. Luna _was_ her best friend, and she _had_ promised to help her out… "But…I don't know, maybe I can help you tomorrow over breakfast, yeah? Actually, scratch that, I'll do the whole thing for you."

Luna lifted her head and a smile lingered on her thin lips, though she shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, Audrey, but you obviously have something important to do. I'm sure my silly Defence Against the Dark Arts homework can wait."

Still feeling guilty, Audrey said, "Nah, don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning at six and I'll help you out." _Just after I travel back in time and find out Tom Riddle's most sordid secrets…_

Luna nodded brightly. "Okay, that sounds good."

"All right, then," said Audrey, pushing herself up from the table. "Now, if you don't mind, I have urgent business to attend to. I need to change the dressing on my back before I go horribly septic and Madam Pomfrey hauls me into the Hospital Wing for an overnight stay."

She involuntarily shivered at the thought; she would rather have someone shove bamboo splinters under her nails than suffer a night in the Hospital Wing. The one, only, first and last time she had stayed in that dreadful place had been in her fifth year when she had filled in for one of the Chasers on the Quidditch team, who had been horribly ill that day. The match had ended when she had taken a Bludger to the head and been physically forced by that blasted Mediwitch into an unfamiliar Hospital bed.

Luna laughed. "Yes, I know how much you hate Hospital's, you should go and change your bandages." Her smile disappeared very quickly, overcome by a concerned expression. "How are those gashes feeling, anyway?"

"Not too bad. The pain comes and goes… Anyway…" she trailed off, knowing that this would likely be one of the last times she would see her best friend for at least a few months…maybe never again. She wanted to make the most of it. "Luna, you do know you're my favourite person ever, right?" Audrey asked genuinely, smiling. "If I didn't have you in my life, things just wouldn't be the same."

The blonde witch looked startled by the incentive—Audrey was not really one for niceties or showing too much emotion—but smiled widely a second later and nodded. "Of course, we're best friends, Audrey."

"Good," said Audrey, lingering for a moment. "I just thought I'd let you know."

Audrey waved to her best friend one last time before turning to leave, but suddenly bumped into something stocky, black and hard. She held out her hands in a defensive manoeuvre, her palms colliding with the body, but before she could pull them back the person grabbed her wrists tightly and squeezed down until Audrey could feel yet more bruises beginning to arise on her pale skin.

She let out a startled yet quiet yelp of surprise and raised her gaze to stare into the black, vicious eyes of Amycus Carrow. "Lovecraft," he said darkly, and, to her horror, his voice was calm and collected. Somehow it was more terrifying than his incessant shouting.

She looked around, panicking because she had left her wand in her dorm, and was not surprised to see many of the students faces alive with alarm. At the teacher's table, both Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had gotten to their feet, looking ready to intervene.

"You're as good as dead, little girl." His voice was no more then the blackest of a whisper, only intent for her to hear. "The next time I see you alone—in the corridor, after class, on your way to a game of Quidditch—you've got the Killing Curse coming your way." He let go of her wrists very abruptly as Professor McGonagall arrived on the scene.

Apparently, judging by the look on the Transfiguration teacher's face, the answer to all her questions of Audrey's injuries had just been answered. "Amycus," she said in a warning tone, and her usually strict voice was deadly.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor stared McGonagall down for a moment, gave Audrey one last deathly glance and then made his way up to the teacher's table for dinner.

Professor McGonagall laid a tentative hand on Audrey's shoulder, and, to the young girl's horrid embarrassment, she jumped out of pure fright. She shook the professor's hand off with a grimace. "I have to go," she said shakily, pulling her Ravenclaw robe around her neck and hurrying from the Great Hall.

As soon as she had climbed the first set of stairs just outside of the Hall, she ran like she never had before. She ran and ran until she reached the top of the Ravenclaw tower and could move no more, feeling like her legs were going to give out beneath her. Breathing heavily, she waited for the bronze eagle knocker's deep, booming voice.

"What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?" it called into the silence.

Audrey sighed before answering. "A river." It was far too easy to be considered safe; her father had told her that one very long ago…

The door to the common room swung open and Audrey stepped inside, examining her surroundings. She was met with the familiar circular room adorned with navy and midnight blue trimmings and a cosy fire. The view from their window of the hills was as beautiful as always. Above her, the magical starry sky twinkled as if real.

She made her way past many of the younger students finishing their homework for the next day in the common room and climbed the stairs to the girls dormitories. The seventh years dorm was at the very end of a long hall on the left, across from the sixth years and next to the fifth.

Inside the room, Audrey was insanely glad to see that none of her roommates had returned from dinner yet, and so used the opportunity to pack all of her stuff into her trunk, including the many Dark Arts books she had taken from the library. If what Snape had said was true and she would be returning as if never leaving, she wouldn't be paying a late fee on the books anyway.

When everything she owned was packed—including a few of Padma and Su's old-fashioned-looking clothes stolen from their dressers—Audrey used a Shrinking Charm on her trunk. To complete the charade, she changed out of her school robes and put on one of Padma's knee-length skirts and one of Su's hideous button-down blouses, then shoved her shrunken trunk and wand into her pocket.

Knowing that she was wearing a skirt and likely looking extraordinarily conservative, Audrey couldn't even bear to look at herself in the mirror; instead, she hurriedly made her way down to Professor Snape's office, all the while casting apprehensive glances over her shoulder in lookout for Amycus, though she was thankful that he was nowhere to be seen.

When she entered his office, the Headmaster was behind his desk rifling through various papers, his eyes narrowed in a meticulous manner. Audrey closed the heavy wooden door behind her with a _thud _and Snape looked up to find her waiting.

"You're late," he said tonelessly, shuffling the pieces of parchment into one neat pile before putting them into a folder. "I told you to be here by nine."

Confused, Audrey raised her wrist and checked her watch to find that it was only three minutes past. "Err, sorry," she said absently, "I suppose three minutes is the difference between life or death, right?"

Snape grimaced. "I don't suppose your friends have ever told you that you have an exceptionally big mouth?"

"Actually, they have." She laughed a little, remembering all the times Dean had warned her about her _big bloody mouth_.

"Nevertheless," said Snape, snapping her from her stupor, "you will have to discard of that watch as it is electronic, as well as anything else specifically from this time."

With a frown, Audrey removed her watch and set it down on Snape's desk, eyeing it longingly long after it had left her possession. "That was a birthday gift," she said sulkily, childishly.

He shoved the folder of documents into her hands with a roll of his black eyes. "Really, Miss Lovecraft, could you at least _try_ and act like a teenager would in 1944? I would really appreciate it if this mission was not confused because you have rather a tendency to be reckless and open your mouth before you think."

Audrey opened up the folder, and, unthinking, said, "Yeah, yeah, sure. Got it."

Snape gave her appearance a once-over, and for the first time since she had entered he actually looked pleased. "At least you have given your appearance some thought. I assume you have more clothes like these packed?"

Audrey nodded and pulled her shrunken trunk from her pocket, holding it between her index finger and thumb. "A couple. All of them stolen, of course, I don't own any skirts. I think they'll be enough to tide me over until I can buy some new stuff on a visit to Hogsmeade."

Snape simply nodded, indicating to the papers in her hands. "Those, Miss Lovecraft, and forged transfer papers from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and will be your cover alibi. Because you family is pure-blood and you will likely have relatives attending Hogwarts whilst you are there, we are changing your last name to Fitch, who happen to be a pure-blood family from France. Do you understand so far?"

Audrey shot him a hard glare. "Despite what you might think, sir, I'm not entirely dim-witted. I'll hand these transfer documents over to the Headmaster and be done with it." She tugged another piece of paper from the folder with a list of subjects and grades on it. "What's this?"

"Those are a forged list of your O.W.L. grades—you will notice that I have been considerably generous with some to get you into certain classes and allow you to transfer in the first place—and, of course, a list of subjects you will be taking whilst there."

Audrey barely even heard what Professor Snape had said; she was far too busy gaping at the little piece of paper. "You're making me… You're making me take _Study of Ancient Runes_?" She looked up at him, her mouth agape. "Sir, no offence, but are you_ mental_? There's a reason I didn't take the damned class in the first place!"

Snape closed his eyes, looking exasperated. "The classes on here are very similar to that of Tom Riddle's, hence why I have changed your grades in certain subjects. You are just lucky I am not forcing you to also take Arithmancy, as he is."

"Tom Riddle's taking Arithmancy? Well, he sounds like a huge berk, if you ask me."

"Now, now, Miss Lovecraft, watch your language," said Snape warningly. "You would do best to remember that. In 1944, most seventh year young ladies were concerned with behaving properly in social situations. They would not use the coarse language that you do; in fact, most young ladies even today do not use your kind of language."

Audrey tried to ignore him by having another read of her supposedly 'chosen' subjects, and couldn't help but notice the subject at the bottom of her choices. "Sir," she began tentatively, "what's this subject choice at the bottom? M.D.S.? I don't think I've ever heard of it before."

Finally, Snape showed some emotion: he tried to fight off a mocking grin. "That, Miss Lovecraft, stands for Magical Domestic Science."

Audrey stilled as the little piece of parchment fell from her hands and fluttered to the floor. "Magical…Domestic…Science? You mean…?" She gasped in air, her lungs decompressing in horror, praying that she was hearing wrong. "You mean like _sewing_ and _cooking_ and _taking care of babies_?"

Snape tried in vain to cover up his amused expression. "Indeed that is what it means. All with the aide of magic, of course."

Audrey shook her head violently, refusing to believe. "I… _No_!" she said, horrified. "Merlin, is this some sort of sick joke?"

"Miss Lovecraft, I am afraid the class is mandatory for all seventh year girls as they are about to enter the world after school, where they are expected to act as homemakers only. You forget that times are very much different in the 1940's. As I have said already—_repeatedly_, might I add—girls your age would be concerned with finding a husband and starting a family."

Audrey grabbed the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on. She wasn't surprised to find that her hand was shaking in anger. "Right. Yeah. Husband and family and making cookies. You know, I forgot how _completely backward _things were fifty years ago!"

Snape sighed in an irritated manner and made a brisk start toward his desk, pulling out two Time Turner's from the top drawer. "Good Merlin, will you please control yourself? You must act like a young lady from the 1940's whether you like it or not, Miss Lovecraft, so do try to put on a brave face and control your emotions." The Headmaster was now stood in front of her with the two time-turning implements. "And speaking of controlling emotion, do you happen to know anything about Occlumency?"

Audrey nodded briskly. "My mum tried to teach me a few years ago, but…well, I wasn't very good at it, but maybe that was mostly because I couldn't care a damn. But if you're insinuating that you'd like me to learn, then I suppose I could continue practicing it whilst I'm there."

Snape seemed pleased by her willingness. "I think that would be best, Miss Lovecraft. The Dark Lord is a master of Legilimency, and I would be willing to wager that a young Tom Riddle would be beginning to learn such an art. You do not want him inside your head."

"Yeah, alright," said Audrey, glancing around the room, her eyes landing on Dumbledore's portrait. "Hey, where's Dumbledore?" she cried. "He said he would be here!"

Snape frowned. "He is…indisposed at the moment. He sends his apologies and wishes you the best of luck."

Sulkily, Audrey gestured to the two Time Turner's grasped in the Headmaster's hands. "Is this the time sand I'll be using?"

Snape nodded and passed her one of them very carefully, the small golden implement dangling from an equally shiny golden chain. "Keep this one with you for the journey back, Miss Lovecraft, and do not lose it—without it you will be stuck in 1944 and have to live out life in that time." Audrey put the Time Turner around her neck and tucked it inside her button-down blouse. "This other one"—he held out the other Time Turner—"you will be using this evening. Now, the act is very simple: You simply pour the sand from the Time Turner in a small and complete circle around yourself and say, very clearly, the incantation _Averto Vicis _and the time and place you wish to go. For example: _Averto Vicis_, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September 1st, 1944. Simple."

Audrey nodded in understanding as he passed her the other Time Turner. "Now," continued Snape sternly, "I want you to break the glass and gather the sand, then spread it in a circle just as I have instructed."

Nodding again, she took out her Rosewood wand and held the Time Turner very gently in the palm of her hand, then mumbled "_Serosum_." The gold, glass, sand and chain came apart and levitated in all different directions. Audrey collected the sand in the palm of her hand whilst Snape took the other pieces of the Time Turner and deposited them on his desk. There was quite a lot of sand, she noticed, for such a small object.

Snape took a step back from her. She spread the sand in a neat and even circle around her whole body just as she had been told. Raising her wand, she saw Snape nod in approval. "I guess, if I succeed, you'll see me in a second, sir," she said, trying desperately not to let the raw fear she felt seep into her voice.

Everything she knew was about to be different for the next year or so…if she wasn't killed first. Her friends, family, and even Hogwarts itself would all be different in 1944. She missed 1998 already, and she hadn't even left yet.

With a clear, loud voice, pointing her wand straight in front of her, she said, "_Averto Vicis_, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September 1st, 1944!"

The sand that had been around her feet shot up to the roof of its own accord and barricaded her in a tube-shaped sand-chamber. For mere seconds it stayed like this, and Audrey could barely breathe as the sand surrounded her. There was then a frighteningly bright jet of red light around the sand and she was suddenly, though she couldn't understand why, falling.

The sensation seemed to go on forever, dragging on for what felt like hours. _Falling, falling, falling…_

Then, with a start, she landed in a heap on a cold, stone floor. Dazedly, she opened her eyes and was met with a wave of dizzy fatigue. "Aw, damn, that hurt," she said in a weak voice, raising a hand to gently rub the back of her head, where it had slammed against the floor. She was thankful to see that there was no bleeding, though the bruises on her wrist from Amycus' stronghold were as plain as day.

She pushed herself from the embarrassment of the floor and took a fleeting glance at her surroundings. She realised with a start that she was just outside the Headmaster's office. For one terrifying moment, she was absolutely positive there would be no way to get into the room without breaking in, but suddenly the staircase appeared at the side of the statue as someone came walking down them.

Audrey was surprised to see that it was a girl about her age with thick, dark hair and deep hazel eyes, a light dusting of freckles covering the pale bridge of her nose and cheeks. She was stick thin and wore the traditional uniform of shirt, skirt and Hufflepuff House robe—only hers was a little more conservative than people in 1998 would wear the uniform, especially Ginny—and a shiny new Head Girl badge.

Ah, so they were appointing the new Head's. Which meant that the first years had not arrived and the Feast had not yet started.

Perfect.

The girl stopped dead when she saw Audrey and unabashedly stared. Feeling uncomfortable, Audrey spoke up first. "Uh, hey," she said as politely as possible, considering that the girls eyes were burning a hold in her head. She waved awkwardly.

The girl continued to stare, though her eyebrows did lift in surprise. "Oh, hello there… I'm afraid I don't recognise you…is there something I can help you with?"

Audrey nodded and held up the folder of parchment in her hands. "Actually, I'm transferring here for my last year…" Remembering that she wasn't supposed to know her way around Hogwarts, she added, "Um, could you maybe take me to see the Headmaster? Someone told me his office was somewhere around here…"

The Head Girl brightened up considerably at the news. "Oh, of course! A transfer student, you say? Oh my, transfer students are so very rare, especially in their final year, during their N.E.W.T.'s!" As if remembering that Audrey has asked her about the Headmaster, she added, "You are quite in luck, actually, this is Headmaster Dippet's office right here. Would you like me to take you up to see him?"

Audrey nodded. "Sure, thanks, sounds good."

The Head Girl looked startled by her cut-throat and casual tone of speech, though outstretched her hand in welcome nonetheless. Apparently manners in this time were very important. "My name is Eloise Danvers, Head Girl."

Audrey took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Audrey Fitch." And Audrey was quite surprised by how well her new name flowed, and how much she liked it.

Eloise took her hand back with a startled expression, nursing her perfectly manicured fingers. "Pleasure," she said—though not sincerely, Audrey noticed. "Rather a firm handshake you have there, a man's handshake some might say…"

Audrey shrugged. "Sorry, it's from years of gripping a broom for dear life in Quidditch."

Eloise's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "You…you play Quidditch in your old school?"

"Oh, no, not really…only sometimes. I'm a substitute, actually—you know, for when people are ill or whatever…" When a strange expression crossed Eloise's face, Audrey knew immediately that she had said something wrong. "Oh…do girls not play Quidditch here?" she guessed.

Eloise raised an eyebrow. "Certainly not," she said haughtily. "Quidditch is a man's game, far too dirty and depraved for young women to partake in."

"Right," said Audrey, realising Snape had indeed been right about needing to keep a good eye on her big mouth. "Well, how about we go see the Headmaster, then?"

Eloise gave her appearance a once-over just as Snape had, obviously coming to the conclusion that Audrey was a strange girl. "Certainly, I would be glad to. Follow me."

The Head Girl lead the way up the stairs and then toward the large wooden door Audrey was only too accustomed to. Politely, Eloise knocked on the door and when I muffled "Come in!" resonated from the other side, the two girls entered.

Behind the Headmaster's desk sat a squat and balding man rifling through a collage of old parchment. When the two girls shut the door behind them, he looked up and smiled upon seeing Eloise; when he saw Audrey, his expression became confused, though not unwelcoming. "Hello." His voice was very weathered and croaky. "Miss Danvers…who is this?"

The Head Girl looked horrified, as if she had just lead an assassin into the Headmaster's office. "This is a new exchange student, Professor Dippet." Eloise turned her wrathful gaze on Audrey. If looks could kill, Audrey would have dropped dead. "…at least, she _said_ she was," she added scathingly.

"I am," said Audrey, now decidedly playing her character fully. "My name is Audrey Fitch. Did they not tell you I would be arriving, Headmaster?" She held up the folder full of her transfer papers and grades, putting on a bewildered and expectant expression.

The old man behind the desk ceased rifling through the parchment on his desk and surveyed her for a moment. "I am afraid they did not, Miss Fitch, is that your transfer papers there?"

She nodded with wide eyes. "Yes, sir." She let her eyes water a little to make herself look more pathetic. "Oh, I'm horribly sorry, sir, I had no idea they hadn't told you. This is all just a big mess, isn't it?"

Professor Dippet's expression changed, and Audrey could see sympathy there. Perfect. The Headmaster got up from his chair and came round to see her, then took her folder and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "There, there, dear, no need to worry, I am sure everything will be perfectly in order. It is just a small shock, is all."

Audrey nodded and sniffled a little. "Why, thank you, sir, you're very generous."

He seemed pleased by the compliment and proceeded to open up her folder. His eyes scanned the first piece of paper without problem—her transfer record—and then moved onto her grades. "Merlin," he said, astonished, "it says here you attained ten O.W.L.'s at a grade of 'Outstanding' in each… Is this true?" He read a little lower. "And have been predicted to achieve all 'Outstanding' grades this year in your six N.E.W.T.'s?"

Audrey nodded with a smile she hoped was not too mischievous. In reality, she had only achieved six 'Outstanding' grades, two 'Exceeds Expectations' and a 'Poor' in both History of Magic and Muggle Studies. She supposed that receiving all 'Outstanding' grades within the next year _might_ be possible, considering that she had already sat the whole of seventh year already, albeit with some different subjects. "That's true, sir."

He looked her over again, this time in a more appraising manner, and out of the corner of her eye Audrey saw Eloise blanching, obviously disbelieving someone so rude and common could do so well. "Well, that is very impressive, Miss Fitch," said Dippet sincerely. "I suppose I need not wonder why you were allowed to transfer at such an integral time." His eyes scanned the paper once more. "And I see here that you have chosen to study Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Study of Ancient Runes, and Magical Domestic Science, is that right?"

Audrey hesitated. Did she dare open her mouth? Throwing caution to the wind, she said, "Actually, sir, I was wondering if I could ask you a question about M.D.S.?" Dippet nodded her on with a smile. "Is it really required here? I feel like maybe I would be much better suited studying something else…maybe Astronomy?"

Eloise narrowed her eyes in on Audrey suspiciously.

Dippet laughed, shaking his head. "I think, Miss Fitch, that you are the first young lady to ever ask me such a thing, but I am afraid that Magical Domestic Science is a requirement for all seventh year girls."

Audrey nodded bleakly, disappointed though not surprised. "Yes, sir."

"It will prepare you for life ahead, Miss Fitch, surely you understand," continued the Headmaster.

Again, Audrey could only summon up enough energy to nod. _A whole bloody year of wiping babies arses and pretending to be a mummy… Brilliant._

He added, "Do they not teach you how to become good mothers and wives where you come from?"

Knowing that her next comment could be disastrous, Audrey pride overtook her, and said anyway, "No, sir. You see, I was under the impression that I was going to have an actual job when I left school."

The Headmaster and Eloise both looked alarmed. "Oh, you did?" asked Dippet with a quivering voice.

Audrey gave a firm nod of her head, suddenly not caring a damn about what they thought of her.

"And," continued the Headmaster warily, "what was it you were…planning to do?"

_Bloody hell, they're all so backward in this time_, thought Audrey angrily, _maybe this'll shake 'em up a bit…_

"Well, sir," she said sweetly—too sweetly, "I was actually planning on becoming an…Auror."

Next to her, Audrey heard Eloise choke on her own spit in shocked horror; Dippet seemed just as pleased, his face ashen. "_Man's_ job!" he said gruffly, and Audrey barely repressed the urge to punch him. "That is a _man's job_! I do not believe they hire women in such a dangerous profession in this country, Miss Fitch, so perhaps you should invest your time in planning a more suitable future."

Deciding to indulge the Headmaster, Audrey nodded obediently, then said, "I think you're right, sir, maybe it was a silly thing to think of…"

Dippet looked much happier at this turn of heart. "Indeed, Miss Fitch." He turned back toward the window of the room, and Audrey noticed he was moving toward the Sorting Hat. "Now, why don't we sort you into a school House and then head along to the Feast, I think it will be starting soon…" He stopped and turned to her. "I expect you would not enjoy being Sorted with the first years?"

She shook her head with a small smile. "No, sir, I don't expect I would enjoy that very much."

Dippet grabbed the Hat and indicated for her to take a seat across from his mahogany desk. "This is the Sorting Hat, Miss Fitch, it magically arranges all the students that come through the doors of this institute into a suitable House of four: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Miss Danvers own House, Hufflepuff."

When Audrey nodded and took a seat in the brilliantly comfortable armchair, the Headmaster placed the Hat tentatively on the top of her head. Audrey knew what was coming before it had even touched her, so was not surprised when it immediately bellowed "_Ravenclaw_!" in the small office.

Dippet, also, it seemed, was not surprised. "Ah, the House that values intelligence, not surprising for one such as yourself, Miss Fitch." He took the Hat from her head and reviewed her once more. "Had you began attending Hogwarts at a younger age, I would have expected you to make a superb Head Girl." Audrey's gaze darted to Eloise, who it seemed had now conjured a great hate for her. "Nevertheless, how do you feel about a compromise?"

Audrey raised an eyebrow in question. "A compromise, sir?"

"Indeed!" said Dippet, pulling a shiny badge from the top drawer of his desk and holding it in front of her face. "I have not yet appointed Prefects for each house—I generally leave this until the Welcome Feast, you know, my little way of doing things—but I would very much like you to be one, Miss Fitch!"

Audrey tried not to cringe away from the shiny badge that seemed to mock her. She had of course been offered the position already in her fifth year back in the 90's, but had turned it down because responsibility like that unnerved her, no matter how small.

_Well, it's not like it could hurt_, said a little voice in her head that was honoured by being asked, y_ou've already gone back through time to find the final bloody Horcrux. How does a little badge on your robes compare to _that_?_

_Yeah, but only prats and Prefects_, said George Weasley in the other corner of her mind.

Grudgingly, she forced a smile onto her face and took the badge from Dippet, then pinned it onto the front of her button-down blouse. "Thank you, sir, that's really nice of you."

He smiled, looking as if he had done her a favour. "You are quite welcome, Miss Fitch. Now, let us head off to the Welcome Feast, it should be starting any minute now!"

With a scathing look and a curl of her lip, Eloise left the room after Professor Dippet, evidently throwing her manners in the garbage. And, somehow, Audrey couldn't believe that she had made an enemy already.

Deep down, she felt like there were probably many more about to make themselves known.

* * *


	4. Reinstated by the Ravenclaws

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! How are all you beautiful people feeling on this lovely Wednesday afternoon? :) As always, I hope you all enjoy this chapter immensely—and then I also hope you get the urge to review and tell me what you thought! ^__^ Unfortunately, this chapter is a tad bit short, but to make up for this I'm going to post Chapter Five later on tonight. See? I'm very, very reasonable. But it's only because I love you guys like whoa. :)

Also, I would to thank with my whole heart the following people for leaving me such incredible and encouraging reviews (words cannot describe how much I appreciate it!): **riddlefan** (my first anonymous reviewer! :3), **ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone** (your review was so brilliantly _long_! I LOVE YOU!), **jayrosew** (a fellow Brit!), and **slytherin-principessa** (I love your penname!). And also to the incredible **ALXandRA** for leaving me a SECOND review. You all honestly made writing this chapter worth while. :3

**Music:** "I Still Remember" by Bloc Party.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**Reinstated by the Ravenclaws**

*******

Sunday, September 1st 1944

9:02 P.M.

At the Welcome Feast to commence the 1944-1945 school year, Audrey took her place beside the other seventh year Ravenclaw students and, to her intense surprise and pleasure, was instantly welcomed with open arms, no questions asked. As an extra bonus to her sudden good fortune, the Ravenclaw dining table of 1944 was also placed directly next to the Slytherin, and so she had a perfect view to try and scope out exactly who Tom Riddle was.

Though, as she duly noticed halfway through dinner, it was not exactly hard to tell. Had he not been wearing the shiny Head Boy badge on his Slytherin robes, the small, tight-knit group of boys and girls fawning over him would have told Audrey everything she needed to know. Though none of his followers directly made any attempts to engage him—a few of the girls looked as if they wanted to very badly—Audrey frequently saw them throwing him longing glances.

Begrudgingly, Audrey admitted that there was _some _substance in the girls interest in him: He was indeed very good-looking. He hand a perfectly angular face with dark hair and hazel eyes, pale skin, and a look about him that told anyone stupid enough to engage him in a fight that he was not to be crossed.

She knew very well that she needed to meet him and make an impression as soon as possible, because she only had a limited amount of time on her hands. However, she was also aware that there was no need to go to him; he would come to her: Sometimes within the next week, the Head Boy and Head Girl would have to hand out the Prefects patrolling schedules, which now included Audrey.

To tide herself over, she helped herself to a generous helping of Eton Mess, finding herself famished despite having eaten with Luna not four hours ago.

Across from her, a burly dark-haired boy in the same year as her raised an eyebrow. She remembered vaguely that he had introduced himself as Braxton Griffin with a smarmy wink, and was apparently a Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. "Merlin, you're not really going to eat all that, are you?" He sounded astonished yet amused.

Audrey paused with the ladle in her hand and looked up at him. Both he and his friend, a slighter boy who she remembered was called Reuben Garwin—Ravenclaw's Seeker and Captain—were looking at her expectantly, along with some Slytherin's from the next table who had turned around to see who he was talking to, curiously interested in the anomaly of the 'new girl.'

Audrey made an irritated face, and the majority of the Slytherin's turned round. "Err, yeah, I was." She put the ladle back into the tray of strawberry pudding, wondering how girls in 1944 managed to not pass out from hunger. "Unless you have a problem with that, Griffin?"

Braxton laughed deeply. "No problem at all, go straight ahead."

She gave him a very deep glare before going for it. She was too hungry to care about manners or pretence.

Though Braxton had turned to talk to a new first year, Reuben was still staring at her when she raised her head, and so she arched an eyebrow in question. "What's the deal, Garwin? Can a girl not eat around here?"

He, too, laughed, though the sound was less startling. He was obviously the politer of the two. "What school did you say you transferred from again?"

Audrey narrowed her gaze in on the Seeker. "I didn't," she said flatly. "But, if you must know, it was Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"Beauxbatons?" asked Braxton, surprised, turning back to the conversation and having evidently never stopped listening at all. "Isn't that a French school? Why don't you have an accent?"

Audrey immersed herself in her pudding, frantically searching her mind for a reason. Several seconds later, she said around a mouthful, "I lived in England until I was ten, and attended Beauxbatons 'till now, hence the lack of an accent."

Reuben nodded before going back to his pudding, also; Braxton simply shrugged and turned back to the petrified first year, rambling on about Quidditch and girls and the secret passageways of the school.

When the Welcome Feast was finally finished and all the plates had been cleared, Headmaster Dippet ushered them all from the Great Hall and ordered everyone back to their common rooms to unpack and settle in.

As she removed herself from the bench, Audrey was surprised to see both Reuben and Braxton ease up beside her. "What do you two want?" she asked, trying for casualness.

Braxton looped an arm through her own, though she gave it a pointed look in return. She didn't like to be touched. "Well, considering that you have no idea where the common room is, Fitch, myself and Reuben felt like we should accompany you…lest you wish to get lost?" He smirked, revealing pearly whites. "Which is strange, really, because _you're_ the Prefect in this exchange." He pointed to the badge on her button-down shirt. She had still not been to her dorm to receive her robes, which, on the way down to the Feast, Dippet had told her he had arranged to arrive in her room later on in the evening. As far as she could see, she was the only person not wearing robes. "So, technically, _you_ should really be leading _us_ to the common room."

Sliding her arm from his, Audrey gave him a sweet smile. "Somehow I don't reckon I'll be getting lost tonight, Griffin, so save the Playboy moves for someone who's interested."

Though the muscled Quidditch Chaser obviously did not specifically understand each word she used, he did seem to get the point. He laughed once more. "All right, then, Fitch, I can take a hint. I'll see you back in the common room…if you ever get there."

Both he and Reuben took off down the corridor whilst Audrey simply glared at their backs. Braxton was so much like herself it annoyed her.

She turned and made her way in the other direction—having discovered a quicker route to the Ravenclaw tower in her third year—and travelled back down the stairs and toward the Great Hall. She arrived just in time to see the new Slytherin students leaving the Hall and making their way down to the dungeon.

In front of the line of first years was Tom Riddle himself and a female Prefect.

"This way!" shouted the plump, black-haired girl, ushering them in the direction of the dungeons. "We will be heading this way, under the lake to the Slytherin common room…"

Audrey stilled at the bottom step with one hand on the banister as they passed, and just when she thought Tom Riddle was going to disappear out of sight, he looked right at her for a good three and a half seconds. And in those fleeting seconds, Audrey felt something strange pass through her—an electric current she was chalking up to her hate for the future Lord Voldemort.

At least, she was pretty sure that was what she was feeling.

She didn't have enough time to dwell on the thought as—whilst she was still unabashedly staring at Riddle—someone suddenly covered her eyes from behind with large palms. Startled, she gasped a sharp intake of breath and violently pulled the hands from her face, only to see that Riddle, the chubby Prefect and the Slytherin first years had completely vanished into their common room.

Audrey turned to find Braxton a few steps up from her, looking amused. "Guess who?" he said cheekily. "You know, we weren't leading you in the wrong direction or tricking you or anything, the common room really _is _this way…"

Braxton had slightly redeemed himself by coming back for her when he had thought she was lost, so Audrey indulged him with a laugh and a smile. "Alright, Griffin, lead the way, then."

He hooked his arm through hers once again and lead her up seven flights of stairs and through the riddle of the bronze eagle knocker, then into the Ravenclaw common room. There were many first years lingering there and looking up in astonishment at the bewitched starry ceiling.

Braxton, though, lead her straight past them and to a secluded corner of the common room near the fire. Here, Audrey saw Reuben sitting with another girl—a very pretty blonde witch with large, sparkly blue eyes. The pair were huddled close and looked to be a couple, their fingers intertwined.

"_This_ is Audrey Fitch, the exchange student," announced Braxton happily to the blonde girl, plonking down into the sofa opposite Reuben and his girlfriend and patting the seat next to him, indicating Audrey to sit. He winked and grinned her way.

She refused with a hard glare. "I need to unpack," she said flatly.

The blonde girl removed herself from Reuben and the chair, coming to stand in front of Audrey with a smile. "I apologize for him," she said darkly, hiking a thumb in Braxton's direction. "He doesn't tend to think before he speaks, unfortunately." She held out her hand in welcome. "I'm Stella, Stella Roberts."

Audrey took her hand and shook, but raised an eyebrow nonetheless. "Roberts? Does that mean you're a—"

"Muggle-born?" interjected the blonde girl with a hard smile. "Yes, I am. I hope there's no problem with that." She squeezed down a little harder on Audrey's hand.

Despite the brightness of her platinum hair, Audrey had to admit that she liked the girl; she was gutsy. Audrey smiled. "No, in fact one of my best friends back home is a Muggle-born." She thought of Dean and instantly felt a ripple of longing pass through her and linger.

Stella looked impressed. "Good. I have to admit, I did have my reserves after hearing you were a Fitch and all, a pure-blood family like _them_…"

Audrey made a mental note to research the Fitch family after her classes tomorrow, wondering how awful they might be. She shrugged half-heartedly. "Well, you can't pick your family."

Stella smiled and took her hand back. "Anyway, now that that's out of the way, would you like me to show you to our dorm room? You said you needed to unpack."

Audrey nodded and, with one last glance toward Braxton and Reuben, she followed Stella up the stairs and then down to the last door on the left. Inside, there were already three girls unpacking and talking loudly.

The second Audrey stepped in they all abruptly stopped. Three pairs of eyes stared her down in the small space.

Stella smiled a little, sympathetically, indicating to the last bed left; oddly enough, it was the same bed Audrey had slept in for the past year in 1998—the one closest to the window—and so she took her shrunken trunk and wand from her pocket and reversed the Reductor Charm, then placed the trunk at the foot of her bed. On her bedside table was two pairs of Ravenclaw robes, two midnight blue ties and three crisp, white shirts.

When she turned around again, Stella and the three girls were still staring at her, and so Audrey said, as politely as possible, "Err, hey, guys—I'm Audrey Fitch."

The first girl to wake from her revere was a tall, redheaded girl with many freckles. She smiled and held out a hand in greeting. "Hello, Audrey, my name is Adeline Chambers." Audrey took the redhead's hand and shook, though made a conscious effort to lighten her grip this time, remembering Eloise's harsh comment from earlier. "And this is Camilla Clearwater"—she gestured toward a brunette with long, curly hair and chocolate eyes—"and that is Delia Davies." Adeline then hiked a thumb toward a chubby girl with thick raven hair cut into a bob in the background, who looked to be the shyest of all.

Audrey tried to memorise the names. "Nice to meet you all," she said as politely as possible, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed.

She took a quick glance around the dorm room and already missed all the little amenities of 1998. Her digital watch, for one, as well as her clothes and make-up and electricity.

One thing she did not miss, however, was the smarmy face of Amycus Carrow, who was likely going to kill her the second she returned to 1998...if she ever _did_ get back.

She turned back round and opened up her trunk, removing all the stolen clothes from Padma Patil and Su Li and shoving them into the dresser beside her bed. After many loads, she turned back to her trunk once more and realised that some of her clothes had fallen to the floor in her haste.

Including some of her tiny knickers and a very revealing lacy bra.

She looked up in alarm to see if the others had noticed. Adeline, with raised eyebrows and a perpetually shocked expression, was holding up a pair of Audrey's more revealing knickers: red lace girl boxers. "Merlin," said the redhead witch with a gasp. "What in the world are _these_?"

Audrey snatched them back with a horrified expression. "Those are _personal_!" she cried indignantly. She hadn't thought to pack old-fashioned underwear; no one was supposed to see them! Spluttering, she said, "They're the latest…err…fashion in France. French girls wear them to accommodate for not shaving." Even to Audrey's own ears, the excuse sounded lame.

"Oh," said Adeline, still wide-eyed. "They seem to be very…um, revealing…"

Audrey tried very hard to ignore the curious glances she was thrown every so often when all the girls resumed unpacking. This time, she was much more careful with her possessions, including the two smaller trunks she tucked under her bed: One for the Dark Arts books, the other full of bandages and medical tape for her back.

By a quarter to midnight, each girl had finished sorting their stuff into drawers and dressers and trunks, and so readied themselves for bed.

Audrey, reminding herself that she didn't want the gashes on her back to become septic and attract attention, hurried into the bathroom with the trunk full of supplies. It took her a very long time to change the bandages herself because they were on her back and she was entirely inexperienced, but after fifteen long minutes she had somehow changed the dressing, applied salve and magically vanished the old, blood-covered bandages.

As painful as changing the dressing was, what really hurt was when she grabbed her new nightclothes stolen from Su Li. She barely stifled a wince when she slipped into a bloody _nightgown_.

She emerged from the bathroom to find her roommates all tucked into bed in the same style of nightwear, though they were still sitting up and talking animatedly. Unable to stop herself, Audrey rushed over to the head-to-toe mirror in the corner and examined herself critically.

Oh, _Merlin_, it was horrible. The godforsaken thing was silk and lace and was long enough to touch the ground. "Aw, bloody _hell_," she groaned aloud, and all the heads in the room snapped up to stare open-mouthed at her. "Bloody nightgown…long enough to touch the ground…look like I'm a hundred and twelve years old… _Bugger_."

Someone coughed behind her. "Good Merlin, Audrey, your language is absolutely atrocious." She turned around sharply to find the girls staring at her and realised Adeline had been the one to speak. "That is no way for a young lady to be speaking."

Unable to find enough strength to care, Audrey yanked back the plush navy covers of her bed and crawled in, feeling wholly uncomfortable. She missed her usual night attire of boxer shorts and a t-shirt. "Sorry," she mumbled absently.

As soon as she laid her head down onto her pillow, the other girls in her dorm must have decided it was time to sleep and the lights were put out with the flick of a wand.

In the dark, Audrey tried to plan her next move concerning Tom Riddle.

* * *


	5. The First Day of Forever

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well, considering that I just posted one of these Note's a wee while ago, I don't really have anything new to add. Except enjoy! And review! AND I LOVE YOU! :3

**Music:** "Spiralling" by Keane.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**The First Day of Forever**

*******

Monday, September 2nd 1944

6:14 A.M.

"Morning, Fitch."

Startled by the interruption of her dreamy haze of the morning so far, Audrey looked up from her copy of _Magick Moste Evile—_the hard-leather book propped up against a pitcher of ice cold pumpkin juice for easy-reading_—_to greet Braxton with a slight incline of her head. "Griffin," she said tonelessly.

Audrey had to admit that she was quite surprised to see the Chaser up so early—he did not exactly seem an early riser—because one glance around the Great Hall showed that there was only about a dozen people up already, the majority of them Hufflepuff's—including the ever-petulant Eloise Danvers, who was throwing Audrey annoyed glares and whispering with her friends.

Braxton slid into the bench beside Audrey—far too close for her liking—and began piling food onto his plate, sneaking a glance at the book she was reading. His eyes widened upon contact to the weathered parchment pages. "Merlin, Fitch, why are you reading a book like _that_?"

She swallowed a mouthful of bacon before replying with a, "None of your damn business, Griffin."

With a scowl, he shrugged yet made no further attempt to question her on the subject of literature. Instead he concentrated on his breakfast. "Why are you up so early, anyway?" he asked. "I don't know how they do things in France, but classes here start at nine."

Audrey paused in the middle of reading about dark hexes to glance toward Braxton. "Actually, I need to head to the library before class starts… I have to check something out." She didn't need to tell him that she was about to start research on her supposed 'family.' "And never mind _me_, why are _you_ up at this time?" she countered.

Braxton seemed to be at a loss for words. His mouth stilled in his chewing action. He swallowed heavily. "For your information, Fitch, I have Quidditch practice every Monday at five sharp."

"Then why is Reuben not here?"

He hadn't seemed to consider that, and Audrey could tell he was lying by the flicker of alarm that passed over his face. "He was…busy."

She arched an eyebrow. "He's _captain_."

"_Anyway_," said Braxton in a strained voice, clearly trying to dismiss the subject. "If you're heading off to the library, would you like me to get your schedule for you? Professor Ivor—Head of our House and Charms professor—usually hands them out at around eight."

Audrey concluded that, despite being a little bit of a pig at times, and despite the fact that he was clearly lying to her, Braxton was actually rather nice, and she did quite like him. "Yeah, thanks." She shoved her plate away and removed herself from the wooden bench, grabbing her copy of _Magic Moste Evile_. "I'll come back down at half past eight to get it."

"Alright." He turned his attention back down to his sausages, frowning.

Audrey twirled on one foot and hastily made her way from the Great Hall, but just as she was about to cross the threshold of the exit, she heard Braxton call out to her again: "Oh, and Fitch, check me out a copy of _Confronting the Faceless_, will you? Forgot to buy one!"

Foolishly, she turned to face Braxton and gave him a nod whilst simultaneously walking backward—then instantly regretted it. She collided with something—_someone_—and fell straight to her arse on ground with a yelp of surprise, her copy of _Magic Moste Evile _flying from her hands.

Audrey was instantly grateful that there were only a dozen people or so in the Great Hall to witness her moment of mortified embarrassment, intensified by the fact that the person she had crashed into had not fallen or stumbled, nor had they even cried out. She felt her cheeks grow hot.

She could hear Braxton in the background roaring with laughter.

Dazedly, she looked up and was met with deep, hazel eyes. Tom Riddle. He was staring down at her with an entirely blank expression, though after a stretched-out second—and Audrey was positive he only did it to keep up the pretence of being a well-mannered student—extended his hand to help her up.

Grudgingly, she grabbed it, and instantly she felt an electric shock ricochet through her arm, then settle in her chest, near the left—just like the one the night before when he had been staring at her. She knew for certain that it had to be hate for him that caused such an intense reaction…

And, though Audrey already knew that she didn't weigh a whole lot, he heaved her up to her feet with distinct ease. Which meant he was stronger than she had originally thought.

"Sorry," she said stiffly, dusting off her robes. "Guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

He remained expressionless as he said, "No, I don't suppose you were." His gaze then flickered to her book still on the floor.

Realising that he would notice it was a Dark Arts book, Audrey snatched it up quickly. But, unfortunately, telling by the brief surprised look that crossed his face, he has seen the title. "Well, thanks," said Audrey, clutching the book tight to her chest.

As Dippet suddenly came strolling down the staircase, his eyes scanning the Entrance Hall, Riddle said forcedly for his pretence, "That's quite alright."

Before Audrey could make a mad dash for it, Dippet took in the sight of her and Riddle standing together and seemed profusely pleased. He strode over to the pair and addressed Audrey. "Ah, Miss Fitch, I see you've finally met our Head Boy! Quite an extraordinary young lad, wouldn't you say?"

Her eyes darted from Dippet to Riddle, and she saw that the Slytherin was watching her closely, his eyes never drifting from her face. She felt naked under his gaze. "Well, we haven't really had much of a chance to talk, sir," she admitted.

Dippet seemed bewildered by her answer for a moment before patting her shoulder. She gave his hand a pointed look. She did _not _like to be touched. "No matter, no mater!" He gestured to Audrey and then to Riddle. "Audrey, this is our Head Boy Tom Riddle; Tom, this is Audrey Fitch, an exchange student and a new Prefect for Ravenclaw."

Riddle's expression did not change. "Exchange student," he repeated tonelessly, and Audrey did not miss the deep scepticism in his voice.

"Yes," she cut in curtly, glaring now. "An exchange student." As if he had the audacity to think she was lying? _Even though you really are_, said a laughing voice in the back of her head. She turned back to Dippet with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to be rude, sir, but I really have to head to the library before class starts. I have something important to do."

Dippet returned her smile and gestured for her to leave. "By all means, Miss Fitch, do not let me hold you up. I don't suppose you attained all those grades by dawdling with the Headmaster?" He gave a hearty laugh.

She laughed a little, too, awkwardly. She then nodded in farewell and said, "Thank you, sir." Then, feigning politeness for Dippet's sake—though not too much to give Riddle the wrong impression—she turned to the Slytherin and said, "See ya later, Riddle."

The Head Boy stared at her evenly, though she did notice his gaze flicker back to the book in her hands for one fleeting moment. "Goodbye, Miss Fitch."

Breaking the Slytherin's cold eye contact, Audresy hastened up the stairs and made her way to the library. Here, she traversed the many shelves in search of the Fitch family and lucked out when she found one of their volumes near the back. In devilish excitement, she took a seat at one of the tables beside the Restricted Section and began reading as the clock tolled seven A.M., her copy of _Magick Moste Evile _placed neatly beside her.

*******

Monday, September 2nd 1944

8:43 A.M.

"Aw, bloody hell, this day just keeps getting worse and _worse_…"

Stella, with slim blonde eyebrows raised almost entirely into her hairline, peeked over Audrey's shoulder to spy the cause of her foul grumbled complaints, and smiled a little, sympathetically. "Oh, you're taking Study of Ancient Runes?" she questioned.

Audrey flung her timetable down onto the table, exasperated, and let out an irritated groan. "Against my will," she grumbled unhappily. When Stella shot her a perplexed look, she elaborated, "My… My _uncle_ pushed me into it... Thought it would be '_for the best_.' Old prat." She thought of Snape and vowed she would one day get him back for this. "But double of it first thing on a Monday morning is just plain _mean_! Why, cruel world, _why_?" she cried, burying her head in her hands.

Stella giggled beside her.

"Anyway," said Audrey dismissively, recovering and throwing a glance around her. Braxton and Reuben sat across from the two girls, eyeing Audrey as if she were diseased in some contagious way. "What do you lot have first, then?" she asked. "And spare me the gloating," she added pointedly, noticing Braxton looking rather pleased with himself.

"Double Herbology, then Charms," he said proudly, and Stella piped in with a "Me, too!" and a smile.

Audrey's eyes moved to the Seeker across from her. "And Garwin? How's your morning looking?

"Double Arithmancy." He sounded little less than pleased. "And then Potions."

Audrey's eyes popped wide. "Ouch. Arithmancy? Well, at least someone has it worse than me," she said conversationally, looking back down to her timetable. "But I will be joining you for Potions third period. Save me a seat, yeah?"

Reuben nodded, giving her a small smile in conformation.

She continued, "Suppose I better get going, anyway—I promised Dippet I'd get to all my classes early, to introduce myself to the teachers and some other berky stuff that need not be done." She waved off the shocked expressions of her new friends, grabbed her bag full of books and mumbled, "Later."

She set off toward the Ancient Runes classroom with a grimace and arrived a mere ten minutes later—the halls, surprisingly, had not been busy—with five minutes until class began. Out of a brand new knack for politeness she did not feel, Audrey knocked on the Ancient Runes door—there, painted in gold letters, were the words: _Professor Odell, Study of Ancient Runes_—and waited for a reply.

But, when none came, she simply headed inside. To her utter delight, the classroom was completely deserted. _Perfect, _she though elatedly,_ no introductions, no unnecessary awkwardness_.

Audrey made her way toward a desk in the back of the class and took out her books, quill and parchment, and then began absentmindedly doodling faces she did not recognise. One of them might have resembled the dotty Luna Lovegood, but she was such a rubbish artist that it was hard to tell.

She sighed. _I miss Luna. And Dean. And Ginny and Seamus._

Suddenly a wave of homesickness struck Audrey down, and she placed a delicate hand to her aching chest as the pain hit her like a truck. She was barely able to contain the sob that was aching to burst from her when a deafening _bang_ resonated in the room. The door to the Ancient Runes classroom was flung open and in stepped a gang of three Slytherin's—a white-blonde haired boy, a brunette, and none other than Tom Riddle himself. Riddle's two flunkies had been talking carelessly and animatedly until they had noticed Audrey near the back of the class, staring at them.

Lazily, she dropped her gaze back down to her parchment and continued doodling her half-arsed picture of Luna. Seconds later, she felt a presence lingering over her, a shadow creeping over the light from the window. She looked up and was met with the brunette staring at her intently, smirking a little. A few seats down—right at the front of the class—she spied the blonde looking at her, too, though Riddle didn't even so much as acknowledge her.

For some reason, this annoyed her.

Audrey addressed the brunette in front of her. He was quite a good few inches taller than herself, and his hair was as dark and sleek as night. He was muscled for sure under his white shirt, yet lean, and he was handsome, but there was something about him that wasn't quite right. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Apparently, Riddle chose that moment to become interested—though he barely showed it. He slightly inclined his head over his shoulder to see, and his eyes met Audrey's again. She inexplicably felt as if he was seeing straight through her skin and into her soul.

The feeling caused her to become uneasy somewhat.

"Can you help me?" drawled the boy with dark hair. "Maybe later, yeah." He smirked and carelessly slid into the seat beside her, then held out his hand. "Names Vincent Avery, and I would be absolutely de_lighted_ to be your personal tour guide for the rest of the day."

She did not take his hand immediately; instead, she stared at it for a moment before flickering her gaze to Avery's blue eyes.

This was a crucial moment she had not anticipated to happen so quickly. She was positive that by befriending Riddle's lackeys, there would be a sure-fire possibility that she could somehow worm her way into their inner circle; but, then again, by denying them, she could be mysterious and aloof and invite Riddle on his own with her knowledge of dark magic, without having to deal with his blundering friends.

_Option two_, she decided with absolute concrete resolution.

She stared down at his hand again and shook her head. "I don't do formalities," she said easily, grabbing his hand and forcing it back into his lap. "And, even if I did, I wouldn't do them with you."

Avery seemed shocked by her boldness for one fleeting moment before smirking again. "You don't do formalities, ay? Well, me neither, so how about we just skip straight to the exciting stuff?"

Down the aisle, she heard a snort of laughter from the silvery-blonde boy (she thought he looked to be a Malfoy, and she knew from Draco that his grandfather's name was Abraxas); Riddle simply stared some more, utterly expressionless.

Audrey found that being a bitch was surprisingly easy. She placed her quill delicately onto her parchment and folded her hands in her lap. "I don't think you'd enjoy my idea of exciting, Avery."

The boy's eyebrows shot up. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, no? I really, _really_ think I would."

Audrey continued, darker this time, "Avery, I'll applaud you for effort, but this"—she gestured between their two bodies with a wave of her hand and a shake of her head—"is _never_ going to happen, so why don't you take yourself back over to your friends and pout like a good little boy until your ego promptly re-inflates itself." She flashed him a smile and picked up her quill again, and was gratified hugely as Malfoy began roaring with laughter at his friend.

Avery stared, open-mouthed, for a moment, before grimacing deeply and mumbling a quick "You'll pay for that one, Fitch" and ambling off to sit near his friends.

Audrey's eyes followed him as he made his way back toward Malfoy and Riddle, and felt instantly annoyed to see that Riddle had stopped looking her way, and was instead busying himself with flicking through his books.

She grimaced as another body ambled itself through the open door. She realised immediately it was a woman—maybe in her late 40's or early 50's—with deep chocolate hair streaked with the slightest grey here and there. When she reached her desk and turned around to greet the four students in the class, Audrey saw that she had a warm, motherly face.

"Ah!" cried the woman invitingly, zoning her gaze in on Audrey. "Miss Fitch, our new exchange student! Welcome, welcome, dear! I do hope you are enjoying Hogwarts so far?" she inquired, beaming brightly.

Audrey nodded. "Yes, ma'am—everyone is very…_welcoming_." She shot a glare at Avery, who had turned in his seat to look at her and was glaring all the same.

"Ah, well, my name is Professor Odell, dear, lovely to meet you." She then frowned suddenly and continued, "But, my, my, dear, you will have to come closer. I can't have you sitting so far away from the rest of the class!"

_Huh? _Audrey stared wordlessly at Professor Odell for a moment, not quite understanding. "The rest…of the…class?"

_Oh, Merlin… NO!_

"Yes, dear," said Odell with another smile, looking bewildered by her astonished revelation. "Four N.E.W.T students this year, a turnout indeed! This is such a difficult O.W.L to achieve, you see, so usually I only receive a very select handful of students who pass and want to proceed to the next level. Study of Ancient Runes is, of course, one of the more difficult subjects."

Audrey nodded blindly as Odell continued, "Now, as I was saying, you better come closer, Miss Fitch! How about you take a seat beside Mr Avery?"

Audrey ground her teeth together in annoyance, though complied nonetheless. She wordlessly scooped all of her possessions into her bag and made her way down the aisle, passing Malfoy as she went, who grinned evilly up at her. She slumped into the seat beside a smirking Avery and tried not to puke all over his smarmy face.

"Now," said Odell. "Take out your textbooks and begin translating the Runes from page eighty-four whilst I write your homework up on the board…"

Two delirious hours later, Audrey found herself practically running from the Ancient Runes classroom to Potions. The class had been simply horrifying (aside from Professor Odell, who she actually liked). Back in 1998, she hadn't even taken Ancient Runes as an O.W.L., and thus had no idea what the bloody hell she was doing in the class. And, much to her chagrin, she had found herself copying Avery's answers every now and again…

Thinking of Avery got her annoyed again. She tried with all her might not to punch the over-grown Slytherin as he followed her like a little lovesick puppy down the halls.

"You know, I'm willing to give you another chance, Fitch. How about it? I'll even throw in a snog or two for free," he drawled.

It was not a surprise to Audrey when a snort of laughter from Malfoy resonated down the dungeons hallway from behind her. She turned to glare daggers at the blonde, though noticed with a start that Riddle was nowhere to be seen.

But did he not have Potions, too? Snape had said she would share almost every class with him!

"Shove off, Avery, I said no," she snapped, ploughing forward when she saw the familiar heads of Reuben and Braxton in sight. Though she _was_ confused by Braxton's appearance in the dungeons. Had he not said he had Charms third? "You're barmy if you think I'd even _consider_ snogging you. Save yourself some shame, would ya?"

Avery came up close behind her and whispered, "Lucky for you, sweetheart, I have absolutely no shame."

Audrey grumbled something unintelligible as she came face to face with Reuben and Braxton. "What are you doing here, Griffin?" she asked haughtily. She hadn't meant to sound so annoyed, but Avery had really wound her up. Snape had been right: She _was_ hot-tempered. "I thought you said you had Charms third."

He looked surprised for a second by her tone, but seemed to comprehend when he saw Avery and Malfoy ease up behind her in the line outside the Potions classroom, smirking and whispering. "I do," he said stiffly, then, leaning in to her, he whispered, "Are they bothering you?"

She tilted her chin up defiantly. "They are, but, in case you didn't notice, I'm a big girl. I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Amycus' swollen head was surely proof of that…

Braxton laughed stiffly, nodded, then threw one wary look toward Reuben before departing. And, much to Audrey's annoyance and embarrassment, the look had been perfectly clear: _Keep an eye on her, mate._

"So," said Reuben, trying for nonchalance, coming to stand beside her and leaning against the stone wall. "How was Runes?"

She grabbed his elbow and lead him away from the two Slytherin's who were close enough to hear, towards the door of the Potions classroom. "_Awful_," she cried in a hushed tone. "There's only four of us in the bloody class! Me and three Slytherin's! And I have to sit beside _Avery_, for crying out loud, that scummy, lecherous, foul _swine_!"

Reuben surprised Audrey by laughing. "Come on, Audrey, don't let him get to you. He isn't worth it."

She grumbled something in response as the Potions door was bust open. Out of the threshold emerged a much younger-looking Slughorn—his hair was thick and he was less wrinkled—though he was as fat and moustached as ever. "Come on in, come on in! Sorry I'm late, everyone, I had an emergency teachers meeting!"

Audrey filed in beside Reuben and followed him to a table where there were already two Ravenclaw boys sat talking, and slipped into the last seat. She was glad to see that there were far more people in this class than her previous—at least a dozen, with an initial glance—and to her great relief, Avery and Malfoy took residence at the other side of the classroom—the Slytherin side, by the looks of things.

Audrey _was_ surprised, however, when she saw Riddle slip into the classroom about three seconds before the bell rang and take a seat next to Malfoy. He was supposed to be the Head Boy, was he not? Why was he so late to get to class?

_Like you said, he's Head Boy_, said a voice in the back of her head. _A bazillion first years probably asked him how to get to their next class…_

She turned her attention back toward the front of the room as Slughorn began speaking. "Now, today I thought we would start off with something relatively simple, just to ease you all into your seventh year! So everyone take out your copy of _Advanced Potion Making _and turn to page thirty-eight, where you will see a strict list of instructions for Hiccoughing Solution." He smiled and clapped his hand together. "Begin!"

Audrey groaned and trudged to the ingredients cupboard behind Reuben. She had done this before in 1998, during her own seventh year, on the first day as well. Slughorn had not changed one bit.

When she arrived back at her table with her ingredients, she began mixing the potion, only pausing to look at the book once throughout. She had made the potions twice already in her life and knew its instructions like the back of her hand. Plus, she had of course learned a few tricks from Harry Potter's old Potions book in sixth year, including an instruction that had been scribbled in on the Hiccoughing Solution page: _Three leaves of Wormwood instead of one._

She was just about to add the final ingredient—the three leaves of Wormwood—when she felt Reuben nudge her shoulder. "Audrey, you're only supposed to add _one_ leaf of Wormwood," he hissed. Judging by the look in his face, he was trying to do her a favour.

She smiled a little, holding up the three leaves she was holding. "Thanks for the advice, but I'll take my chances." She then threw the leaves in before Reuben could stop her.

He looked aghast when her cauldron bubbled, wheezed and turned the exact shade of violet that was described in _Advanced Potion Making._

She was finished before anyone else in the class, but decided not to gloat because she had indeed done the whole of seventh year before. _But_, she argued with herself, _you were also very good in Potions when you did the course the first time round…_

Slughorn was making his way slowly around the class, and when he reached Reuben, he chatted with him animatedly. "Mr Garwin, welcome back! How was your summer? That brilliant mother of yours still working hard at the Ministry, I assume?"

It wasn't long before he moved on from Reuben to Audrey, and when he did, he cried, "Ah, of course, Miss Fitch! I had forgotten you would be joining my N.E.W.T. Potions class this year. But the Headmaster told me all about you, tremendous he says you are!"

Audrey could feel her face growing hot as Slughorn continued, and violently cursed Dippet in the deepest corner of her mind. "Says you would have made a fine Head Girl, he did!"

Out of instinct, her eyes flickered to Riddle on the other side of the classroom to gauge his reaction to the news, and she saw that his gaze was fixed on her with mild curiosity. Avery, it seemed, thought she was looking at him, and so winked in her direction.

Audrey refused the urge to gag.

"Now, let's see if he was right," said Slughorn with a smile, peering over the edge of her cauldron curiously. "Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed. "Well done, Miss Fitch, well done! A perfect Hiccoughing Solution!" She smiled weakly as he scooped some of the violet swirl into a small crystal vial and placed it on a rack with the others he had collected. He turned back to her, inspecting her critically. "Seems like dear old Dippet was right, brilliant you are!"

He them waddled off toward a Slytherin in the corner, leaving Audrey to throw her head into her hands. "That was mortifying," she whispered to Reuben through her fingers.

He laughed and patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, thought I doubt it will, you'll probably be joining me in the Slug Club any day now."

Audrey looked up at him with wide eyes. She had definitely not been good enough in 1998 to be invited, and, looking back, she wondered if that had been a good thing.

Would Riddle be in the Slug Club? If he was, then maybe it would be favourable to get on Slughorn's good side…

Ten minutes later, when the bell had rang to signal lunch and the seventh year class had cleared away all their cauldrons, Slughorn called to Audrey before she could leave the room behind Reuben for lunch. "Oh, Miss Fitch, could I have a word?"

Reuben and Audrey paused by the door. She turned to see Slughorn waiting expectantly behind his desk, smiling, though also noticed that Riddle and Malfoy had not yet left, and were still shoving their books into their bags.

She started forward, but heard Reuben whisper to her, "_He's going to invite you to Slug Club… I'll save you a seat at lunch_."

She nodded, smiled, and walked over to Slughorn's desk just as Riddle and Malfoy began making their way from the classroom. She eyed them rapturously as they left, but, much to her disappointment, they did not turn back to look at her.

She turned her gaze to Slughorn. "Yes, sir?"

He placed his chubby hands together and smiled at her. "Ten Outstanding O.W.L.'s in fifth year. That is quite a feat, Miss Fitch. Tell me, what subjects are you taking this year for N.E.W.T.?"

"Um," said Audrey absently. What did this have to do with anything? She continued anyway, spouting off her subjects, "Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Study of Ancient Runes, and…M.D.S., sir." She frowned at the last subject. Astronomy would have been _so_ much better.

Slughorn nodded thoughtfully. "Those are some excellent options there, Miss Fitch. Tell me, what do you want to be when you leave school? A teacher?"

Dare she open her big mouth again? "An Auror, sir," she admitted truthfully.

Slughorn gave a hearty laugh, and Audrey's stomach plummeted. He thought she was joking. "My, my! Imagine, to have the _first female Auror _as one of my students… My, my, that would be something."

"You mean, you would encourage me, sir?" asked Audrey tentatively. Slughorn shot her a bewildered look, so she added, "It's just that… Well, Headmaster Dippet told me I should 'invest my time in planning a more suitable future.'" She frowned again. "I think he assumes I'm to be only a homemaker and a wife, sir."

Slughorn shook his head. "Professor Dippet is a little bit…old-fashioned. I, on the other hand, would encourage you to chase your passion, Miss Fitch." He winked in encouragement, and suddenly Audrey found herself liking Slughorn very much. "Which is why I am inviting you to join the Slug Club! It's a special little event I hold for all my best students—the ones I know are going to go very far!—and I have no doubt, Miss Fitch, that you would make an excellent edition!"

She nodded, smiling. If Reuben would be there, it might not be so bad. And, from the way the Quidditch Captain had said it, it sounded as if Braxton and Stella weren't in the Club, so maybe he was lonely… "Of course, sir, I'd love to join."

Slughorn looked delighted. "Wonderful, wonderful! I'll be holding a small get-together in my office on Sunday evening at seven to welcome you all back. You seem to be friends with Mr Garwin, I'm sure he can show you where it is."

"Yes, sir," she said absently, making her way to the door, but suddenly an idea formed in her mind. She turned back to Slughorn, deliberating with the thought asking him, but blurted out, "Sir!" He looked up from his desk and nodded. "Is Tom Riddle in the Slug Club?"

Slughorn let out a bellowing, merry laugh. "Good grief, Miss Fitch, why do you ask that?" His eyes twinkled mischievously. "You don't have a crush already, do you?"

Audrey gaped at the Potions Master, then spluttered, "_Absolutely not_!"

Slughorn laughed again. "Very well, Miss Fitch, I will take your word for it. But yes, Mr Riddle is one of the most ambitious boys in your year, and he does indeed attend my events. Wonderful boy, so very intelligent…"

"Right, sir. Goodbye."

Audrey then made her way from the Potions class to lunch, wondering how she could use being with Riddle in a social situation to her advantage…

* * *


	6. Fluorescent Adolescence

**A/N:** Hello again! How do you all do this evening? :) I'm actually feeling really good right now—maybe that's to do with the fact that I'm sitting here with a tub of Ben & Jerry's and watching _Prisoner of Azkaban_?—so, naturally, my good mood has corresponded into this chapter here! It's a LONNNGGG one, but I've written so much this past week that I feel it would be wrong of me not to share with you what I've done—I'm currently working on chapter 11, and things are getting interesting! :D

Anyway, I'm really sorry that I haven't gotten round to replying to reviews yet, but I'm working on it, I swear! For right now, I'd like to thank you all in this chapter—**riddlefan**, **ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone**, **jayrosew**, and **Misplaced Levity**—and tell you once again that I cannot express in words how much your reviews mean to me! Also, can I please make special mention of the awesome **ALXandRA**? Your review honestly made my day, love, I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot! :3

**Music:** "She's a Genius" by Jet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**Fluorescent Adolescence**

*******

Tuesday, September 3rd 1944

2:03 P.M.

"Come _on_, Audrey, it's only one hour and then it'll be over…"

"No! _Nooo_! Please don't make me go in there! _Please_, Stella, have MERCYYYY!"

Stella, finally losing all patient she had for Audrey's reserves, forced the new Ravenclaw girl into a classroom in the North Tower with a violent shove and slammed the door shut behind them so she could not escape.

Many girls looked up from their cooking stations to stare at the exchange; Audrey stared right back. She couldn't believe she was actually having to suffer an entire hour of Magical Domestic Science. And, to make matters worse, she had bloody Study of Ancient Runes straight after.

Behind the desk, at the very front of the room, sat a squat, fat woman with the face of a Staffordshire Bull Terrier. She looked thoroughly annoyed by the exchange. "_Girls_," she snapped in a shrill, piercing voice. "Sit _down_ and be _quite_!"

Audrey and Stella hastily took their seats at the back of the class, behind a small make-shift kitchen, consisting of a fridge and a cooker and a plethora of baking utensils.

"Now," the woman began pleasantly, all shrillness form her voice suddenly gone. Audrey was sharply reminded of Dolores Umbridge dressed from head to toe in pink yet being the incarnate of the Devil himself. The resemblance was uncanny. "My name is Professor Goodwin, and I will be your Magical Domestic Science teacher for this year. As you all know, this year is set in four terms, and in these four terms I will be dividing the subjects of this course: Cooking, Cleaning, Childcare and Tailoring!"

Audrey, with horrified, wide-eyes, was about to make a mad dash for the door, but Stella caught her around the wrist and gave her a warning glare that clearly read, _Don't get me in trouble again._

Instead, Audrey settled for giving a muffled cry of horror, burying her head in her hands.

"And this term we will be learning about…Cooking!" she squealed delightedly, a sickly sweet smile on her squashed face. "And the first until will be baking!"

Many of the girls around the room looked to be elated by the news; Audrey barely stopped herself from committing suicide.

Goodwin continued, "Now, we will be working in pairs for today, so one person from each station come up to the front and collect your ingredients and instructions, then we'll begin!"

Resigned, Audrey threw a dirty look in Stella's direction. "I could have skived this," she hissed at the blonde, snakelike. "You, Stella Roberts, are pure evil. How could you _do_ this to me?" she cried.

Stella rolled her eyes and got up from her chair, indirectly volunteering to get the ingredients and instructions, but couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. "You're so overdramatic, Audrey, really. You might enjoy it if you just give it a try."

Audrey narrowed her eyes in on Stella. "Yeah, you're right. Any maybe Hell will freeze over…"

*******

Tuesday, September 3rd 1944

3:00 P.M.

Fifty-three minutes later, Stella and Audrey emerged simultaneously from a smoking M.D.S. classroom covered in flour, egg and chocolate chips.

"Mark my words, you two will _not_ be working together again!" cried Goodwin, poking her head around the door with a fire extinguisher in hand. "Never, ever again! Such blatant disrespect for the art of baking! _Humph_!"

Stella inconspicuously looked to Audrey as Professor Goodwin disappeared back inside, then suddenly burst out laughing. "Who puts…aluminium foil…in an over?" she gasped between roars of laughter. "So much…smoke…fire…BOOM!"

Audrey grabbed her bag and pulled out a batch of black, smoldering cookies in a plastic bag. She took one out and nibbled gingerly on the end. "Not bad," she said, shrugging. She offered one to Stella. "Cookie?"

Stella, too, nibbled on the end of the charcoal black substance. "Yeah, you're right. If that fire hadn't broke out, they might have been quite good..." She sighed and looked down at herself, her laughter ebbing. "But now I have to go to Herbology covered in all this gunk. We haven't learned Vanishing Charms yet."

Audrey looked down at her robes covered in the same, and frowned. "Don't suppose I could ditch Runes and go for a shower, huh?" she asked the blonde.

Stella shook her head. "Goodwin would know we skived. We'll just have to tough it out." She sighed again. "Oh well, I'll see you back in the dorm after last period, right?"

"Unless I get called to Dippet's for destruction of school property, I'll be there." Audrey then waved goodbye to her friend and made her way toward the Ancient Runes classroom.

She arrived outside the room late—the bell had rang as she was running away from Peeves on the third floor, who was chucking water balloons at everyone who passed him—but entered despite her tardiness. She had a good reason, after all.

There was a silence as she stood at the door with a nervous smile. All heads had turned round to see her—including Riddle, who for once was actually letting emotion seep out onto his face and was showing exactly what he felt: Amusement. One of his eyebrows arched in surprise and a small grin was tugging at the side of his mouth. Malfoy and Avery, on the other hand, roared with laughter.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" called Avery, nearly choking on his own spit.

Audrey really hoped he would choke.

"Now, now, watch your language, Mr Avery," said Professor Odell, taking in the sight of her with a sympathetic smile. "What in the heaven's happened to you, dear?"

Audrey trudged toward Avery with a grimace and sat down with all four pairs of eyes on her. "I blew up a cooker in M.D.S.," she said simply, taking out her books, quill and parchment. "Serves 'em right for making me take the subject in the first place. I did warn Dippet."

Beside her, over the aisle, Malfoy snickered.

"_Headmaster_ Dippet," said Odell sternly, but she was fighting a smile, too. "Now, we're translating Ancient Egyptian Runes today, so turn to page one-fifty-nine, Miss Fitch, and begin."

Audrey turned to the correct page and immersed herself in the text for the next hour, because she truly did like Professor Odell and wanted to do well in her N.E.W.T. for her. And, much to her delight and satisfaction, she only had to copy Avery the one time.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Audrey packed up her stuff as quickly as possible because she was dying to have a shower. But, just as she left the class and stepped from the door, Avery grabbed her elbow and steered her into him—into his sodding _chest_.

She put out her hands as a defence from the shock, and was suddenly and sharply reminded of Amycus and his death threat. She jumped back, startled, and glared at Avery for a good, long moment. If she could survive a fully-grown Death Eater intent on murdering her, she could surely survive an adolescent tosser like Avery.

"What do you want?" snapped Audrey. She noticed that Malfoy and Riddle had already left, and she cursed herself for it.

She was supposed to be focusing on _Riddle_. She needed to get to him. And _soon_.

Avery looked down at her, and in that instant Audrey hated that he was taller than her. "Just wanted to let you know that I myself will be using the Prefects bathroom tonight," he said silkily, pointing to his shiny Prefects badge, identical to Audrey's. "And, since I noticed you will be needing a shower also"—he picked a chocolate chip out of her hair with a smirk—"I just thought you might like to know in advance." He grinned suggestively.

Audrey tried very hard not to slap him. Her hand twitched beside her, though she fought down the urge vehemently. She would get nowhere by angering a towering Slytherin, and, more importantly, one of Riddle's accomplices.

Instead, she settled with insulting him.

"That's nice," she said blackly. "But, you see, I'd rather have a rabid kitten scratch my eyes out than even so much as _touch_ you, Avery. So no, I'll pass." She then turned and made her way toward the Ravenclaw common room, and had to admit she was pleasantly surprised when Avery didn't follow her. He was exceptionally good at following her.

She arrived in her dorm around ten minutes later and walked in to find Adeline and Camilla lounging on their beds, gossiping, though she only caught the tail end of their conversation. "…and I overheard Walburga Black in Arithmancy saying that he fancies her!"

Audrey raised an eyebrow in Adeline's direction as the door slammed shut behind her, announcing her arrival. "Who fancies who?" she asked, only mildly interested as she removed her dirty robe and tie, throwing them into her laundry basket.

Adeline threw a pointed look toward Camilla. "Oh, no one," she dismissed. "Anyway, what's _really_ interesting is that you are covered in…" She trailed off and dipped her fingers in Audrey's hair, coming away with yellow and white slime. "Egg?" asked Adeline, confused.

"Accident in M.D.S.," she said absently, grabbing her towel, body wash and peach shampoo from her dresser. "Apparently I'm not to work with Stella again." She threw a look around the room, noticing that the blonde was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where is Stella anyway? She not back yet?"

Adeline sat neatly—cross-legged and arms folded—on the end of her bed. "Actually, she came back about five minutes before you did. She's using the shower now."

Pouting, Audrey dumped all her stuff on the end of her bed and turned back to Adeline. "So who fancies who?" she pressed, having nothing better to do than gossip. "Walburga Black is in Slytherin, right?"

Adeline looked alarmed for a fleeting moment before shaking her head and inspecting her cuticles. "Oh, yes, she is." Then, changing the subject again, she said, "Oh, _Slytherin_! That reminds me!" She produced a small envelope from her robes, smiling and looking flustered. "Tom Riddle left this for you."

Audrey snapped her head up and stared at Adeline for a long moment, unable to process the information given to her. "_What_?" she asked dumbly.

Adeline laughed stiffly and held out the envelope. "He left this. For you."

"Riddle left me something?" Audrey snatched the envelope from Adeline's freckled hands, saw her name there printed in neat writing, and turned it over—only to pause. It was already open. She arched an eyebrow in Adeline's direction, who was looking quite guilty. "It's already open," she stated.

The redhead chuckled nervously. "Well, I _was_ rather curious as to why Tom Riddle would be corresponding with _you_," she said haughtily (Audrey tried not to be offended by the tone), "and then I remembered that you were a Prefect, but by that time I had already opened it…"

So had Audrey. It was the date and time of the first Prefect meeting, to be held in the Head's common room on the seventh floor on Friday evening at six. The password was '_Felix Felicis_.' She looked back up to Adeline. "So you just opened up…something addressed to me?" she asked, confused. "Why?"

When Adeline's cheeks began turning pink and she looked away, the answer bowled over Audrey like a steamroller. "Oh." Well, that was…weird. "You fancy Riddle."

Adeline placed a hand over her mouth, looking mortified. "Oh, Audrey, you simply cannot tell him! Promise me! I would never live it down!"

Audrey nodded blindly. Adeline fancied Riddle? But what was there to fancy? He was cold and distant and callous. He was a prick and a tosser and a prat. He was completely indifferent to everyone around him.

_And he's also exceptionally good-looking_, said the voice in her head.

She pushed the annoying little voice back in its cage and looked back to Adeline, who was on the verge of tears. "I won't say a thing, Adeline, I promise."

The redhead looked beyond relived. "Oh, thank you so much, Audrey," she breathed. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!"

"Though, for future reference," said Audrey stonily, "you don't have to worry if Riddle is leaving me notes. I don't really see him…that way."

_Or at all_, she added mentally. Which was an understatement. The only thing she saw him as was a red and white circle target to be used for archery.

Adeline looked perplexed. "You don't?" she echoed, and Audrey couldn't help but notice the deep scepticism in her voice. "But almost every girl in the year fancies him—hell, almost every girl in the _school_ fancies him."

Audrey shook her head, grimacing. "Ugh. No offence, but he seemed like a bit of a prick to me. And he's way too academic and serious; I like to have fun."

_Plus, he's also going to grow up to be one of the evilest wizards ever known. You know, murder thousands of people and torture and maim. That sort of fluffy stuff._

Adeline, thought obviously not enjoying the insults being throw Riddle's way, seemed happy that Audrey didn't like him—relieved, even. But why on earth would she need to worry about Audrey in the first place, even if she had been interested in Riddle? Surely Audrey was no competition for Adeline, the pretty redhead with the prim and proper manners of the 1940's, was she?

_Was she_?

*******

Friday, September 6th 1944

5:54 P.M.

Friday came around quicker than Audrey had been expecting—or hoping. As she made her way toward the seventh floor Head common room after a prolonged dinner, she was well aware that she was heading to a room where the Head Boy was a seriously disturbed seventeen-year-old and the Head Girl hated her with a passion.

Unfortunately, she was unable to worm her way out of it, having tried every excuse she could think of to steer clear of the meeting; fortunately, Reuben was the Ravenclaw Prefect for the boys, and he had promised to meet her outside the Head's common room before the meeting started.

All in all, Audrey was beginning to see a great friend in Reuben, and was glad that they would also be attending Slug Club together on Sunday. Apparently, the event in question that Slughorn was holding was a formal event—meaning dresses and ties were mandatory. And, somehow, Audrey had convinced Stella to lend her a gorgeous midnight blue dress for occasion, protesting that she could have it back once she got the chance to buy something in Hogsmeade.

As Audrey neared the Head common room, she spotted Reuben lingering outside looking utterly uncomfortable, and only when she finally came to stand beside him did she realise why.

"_Rogues_! Lurking outside the Head common room! What business have you here? Tell me, you scurvy braggarts, or I will duel you here and now!"

Sir Cadogan was the portrait that lead to the Head common room. Audrey groaned, remembering when his portrait had been placed on the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room in her fifth year, and all the abuse she had had to endure every time she went up there.

"Shove off," said Audrey, her voice thick with irritation. "No one's duelling you, so you an give it a bloody rest and let us in already. We're here for the Prefect meeting."

If possible, the knight became even angrier. "SCOUNDRELS! How dare you insult Sir Cadogan! Draw your sword, you foul-mouthed girl, be ready to duel!"

Audrey sighed loudly. Beside her, Reuben was looking both annoyed and amused by the exchange. "Look, I'm not duelling you! The password is Felix Felicis, okay? Will you let us in now?" she asked, exasperated.

The knight looked to be deliberating for a moment before shouting, "NO! Only those with a noble heart and _respect_ will enter this place—"

He was cut off suddenly when the door to the common room swung open and Eloise peered out, looking thoroughly annoyed. "I heard shouting. What's going on out here?"

Reuben piped up suddenly. "Audrey and Sir Cadogan were having a little bit of a…tiff," he said, chuckling.

"A tiff," scoffed Audrey. "He's bloody _mental_! Absolutely barking! Wants me to duel him, the little bas—"

"I can still hear you, you scoundrel! Such _language_! Meet me here tomorrow, at the crack of dawn, and we shall fight to the death—"

Eloise rolled her eyes before snapping, "Get in here, you two, the meeting will be starting in a moment." And, as Audrey and Reuben climbed in through the hold in the wall, Audrey could have sworn she heard Eloise mutter, "_And I thought Ravenclaw's were supposed to be _smart."

Audrey noticed as she clambered into the Head common room with Reuben that the place was surprisingly dreary. Despite the roaring fireplace, two-dozen candles and two large windows, there was barely any light to speak of. There were three couches upholstered with black leather and mahogany coffee table, with a small, round dining table in the corner with two chairs for studying.

Off to the right, there were two sets of stairs that lead to a dorm for the Head Boy and the Head Girl respectively.

In the middle of the room, on all of the couches, sat a boy and girl from each house, all looking at Audrey warily, having apparently heard her little exchange with the knight in the portrait. On a single chair, Riddle remained expressionless, as always.

She waved to them animatedly and smiled. "Hi, guys!" She then pulled Reuben down into the last leather couch beside her.

Though, to her annoyance, she spied Avery to her left, sitting beside a chubby Walburga Black, looking amused.

"Well," said Eloise, coming to sit down beside Riddle and looking very stern. "Now that we're all here, we have a few things to decide for this term." She looked down at her notes and said, "First on the agenda is the Prefect patrolling schedules. Myself and Tom are working on them right now—they're magically enchanted this year, so they're taking some time—but they should be done by the end of the week and then delivered and explained to you by either one of us. We agreed that I would hand out the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor lists, whilst Tom will do Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

Audrey, inside her head, did a mini-cartwheel of joy. So he _would_ be coming to her, after all.

"Furthermore," said Eloise, "patrolling will be done in pairs this year due to the unfortunate demise of Myrtle Howard"—Audrey's gaze flickered to Tom, who was too busy staring at Eloise to notice her interest—"a few years back. Dippet is still shaken up about it and outright refuses to let the prefects patrol alone."

_No wonder_, thought Audrey._ Bloody giant snake slithering around and killing people, I'd be shaken, too…_

Eloise continued, "Also, I would like to remind you all that uncouth behaviour in the House common room's is _unacceptable_. This means parties, drinking, fraternizing and anything else of the sort. Are we clear?"

Audrey nodded obediently—as did everyone else around her—but she was already away, conjuring up plans for parties in her head…

"Quidditch tryouts are also a point of interest. Myself and Tom have set dates and times for each team to hold them so there's no fighting, and these details will be posted on each common room notice board tomorrow morning. The Quidditch Captains have already been informed…"

Audrey looked to Reuben with her eyebrows raised. She was prepared to tryout for the Quidditch team to prove a point to the sexist arseholes in this school by showing them how much she knew. "When are they?" she hissed.

He looked to her with a frown. Obviously he didn't think girls could play. _Yeah, well I'll show you, Garwin… _"Next Saturday at eleven, the morning slot. Slytherin are in the afternoon."

"Now, finally, we have some planning to do for Halloween," said the Head Girl. "A few of you have suggested a Haunted House in the Great Hall, but we're not really sure about that… There has also been suggestions of Feasts and the like, which is interesting…but it seems that Dippet is really rooting for a costume party, as it would be the most inexpensive option…"

"Excellent," whispered Audrey to Reuben. "I make a mean vampire."

Reuben laughed under his breath.

"So, let's vote," said Eloise, looking around at the eight Prefects and Riddle. "Hands up for the Haunted House." Avery and Black raised their hands, looking fiendish. "Well, that's out, then," she said, scratching it off her pad. "And the Feast?" The two Gryffindor Prefects and Riddle raised their hands, and this time Eloise smiled. "Sorry, no. And now the costume party?"

Reuben, Eloise, the Hufflepuffs and Audrey all raised their hands. "_Yes_!" yelled Audrey, rising from her seat in utter elation, but when all eyes snapped around to give her a wary look, she sat down again. "I mean…this is… It's quite… This will be… Aw, bugger off! _Yay_, costume party!" she cried.

Reuben grabbed her shoulders and forced her back into her seat.

"Anyway," said Eloise dismissively, looking startled, "we'll meet here again in a few weeks to start organising the party and handing out jobs. In the mean time, just wait for your patrolling charts…" She looked back down to her notes again. "And I think that's it for tonight—just a short meeting, this one—so thank you all for coming."

With that, the meeting was adjourned, and Reuben rose from his seat with a sigh. He gentlemanly held out a hand to pull Audrey up, and she grabbed his hand before he hauled her to feet. They were just about to make their way from the room when suddenly someone called Audrey's name. "Audrey!" It took a second for the Ravenclaw to realise that it was Eloise who had addressed her. She was now sitting at the study table, looking stern once more; Riddle was still sat exactly where he had been during the meeting, unmoving. "Would you mind if I had a word?"

Audrey groaned and threw Reuben a longing glance. "Reuben, my love, why are people always tearing us apart?"

The Quidditch player laughed. "Dunno. Maybe it's not meant to be?"

"I guess not," she said with mock sadness. "I bid you farewell, Reuben, and wish you luck in trying for Stella."

Again, Reuben laughed before ruffling her hair in a brotherly way. "Weird… I though she was already my girlfriend."

Audrey frowned at him, patting at her hair self-consciously. "That hair ruffle was _not_ appreciated," she snapped playfully. "Now go away, I have a feeling I'm about to be torn a new one…"

Reuben smiled apologetically as he left the portrait hole, and on the other side there was a muffled cry of horror, though it sounded like Sir Cadogan was shouting at Reuben again…

Audrey turned and made her way toward the dining table, then took a seat across from the Head Girl. She smiled sheepishly. "Let me guess, I'm inappropriate, childish, foul-mouthed and you don't like me. Am I warm?"

Eloise glared at her. "Boiling."

Audrey shrugged, inspecting her nails to give her something to do. "I guess you can't please everyone."

The Head Girl stood up very suddenly, her chair toppling over behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, Audrey saw Riddle incline his head to watch. "You are _foul_, Audrey Fitch. I have absolutely no idea why Headmaster Dippet made you a Prefect, nor do I understand his unwavering faith in you. You are silly, immature, and just plain wrong for the job of Prefect."

Audrey looked up at her, a bored expression on her face. If Eloise wanted to play arguments with Audrey, she would bring her A-game… "Yawn," she said tonelessly, and the Head Girl blanched. "That's all well and lovely, Eloise, but how about I point out a few of _your _shortcomings? Uptight, annoying, and just plain dull are a few, so I'll let you imagine the rest." Audrey stood, too, though it annoyed her somewhat that Eloise was taller than she was. Her tone became vicious, then, as she spat, "Not to mention the wand that's been shoved so far up your arse it looks as if it'll never be recovered."

Eloise bit out, "You _cow_. You have absolutely no right to—"

"Oh, no?" snapped Audrey. "Because it seems to me that you were the one to start this whole argument, so I thought I'd go there." Then, out of nowhere and forgetting who she was addressing, she said, "And Riddle would agree with me, wouldn't you?"

She instantly regretted bringing him into it; he would never, _ever_ agree with her. Both she and Eloise turned to stare at him nonetheless. He got up from his chair—tall and dark and handsome as he was—and turned to them with a blank expression, though Audrey could see amusement in his eyes. "I'm afraid, Eloise, that I would have to agree with Fitch on this one."

Audrey, so elated that he had spoken up for her—that was surely a start to friends, wasn't it?—beamed at him. He simply stared at her in response.

Audrey then turned back to Eloise to see her looking thoroughly shocked by the exchange between Audrey and Riddle. Then, something dawned on Audrey. "Bloody hell, this isn't even my dorm… I'm out of here." She grabbed her bag from the portrait hole, swung it over her shoulder, and then, again, without thinking, turned to Riddle and pushed her luck. "See ya later, Riddle."

He didn't answer immediately, though he did look at freely her for a good few seconds of silence. He seemed to be drinking her in with his dark eyes, curious. "Goodbye, Fitch."

Audrey then, without another word, clambered through the portrait hole and stormed back toward the Ravenclaw tower, feeling as if she had finally broken the first layer of Tom Riddle's defence.


	7. Showdown at Slug Club

* * *

**A/N:** Hello all! :3 I don't really have much to contribute to the Author's Note today, though, quite rightly, I would like to give a huge, HUGE 'thank you!' to everyone who has added this fic to their favourites/signed up for story alerts—so thank you all x100! Gah, you're all way too wonderful!

Though, as always, the people who stop by and review are my favourite people in the whole wide world. I truly wish I could give you all a hug and two minutes alone with the real Tom Riddle: **Artanis**, **Misplaced Levity**, **BellaCullen2312**, **vampxpirate**, and **kiwipineapple43**. And, also, **ALXandRa**, who is just too awesome for words! :D

**Music:** "Around the Bend" by The Asteroids Galaxy Tour.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**Showdown at Slug Club**

*******

Sunday, September 8th 1944

12:02 P.M.

The library was surprisingly busy for a Sunday afternoon. Though Audrey had taken great care in picking her time of arrival—lunch was currently taking place down in the Great Hall—her efforts seemed to be naught but futile. All around the small space, groups of babbling first years had congregated at every table and were whispering animatedly whilst flicking through thick volumes of Herbology and Charms books.

Annoyed by the busyness and noise, Audrey made her way through the thong of whispering bodies at the front tables until she reached a secluded spot near the Restricted Section, where two empty tables stood. Audrey plonked down into a seat furthest away from the noisy main part of the library and took out her copies of _Hogwarts: A History_, though already knew in her heart of hearts that the text would be no use in discovering anything about Rowena Ravenclaw's most treasured possession.

She had been steadily reading through the heavy text for a solid half hour when she suddenly felt a presence near her. She looked up and was shocked to find Tom Riddle standing in front her table, looking expectant.

She cleared her throat nervously. It was the first time Audrey had managed to find herself alone with the Head Boy; it would be simply foolish of her to pass up such an opportunity by running away. "Oh, hi, Riddle." She was annoyed by how small her voice sounded. "Did you need something?"

He continued to stare for a moment before taking a seat in the chair opposite her. He then removed a piece of parchment from his robes and laid it on the table between them both. It was split into seven columns for each day of the week—where names and times had been penned in accordingly—and was colour-coded.

When Audrey raised an eyebrow, he said simply, "Patrolling schedules."

_Oh, yeah. _She suddenly felt very silly for forgetting. "So this is for me and Reuben?"

He shook his head. "No, this one is for _yo_u. I'll be providing Garwin with his own later on—he's overseeing a Quidditch practice right now."

Audrey nodded, clearing her throat again. She definitely needed to make this conversation last a little longer. "Alright, then. So how does it work?" she asked, knowing full well that by asking such a thing she sounded utterly dim-witted.

Riddle looked at her for a moment longer than necessary—probably assessing whether she was mentally challenged or not—but finally said, in a very distance voice, "It's fairly simply, Fitch. Each box on this parchment counts for one day of the week. Inside each one you'll find two names and a time for patrolling. The names change regularly so you won't always be working with someone you know." His tone turned bitter suddenly. "Danvers insisted. Something about teamwork and inter-house communication."

Audrey laughed before she could stop herself. He seemed to hate Eloise just as much as she did.

"They're colour-coded," he continued, his voice cold and hard, "so you'll be patrolling whenever a box turns green—"

"Oh," she exclaimed suddenly, before she could even consider stopping herself. _That's…weird. A coincidence? Shouldn't he have made it blue, for Ravenclaw?_

Riddle's eyes flashed to her suddenly. "What?" he asked flatly.

Audrey could suddenly feel a horrid blush creeping from her throat and onto her face, hot and embarrassing. "Green is my favourite colour," she admitted after a moment of silence.

Riddle was staring at her again, his face completely blank of all emotion. She seemed to have crossed some sort of invisible line, because not a moment later he got up from the table with a start and walked away hurriedly, leaving her staring at his back and wondering what she had done to make him leave so abruptly.

*******

Sunday, September 8th 1944

6:41 P.M.

"So how do I look?"

Stella—perched elegantly on the end of her bed, absently twirling a piece of blonde hair between her fingers—looked up from her tattered copy of _Flesh-Eating Trees of the Wild _to assess Audrey's appearance for the evening. Having not taken Potions as a N.E.W.T.-level subject, Stella had unfortunately not been invited to Professor Slughorn's 'event' for the evening.

_Though_, Audrey argued in her head, _she doesn't really look like she cares a whole lot_.

When Stella looked up to take Audrey in, her eyes widened considerably. Audrey panicked. "What? What is it?" She had looked fine in the mirror a minute ago!

Stella, though, laughed suddenly, amused by her new friend's self-consciousness. "You look perfect! That was my 'I'm-shocked-but-you-look-absolutely-stunning' face!"

"Oh," said Audrey flatly. Then, when Stella's words had sunk in, she frowned. "Shocked?" she echoed.

Stella laughed again. "I've just never seen you out of a shirt before. You should wear that dress to all of your classes."

Audrey turned back to the mirror and tilted her head curiously. She did look pretty good, despite the fact that she felt utterly uncomfortable. The dress was midnight blue, silk, and was what Stella had described as 'swing,' which literally meant that it was tight around the bust and waist, then flared out at the pelvis. It came down to Audrey's knees, though just barely, and was sleeveless. To complete the look, she had dawned a pair of black heels and shoved many bracelets onto her wrists, covering up the bruises Amycus had left on her skin.

Audrey turned back to Stella. "Firstly, this is _your_ dress, Stella, not mine; secondly, you only lent it to me because I begged you to; and, thirdly, I wouldn't wear it to class because I don't want Avery stalking me any more than he is right now."

Stella was once again surveying Audrey critically, eyes lingering on her legs. "You know, you're so lucky you have pale skin. That colour doesn't look right on me at all."

Audrey looked down at herself and shrugged. "Oh." She then averted her gaze to the clock on her dresser and saw that it was quarter to seven. "I better get going. I said I'd meet your boy-toy in the common room so we could head down to the dungeons together."

Stella, laughing once more, chucked her book onto her bedside table and joined Audrey on her way down to the common room to say goodbye to her boyfriend. When they arrived in the round, starlit room, Audrey spotted Reuben at once. He was sitting awkwardly on one of the couches beside a bored-looking Braxton, dressed entirely in black robes and looking far from happy.

When he saw Stella on the staircase, his expression turned relieved, and he went straight toward her, catching her in his arms and kissing her.

"No P.D.A. in the common room, you two," said Audrey teasingly. "Remember, the Head Girl warned you about _uncouth behaviour_, Reuben."

Audrey then turned to Braxton on the couch, who was staring at her as if seeing her for the first time. His eyes were wide; his mouth agape. "Merlin, Fitch, you clean up pretty good."

Audrey looked down at herself again, wondering if Stella's dress had magical powers. "I'm going to take that as a compliment," she said after a moment, for some reason wondering if she had looked bad beforehand. She turned back to the loved-up couple behind her. "Come on, Reuben, Ol' Sluggy won't be happy if we're late for this." She then grabbed Reuben's arm and pulled him away form a disgruntled-looking Stella. "No fear, I'll keep my eye on him," she told the blonde with a smile.

Minutes later, the pair of Ravenclaws had made their way down to the dungeons with Reuben's lead, and found a crowd of around a dozen people outside the Potions Master's office, lingering on the fray. The majority of them were Slytherin's, and, to add to Audrey's mounting horror for the evening, Avery was there—dressed from head to toe in black—with Malfoy and Walburga Black, and another boy who she did not recognise. Riddle was there, too, near the front, dressed much the same and looking quite bored.

She turned to Reuben. "So what goes on at Slug Club?" she asked, realising she had not inquired before. "Is it just some boring old codgers drinking tea?"

Reuben nodded grimly. "Basically, yes." He then lowered his head and whispered, so a pair of Hufflepuffs beside them could not hear, "_He _collects_ people, Audrey. He's trying to make a collection of the students he thinks are going to make it big after school._"

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "Collect?" she repeated absently, but her trail of thought was cut off suddenly as Slughorn's office door burst open.

"Ah!" Slughorn bellowed. "Welcome, everyone! Come on in, come on in…"

A line seemed to form out of the blue as the dozen students made their way into Slughorn's office. Audrey found herself squeezed behind Reuben and in front of a Hufflepuff she remembered was called Katie O'Neill, and was sharply reminded of the night back in 1998 when she had been herded into the Great Hall for the Duelling Club with Luna and Zacharias Smith...

The inside of Slughorn's office had clearly been bewitched to be bigger than it actually was. Audrey knew this because it was large enough to fit a desk for his work, a living room with three leather sofas, and an extremely large and round dining table. The place was adorned with green and silver trimmings to accommodate his place as Head of Slytherin House.

Audrey grimaced as she and the other students were shuffled by Slughorn to the dining table. She did not like his office at all.

She was about to plonk herself into a chair beside Reuben and Katie when suddenly Slughorn cried, "Oh, no, Miss Fitch! Why don't you come over here and sit by…Mr Riddle!"

Audrey stopped dead, her bum almost touching the seat. Across the round table, Slughorn was looking particularly pleased with himself, smiling and sitting next to Avery and Eloise Danvers, who was scowling. He winked in her direction when he thought no one was looking, and Audrey understood perfectly what he meant.

"_You don't have a crush already, do you_?" she remembered him saying.

He thought he was doing her a favour.

Blasting him to Hell's fiery depths in her head, Audrey smiled politely, got up, and moved to sit in the chair next to Riddle, who looked plainly confused by the whole thing, then angry. Audrey figured he had just remembered their exchange in the library earlier in the day.

She still hadn't figured out what she had done to upset him so.

When everyone was seated—including Reuben, who looked perplexed by Audrey's sudden departure from beside him—Slughorn waved his wand and suddenly their was a whole table full of cakes and tea.

Audrey awkwardly grabbed a cup of herbal tea, feeling so completely out of place.

"Now," said Slughorn from two spaces over. "How about we get the ball rolling with our newest member?"

Audrey looked up to see that everyone was looking at her expectantly, having never heard anything about her life before—even Riddle, beside her, looked mildly curious. She only then realised that Slughorn meant for her to talk about herself. She swallowed hard. "Sir?" she questioned.

He chuckled heartily. "Just tell us a bit about yourself, Miss Fitch, no pressure."

_Well, alright, I'm actually a spy from 1998, sent back in time to find out how Riddle here plans to split his soul into seven pieces using Horcruxes and take over the wizarding world, hereby becoming one of the darkest wizards ever known. Custard cream, anyone?_

Everyone was still staring. She tried for casualness, asking, "Where do you want to me start, sir?"

"Well," he said slowly, deliberating, "how about your parents? You lived in France for a time, did you not, one of the noble Fitches? What are they like?"

Audrey looked down as she said, "My family is very strict, sir, and they're very prejudice… But, my parents, well…they're actually dead, sir."

It was true. And, even though it sounded awful to think such a thing, at that time the fact was very convenient. Her dad had died when she was 11 years old and her mother a year later.

There was a prolonged silence. Slughorn cleared his throat nervously, then said, "I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Fitch. Tell me, what did they do before they died?"

She looked up again to see that most people were busying themselves playing with their food, trying to avoid the awkwardness. Reuben was still looking, though, and shot her a sympathetic smile. Riddle was still looking, too, but, as always, his face gave away nothing of his emotions underneath.

"My mother was in the Ministry, sir—she worked in the Department of Magical Transportation, in the Portkey office—and my father was an Auror." Truth, all of it. She secretly hoped no one tried to check up on those facts.

Slughorn looked impressed. "An Auror, you say," he mused, stroking his moustache. "I suppose that's where your ambition comes from, correct?"

Everyone dawned a confused expression, probably wondering what Slughorn was talking about—except Eloise, who looked pissed off again.

"Yes, sir," she said quietly.

He seemed to realise she didn't want to talk about herself much anymore, and so moved around the table to the Slytherin boy Audrey had not recognised. "Ah, Lestrange! What's that uncle of your's up to these days? Still working hard as an Obliviator?"

Sighing out of relief, Audrey turned back down to her still-full cup of tea and pondered drowning herself in the damn thing. She had been so close to being asked yet more questions, and realised with a start how fruitless her research on the Fitches had been.

She didn't know one bloody thing about them—except that they were pureblood's and prejudice and wanted to eradicate all the Muggles like vermin.

Beside her, Riddle seemed distracted. He hadn't touched a thing, and was instead busying himself with folding his napkin into all different shapes.

_This is an opportunity you can't pass up_, thought Audrey solemnly. _You ruined it today in the library. But Slughorn put you beside Tom Riddle for the night, so make some use of it. _Make_ him talk to you._

She turned to him—physically moving in her seat—as chatter around the table began to erupt. Judging by the way he blatantly ignored her body language, she was guessing he didn't quite feel like talking to her.

_Well, tough luck, Riddle_, she thought bitterly. _You're talking to me whether you like it or not, because I _need_ to find out where you're going to hide Ravenclaw's treasure—your Horcrux. And there ain't no escape from me tonight._

"So," she began tentatively, and she saw his gaze slide from the table to her, narrowing, "how's it going?"

_That sounded stupid._

Because he was in the company of others, and he obviously couldn't allow himself to seem distant in front of old Slughorn, he said, very stiffly, "I'm fine, Miss Fitch. And you?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Been better, but y'know…" she said offhandedly. "How's your Ancient Runes homework going? I tried it last night and all I managed to get was 'I would like to frolic in a field of poppies, but the King is dead!' which I figure can't be right because it's _Ancient Egyptian _runes, and they don't have Kings…they have Pharaohs."

Riddle stared at her incredulously. He seemed to ponder all the derogatory thing he would like to have shouted in his head, before saying, too calmly, "No, that isn't the correct translation. You're quite off."

She shrugged. "Oh, well. No matter. So what are you dressing up as for the Halloween dance? I'm pretty sure I'm going as a vampire, but my friend Stella wants to be a pirate—or maybe it was zombie?—and she wants us to match, so I don't really know yet…" She was babbling, and she knew it.

Her incessant rambling seemed to have done it for him; he simply went back to ignoring her again, staring into his untouched cup of tea with a deep grimace plastered to his face.

Audrey frowned as well, realising her plan was not exactly going the way she would have liked it to. To distract herself from her miserable failure, she reached out to grab a Digestive from a plate in front of her—

"What happened to your wrist?"

Audrey paused with her arm stretched out in front of her—Riddle's question had startled her somewhat—and only then did she notice that one of the many bracelets she had been wearing to cover up her ruined wrists had slipped, revealing an ugly, dark purple bruise on her pale skin. She pulled her left arm back with blinding speed and snapped the bracelet back into place. "It's nothing," she said offhandedly, trying to dismiss the subject.

Riddle, though, seemed unconvinced, and before she could even process what he was doing, his fingertips touched the bare skin of her arm and electricity went ploughing through her, congregating in the left side of her chest. He slid the bracelet up her arm, revealing the other bruise. "Who did this to you?" he asked, though his voice was not sympathetic. Just curious.

She wretched her arm back from him, throwing daggers and dirty looks, trying desperately to ignore the electric feeling of his touch with everything she had. "No one did anything to me, Riddle. It was an accident."

"No, it wasn't," he countered. "Someone grabbed you and was rough enough to mark you."

She grabbed her digestive and shoved the whole thing in her mouth, hoping to disgust him enough that he would leave her alone. "What are you, a detective?" she said around a mouthful. "It was an accident. So just drop it."

"Why?" he snapped, obviously incensed by the fact that she was back-talking. "What is it you have to hide? Don't think I haven't noticed you walking around with all those Dark Arts books, Fitch."

"I'm not _hiding _anything," she hissed. He was about to open his mouth to counter her again, when she snapped without thinking, "Why the bloody hell do you care anyway?"

He closed his mouth immediately, and, suddenly, for the first time, he _truly_ looked like Lord Voldemort; the emotion he usually kept to well in check creeping onto his face: His eyes narrowed into slits; his jaw became taut; his face flushed angrily. "I do _not_ care for you," he hissed, his voice hushed yet menacing. "Don't you dare make that mistake again, Fitch, I don't care for _anyone_."

She felt her fist convulsing by her side, aching to punch Riddle in the face. How _dare_ he talk to her like that! "Oh, don't worry, Riddle, I won't. I see now that I was quite mistaken in believing that you had one _ounce_ of _decency_ in that _thick_ little head of yours!"

Audrey regretted what she had said the instant it was out of her mouth.

To her immense surprise, though, Riddle simply continued glaring at her, not saying one word. He stared for a long moment, then turned his gaze back to his cup, obviously trying to control himself in the presence of a teacher.

_This is not going the way I planned_, though Audrey miserably. _Snape was right, I'm too hot-tempered for my own good. Riddle will hate me forever if I don't do something soon…_

Grudgingly—before the proud and stubborn part of her mind joined her inner debate and began its case—Audrey choked out, "I'm sorry."

Riddle looked up at her again, and instantly his face smoothed out. He now looked thoroughly bewildered. "Excuse me?"

She continued, "I said that I was sorry. That was bang out of order, what I said. My dad always did say I have too much of a mouth on me. I guess it runs in the family."

Riddle's mouth opened and closed several times before he finally said, "You're apologising to me?"

Audrey stared at him, bewildered. "Yeah." She then jokingly added, "What? Have you never had someone apologise to you of their own free will before?"

He looked taken aback, and Audrey remembered with a start that he was a cold Slytherin, and an orphan, and socially inexperienced—_Oh, Merlin, he hasn't…_

"I'm also quite good with thanks," she added conversationally, sipping her tea a little. It tasted awful—like stale oranges and raspberries—but she continued drinking for the sake of keeping her hands busy. "Like I'm going to thank you right now for not punching me in the face when I deserved it."

Riddle raised an eyebrow. "Right," he said flatly.

She gave him a small smile as Slughorn started passing out a tray of chocolate éclairs. "Come on, everyone, dig in!" said the Potions Master. "I do hope you're all making some new friends tonight…"

*******

Sunday, September 8th 1944

11:12 P.M.

_I suppose it could've gone worse with Riddle…_

Audrey stumbled into the girls dormitories—barefoot and slightly drunk on hippy tea—with a certain sense of satisfaction. Tonight, Riddle had finally talked to her. Granted, the conversation hadn't been all puppies and rainbows, but progress was progress and Audrey had actually made a lot of it in actually managing to get the cold Heir of Slytherin to talk to her—and for this reason she felt proud.

In the dorm itself, Audrey became immediately aware that all of her roommates were fast asleep and dreaming, tucked into bed and safe from the world. Not wanting to wake them needlessly, she took out her wand and muttered, "_Lumos_."

Audrey dumped her heels and bag beside her bed. She then grabbed her nightgown from her dresser and the chest full of medical supplies from under her bed and soundlessly went into the bathroom. Here, she stepped out of the midnight blue swing dress and turned her bare back to the mirror.

Apprehensive because it always caused her a great deal of pain, she tentatively peeled the bandages and medical tape from the small of her back. Underneath, the three long gashes were looking particularly red and had not yet healed, though Audrey tried to ignore this fact as she soothed them with rubbing salve and re-bandaged them.

She then slipped into her nightgown, left the bathroom as quietly as possible and pulled back the covers of her bed. When she laid down, she could not sleep on her back as she usually did because an intense pain shot through her body. Instead, she turned onto her left side and screwed her eyes shut.

Her last thought before she drifted into sleep was, _This isn't good._

* * *


	8. Quidditch Trials and Tribulations

**A/N:** Hello all! I have some good news (well, for me, anyway, bahaha)! I was sadly out for the whole day today (what with work, annoying phonecalls, etc), but came home to find that my mum and dad had bought me my first couple of driving lessons! :D And I know, I know—I'm almost eighteen and I don't even know how to drive yet? How sad. But the legal age in the UK is seventeen, and I'm naturally quite slow on the uptake, ha.

Anyway! As always, a huge thanks goes out to all the people who have added this story to their favourites/signed up for story alerts. But, honestly, my reviewers are the driving force behind this fic—and they mean the world to me! If I didn't have such encouraging reviews and great people spurring me on, this story probably would have stopped somewhere after chapter three. **ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone**, **BellaCullen2312**, **kiwipineapple43**, **riddlefan**,** ALXandRA**, and **fgj**, thank you all so, _so_ much for reviewing the last chapter! :D

Also, as a side note, you might notice that as the story progresses, the songs I put down for each chapter will continually get more angsty. Apologises in advance, but I want the songs I put down to correspond with the mood of the chapter.

**Music:** "World Spins Madly On" by The Weepies.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**Quidditch Trials and Tribulations**

*******

Saturday, September 14th 1944

11:02 A.M.

Audrey stepped out onto the Quidditch pitch on Saturday morning with a broom in hand and a stubborn determination to prove herself in her heart. As the icy wind whipped past her hair and the rain began to fall like pounding deterrents, she eased up beside a young boy with dark hair and bright green eyes near the back of a crowd and stood facing forward.

Reuben was standing at the front of the group of would-be Quidditch players, looking grim, with Braxton beside him, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, as you all probably know already," said Reuben shortly, "we have two places on the team to fill this year—Yates and McKenzie's old places. We're in need of a Chaser and a Beater." His eyes scanned the crowd of eight wishing to audition. "So good luck, everyone! Give it your best shot and I'll let you know by the end of the morning who's been picked."

He then took a list of names from his pocket and called out the first. "Alright, Caden Burke, come on forward!"

A burly black-haired boy stepped forward from the crowd and then went into the air with Reuben.

Audrey turned to the boy beside her. He was clearly the youngest to try out—the others all looked to be around sixth or seventh years—and his face gave away the fact that he was rather nervous. When he looked her way, Audrey stuck her hand out. "Hey, kid, I'm Audrey Fitch."

The boy took her hand and shook, though his expression was wary; she was, after all, a girl. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Oliver, Oliver Lovecraft."

_Oliver _Lovecraft_? No bloody way! _Audrey gaped at the boy, her mind whizzing at a million miles per hour. "Oliver _Lovecraft_?" she repeated disbelievingly.

He looked alarmed by her blatant surprise for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, but call my Olly, I hate my name."

"Right," said Audrey blindly. Bloody hell, was he a relation? "Well, good luck for today, I'm sure you'll do great. What position are you going out for?"

Olly grinned up at her. "Beater. My dad says I have a good arm on me, so I figure I should play to my strengths." He stopped, turned to her, and smiled reassuringly. "And cheers for the encouragement. I'm sure you'll do great, too."

_Wow, he's so nice. _For some reason Audrey found herself transfixed by the boy. She wanted to continue the conversation. "So what year are you in, then?"

"Fourth," he answered promptly. "I just got up the never to audition this year, though."

Audrey nodded. "Well, you're braver than me, my good man. I tried out in my fifth year at my last school. Didn't quite make the team, though, unfortunately—I was way too nervous. I was put on the Reserves for that year…but I didn't return for sixth."

"Really? Why, what happened?"

Was it a good idea to tell him? _Probably not_. But she wanted to be truthful with the fourth year, and so said anyway, "Took a Bludger to the head during my first fill-in game and was out cold for three days." When she saw a flicker of alarm pass over his face, she added hurriedly, "But it was a total freak accident. We were playing this really rough team of cheaters"—_Slytherin_—_"_and this tosser"—_Adrian Pucey_—"whacked the thing my way because I had kneed him in the crotch the previous week for calling me a cow."

Olly blinked—then roared with laughter. "Bloody hell," he gasped after a moment, "you're not like any other girl I've ever met, you know that?"

Audrey's mouth twitched at the corners into a small smile. "I've been told."

"Next up, Fitch!" called Reuben as he and Caden Burke touched down. Caden—though unscathed and barely sweating—looked thoroughly disappointed.

"Good luck!" called Olly sincerely, and Audrey couldn't help but smile at him.

_I hope he is a relation, he's bloody brilliant_, she thought as both she and Reuben took off into the air on their brooms. The Captain lingered in front of the goalposts whilst Audrey travelled further down the pitch. She had been here before, and knew the procedure.

"Right!" called Reuben over the wind and rain. "You're going out for Chaser, Audrey, so I want you to get as many Quaffles through me as possible, okay?"

She nodded as Braxton tossed the first Quaffle at her from the sidelines. She caught the thing easily and then took off with it under her arm at an alarming speed. Then, without even trying, scored her first goal against Reuben's defence a minute later.

This continued until, twenty minutes and eighteen goals down the line, Audrey was about to perform a Wronski Feint when she actually _did_ feel faint. Her head swam suddenly and everything blurred before her eyes. "_Whoa_," she choked out, gripping tighter onto her broom when she suddenly felt herself slipping. "Head-rush..."

She shook off the dizzy spell with all her might and continued, convinced that the anomaly was due to her tiredness, and scored again against Reuben without so much as batting an eyelid.

After another eight minutes, Reuben signalled her to return to the ground. They both touched down with Braxton just behind them.

"Well, bugger me, Audrey," called Braxton, soaked through and through, obviously impressed. "Beautiful _and_ great at Quidditch! Where have you _been_ all my life?"

She actually laughed, despite the then turned back to Reuben, who was trying to conceal a smile. "So how did I do?" she asked excitedly, clapping her freezing hands together for warmth, then wringing her soaking hair out.

"Great," he said sincerely. "So far, you're the best. But I still have three other Chasers to try out. You'll hang around, right?"

She nodded and pointed to the stands, where she could just barely make out a head of platinum blonde hair through the mist—Stella. "I'll wait up with your girlfriend. She looks lonely." She took off towards the stands as Reuben bellowed, "Oliver Lovecraft, you're up!"

Audrey passed the young fourth year on her way to the stands and gave him a reassuring "Good luck! You'll do brilliant!" and a strong pat on the shoulder.

He looked back to her warmly and rose into the air with a smile on his face.

It took Audrey several minutes to make her way into the stands and find Stella. When she approached the blonde, she was suddenly encircled in a monstrous hug, and wet blonde hair smacked her face. "Well done!" cried Stella warmly. "You were incredible, Audrey! Truly!"

Audrey laughed—her face turning warm despite the wind and rain that continued to fall—and patted Stella awkwardly on the back, not used to such close contact. But with her face full of wet blonde hair, she was suddenly reminded of Luna's bright locks and dreamy eyes. _Merlin, I miss that dotty girl… _"Thanks, Stella, really. It means a lot."

Stella released Audrey, smiled, and pulled her down to sit beside her on the stands. "Hey, who was that kid you were talking to?"

"Oh, the one with the dark hair? His name is Olly Lovecraft, he's trying out for Beater."

"Well," said Stella, smiling, "he was good. _Really_ good. I saw that look on Reuben's face—you know, the one where he knows he's in luck."

Audrey blinked at Stella, unsure if she would catch the blatant innuendo, but roared with laughter anyway when she did not. "And I wonder where you've seen _that_ face before!" she cried.

After a moment, Stella seemed to understand. She turned a bright beetroot red colour. "_Audrey_!" she screamed indignantly over the fierce wind, though it looked like she was fighting a smile with everything she had. "That's foul!"

Another wave of hysterical laughter caused Audrey to clutch her stomach. "You know its true! ADMIT IT!"

Finally, Stella did crack a smile. "Oh, alright, _alright_! That _is_ how I know!"

Audrey wiped the tears from her eyes, breathing heavily, her stomach and cheeks aching from the mirth. "Ah, cheers for the laugh, Stella. It's good to know you can let loose a little."

The blonde Ravenclaw crossed her arm over her chest. "I am perfectly loose, thank you very much."

Audrey snorted into the twigs of her broom, then began having hysterics again. "_LOOSE_!" was all she could cry between heaving breaths and bouts of giggles.

Finally, after what seemed like another two hours or so of tedious tryouts, Reuben called for all the players to report back to the pitch with a spell that magnified his voice. Audrey practically ran the whole way—thoroughly soaked to the bone by this point—and once again found herself standing beside Olly near the back, waiting whilst Reuben and Braxton discussed things, whispering and examining the list of names.

"How'd it go?" asked the fourth year her in a hushed tone.

"Pretty good," she replied casually. She didn't want to gloat. "I think Reuben was impressed—at least, he said he was. He might've just been humouring me because we're friends."

Olly smiled her way, a little sadly. "Wicked. Well done."

Why did he look so upset? Had her answer been too pompous and arrogant? She leaned into him and asked, still whispering, "What's up? Why the long face?"

There was a small silence. "I don't think I'm going to make the team," he admitted after a moment.

"Why not?" she asked, bewildered. Stella had said he had been amazing!

"That guy there"—he inconspicuously pointed to an alarmingly muscled boy near the front—"his name is Devon Marston, sixth year. He said that there's no way I'm going to make Beater over him, y'know, since I'm smaller."

Audrey frowned in Marston's direction. "He doesn't know anything. It takes more than muscles to be on a Quidditch team, Olly, trust me." She thought of Crabbe and Goyle—the abysmal Slytherin Beaters—and was positive you had to have more. "You need skill and passion and determination to be great. And you have all those things."

Olly looked up at her again, and there was a real smile there this time. "Thanks, Audrey… You know, you have a knack for making me feel a whole lot better about myself."

She laughed a little. "No problem. You have any self-doubt, come straight to me and I'll put you back on the straight and narrow. I'll be your big sister of sorts—except way cooler."

Olly chuckled as Reuben and Braxton finally ceased their deliberations. Reuben called out, very calmly and clearly, "Alright, everyone, positions for this year are filled! First of all, I want to thank you all for coming down and braving the awful weather for this, it's greatly appreciated. You were all pretty good, and it was hard to make a decision, but here are the people who ticked all the criteria: The position of Beater goes to…Oliver Lovecraft!"

A small chorus of "Congratulations!" and claps rang out from the group, and even some people who were watching in the stands cheered. Audrey noticed, though, that the sixth year called Marston near the front turned to glare at Olly with a venomous expression.

Audrey turned to Olly, too, though she was grinning from ear to ear, and grabbed the smaller boy in a bear-hug. "Olly, you did it!" she cried delightedly, truly happy for the insecure fourth year.

"And, finally," continued Reuben over the noise, raising his voice to compete, "the position of Chaser goes to Audrey Fitch!"

There was no claps of congratulations given this time—though Audrey credited Olly by seeing that he made a start to clap—just an echoing silence. Many of the losing boys turned to stare at her incredulously, and, finally, one of the seventh year's at the front of the group said exactly what everyone was thinking: "But, mate, she's a _girl_!"

To Audrey's intense pleasure, Braxton's looked infuriated by the comment. "Shut your mouth," he snapped, and the boy in the front obediently complied, blatantly terrified of the large Chaser. "She was the best audition we saw all day—better, even, than the lot of you put together—so I suggest you all clear off before I start naming the worst we had today."

The group scattered—though Olly did linger for a moment to hug Audrey timidly around the torso—and made their way back up to the castle with brooms in hands and tails between their legs.

Stella finally made it through the crowd and was beaming, still soaking. "Oh, Audrey! You're the first girl on a Quidditch team—the _only_ girl this year! It's so marvellous, isn't it?"

Reuben and Braxton came to stand beside the pair. Reuben put an arm around his girlfriend, smiled down at her, and kissed her cheek; Braxton grabbed Audrey and flung her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, laughing and dancing like a lunatic. "Bloody brilliant!" he bellowed. "Now I have something _pleasant_ to look at during Quidditch practice!"

Audrey, laughing despite herself, squirmed around until Braxton finally set her down on the ground again. "Yeah, alright, alright! Thanks for the encouragement and all, Griffin, but I really have to get going," she explained. "I have a twelve inch essay on Mayan Runes due on Monday, and I haven't even started yet."

Braxton ruffled her hair playfully and a chorus of "Bye!" resonated from her friends. She then turned and dashed up to the castle, running feverishly because she knew it would take all her time to finish the translations for Ancient Runes.

She had just entered the main door and stepped into the Entrance Hall when something very irritating assaulted her ears. She saw the scene in the same instant: It was the sixth year—Devon Marston, she remembered—who had tried out for Beater holding Olly up against a wall, snarling at him viciously, just off the Great Hall, in the shadows so no one would see.

"Don't know what Garwin was thinking, picking you over me…" he was saying heatedly. "Well, he'll have no choice but to replace ya when I bash yer head in so bad ya can't play anymore…"

Audrey moved to stand behind the sixth year silently. She then took her wand from her pocket and, before he could turn and run, dug the wood sharply into the back of his neck. He froze instantly with Olly still against the wall.

"Threatening a fourth year?" she asked him blandly. "Seems kind of pathetic to me…"

"Aye?" snapped the sixth year, obviously realising who he was talking to. "It's none of yer goddamn business, Fitch, so stay out of it, ya silly bitch—"

She dug her wand into his neck harder, and he stopped mid-sentence. "Shut your unholy mouth," she growled, "or I will shut it _for_ you."

The sixth year pushed his luck when he barked out, "Oh, yeah? What are ya gonna do? Yer just a _girl_—"

"_Don't_," she cut in venomously, "finish that sentence. At least not if you'd like to continue breathing." When he complied, she said very slowly, "Now let him down easy. One mark on him and I'm gonna curse you into the next century."

Marston let Olly down slowly but surely, and once he was down the sixth year dodged out of the way. He briskly walked away a little, until he was out of reach, and spat, "_Bitch. _I'll get you back for that one."

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "Don't make me _Crucio_ you, Marston."

The sixth year's eyes narrowed in on her. "You wouldn't dare—"

"Try me."

He seemed to deliberate for a moment—torn between not knowing what she was capable of and his pride—before shooting her one last dirty look and fleeing the scene.

Audrey turned back to Olly, smiling sympathetically. "Sorry, but I couldn't let him hit you. It's not in my blood to see someone I like getting hurt."

Olly looked more relieved than embarrassed. "No, it's fine. I'd rather have a little shame than have a broken face and not get to play Quidditch."

Audrey's brows flew up in surprise. "Well that's the spirit," she said, chucking yet relieved.

He nodded. "Thanks. If you hadn't come, I'd probably be in the Infirmary right now."

She shook his comment off dismissively. "No problem. Like I said, I'm your friend. And friends look out for each other, right?" _In fact, I might even be your family_, she added in her head.

He nodded again, then smiled. "I better get going." He turned then, but, before he left, he asked her very seriously, "You wouldn't have really have used the Cruciatus Curse on him, would you?"

Audrey thought about that for a minute, immersed in thoughts about the Carrows torturing her friends and what she would do to protect the ones she loved. "I've seen a lot more than you can imagine, Olly. I'm afraid I'm capable of a lot worse than that."

He did not seem shaken by the revelation; instead, he smiled a little and headed off in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room.

Audrey sighed and turned to go into the Great Hall—she figured lunch would still be running, even if close to finishing—but stopped right in her tracks. Tom Riddle—all tall and dark-haired and gloriously handsome—was standing behind her, and apparently he had heard everything.

She narrowed her eye in on him. "Hasn't anybody ever told you, Riddle, that it's rude to eavesdrop?" she inquired. "How much of that did you hear?"

He twirled his wand between his fingers, looking completely at ease. "Enough to know that you threatened a student with an Unforgivable Curse." He looked amused by this, and Audrey realised with a bout of shame that he didn't think she'd be able to pull it off. "Technically, I should issue you with a detention for that."

Audrey blinked. Was Riddle actually making a joke, or was he being serious? "Well, slap on the cuffs," she said in a bored tone, holding out her wrists to him as a joke, but then remembered with a start that they were bruised. She pulled them behind her back with lightening-quick speed.

But Riddle's eyes had already narrowed in on her. "I'll spare you the detention, Fitch, if you tell me who gave you those bruises." He strode toward her. "But don't be confused by the incentive. I'm just curious as to what you have to hide."

Audrey's lip curled. "I'm not hiding anything," she snapped. "And, speaking of, I'm having déjà vu here. Have we not already done this before?"

He half-smirked—barely an upturn of his lips. "We have. But you're very stubborn."

"Would you believe me if I told you it happened before I came here?" _Because it's the truth._

Riddle did not look like he believed her one bit. "No."

She sighed, exasperated. "Than I don't know what to tell you, because that's what happened—" She stopped mind-sentence as Riddle shimmered before her eyes like a mirage. She blinked a few times, convinced it was because she was just tired, but then she remembered her dizzy spell during the Quidditch tryouts and knew for certain that it was something else… "That's…how it happened, Riddle…so I don't know what else to tell you—"

She swayed and had to grab onto the banister of the stairs to steady herself.

Riddle noticed this time. "Fitch, what in the world are you doing?" he asked lazily. "If you think you can distract me, you're quite wrong."

"I'm not trying to…" She gasped as a wave of dizziness hit her like a truck. Her hand tightened on the stone banister. "Just…gimme a minute…"

With a quirk of his eyebrow, Riddle seemed to realise there was something actually gravely wrong with her. "What's wrong?" he asked, and Audrey thought she imagined a small ounce of concern in his voice.

Everything was shimmering before her eyes, and even now Riddle's voice sounded a million miles away. She was…losing…her fight…to stay…_conscious_…

But _why_? Why in the world was she passing out?

Before she even had time to ponder the question, Audrey felt herself go limp and soon after began her descent to the ground. But before she hit the cold stone and experienced the hurt of a fall that would surely come, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her, and suddenly she felt very safe.

Then just…_black_.


	9. Gratitude for Grievances

**A/N:** Bonjour everyone! First of all, I have to vent my frustration: GRRRRR, I've had _such_ trouble with this chapter! First the document wouldn't upload (I've honestly been sitting here for at least an hour trying to get it to work) and now none of the text will bloody well work properly! Gah, so annoying! I'm so close to punching my laptop right now. NOT. HAPPY.

Anyway. How are you all feeling this fine Saturday evening (or, if you're in the US, afternoon)? In relation to this story and how much I've already written/how long it will be, I just thought I'd let you all know that I've recently finished Chapter Thirteen, and that I'm now on 119 pages on Microsoft Word. O__O I've barely even dented the plot, too, so I estimate that this story will probably be around 50 chapters long—maybe more! :D

But honestly, if I didn't have such brilliant reviewers giving me encouragement, I wouldn't have the drive to write so much. And WOOOOW, I had _twelve_ reviewers for the last chapter—thank you all so, _so_ much, you have no idea how much I appreciate the support: **grahamcracker-xx**, **Alina Devine**, **ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone**, **BellaCullen2312**, **Misplaced Levity**, **riddlefan**, **kiwipineapple43**,** nicole317**, **ALXandRA**,** xcrescentxmoonx**,** klop123**, and **fgh**. I seriously love you all—_a lot_. :3

**Music:** "You're a Wolf" by Sea Wolf.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**Gratitude for Grievances**

*******

Saturday, September 14th 1944

3:22 P.M.

Audrey was roused into consciousness by the sound of her name being called from afar. It sounded as if she was trapped under a frozen lake—the water making her senses hazy—and someone was desperately trying to reach her, clawing through the thickness she felt was burning her lungs. She shifted uneasily on a rock solid bed as her eyes fluttered open to meet only blurry surroundings. But as her vision cleared and things began to come into focus, she realised with dawning horror that she was in the…_Infirmary_.

She sat up with a start—_too fast!_ her mind screamed at her—and instantly felt a wave of nausea attack her with brute force. A bucked was suddenly shoved under her nose, and she was instantly grateful when she began to dry heave into the thing, her throat stinging with the need to hurl.

Luckily, she did not puke. _That would guarantee me a place in this hellhole for the night_, she thought bitterly.

As Audrey raised her gaze from the bottom of the grey bucket, she realised with sudden clarity that Madam Lefevre, the matron of 1944—a small woman with short, curly grey hair—had been the one calling her name. The older woman raised an eyebrow. "Quite done?" she asked in a thick Glaswegian accent.

Audrey nodded wordlessly and passed the bucket back to the matron, who shoved it under the bed until further notice—probably keeping in close should it be needed again, urgently.

_How in the world did I end up here? _wondered Audrey, taking in her surroundings. _I don't remember anything._

She didn't have a chance to ponder. The Mediwitch launched into question after question, not even taking the time to stop for breath: "Do you know why you passed out? Does it happen often? Does it ever? Does your family have a history of anaemia?"

Audrey stopped her with a hand to indicate silence. "I'm fine—it happens all the time. Runs in the family," she said, baldly lying. But she refused to have to spend the night in the bloody Hospital wing. She could figure out what had happened to her later.

Madam Lefevre nodded once, though there was suspicion in her eyes. "All right, then, up you get," she said.

Audrey didn't even hesitate; she crawled from the bed and stood straight, ready to leave at once.

"Slytherin are having their Quidditch tryouts the now," continued the Mediwitch. "And I'm busy—always am with them. They're the roughest lot you could ever hope to have, cheating and fighting and deliberate injuries. Two've been in here already this afternoon—one concussed by a Bludger, the other with a broken wrist."

_Injured Slytherins_? Despite passing out, Audrey's day was looking pretty good again.

She asked the matron before she forgot, "Madam Lefevre, how did I get here? I don't really recall… I just remember being getting to the Entrance Hall." She vaguely remembered the Quidditch tryouts and rescuing Olly Lovecraft from the vicious sixth year. And then…had she argued with Riddle? She distinctly remembered being angry, and only the conceited Head Boy managed to bring out such annoyance in her.

The Mediwitch was busying herself with bandages and medical tape, but said absently, "Oh, Tom Riddle brought you in, such a lovely lad—said you just toppled over. He carried you up here, but he didn't want to stay. Said he had to go to the library rather urgently…"

_Riddle carried me up here? _she wondered. Why did knowing that Riddle had held her—_alone_—not alarm her like it should have?

Suddenly a bustle of noise—male voices, grunts and complaints—exploded from the entrance to the Infirmary. Audrey looked up sharply to see two boys in bright emerald Quidditch robes supporting a tall boy with hair as dark and sleek as night—_Avery_. He looked hellish, his face ashen and sweat pouring down him.

Audrey burst out laughing as he was laid into a bed near her. She ambled straight over to him, then stood at the end of his bed, smiling jovially. "And I thought my day couldn't get any better," she drawled, delighted. _First I make the Quidditch team, now this. _"What in Merlin's name happened to you, Avery?"

He grunted in response. Madam Lefevre began assessing his left leg, looking annoyed by Audrey's perkiness in response the whole issue. His leg was covered in blood, and, from the flash of bone Audrey saw, was broken. "Try not to look so amused, Fitch," he snapped. "A little second year prat trying out for Beater hit my leg with a goddamn Bludger." He hissed in a breath as Madam Lefevre prodded his leg. "That's the last time I let anyone under fourth year tryout."

Audrey quirked an eyebrow. "You're on the Slytherin Quidditch team?" she asked quizzically. But now that she thought about the question, it wasn't a very big surprise that Avery was on the team. He was tall and athletic and muscled. It made perfect sense.

"Yeah, Keeper and Captain," he answered absently. But then his eyes darted from his leg to Audrey at the end of his bed, and he seemed to realise with a start where he was and who he was talking to. "What are you doing in here, anyway? Visiting one of your friends after the Ravenclaw trials? I hope he was hurt bad."

Audrey grimaced. "Actually, Avery, I'm in here because _I_ tried out for the team. And made it." Her statement was a half-truth. She had indeed made the team; she just didn't really feel like admitting to Avery that she had _passed out_.

The Slytherin actually looked shocked. "You're on the Ravenclaw team?" he echoed, perplexed. "But you're a—"

"A girl," snapped Audrey. "Yeah, last time I checked that was the way it seemed."

"You know, _I_ wouldn't mind checking," said Aver suggestively, smirking. His eyes began slowly travelling from her face, lower…

Audrey snapped her fingers in front if his eyes, and, surprised by the noise, his gaze jumped back up to her face questioningly. "My face is up _here_, prick," she spat. "Anyway, I'm leaving. I only stopped over to laugh at you then leave."

Avery raised an eyebrow. "You always make me feel so special, Fitch." He seemed immersed in thought for a moment, then added, "And just because you're a girl—a girl that I wouldn't mind snogging, either—don't expect me to go easy on you when Slytherin play Ravenclaw in December."

She tried not to grab his broken leg and squeeze down hard; intead, she simply scowled at him. "And, equally, just because _you're_ a girl, don't expect me to go easy on you, either."

Avery laughed. "Stop fighting me, Fitch, all you're doing is making me want you more. Most girl can't take it rough."

She absently waved his disgusting comment off and made her way out of the Infirmary. She wanted to speak to Riddle—surely thanking him was a way of starting a conversation and befriending him?—so made her way in the direction that Madam Lefevre had pointed: The library.

It took Audrey longer than anticipated to weave her way in the direction of the library. Lunch had just been let out not ten minutes previous and she had been caught in the hustle and bustle of the hallways. Fifteen minutes later, though, she arrived in the small space to meet a completely desolate library. She wandered through the stacks and stacks of ancients texts until she saw him—Riddle. He was sitting near the Restricted Section—_naturally_, thought Audrey dully—and was scribbling on a piece of parchment furiously. Beside him sat a dusty volume on Arithmancy.

She made her way over to the table and took a seat across from Riddle, then promptly took to staring at him. He was clearly deep in thought—his quill was moving at what looked to be a million miles per hour and his eyebrows were furrowed, which meant he was annoyed by something he was working on…

It took him several seconds to recognise Audrey's presence, and, when he did, he did not look up from his parchment. In welcome, he said simply, "Fitch."

Audrey hadn't really expected much more from the Head Boy. She smiled a little, despite herself. "How did you know it was me?"

This time, he did look up, and Audrey was annoyed to find him utterly impenetrable. His complete indifference was beginning to infuriate her—did he have no emotions whatsoever? "You tend to make a lot of noise," he said pointedly, dismissing the subject. He then laid his quill onto his perfect piece of parchment. "What are you doing here?"

Audrey laid her hands onto the desk. "I actually came here to thank you for taking me to the Infirmary this afternoon when I passed out, and for not killing me on the way there. So…thank you." She cleared her throat nervously and continued, "Though I have to admit I don't really understand why you helped me… I was actually under the impression you didn't like me very much."

Riddle grimaced her way. "You're right, I _don't_ like you very much. And I carried you to the Infirmary for the simple reason that, had I not, it would have looked very bad for me. It was all in the name of self-preservation, I assure you."

"Right," said Audrey flatly. "Well, thanks nonetheless. If I had cracked my head open when I fell, it would've been none too fun for me." As an afterthought, she muttered, "And I would've been kicked off the Quidditch team for sure…"

Riddle raised an eyebrow. For once, he seemed genuinely surprised. "You're on the Quidditch team?" he questioned. "But—"

Audrey cut in scathingly, "If you even _dare _say "But you're a girl," I swear to Merlin that I will curse you here and now. And all it will prove is that you're on the same brainwave as _Avery_." She hissed the Quidditch Captain's name like a curse.

Riddle didn't seem to like the comparison. "Very well, Fitch, have it your way." Then, as if just comprehending Audrey's statement, added as an afterthought, "When did you see Avery?"

"On my way out of the Infirmary—a second year broke his leg with a stray Bludger during the trials. I just stopped by his bedside to supply the laughs and then bounded on my merry way."

Riddle's eyebrows lifted. "You're not very compassionate, are you?"

Audrey snorted. "And you are, Riddle? You only carried me to the Infirmary for _self-preservation_. We're like two miserable peas in a miserable little pod."

The Head Boy did not take well to the comment. He scowled, then, out of the blue, said, "Do you remember what we were talking about when you passed out?"

Truthfully, Audrey didn't really remember much, but she could _guess_. She recalled bring unnaturally angry and alarmed at the time, and so all signs pointed to her and Riddle arguing. Which meant he had been asking about the bruises. "No," she said, baldly lying.

He narrowed his eyes in on her, clearly unconvinced. "I was once again inquiring into the cause of those bruises on your wrists. Have you decided to tell me yet, or are you still set on being stubborn?"

Audrey sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Riddle, you're making a mountain out of a molehill with this. I got them before I came here, I swear it."

Riddle frowned, but he played along with the scenario, asking quizzically, "_How_ did you get them, then?"

_One of your Death Eaters likes to use me as his personal punch bag_. But she couldn't say such a thing, so instead chose to lie_. _She tried to put on her most convincing face as she said, "I have an uncle who takes care of me"—she inwardly cringed as she referred to Amycus as a _blood relation_—"a raving uncle who is a bit of a pureblood supremacist. He didn't approve of me having a Muggle-born as a friend, so he…" She tried to look convincingly pathetic here as she said, "Well, you know what happened—you already guessed it. He grabbed me and he hurt me. End of."

For the longest time, Audrey couldn't tell if Riddle believed her or not—his face could have been carved from stone—but he did eventually say, "You're a relatively good actress, Fitch, I have to admit, but your stories are both unconvincing and quite obviously fabricated."

Despite herself, Audrey grinned sheepishly. "You caught me," she said blandly, her eyes scanning ever inch of the table so that she didn't have to look at Riddle. He obviously wasn't a master of Legilimency yet—he would've been able to read her mind if he was—but he was good enough to know she was lying. "No offence, Riddle, but my personal life is none of your business." Now she looked at him, smiling a little. "Unless you want to trade secrets?"

He stared at her for a moment—he was obviously trying to read her mind, but fortunately Audrey was mediocre in the art of Occlumency—before returning to scribbling down his homework. "You're hiding something," he said very sincerely. "And I _will _find out what it is, rest assured. The Dark Arts books, the bruises, the secrecy… You're up to something, Fitch."

Audrey shrugged. Everything inside of her was screaming that she shouldn't say what she was thinking, but she blurted anyway, "Right back at ya, Riddle."

He paused in mid-sentence of his writing and looked up at her again. His dark eyes were filled with some strange mix of emotion—suspicion and comradeship? "There's a Prefect meeting tonight at eight, Fitch," he said, out of the blue.

Audrey raised an eyebrow, leaning back in her chair. "Is there? Then why am I only hearing about it _now_? What if I have something planned already?"

Riddle continued writing, never looking up as he said, "You don't have anything planned because Garwin will be attending, and he already knows. And, as to why you are only hearing now: Eloise is pointedly avoiding you after the tongue lashing you gave her last week. She was adamant that _I_ tell you about the meeting so she would not have to associate with you—I do believe she called being in your presence…_unbearable_."

Audrey snorted, and Riddle's slowly raised his head to look at her, his eyes hard. "Well, ain't she just a bundle of joy? I can assure you that my feeling's for her are quite mutual."

Riddle looked to be fighting a small smirk. "Anyway," he continued, "I was coming to give you the information at lunch when your redheaded roommate told me you were in attendance at the Quidditch trials. I assumed you to be cheering on a friend, or something to that effect." Audrey opened her mouth to hurl abuse at Riddle—the words 'sexist tosser' came to mind—but he continued pointedly, "But then I emerged from the Great Hall and you were threatening that sixth year boy… And then you passed out, hence why it has taken until now for you to receive the news."

Audrey shrugged. "Fair enough," she said offhandedly. She then got up from her chair and tucked it in; Riddle was once again staring. "Anyway, I have some Ancient Runes homework to attend to, and, unless you feel like giving me the answers—because I know for a fact you'll already have finished it—I'm afraid I'll have to leave."

Riddle didn't look amused. "I most certainly will not be giving you the answers, Fitch. I do believe that's called cheating."

Audrey scowled. "Party-pooper," she mumbled. "Fine. See ya later, Riddle. Double Ancient Runes on Monday, _woo_," she drawled, mock cheery.

Suddenly—very strangely—Riddle seemed bewildered by the casual farewell. It was as if he was just realising he had taken part in a whole and civil conversation with her. Broodingly, he mumbled, "Goodbye, Fitch."

*******

Saturday, September 14th 1944

7:54 P.M.

Audrey ambled through Sir Cadogan's portrait hole on Saturday evening after finishing the last of her weekend homework. When the Ravenclaw entered the Head common room, she realised with a bout of surprise that she was one of the first to arrive—on the couches sat Walburga Black, Katie O'Neill, and a Gryffindor by the name of Elijah Laswell. And then there was the Head Girl herself, who was sat where Riddle usually was, looking just as sour as always.

_You'll get wrinkles if you carry on like that_, thought Audrey jokingly, with only the tiniest hint of revulsion. She was tempted to blurt out such a thing in the hope of breaking the awkward silence, but then thought better of it. The Ravenclaw Prefect had stopped dead in front of the motley group of Prefects; they were all staring.

Inexplicably, she wondered why Riddle wasn't in attendance yet, and then wished that he _was_ around so she would have someone to talk to. _Bloody hell_, she thought wildly after a second, _did I really just wish _Riddle_ was here for _company_?_

She smiled sheepishly at the other Prefects. "Err, hi, everyone." She took a fleeting glance around the room when none of them said anything in response—though, to his credit, Elijah did smile a little in welcome, looking shy.

Audrey figured she couldn't be picky when choosing her accomplices or friends in such a situation, so she took residence beside the Gryffindor and sat awkwardly, awaiting the others to arrive. The silence was so uncomfortable it was verging on painful.

Not thirty seconds later, though, Riddle emerged from his dorm with a bundle of papers in hand and descended the stairs into the common room.

Before she could even so much as comprehend what the bloody hell she was doing, Audrey was on her feet, relief flooding through her like the trickle of a stream. "Riddle!" she cried, and could instantly feel a blush creep from her throat to her face.

_What did you do that for? _she asked herself scornfully. _You sound like you're desperate to see him for the wrong reasons. _Out of the corner of her eye, Audrey could see Eloise raising an eyebrow, then frowning some more. The look was very unattractive.

Riddle, too, looked shocked by her greeting. He had stalled in his usual confident stride, just at the bottom of the stairs. "Fitch," he said, bewildered by her, before taking a seat next to the Head Girl.

Audrey was saved at that moment by the arrival of the other Prefects, including Reuben and Avery—the latter of who was looking shaky on a pair of crutches, though he was not wearing a cast. They filed in and took places on the leather couches, and when Reuben took a seat beside her, Audrey tried to hide herself behind him.

"All right, then," said Eloise decidedly. "I assume you all know why we're here tonight—the Halloween dance will be taking place in a few weeks, and we need to start organising it." She looked down to her notes. "First of all, the date. Rather obviously, I think, we will be holding it on Halloween night at eight 'till midnight. The venue will be the Great Hall. Now, I've made a list of jobs for everyone, so we just have to decide who will be doing what. First is food. I'll need a group of three to organise this, so who would like to volunteer?"

Quite predictably, Eloise ended up putting herself and the two Hufflepuff Prefects down for organising the food, as it was the easiest option.

"Next is the patrolling at the party, security of a sort. I don't want any bad behaviour from some of our more gratuitously troublesome classmates. Another group of three I think will suffice." Walburga Black, Avery and the female Prefect for Gryffindor—Audrey vaguely remembered that her name was Regan North—were appointed this task.

"And the entertainment?" she inquired. But when no one raised their hand—knowing that it would be tedious and hard to arrange something—Eloise snapped, "_Fine_. I'm going to appoint Elijah and Reuben to do this. I'm sure you two can come up with something."

Reuben looked thoroughly disappointed by the news.

Audrey, on the other hand, had not failed to notice that only two people remained jobless: Riddle and herself. Supposedly Eloise thought this was some kind of punishment for her, but Audrey would surely use such a situation to her advantage. Riddle would have to spend time with her whether he liked it or not…

"So," said Eloise with a small smirk, turning to Riddle, "since you and Fitch seem to _agree_ on so much, Riddle"—Audrey knew fine well that Eloise was referring to his input during their fight, when he admitted that she had started their fight at the last Prefect meeting—"I'm appointing you two to take care of decorating."

To annoy the hell out of the Head Girl, Audrey pretended like decorating the massive space that was the Great Hall didn't bother her. She shrugged. "Fair enough," she said indifferently.

Riddle was either quite content with the arrangement—which Audrey doubted very much—or he, too, was acting as he said, "Very well."

Eloise scowled when she saw she hadn't provoked a reaction. "Fine," she snapped. "I think we should reconvene here every Sunday at eight until the dance to make sure that everything is going smoothly. Agreed?"

A half-hearted murmur of agreement ran through the group; Audrey didn't even bother opening her mouth.

"Perfect," said Eloise. "Well, I think that's about it for tonight—until next time." Then, as an afterthought, she called as everyone began leaving, "North, Avery, remember that you're on patrol tonight!"

Avery glared at the Head Girl. "Yeah, I got it, Danvers. Calm yourself."

Audrey removed herself from her seat and was one of the last to leave the room. On her way out, she stopped by Riddle—who had stood up from his chair—and whispered, "It won't be so bad. I promise I won't annoy you too much."

Riddle's gaze slid from the fireplace to her, his eyes cold and unreadable. "I'll hold you to that, Fitch."

Audrey smiled. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow in Runes."

"Goodnight," he said curtly, then made his way up the stairs and into his dorm.

Before Eloise had the chance to call her out again, Audrey hurried out of the portrait hole to find Reuben waiting for her. "Hey," he said, smiling.

"_There_ you are, you rogue!" came a voice from behind, and Audrey knew at once it was Sir Cadogan. She turned to stare at the knight—grimacing, as was required—as the portrait swung shut. "You ignored me on the way in! Blatant disrespect holds a penalty of death!"

Audrey grabbed Reuben and hauled him away from the scene before Sir Cadogan could continue his ranting. Luckily, the Ravenclaw common room was nearby, and so they hurried along to the brass knocker shaped like an eagle. They awaited the riddle.

"Mountains will crumble and temples will fall, and no man can survive my endless call," called the knocker, his booming voice resonating off the stone walls. "What am I?"

Audrey sighed before saying, "Time." She had been given that one in her second year at Hogwarts…

Both she and Reuben entered the common room to find it alive with the sounds of voices. Students of all ages seemed to be panicking, trying in vain to finish their homework for the following day in each and every quite place.

Audrey turned to Reuben, and suddenly she felt very tired. "I think I'm gonna crash. It's been a long day…"

The Seeker nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. But do me a favour, will you? Tell Stella I'll meet her down here at eight in the morning."

Audrey gave him a mock salute before laughing. "In the mood for some hanky panky before classes, ay?" she questioned, wiggling her eyebrows.

Reuben pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Merlin, Audrey, you have some imagination."

"Imagination?" echoed Audrey, before scoffing. "Puh-_lease_, Reuben, you forget that Stella is my best friend—she tells me everything. And I mean _everything_."

A brief flicker of alarm passed over Reuben's face before he finally smiled. "Right. If that's what you think." He laughed, then said, "Goodnight, Audrey." He laughed once again before climbing the stairs to the boys dormitories.

She stood for a moment, unmoving, before finally yelling after him, "Wait! What's that supposed to mean? I _do_ know everything! _I do_!" She huffed childishly before turning and making her way over to the stairs.

Before she got there, though, her arms were suddenly full of Olly. The guy had ran into her arms and hugged her around the torso.

"Whoa," she breathed, the wind knocked out of her. She looked down. "Uh, hey, Olly. Ever heard of a little thing called personal space?"

The fourth year jumped back from her, his cheeks distinctly pink. "Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly. "Hey, don't look now, but all my friends are over by the fireplace, and they all can't believe I know you."

Despite his warning, Audrey did look. On the couches around the roaring red fire sat three fourth year boys, all staring at her intently, whispering and laughing. For no reason at all, Audrey felt herself flush. "What do you mean when you say they don't believe you know me?"

Olly grinned up at her, looking nervous. "They're going through the guy code—y'know, trying to determine who saw you first—so they can decide which one is going to ask you to the Halloween dance."

His explanation did nothing but intensify her blush. "What?" she asked flatly. "Why in the bloody hell are they going to ask _me_ to the dance?"

Olly blinked at her, as if she were profoundly stupid. "Well, you're…" He trailed off, chuckled nervously, then continued, "You're…_pretty_."

_Oh_, she thought numbly. _That's really creepy._

"Please," she said desperately, "_Please_, Olly, for the love of Merlin, tell me you're not going to ask me to go with _you_."

The fourth year Beater laughed before shaking his head. "Absolutely not." Then, absently, as if not thinking, he added, "I don't know what it is about you, but I sort of feel like you're my sister or something… Like, strictly platonic feelings here."

"Good," said Audrey, relieved. "And you can tell all your friends that I'm not interested. I mean, they're in _fourth_ year, for chrissakes. Why in the world do they think I'd go with someone three years younger than me?"

Olly shrugged. "No idea. I just thought I'd warn you."

"Well, thanks."

"No problem," he said fondly. "Hey, do you feel like getting in some extra Quidditch practice sometime? I could use someone else on the pitch when I practice, to help me."

Audrey thought about that. She was positive she would be getting more homework tomorrow, but wanted to help the Beater nonetheless. "Tell you what," she said, "if I don't get bombarded with homework tomorrow I'll take you down to the pitch and you can try and hit me with a Bludger."

Olly laughed. "Thanks, I'd appreciate it. You know, I don't know too many people who would risk taking a Bludger to the face for me."

Audrey shrugged. "No problem. Meet me here tomorrow after classes, yeah?"

Olly nodded. "Will do." He then made a start back toward his friends, waving. "I'll see you, then."

She cast a wave his way and threw a hard glare toward his friends, then made her way up to the dorms. When she entered, she saw Adeline and Stella lounging on their beds relaxingly, the former of who was curled up with a book, the latter with a pile of sweets from Honeydukes.

Audrey dumped herself on the end of Stella's bed and helped herself to some chocolate. "Your boyfriend wants you to meet him in the common room at eight tomorrow morning."

Stella nodded and popped a Fizzing Whizzbee into her mouth, then promptly levitated off the bed by a few inches. "Thanks."

Audrey grabbed a handful of chocolate—Stella squealed indignantly in response to this—and threw herself onto her own bed.

Suddenly, Adeline cleared her throat to get the attention of her roommates.

Audrey sat up on her bed and looked expectantly toward the redhead. "Yeah?"

Adeline grimaced in response to the bad manners. "I doubt I need to tell you this, seeing as you were at the Prefects meeting and you obviously got the message, but Tom Riddle was looking for you today." Her voice was so full of longing it almost made Audrey gag.

Instead, she nodded. "Riddle? Yeah, he found me eventually."

Adeline seemed to be internally deliberating for a moment, before she blurted, "Are you sure you two are just friends?"

Stella promptly choked on her Fizzing Whizzbee. It took her a few seconds to recover—during which time she grabbed her throat and looked to be close to death—but when she did, she cried out, "You're friends with _Tom Riddle_?"

Audrey frowned at Stella, then turned her attention back toward Adeline. "I'm positive, Adeline. In fact, I wouldn't even classify us as friends; he's more like a work colleague." Then, suspiciously, she asked, "Why do you ask?"

The redhead put down her book and stared evenly at Audrey. "He… Well, he seemed determined, is all, when he talked to me in the Great Hall at lunch. I offered to give you the message myself, but he refused."

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "That's not determination, that's just Riddle being Riddle. He doesn't trust anyone with anything."

Stella raised her eyebrows. "Aha! So you _are_ friends with him!"

"I bloody well am not," said Audrey scathingly. _At least, not yet_.

She turned back to the girl, and, realising how much the situation had upset the redhead, moved from her bed to sit on the end of Adeline's, so Stella was out of ear-shot. "Look," she whispered, "you have absolutely no reason to be annoyed about it. I do _not_ see Riddle that way, and he certainly doesn't have any interest in me—he barely tolerates me." Then, seeing that Adeline was still miserable—and even though she knew Riddle would never _truly love _anyone—she added, "And, honestly? I don't really see why you'd be threatened by _me_, of all people. You're amazing, and I'm everything he hates. Childish, rude, irritating…"

Adeline looked surprised. "Maybe," she said, though not wholeheartedly. "But you're also ridiculously smart even thought you never try; you have this pig-headedness about you that's, for some reason, sort of endearing; and you get to spend all this extra time with him… And, well, you're beautiful. How could he resist?"

Audrey was far too shocked to reply right away, but, eventually, she spluttered, "Don't be _ridiculous_—I'm too mental for him. I'm sure he likes girls who have a head on their shoulders and who don't sing show tunes in the shower at the top of their lungs," she said jokingly, all the while knowing she didn't mean it. _Riddle doesn't like anyone, full stop_, she thought, and felt very sorry for Adeline and her unrequited feelings.

Adeline nodded, smiling a little. "Thanks, Audrey, really. And I know you would never betray me, anyway—we're friends, right?"

Audrey nodded her head violently. "Of course! Hoes over bros, right?" Adeline looked perplexed by the statement, so Audrey hastily added, "I mean, friends before guys."

"Oh," said Adeline, before smiling. "Then, yes, absolutely." Then, her brow creased, and she blurted out, "You know, you were right—you are a little bit mental."

Audrey burst out laughing. "Thanks!" she said sincerely.

She suddenly felt very good about having such wonderful friends in this time.


	10. Riddle’s Rejection

* * *

**A/N:** Hello all! I won't bother boring you with a long and tedious Author's Note today—but I would like to take this chance to thank everyone who has signed up for story alerts/added this fic to their favourites. I've been getting quite a lot of these recently, and I just wanted to let you all know that it's greatly appreciated! :)

Though my greatest thanks, as always, are saved for the beauitful people who are kind enough to review me: **ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone**, **BellaCullen2312**,** moonstargazer**, **weirdunusualchick**, **riddlefan**, **grahamcracker-xx**, **xcrescentxmoonx**, and **licious461**. And, also, I want to give a special thanks to **kiwipineapple43**, who is so lovely and awesome and has really encouraged me to write a tonne this week—thank you, love! :3

**Music:** "Quiet" by This Will Destroy You.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN:**

**Riddle's Rejection**

*******

Tuesday, October 1st 1944

9:02 P.M.

It had been over two weeks since Audrey had last spoken with Tom Riddle. Despite the fact that she saw him almost every day—either in classes, at the library or when attending Prefect meetings—he had not once replied to her ever-decreasing greetings or comments; instead he simply acted as if she did not exist. For some reason, he was distancing himself from her, and Audrey found this both strange and infuriating—he had even given up on trying to question her about her bruises and the Dark Arts books she regularly sported.

Somehow, all progress she had made with him had disintegrated into nothing, and Audrey was completely oblivious as to why.

Despite this setback, she carried on living as if being in 1944 was perfectly normal. Over the past month, she had settled into a routine of sorts. She went to class, she ate, she slept, and she spent time with her new friends. She gossiped and ate sweets with Stella, her new best friend; she did her homework with Reuben; she set off stink bombs outside the Slytherin common room with Braxton; she practiced Quidditch with Olly.

All in all, she quite liked living in the 40's, despite its obvious disadvantages. The one thing she did not enjoy, however, was Professor Goodwin—her insufferable Magical Domestic Science professor—and how she was suddenly taking to giving Audrey detention every Tuesday evening at seven, even for the smallest of things.

Tonight was one such example. Audrey exploded into her dorm room after a two hour detention—physically red-faced because she was so angry—to find Stella doing her Herbology homework on her quilt. Somewhat dramatically, Audrey threw herself face-first onto her bed and mumbled unintelligibly under her breath, cursing Goodwin to the fiery depths of Hell.

"Something tells me you're annoyed," said Stella perkily from her bed.

When Audrey finally peeled her face from her duvet, she saw the blonde witch looking her way, nibbling on the end of her quill with a volume on Herbology in her hands. "Gee, how did you know?"

"Goodwin kept you behind again, I assume?" she inquired, dumping her quill and books onto her covers. "Well, not to make you feel any worse, but your Prefect patrolling timetable just turned a violent shade of puke green for this evening."

Audrey's eyebrows lifted as she turned over and grabbed her timetable from her bedside table. Stella was right—the thing was practically glowing. "Oh," she said grimly. Then, when she realised who's names were inside the box, she glowered. "Oh, _no_," she cried.

Stella had come to sit beside Audrey on her bed, then peered over her shoulder to see the source of her complaints. "Ouch. Two hours of Tom Riddle? I've got to say, I don't envy you." Then, as an afterthought, she added pointedly, "You know, if he didn't have such an _get-the-hell-away-from-me _personality, he might actually be quite fancyable. He is quite good-looking, isn't he?"

Audrey looked sideways to Stella. "What exactly have you been smoking?"

The blonde witch laughed and removed herself from the bed. "Moot point—there's no use in wasting time arguing about it—because you have to get going. Doesn't patrolling start at nine?"

With a glance toward the analogue clock on her desk, Audrey saw that the time was already ten past. "Well…crap," she said dejectedly. "I'm not gong to have any time for homework now."

"What is it you need to do?" asked Stella.

"Runes," groaned Audrey. "It's _always_ Runes. Don't get me wrong, I like Odell and everything, but she gives more homework than even _Snape _did—"

"Snape?" interjected Stella, her eyebrows raised questioningly, obviously perplexed by the name. "Who's that?"

_Oh, snap_.

"One of my old teachers—from Beauxbatons," lied Audrey quickly. "He taught Potions. Bit of a prick, really."

Stella seemed convinced by the deception. "Fair enough." She shrugged half-heartedly and pointed to the clock again, then make a small "_tsk_, _tsk_" sound . "Now stop trying to distract me. Get going, or Riddle will be none too happy."

"Right," said Audrey. She got up from her bed, quickly threw her midnight blue Ravenclaw robe over her shirt and skirt, and then made a mad dash for the common room.

When she arrived inside the circular room with the starlit ceiling, she saw that there were a good few students still lingering in the space, despite the fact that it was a late hour and a school night—including a pair of first year boys who were supposed to be in bed by nine, sat beside the fire and lounging casually.

"_Oi_!" she called to them from the stairs of the girls dormitories, and they froze on the spot.

The pair turned to her, both wide-eyed like deer in the headlights. One of them cried "_Prefect_!" and they both scurried up the stairs toward their dorm, tails between their legs.

Audrey secretly smiled to herself—power was a little bit addictive in the wrong hands—before she felt someone suddenly tap her on the shoulder. She turned to find one of Olly's friends—a blonde boy who she remembered was called Drew Reed—behind her, looking nervous and uncertain. "Hey, listen, this is a little embarrassing, but do you wanna—"

"No," said Audrey flatly.

The blonde boy looked startled by her sudden response. He opened and closed his mouth several times in wonderment. Eventually, he managed to muster some coherent speech, and said, spluttering, "But you don't even know what I was gonna—"

"No," said Audrey again. "I know exactly what you were going to ask, and the answer is _no_. Plus, I'm busy."

She bounded past him and left the common room angrily—her night was going awfully so far—only to suddenly bump into something solid. Before she had the chance to fall, though, strong arms caught her and held her steady. Dazedly, Audrey realised that it was Riddle who she had bumped into—he had obviously been waiting outside the common room for her.

"Bloody _hell_," she whispered, breathless, absently reaching up to sort her tousled hair. "Have we not done this before?"

Riddle raised an eyebrow. Obviously he was under the impression that _she_ was the cause of their frequent run-ins. "Yes, you're very clumsy."

Audrey sighed, irritated. "Thanks for the news flash, Captain Obvious." She looked around a little, and was all at once aware of how terribly alone they were. She shifted uncomfortably. "Were you waiting here?" she asked eventually.

He nodded, not really aware of her because he was too busy looking around. It was plainly obvious that the Slytherin had not been up to the Ravenclaw tower before. "I was made aware of your detention, and I knew that you would be late—frankly, you're _always _late—and so I came to find you myself."

Audrey, with narrowed eyes, simply ignored Riddle's insult and began her descent down the stairs. She took her wand out form her robes and muttered a quick "_Lumos_" to provide some extra light, and was instantly gratified when a bright stream of white brilliance illuminated the stone hallway.

She was only vaguely aware of Riddle following closely behind her. "Is there a reason why you're particularly snappy this evening, Fitch?"

Audrey was babbling before she could even stop herself. "I'm _snappy_ because a bloody fourth year just tried to ask me to the Halloween dance! A _fourth year_! Who else would it happen to but me? What am I, a magnet for losers and the underage?" she cried. When she felt Riddle stall behind her, obviously uncomfortable, she added hastily, "Should we start in the dungeons and work our way up?"

There was an uncomfortable silence, then a wavering, "I suppose."

Audrey didn't need any more encouragement. She made her way down seven flights of stairs with Riddle in absolute silence, and not once did they try and speak with one and other.

_I'm used to it now_, she thought bitterly. _He's been ignoring me for weeks._

And, for some irrational reason, she was annoyed by his sudden indifference to her. Was he up to something? Did he knew that _she_ was up to something? Or was he simply just irritated by her so much that he couldn't even be in her presence?

"We still have to plan the decorations," she pointed out as they turned into the Potions hallway in the dungeons, where just down at the end lay Slughorn's store cupboard.

She heard Riddle continued to follow her. "I know."

Audrey rounded on him very suddenly. She turned to face him, though couldn't fathom what convinced her to do such a thing. All of a sudden she was in Riddle's face—all up in his personal space. "Then why have you been ignoring me?" she snapped. The blatant surprise on Riddle's face was quite priceless. "In case you hadn't noticed, Riddle, we have the _whole _of the Great Hall to decorate by ourselves, and I refuse—_refuse_—to let my duties slip just because you seem to have some sort of problem with me—"

SMASH.

Audrey spun sharply in the direction the sound had come from—Slughorn's supply cupboard. There had been a definite crash inside.

She turned back to Riddle—who was staring at the cupboard as well—before sighing and grimly making a start toward the sound, knowing already in her heart of hearts that nothing good could come of this. Though, to her surprise, she suddenly felt a hand catch her forearm. She looked down to see it was Riddle who had stopped her.

The Head Boy seemed to realise he was touching her with a start—he brought his hand back very quickly. "I think _I_ should go check that out, Fitch."

Audrey scowled deeply at Riddle. He was so bloody sexist. "Bugger off," she said crossly. "_I__'__ll_ do it. Just because I'm female doesn't mean I'm not capable."

He assessed her critically for a moment. "You're so _stubborn_," he said finally, exasperated. "Why don't we both go, then? Is that more suiting for you?"

Audrey spun around and made her way toward the large store cupboard with Riddle following closely behind her. She peered around the doorframe as inconspicuously as possible, but when she saw nothing out of the ordinary, she pushed open the door and ventured inside. The room itself was rather long and narrow, and all along the walls were lines and lines of ingredients meant for potions, with a small step-ladder off the to left to acquire things up the top.

To Audrey's surprise, Riddle came in straight behind her, inspecting the contents for anything out of the ordinary, and then—

SLAM. CLICK.

The door had slammed shut behind them—then magically locked itself.

Audrey felt all the colour drain from her face. She shoved Riddle out of her way before running back toward the door. She grabbed the handle with both hands and pulled with all her might, but, to her horror, the thing would not budge. She pointed her already glowing wand at the door and screamed "ALOHAMORA!" desperately.

Nothing happened.

She turned back to Riddle, who was looking, if possible, even grimmer than she felt. He looked like life would never be worth living again.

Several more cries of "Alohamora!" later and Audrey was becoming truly exasperated. She held out her wand and cried "BOMBARDA!" in the slim hope it would work. She was thoroughly disappointed, though not profoundly surprised, when nothing happened.

"Magic… It doesn't work in here," she said miserably, laying her back against the door and sliding downwards until in a sitting position. She drew her knees up to her chest and tried not to scream in horror. "Slughorn must have cast Charms to stop people stealing his supplies—to lock intruders inside."

And now she was trapped in a cupboard with Riddle. How…_lovely_. She supposed she could possibly use such an event to her advantage, had the Head Boy not recently taken an inexplicable dislike to her.

Riddle took a seat on the small step-ladder. "I suppose we could…_wait_," he said, his voice thick with a sour tone. It was plainly obvious that he disliked being helpless. "I'm sure people will notice your absence soon enough."

Audrey raised her gaze from her knees to look at him. "_Me_? You clearly don't know my friends, do you, Riddle? Stella won't notice I'm gone because she'll be too busy with Reuben, Braxton will be doing something stupid to keep himself occupied, Olly will be too busy worrying about playing Hufflepuff next week to notice I'm not there…" _But maybe Stella will notice I__'__m gone if I don__'__t come back for bed_, she added hopefully in her head. She addressed Riddle now, "Won't Avery or Malfoy know you're gone?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe if I shared a common room with them, Fitch. If you hadn't noticed, Eloise is my roommate."

_Oh, right_.

"And she won't notice if you don't come back?"

Riddle sighed and rested his head on one hand, looking both annoyed and frustrated by the whole situation—or maybe he was just annoyed and frustrated by _Audrey_. "No, Fitch, I doubt she'll even care if I come back. We don't exactly see eye to eye."

Audrey let out a long, overdue sigh, then leaned her head back against the door again. She wondered how long herself and Riddle would be stick in Slughorn's store together—_alone_. Surely the Potions Master would come for ingredients in the morning, at least? Would someone notice she was gone before then?

_Doubt it_, she thought miserably.

Riddle, on the other hand, had taken to staring at her—there was a strange mix of emotion on his face that she could neither recognise nor understand.

Audrey raised an eyebrow when she noticed his attentiveness. "What?" she snapped.

There was a prolonged silence, as if he was deliberating in his head whether to say what he was thinking. "You look awful," he said eventually.

Audrey scowled at him. The comment stung her more than she would have liked it to. "So is that why you've been avoiding me for the past fortnight? Can't stand the sight of me, can you?"

Instead of snapping back, Riddle simply rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Fitch, I was merely stating that you look _ill_."

"Oh," said Audrey lamely.

Truthfully, she had been feeling rather awful for the past few weeks. She had been having chills ever since her little episode after the Quidditch trials, and her fever regularly spiked when she was in bed at night—many times she had had to open the window up when everyone else was asleep until she cooled down.

Audrey just figured she was getting the flu or something. That would explain her fainting—light-headedness was a symptom of a bad cold, right?

"That doesn't really answer my question, though, does it?" she asked shrewdly. She was going to push him into telling her why he was avoiding her, because she needed to get past it. She needed to be his friend. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Riddle looked at her for another moment before averting his gaze toward the shelves, focusing his attention on the many multi-coloured vials that took residence there.

"Riddle, for the love of Merlin, we have to work _together_!" she fumed. Her sharp tone eventually did get him to look at her, though he looked profoundly annoyed by having to do so. "We have _one month _to decorate the Great Hall, for chrissakes, so whatever I've done to make you hate me so much, could you please just tell me what it is so we can try and get past it?"

He looked away again, and it was clear to Audrey that he was trying to avoid the conversation at all costs. He looked like he wished he was anywhere but here…

Then, very clearly, crystallised, an idea formed in Audrey's head. It was risky—she would surely come to regret such a decision later on—but there was a slim chance that it could be worth it…

"Look," she said after a long pause, "if you tell me what I've done to make you hate me so much… I'll tell you the _real _reason I have these bruises on my wrists."

Audrey knew that Riddle's curiosity and suspicion of her would guarantee him to agree. Besides, telling him was only logical at this point: It would just make him more interested in her, and finally he might trust her a little.

And the offer certainly did get his attention. Very slowly, he looked back to her, no emotion whatsoever palpable on his face. There was a long silence, as if he was wondering if it was worth it. "Very well," he said eventually. "You have yourself a deal, Fitch…" Audrey smiled genuinely, but the smile soon faded as he continued, "…providing that you go first."

Audrey glared at Riddle very evenly. "And how do I know that you won't just go back on your word?"

Riddle stared at her for a moment before sighing and getting up from the step ladder. He grabbed a small vial from the one of the shelves and then held it out to her. "Veritaserum," he said tonelessly. "You take one drop, and I in turn will do the same. The effects will wear off after five minutes or so."

Audrey deliberated for a moment, taking into consideration all that could go wrong here. Riddle could ask her anything after she took that potion. Was it worth the risk? If he tried such a thing with her, she could ask him anything as well, revealing all of _his_ secrets. But she needed to do this because she unequivocally had to become his friend, and for this to happen she had to find out why he had been avoiding her.

She needed Riddle to trust her.

"Fine," she said after a moment. She took the bottle from Riddle and took out the stopper, then examined it for a moment, trying to vie for time. The Head Boy was watching her very closely. She then stuck out her tongue and let one drop fall. There was no taste.

She passed the Veritaserum back to Riddle and watched him with a rapturous gaze as he did the same. He put the bottle back where he had found it and turned back to her. "Let's test it, then, and start with something simple," he said in a bored tone. "Are you seventeen?"

_Oh, Merlin, NO! _she scolded herself. _Stupid, stupid! That question leads to messy details!_

The question had been innocent enough, though—clearly Riddle hadn't been trying to trick her into anything, nor had he been trying to catch her out—but the answer was so damaging to Audrey that she blanched. She had definitely turned eighteen by now, though she wasn't sure when…

She tried to stop the dreaded answer slipping past her lips, but she blurted out before she could stop herself, "No." Her hands flew up to cover her mouth, her eyes wide. "Damnit, Riddle, stick to the question you want!"

But Riddle was staring at her now, his eyes narrowed. "You're not seventeen?"

"No," she blurted again. She then stood abruptly to stare at Riddle—he was taller than her by a good few inches, so the act wasn't as threatening as Audrey would have hoped—and pointed her wand directly at his chest. "Riddle, _stop it_. If you don't I'm gonna curse you."

Though the Head Boy was clearly interested in what she had to hide, he grudgingly stuck to the approved question because there was a wand placed right in front of him; his was still, thankfully, somewhere in his robes. "How did you get those bruises on your wrists?" he asked after a beat.

Audrey kept her wand at his chest because she didn't trust him. "A dark wizard threatened to kill me before I came here."

Whatever Riddle had been expecting, that certainly hadn't been it. Going against all his emotional controls, his eyebrows flew up, shocked. "And why did he threaten to kill you exactly?"

"Because I bet his smug arse in a duel, and he didn't like it," she admitted after a moment. "Now, stop it! That's all you're getting!" Then, because she couldn't resist a good dig, she added, "I told you I was telling the truth, Riddle—I _did_ get them before I came here."

"Yes, you were telling the truth…" he said, but his voice was still suspicious, "…about most things." He was referring to her age. Then, realising that it was his turn to answer some questions, his face turned grim. "Go on, then, ask what you have to."

She decided to jump straight into the questions because she was curious. "So why have you been avoiding me for the past two weeks?"

He set his jaw taut, obviously trying to resist the effects of the potion with everything he had, but eventually he said, very roughly, "It's… It's because I don't want you as a friend."

Audrey blinked. "Oh," she said dumbly. So he was ignoring her because he didn't want her in his life? Despite the fact that it was Riddle—_Lord Voldemort_—that she was hearing such a thing from, the statement still hurt her like a brick to the face. No one ever wanted to hear that. "I see."

Riddle took a seat on the step-ladder again, and suddenly Audrey was left standing there like an idiot, her wand pointed at thin air. She shoved the thing back into her robes dejectedly and took a seat on the floor, then stared at the door, her cheeks growing hot of their own accord.

_You were just…rejected_, she thought miserably, mortified.

The silence that continued afterward was frighteningly painful. It seemed to go on for hours until—what could have only been five or so minutes later—the door to the storage cupboard unlocked and swung open, and there in the threshold stood Professor Slughorn in his striped pyjamas. "Blimey," he exclaimed, letting a wheezy chuckle escape him. "I hope you two weren't in here for a round of Seven Minutes in Heaven."

Mortified by the comment, Audrey stood in a flash and faced the Professor. She could feel Riddle stand behind her also, though all she wanted to do in that moment was run. The embarrassment of Riddle's rejection was still at the forefront of her thoughts. "Ha, that's funny, sir," she said numbly. "But no, we were patrolling…we though we heard a sound come from in here…must've been nothing, though…we didn't find anything."

Slughorn smiled nonetheless. "Well, at least I know those locking Charms worked! Professor Ivor worked them for me a year or so ago—quite a treat, eh?"

Audrey nodded wordlessly, then said, very rushed, "Sir, thanks for letting us out. But I need to go. Goodbye."

And then she practically ran from Riddle and the cupboard.

When she finally made it to her dorm fifteen minutes later, she arrived to find all of her roommates peaceful and asleep in bed. She stripped down to her underwear—striving to sleep off the awfulness that had been her day—and slipped into her nightgown very quickly.

The minute Audrey's head collided with her feathery pillow was when she was suddenly hit with the worst part of Riddle's rejection, and it crushed her like nothing before.

_I've failed them_, she thought, her insides turning cold. _Snape_… _Dumbledore_… _Harry_… _They trusted me to befriend Riddle, and I've failed them all._

* * *


	11. Persistent for a Purpose

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again! I'm really sorry that I haven't gotten around to replying to reviews yet—my week so far has been horrifyingly busy—but I promise that I'm on it, and that I'll personally get back to you all very soon! :) Also, I'd like to send out a massive 'thank you' to out to everyone who is adding this fic to their favourites/signing up for story alerts—it really means a lot to me!

Though can I please profess my undying love for the following people?: **grahamcracker-xx**, **ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone**, **riddlefan**, **moonstargazer**, **ALXandRA**, **hey people its me**, **kiwipineapple43**, **licious461**, **RIOTAGAINSTAPUSHISTORY**, and **xcrescentxmoonx**. You all honestly make this story so awesome to write... :)

**Music:** "Pretty Buildings" by People in Planes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**Persistent for a Purpose**

*******

Saturday, October 13th 1944

9:36 A.M.

The first Quidditch match of the new school year was finally upon Hogwarts—Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff—and Audrey was feeling distinctly nervous. As she made her way down to breakfast that morning, she was suddenly very sorry that she had tried out for the team at all. She could feel all the nerves of her first fill-in game of 1998 coming back to haunt her, making her stomach roll and her head spin.

She trudged toward the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall in her midnight blue Quidditch robes and tried not to do a runner. She strode determinedly with her broomstick in hand, all the while trying to tune out the slanderous insults being thrown her way—mainly by the Slytherin's, who took to insulting anyone who wasn't a filthy snake—as was tradition before a Quidditch match.

"You're gonna fall off your broom, Fitch!"

"Break a few bones, will ya? It'll be a good laugh!"

"_Oi_, Fitch, hope you take a Bludger to the face! It'll be an improvement!"

And, as she passed a gang of sixth years at the end of the Ravenclaw table, Devon Marston—the boy she had threatened to _Crucio _a few weeks back—hissed, "Careful someone doesn't curse you while you're on the pitch today."

Audrey paused in her determined stride only to gave him the deathliest of glares. She was suddenly very glad that she had decided to take her wand with her to the Quidditch match.

She walked a few more steps and numbly sat down beside a grinning Braxton—who was dressed exactly as she was, though he looked much perkier than she felt—and tried not to focus on the hundreds of stares she felt on her back, burning her like hot coals.

Reuben, sat across from Audrey and beside a sympathetic Stella, pushed a golden plate full of bacon and eggs in front of her. "You'll need your strength," he explained.

Audrey looked down at the breakfast wordlessly. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Braxton placed his arm around her shoulders and squeezed reassuringly, and though the act was way too person for Audrey, she ignored it because she needed the comfort. "You'll be fine, Audrey, don't worry so much," he said. "Once you get out on the pitch, all the nerves'll disappear. I felt the exact same way before my first match."

Though this was clearly a lie, Audrey did feel marginally better. She even managed to scoop a measly scrap of eggs onto a piece of toast and force it onto her mouth.

"Match starts at ten," said Reuben after she had eaten a little. "We better get going."

Audrey nodded blindly as she was led from the Great Hall by Reuben and Braxton and then down into the Quidditch changing rooms, the chatter and insults around her barely registering in her mind.

Inside, the rest of the team were already assembled and waiting. Olly was there, beaming and chatting animatedly with Leo Clarke, a blonde fifth year who was incidentally the other half of the Ravenclaw Beaters. Beside them sat Julian Dent (a sixth year and the last of the Chasers), and finally Oliver Stewart, the seventh year Keeper, who was pacing the changing room incessantly, looking anxious.

_Well, at least I'm not the only worried one_, thought Audrey without feeling.

The team assembled into a tight line when they saw that Reuben had finally entered, and Audrey and Braxton obediently did the same, tagging themselves on the end.

"Right, guys," said Reuben confidently.

Audrey cleared her throat loudly, conspicuously, and was pleased to find that some of her fire had returned in response to the sexism.

"…and girl," added Reuben lamely, grinning apologetically. "Today we're playing Hufflepuff. Now, I know that Yates and McKenzie were great players, but I honestly mean it when I say out team is _incredible _this year—Fitch and Lovecraft are brilliant additions, and we all worked really well together during practices—so I _know_ that we can win this! The Hufflepuff team is rubbish this year, and need I remind you that we destroyed them last time round?" He was practically beaming now, obviously reliving the memory. "And I assume I'm not the only one here who wants the chance to beat Slytherin in December"—the sharp reminder of what Avery had said to her in the Infirmary made Audrey finally come to life, like awakening a very angry and hungry lioness—"so we're going to go out there, beat Hufflepuff, and show them what we're made of!"

"Anything to add?" he asked finally, casting a glance around the team.

Audrey spoke up now, her confidence firmly back in place. "Yeah," she said, smirking. "Let's not just beat them; let's _annihilate_ them!"

A sudden tremendous cheer—and a few sullen boo's—erupted from outside the changing rooms, like a dam suddenly bursting its barriers, intent to destroy. Audrey knew immediately that the Hufflepuff team had entered the pitch, which only meant one thing.

"Right," said Reuben. "That's our cue! Let's do this, everyone!"

On her way out of the tent, Audrey's arm was suddenly caught by a smaller Olly, who grinned up at her reassuringly. "This is _brilliant_! Our first game! Let's win it, ay? Hufflepuff don't stand a chance!"

Audrey followed closely behind Olly, smiling now wholeheartedly, and walked onto the pitch with a great need to prove herself driving her on.

*******

Saturday, October 13th 1944

11:38 A.M.

Audrey tumbled into the changing rooms just over an hour and a half later, wide-eyed and disbelieving. She could feel the adrenaline still running through her veins; she could feel her heart pounding a tattoo inside her chest; she could feel her legs trembling, about to give out from underneath her. She was covered from head to toe in mud and grass, she was sweating up a storm, and even bleeding a little too.

But none of that seemed to matter as Olly caught up to her and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, beaming and laughing and cheering with everything he had. He was so elated, the feeling was contagious. "I can't believe we won! Audrey, you were _incredible_!"

The rest of the team leaked in soon after, smiling and laughing just as Olly was, generally merry.

"Bloody brilliant, Audrey!" called Braxton, coming to throw Audrey over his shoulder once again, grinning from ear to ear and dancing like a loon. "And you, too, kid!" he boomed, ruffling Olly's dark hair. "Two-hundred-and-ninety to forty! Pitiful!"

Audrey didn't even have a chance to tell Braxton to put her down; he let her down almost immediately to grab Oliver Stewart in a macho sort of hug and cheer for him loudly. The Keeper had been, in truth, the reason they had won by so many points. He had been amazing, blocking almost everything that had come his way.

The highlight, though, had been when Reuben had been caught in a death-spiral toward the earth with the Hufflepuff Seeker—Grahame Jacobs—and had caught the Snitch just before him, securing Ravenclaw the win.

Suddenly Audrey was surrounded by the Seeker in question, and his face was, unlike everyone else's, polarized and annoyed. He was glowering, and, as he came to stand in front of Audrey, his eyes narrowed in on her right temple. "You're bleeding," he said worriedly. "That was a cheap shot Zane took—we would have gotten a penalty if the game hadn't been over."

Audrey realised that Reuben was referring to when Daniel Zane had hit her in the head with his Beater's bat just before she had scored her eighth goal of the game. She had almost fallen off her broom when the Beater had come out of nowhere and whacked her with the thing purposefully, but unfortunately everyone had been too consumed in the chase for the Snitch, so no justice had been done.

Audrey laughed a little. "I'm surprised you noticed. You looked a little busy, what with your race against Jacobs for the Snitch."

Reuben smiled—though barely. He was preoccupied with taking out a large, rectangular plaster from a First Aid Kit, and then a magical salve. Audrey didn't particularly feel the need to tell him that she already owned a salve. "I'm never too preoccupied for you," he said. "Now hold still, this might hurt a little."

In truth, the salve did not sting very much. Audrey simply sat obediently and complied with Reuben's every wish as he tended to her wound. When he was finished, she was left with a gapingly large and white plaster on her temple.

_Unattractive, but necessary_, Audrey told herself sternly. She looked up at Reuben, who was surveying her critically. "Thanks," she said sincerely.

Reuben smiled again before saying a quick, "You're welcome." He then made his way back over to where the rest of the team were celebrating as only guys could—they were breaking out the Butterbeer's and singing out of tune.

Because she was the only girl on the team, Audrey didn't really have a dying wish to stay and change with the boys; so instead she chose to grab her broom and make her way back toward her dorm for a shower. She raced up the hill toward the castle—a chorus of "Well done!" and some "Glad you got twatted one!" assaulting her ears—before she finally made it into the Entrance Hall.

She took the stairs to the first floor two at a time and was just rounding into the Transfiguration corridor when she spied a familiar and handsome face—_Riddle_. He was walking straight in her direction, though stalled in his confident stride when he finally recognised her. A brief flicker of genuine surprise flashed over his face as he took her in.

With a start, Audrey remembered that she was still in her Quidditch robes—not to mention covered in mud, blood, and her own sweat. Mortified, she spun on her heel and was about to run in the other direction when she heard him calling her name—or, rather, he was yelling her surname in a cold and impersonal voice.

"Fitch!"

She stopped—though every molecule in her body screamed for her to keep running—and turned back to face Riddle. "What?" she asked flatly.

He had caught up with her quickly, and, to intensify her already rich embarrassment, his hazel gaze went straight to the plaster on her head. "You're back from Quidditch," he said tonelessly.

Audrey shifted uncomfortably, her broom still in hand. "Yeah."

Riddle was still staring at her wound—unconsciously, it seemed—as he said, very disinterestedly, "And how did it go?"

Audrey sighed and gave a very sarcastic roll of her eyes. "Please don't feel like you have to make small talk with me, Riddle, it's really unnecessary. I know how much you don't like my presence. Just spit it out."

Riddle's jaw set. The course language must have pissed him off. "Are you free this evening? We still need to arrange the decorations for the Halloween dance, and I assume it will take some planning."

_Oh, bloody hell_. "Um," said Audrey blankly, her gaze flickering to her broom. She suddenly wished she could just jump onto the thing and fly away from the horribly vexatious conversation. "I guess," she agreed warily.

"Very well," said Riddle. "Meet me in the Head common at eight. Eloise made arrangements to spend time with friends in the Hufflepuff quarters when I told her we were to use the common room, so she won't be present."

"Right," said Audrey, once again finding herself in an intense staring contest with the floor.

_So awkward_…_ How are you supposed to work with someone who hates you?_

Then, after a moment, and completely out of the blue, Riddle snapped, "What in the world happened to your head?"

Audrey looked up, her brows creased in utter bewilderment, to see that Riddle was looked genuinely annoyed by something. "Daniel Zane hit me," she explained without thinking. "Near the end of the game, he hit me with a Bludger bat." Somehow, reliving how her injury had come about gave her fire, and she said venomously, "On _purpose_ as well, the little demon. I'm gonna kill him in the Great Hall tonight, I swear. He wont know what hit him, but it'll be my dinner plate."

Something behind Riddle's impenetrable façade had changed. "Zane hit you…on purpose?"

Audrey quirked an eyebrow. "That's what I said." _What in the world__'__s gotten into him? _she thought.

"Right," said Riddle, seeming to wake from his stupor when he finally noticed her bewildered expression. "Tonight in the Head common room at eight, Fitch—and don't be late."

"What are you, Father Time?" she drawled. "I'll be there. It's sorted."

Riddle nodded curtly before making his way down toward the Great Hall for lunch.

Audrey, on the other hand, went straight toward her dorm. She arrived minutes later and grabbed her toiletries from the inside of her mahogany dresser—her peach shampoo, body wash, and towel—and then made her way toward the bathroom.

As had become routine, she stripped down to her underwear and then tentatively removed the bandages from her back, being extra careful with the tender skin. When she turned her bare back toward the mirror, she saw that the skin underneath the bloodied bandages was red raw, and the gashes that she had received over a month and a half ago still had not healed.

_Bugger._

*******

Saturday, October 13th 1944

8:21 P.M.

Unpleasant. Uncomfortable. And really, _really_ awkward.

Those were just some of the words Audrey was using to describe her encounters with Tom Riddle these days. Both she and the Head Boy in question had been working together in the Head common room for the past twenty one minutes and eighteen seconds, and Audrey knew this because she had been counting to give herself something to do—to distract her from the stinging embarrassment of rejection. Much to her annoyance, not one word had been uttered since a very cut-throat "hello" from both parties.

"This isn't working," said Audrey very suddenly, angrily exasperated by the silence, and threw her quill down onto a pad of parchment. She was currently sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Riddle, who had taken residence on his favourite chair in the common room.

The Head Boy in question looked down at her, an eyebrow arched condescendingly. "Excuse me?"

"_This_," repeated Audrey, indicating between their two bodies with a sharp twitch of her forefinger, "is—not—_working_." She sighed dramatically and picked up her quill again, jabbing it in Riddle's direction. "I realise that you don't like me—you made the _perfectly _clear in Slughorn's store, and that's fine, honestly, each to his own—but we're still working together on this dance and we need to _communicate_! So will you please, for the love of Merlin, just _talk _to me?"

Riddle looked mildly surprised by her little outburst. He set his quill down on his own parchment, completely at ease, and looked to her expectantly. "Very well," he said. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know," drawled Audrey sarcastically, "how about what we're actually _doing _here? Because I don't know about you, but I haven't written down a thing since we started—well, not unless you count this sketch of Avery being eaten alive by an angry alligator."

"Well, luckily for you," said Riddle, "I happen to have written down everything." He passed her his pad of parchment, where written there in perfectly neat handwriting was a list of all the things they would have to set up for the dance.

Audrey scowled. "Well, why did you even need me her, then? You've obviously already decided everything."

Riddle snatched the parchment back from her, frowning. "Yes, but I need you here, Fitch, because we need to devise how we're going to set all these decorations up. We'll have very limited time after dinner on the Friday, so I suggest we arrange for a few more people to help us with the set up." He grabbed a new piece of parchment, then said, "Avery, Malfoy, and Lestrange will be there to help us, I've already seen to that." He turned his gaze back to Audrey. "I don't suppose you could arrange for any of your friends to lend a hand?"

Audrey thought about that. "Stella will, if I ask her, and so will Olly. And I guess I could force Braxton to come along… I don't want to make Reuben, he's already really busy… And Adeline might come, maybe." In fact, the redhead would probably enjoy working with Riddle for an evening.

Riddle nodded. "You can keep that parchment," he said, absently indicating to the piece of weathered paper she held. He was too busy scribbling down all the names she had just said. "And let your friends read over it so they know what they have to do."

"Right," said Audrey, getting up from her place on the floor, then stretching. Riddle's eyes followed her all the way. "I guess I'll see you later… I mean, if you're not ignoring me, that is?" she added scathingly.

Riddle simply put his parchment to one side and stared at her evenly. "It pains me to admit that I don't understand you, Fitch. Why are you so persistent in trying to make me some sort of acquaintance of yours?"

_Be careful_, her mind said sternly, _that's a dodgy question_. "Because, as much as this might seem strange to you, Riddle, I don't like it when people have a problem with me." She tucked the parchment into her robes. "And I know that you said you don't want to be friends with me—and I also know it's the truth because you had taken Veritaserum—but _why_? Why do you hate me so much? I don't really see what I've done to encourage such an emotion."

Riddle seemed to think about that for a moment, deliberating internally. Eventually, he said, "Fitch, I think you should be heading back to your common room. Curfew will be starting soon." He then got up from his chair, and was clearly about to make his way up to his room, but Audrey planted herself firmly in his way. He seemed annoyed by the obstacle.

Audrey frowned up at the Head Boy. "Avoid the question all you want, Riddle, but I'd like to make something perfectly clear here: With me, it's all or nothing. If you'd like to pretend that I don't exist for whatever reason you have, that's fine—I'll stay out of your way and we can just act like we never met one and other—but you have to tell me _why_ you hate me, or else I'm just going to keep on at it."

Riddle narrowed his gaze in on her, looking profusely aggravated by her in that moment. "Zane obviously hit your head pretty hard this morning, Fitch, because you're talking absolute rubbish."

"There's nothing wrong with my head!" said Audrey crossly. She tried very hard not to smack Riddle in the face. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Why are you so persistent?" countered the Head Boy.

They both stood glaring at each other for a moment. Then, after a prolonged beat in which not one word was spoken, Riddle stormed past her and made his way up the stairs to his room. He stalled on the last stair, though, when he noticed Audrey had not moved. He turned back to her and said, very heatedly, "Go back to your dorm, Fitch. _Now_."

She looked up at him with eyes narrowed and her arms crossed over her chest. "Fine. But I'll see you tomorrow whether you like it or not."

Riddle was obviously contemplating whether to hex her or not, but eventually must have decided against it when he went into his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

_I can't give up on this_, she thought vehemently, staring up at Riddle's closed door. _Snape and Dumbledore knew this would be hard—they knew it would take someone as stubborn as me to do this—and that's why they sent me here._

_I cannot_—_I _will_ not_—_give up on trying to crack Tom Riddle._

* * *


	12. The Halloween Dance, Part I

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, I'm sorry that I_ still_ haven't replied to reviews—I'm an awful person. I feel really bad, but I've just been super busy this week—so sorry. :( But I'm sure you would all rather have a new chapter than a reply from me, right? Haha.

But just because I haven't replied yet, it doesn't mean that I'm not grateful. Thank you to everyone who has added this fic to their favourites; who has signed up for story alerts; who has added me to their favourite authors list; and to everyone who is even reading this story. And, especially, thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **weirdunusualchick**, **Artanis**, **IceRose84528**, **BellaCullen2312**, **moonstargazer**, **ALXandRA**, **kiwipineapple43**, and **slytherin-principessa**.

**Music:** "Monster Mash" by Bobby Pickett.

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Harry Potter; I do, however own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

**The Halloween Dance, Part I**

*******

Friday, October 31st 1944

6:21 P.M.

"I hate you, Audrey."

Stella, with eyes narrowed a face flushed red from anger, hissed her displeasure venomously from across the Great Hall. With a scowl, she used a Levitation Charm to hang a plethora of orange and black streamers around the huge space, though seemed naught but profoundly annoyed by the task she had been assigned. "And I will never forgive you for this." After a moment, to herself, the blonde muttered, "_How did I ever let her rope me into this_?"

Audrey snorted, amused, as she grabbed another pumpkin with a strangely carved face and Levitated it into the air; her mirth, however, quickly vanished as she noticed Avery and Malfoy across the hall, magically enchanting and throwing plastic bats at each other. "_Oi_!" she called angrily. "Stop that!"

The two boys complied, albeit grudgingly, and turned back to removing the four House tables from the room, with Braxton helping them somewhat miserably. His annoyance at being paired with two Slytherins was as clear as day.

When Audrey turned back to her pile of pumpkins, she was surprised to find Adeline there—tall and thin and redheaded as always—because she had specifically sent the girl away to work with Riddle on the Entrance Hall for the day. "Oh, hey, Adeline. Wassup?"

Adeline seemed startled by something. "You know, if I've never mentioned it before, Audrey, you talk very strangely."

"Err, yeah, it's just all those years in France," she replied awkwardly, trying to gloss over the subject. She then turned her steady gaze back down toward the pumpkins, magically carving them with her wand. "So how's the Entrance Hall looking?" she asked conversationally.

Adeline perked up at the mention of her work with Riddle. "Oh, it looks wonderful—really!" She smiled, clearly quite pleased with herself, and continued in a dreamy voice, "Besides, Tom is so very good with his hands."

…_SAY WHAT?! _

Audrey's hand slipped as her mind reeled from the shock of Adeline's statement and her pumpkin was suddenly cut in half, straight down the middle. She looked up at Adeline, not bothering to hide the disgusted shock on her face. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" she spluttered. "I thought you two were putting up decorations!?"

Adeline's eyebrows flew up, and it was quite plain that she was both shocked and perplexed by the reaction she had provoked. "We were," she said. Then, as if just contemplating what Audrey had been getting at, she flushed a deep scarlet colour, and her mouth opened and closed several times, horrified. "Oh, Merlin! Audrey, your imagination is _disturbing_! Don't be so uncouth!"

Audrey shrugged off the comment—frowning deeply for good measure—as Adeline made her way back into the Entrance Hall, scowling and still a hideous beet red colour.

_Why does the idea of Riddle and Adeline together like that irk me? _she wondered, disposing of the pumpkin she had so cruelly severed in half.

She didn't have tome to ponder the idea because she suddenly felt Braxton ease up behind her, his expression telling her that he was very annoyed. "This is the last time I ever do you a favour," he said sulkily, as she turned to him. "When you asked me to do you a favour, I thought you would have wanted me to help you with Quidditch or snogging or something…but _this_! You're making me work with _Avery_, for Merlin's sake! How could you be so cruel?"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to feel sorry for you because you have to work with Avery, Braxton," she told him sternly. "In fact, I don't really feel sorry for anyone right now, because at least _you_ have a date for this thing—and Regan North is really pretty, too. I, on the other hand, don't have anyone."

Braxton took a seat on the end of the table and took out his wand, then began helping Audrey with carving the pumpkins. "Audrey, I saw at least three guys ask you in the past two weeks—and I know there were more when I wasn't around, too—but you said no to each and every one! So you don't really have much of a right to complain." He tried to appear disinterested as he said, "Though I am curious as to _why_ you turned them all down."

Truthfully, Audrey wasn't really sure why she had turned down all the boys who had asked her out. They were fine, she supposed—but there was just something missing when looked at them and when she talked with them… She thought it might be _intensity_. Though she knew the pretence was silly, she wanted to go out with someone she could fall head over heels in love with, and not a complete waste of time.

She shrugged half-heartedly. "They're all really boring. I guess I'd rather go alone than just feel _okay_ with someone; I want someone who makes me insane."

Braxton's gaze flickered up to her. "And you've not found him yet, I assume?"

"Afraid not," she said, concentrating on getting the pumpkins triangle eyes right. "I suppose I'll know him when I see him. Love at first sight, right?"

"There's no such thing," said Braxton sternly, eyeing her. "Trust me when I say it takes time to fall in love with someone. First it'll be all superficial—all you'll know is that the person is good-looking, and there wont be anything substantial in the feelings—and then you'll find yourself with a crush, and suddenly the person is cool and funny, not just pretty… And then—_bam_!—you'll find yourself disgustingly in love."

Audrey laughed, now carving the mouth. "Since when have you been an expert on love?" She looked sideways at the Chaser, who was staring at her evenly, eyes never darting.

"A while," he said after a beat.

Audrey, having finished off her last pumpkin, levitated the thing to join the others, and then turned back to Braxton, smiling a little. "Well, whoever she is, Braxton, she's a lucky girl," she said sincerely. Braxton was a really nice guy, and he deserved someone who loved him with everything she was. "I assume she's not Regan?" she asked offhandedly. "No offence, but you don't seem head over heels for _her_."

"No," said Braxton shortly, "it's not Regan. The person I was talking about isn't interested."

Audrey vehemently shook her head. "I'm sure she is. I mean, _look_ at you, Braxton, she'd have to be barking not to like you back."

Despite himself, Braxton did make the effort to laugh a little. "You know, I think that's why I like her—she's absolutely mental."

Audrey chuckled. "I'm sure _I__'__d_ love her, then. We'd probably get along really good. Now all you have to do is tell her."

Braxton snorted, finishing off his last pumpkin as well. "No, thanks, that's a train wreck waiting to happen. I'm perfectly fine suffering in silence."

Audrey sighed. "Well, don't say I didn't try to convince you." She smiled sympathetically and patted his shoulder comfortingly, and she saw his eyes dart toward the contact. "Anyway," she continued, "now that we're almost done in here"—she took a quick peek around the Hall, and was secretly smug to see it looked marvellous—"I suppose I should go and check on how Riddle and Adeline are getting along."

Braxton nodded, but said suddenly, "You and Riddle spend a lot of time together, huh?"

Audrey nodded as well, chuckling bitterly. "If there is a God, he's very cruel—he puts us together all the time, even though we practically hate each other."

Braxton's tense shoulders relaxed a little, and he smiled genuinely for now. "Yeah, alright. I suppose you've got work to attend to." Then, as if just remembering that they were setting up for a _Halloween _dance, he cried, "Hey, what are you dressing up as tonight anyway?"

Audrey smiled a little. Her costume had been in place for weeks now, and she was extremely pleased with how it had turned out. "That's a secret," she said in a final tone.

Braxton frowned at her playfully. "I'll tell you what I'm going as! Trade for trade."

She snorted. "Reuben already told me you're going as a Mummy."

Braxton blanched, shocked by the news, then hissed, "_Bloody Reuben is dead when I see him next_…"

Audrey laughed once again and waved Braxton off in farewell, then made her way out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall, where a still-glowering Adeline was busy on a ladder, fixing a sign over the entrance to the Great Hall that read 'Abandon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here.'

"Wow, this looks great," said Audrey, twirling on the spot to see the terrific job the two had done.

It was decorated in the same basic concept as the Great Hall, only magnified tenfold because no one would be dancing out here. The Entrance Hall was filled with a plethora of novelty Halloween decorations. Ice-smoke swirled and curled on the floor, like a creepy Graveyard, and candles and pumpkins floated in mid-air like an enchanted ceiling, and all around the place streamers and cobwebs hung in perfect disarray. The sign over the Hall was a perfect touch.

Adeline looked down and, despite Audrey's assumptions earlier, smiled. She came down off the ladder and stood before the new Ravenclaw expectantly. "Thanks, inside the Hall looks great, too."

Audrey beamed, and, for some reason, could no longer keep herself from blurting, "Where's Riddle?"

Adeline's lips inexplicably pursed. "He went to ask Headmaster Dippet if we could alter the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall to a stormy night." She sighed girlishly, and continued, "He should be back quite soon…"

"Right," said Audrey, fingering a loose threat on her shirt. "Tell him to come see me when he gets back, yeah?"

Despite their earlier pact of putting friends first, Adeline seemed incensed by the demand. "Why?" she said suspiciously. "What do you need him for?"

_Note to self_, thought Audrey darkly, _Adeline does _not_ like to share handsome seventh years_.

Audrey narrowed her eyes in on her redheaded roommate. "Because we have to go back to the Head common room and let Eloise know when she can come in with the food," she explained shortly, annoyed by the suspicion she was receiving from her supposed friend.

With a quick glare toward Audrey, Adeline nodded curtly and went inside the Great Hall, presumably to help out with the rest of the tasks, but probably to bitch with Camilla Clearwater.

Audrey huffed childishly and took a seat on the staircase that lead up to the first floor. She had barely been alone for a minute when Riddle descended the stairs and came to stand in front of her, their eyes level because he was so tall.

"Are you finished decorating in the Great Hall?" he asked, his eyes on anything but Audrey. "Headmaster Dippet said I could bewitch the ceiling when you were all done in there."

Audrey nodded wordlessly and began staring at her shoes. They were black and flat, and so damn ugly she wanted to chuck then into a Shredder—

"Fitch, there's always trouble when you're silent," he said, finally looking at her; and she, in return, took to staring at him. "So you're forcing me to ask what's wrong with you."

She sighed, heaved herself from the stairs, and stood. Since he had asked—albeit grudgingly so—she was going to pile all her problems on him. "Not that you care, Riddle, but I've been feeling sort of lonely lately."

And Adeline's clear dismissal of their pact was proof that she had very few true friends in 1944.

"Lonely?" he echoed, arching an eyebrow wonderingly. "Fitch, you're continually surrounded by people—the only time I see you away from those friends of yours is in Ancient Runes."

She looked away from him as she said, "When no one around you truly knows who you are, it's hard to feel connected. I can be in a room full of people these days, and I've never felt more alone."

She had to look at Riddle again—for some reason, she simply _had_ to. She moved her gaze to him, and saw that he was looking at her too, and suddenly she felt like he was trying to see into her soul again.

"I know the feeling," was all he said.

*******

Friday, October 31st 1944

7:44 P.M.

Audrey descended into the Ravenclaw common room that evening to meet a small group of her fellow seventh years and head off to the dance together. Reuben and Stella were there first and foremost, lovingly wrapped up in each other's arms and both dressed as denizens from the Victorian era; Camilla Clearwater was a glowing angel, looking lovely in white with her curly brown hair, hanging off the arm of Oliver Stewart—Ravenclaw's Keeper—who was a zombie; Delia Davies was a red-clad devil with small horns protruding from her black bob; and Adeline was looking sulky, and was alone, dressed up as a Marie Antoinette.

Braxton, however, was absent this evening, and this disappointed Audrey very much. Her team-mate had promised to meet Regan North down in the Entrance Hall to help with the security at the dance.

Stella actually did a double take when she finally took in Audrey's costume. "_Whoa_," she said breathlessly. "Audrey…you look _fantastic_."

All attention was suddenly diverted to her, and Audrey could all at once feel a blush creep from the hollow of her throat onto her face. She looked down at herself as she descended onto the last step.

Tonight she was dressed up as none other than Cleopatra. She wore a simple white toga-like dress that clung to her tightly, with a royal purple and gold sash around the middle, and heeled golden sandals on her feet. For the evening she had even donned a shoulder-length black wig and a simple golden headdress for effect. On a polar opposite from her understated outfit, her make-up was strikingly elaborate. She had copied Elizabeth Taylor's look from the 1963 version of the Muggle movie _Cleopatra_, and was secretly glad that the film had not yet come out, as she was now certified original.

She smiled sheepishly at her best friend. "Thanks, Stella," she said sincerely. "You do, too."

More pleasantries were exchanged for a few fleeting moments—albeit tense ones between Adeline and Audrey—before the group of Ravenclaws finally departed their common room and made their way down to the Entrance Hall. In the sublimely decorated space, almost all of the school had congregated, looking around wondrously at the incredible decorations and awaiting entrance into the Great Hall. Along the ground, the fake fog curled around people's feet ominously, rolling in waves from an unknown source.

"Bloody hell," said Oliver Stewart from beside Audrey, taking in the smoke and the candles and the pumpkins that surrounded him with a smile. He then leaned in to inconspicuously whisper to her, "You and Riddle make a good team—this looks brilliant!"

_Me and Riddle? _she wondered languidly, blinking.

She didn't have much more time to wonder; suddenly the large doors to the Great Hall were magically forced open, and there in the archway stood Headmaster Dippet, smiling out at the three hundred or so teenagers before him. "Quiet, please!" he bellowed over the hushed, excited whispers of the Hogwarts students. "I would like to welcome you all to the Halloween dance! The only requests I have of you all tonight are to behave and to have fun! So come on in!"

They all filed in like some great stream of bodies. Unfortunately though, Audrey was one of the last into the Hall, behind a giggly Stella and Reuben, who were so caught up in each other it was almost sickening.

She couldn't help but once again peek up at the sign above the Hall that read 'Abandon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here.'

She ambled in through the grand wooden doors and her ears were instantly assaulted by upbeat jazz music, performed by an old-fashioned Big Band on a rickety stage. Audrey remembered that Reuben had booked them a few weeks back, and that they were called The Mouldy Toads.

They had nothing on The Weird Sisters, though, and Audrey smiled a little, fondly remembering her favourite band from 1998.

Suddenly, though, just as she had stepped into the Hall and was about to follow her friends, her hand was seized by a grinning Olly, who was dressed up as a 1940's sailor.

"Wow," said Audrey, thoroughly impressed, taking him in with a huge grin. "You look great!" she exclaimed.

"You, too," said the fourth year fondly, but for some reason his grin had all at once faded, replaced instead by a sullen frown. "But I come bearing bad news, I'm afraid. Do you remember my friend that asked you to this a couple of weeks ago?"

"Drew Reed?" she questioned, remembering the young blonde from the common room very vividly. That was the same night she had been locked in that store cupboard with Riddle… "Yeah. Why?"

Olly looked around, checking to see if anyone was close enough to listen—not that they would have been able to hear over the loud, up-tempo music—before whispering to her, "He's determined to get you to snog him tonight." His tone was grim. "I told him to back off and that you weren't interested, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

Audrey grimaced. _Perfect_, she thought blackly, _that__'__s just what I needed to hear_. "Thanks, Olly, I'll keep a look out."

The little fourth year smiled apologetically before heading back toward a group of younger students, who seemed to be having a good time despite the awkwardness of being fourteen years old. Many of the boys looked to be working up the nerve to ask a girl to dance.

Audrey, on the other hand, made her way toward Stella and Reuben near the stage, who were laughing and smiling and dancing like a pair of lunatics.

"Hey, you mentalists," she said, addressing them both as she came within earshot. "Where did everyone else go?"

Stella spoke up first, explaining, "They relocated to the punch. Apparently Avery and Malfoy have already spiked it with Ogden's Old Firewhiskey." To prove her point, she then indicated with her hand over toward the buffet table, where Oliver, Camilla, Adeline and Delia were chatting and drinking the already-tainted punch, apparently unaware.

Audrey snorted, absently reaching up to fix her black wig and golden headdress, which were annoyingly slippery. "Do they know it's alcoholic?"

Stella giggled, then shook her head. "I'm pretty sure Oliver knows—Braxton whispered something to him before they left—but you can understand why he wouldn't want to say anything…"

Audrey rolled her eyes in response. "Any idea where Braxton is, anyway?" she asked. "I'm starting to feel a little third-wheel-ish, and I could use someone who's just as miserable as I am tonight..."

"He's actually dancing with Regan," explained Stella. "They took off when the fast songs started."

"Bloody hell," moaned Audrey stuffily. "Is there _anyone_ here without a date? Just because I didn't want to come with anyone doesn't mean I don't want to dance." She sighed dramatically, averting her gaze back to the punch and the rest of her 'friends.' The spiked punch was now actually looking like a good way to drown her sorrows… She smiled a little, and turned back to an expectant Stella, then said, "If I don't come back to the dorm tonight, you know it's because I got drunk off my arse and passed out in a plant pot."

Stella laughed animatedly; Reuben simply looked disapproving, though made no further comment. The emotion behind his eyes, though, told Audrey everything she needed to know. He was obviously still dwelling on her mishap during their first game against Hufflepuff, and her consequential injury, which had now thankfully healed.

Audrey bounded over to the buffet table and gave Oliver a secret smile when he noticed her presence—he simply laughed and shoved another goblet into Camilla's hands, who was looking a little worse for wear. Audrey then scooped up a huge goblet of punch for herself and wandered aimlessly around the Great Hall for a while, drinking herself into a miserable stupor and checking that all the decorations she had put up were still in place.

Around four goblets of tainted punch later, she bumped into a tipsy Avery, who was finally off his crutches and dressed up as an Azkaban cellmate, complete with crazy eyes and a devilish smile.

"Well, well," cooed Avery, eyeing her with a greedy smirk. "Fitch, you make me wish I'd decided to come as Caesar."

Audrey snorted. "You don't have the charm to be Caesar…or the nerve. He conquered half the world with brute force; you, on the other hand, can't even conquer your Ancient Runes homework."

Avery laughed darkly, his eyes darting to the goblet in her hands. "Enjoy the punch?" he questioned casually, and behind his eyes there was a deviant sparkle.

"Yes," said Audrey shortly. "And, for your information, Stella already informed me that you spiked it, so stop entertaining the thought that I might get unwillingly plastered and consider snogging you."

Despite the setback, Avery continued his arrogant smirking. "Snogging isn't the only thoughts I'm entertaining, Fitch…"

"You know," said Audrey calmly, trying in vain to keep her anger in check so her next move would be a surprise, "if I still had any punch left in this goblet, I'd throw it in that smarmy face of yours; but, since I seem to have drank it all, I'll settle for second best." Before the Slytherin could get a word in edgeways, Audrey rammed the solid gold goblet into Avery's stomach as hard as she could, and was profoundly gratified to see he hadn't been expecting it.

On the contrary, he was instantly winded by her attack, and doubled over in pain. "_Fitch_!" he barked roughly, clutching his stomach, his eyes bulging.

But before Avery could even consider getting her back, Audrey fled the scene of the crime and disappeared into the throng of bodies on the dance floor, and pushed her way through the crowd until she re-emerged on the other side.

She panted for breath and leaned against the buffet table, and when her eyes skimmed the crowd to find anyone she knew, she saw something she hadn't been expecting.

It was…Riddle. And he was talking with Malfoy—dressed up as a skeleton—by the stage.

Audrey stared unabashedly at him for a very long moment—longer than she would later admit—because she was unable to help herself. She admitted with great difficulty that he looked alarmingly handsome this evening. He had actually made the effort to dress up for the dance—and as World War II soldier, nonetheless, complete with dark green camouflage that was incredibly complimentary with his dark hair and his eyes.

_I honestly thought he wouldn't have bothered_, thought Audrey wonderingly.

But before she could even contemplate going over to him to try and further her plans of befriending him, she suddenly caught the eye of Drew Reed—Olly's fourth year friend who had apparently made a resolution to snog her—who was dressed up as bloody _Marc Antony_.

The blonde made a start for her, and Audrey's eyes widened, horror-struck, in response. _Oh, bloody hell_, she thought dejectedly. _It's just my luck that the little tosser happens to dress up as Cleopatra's love interest_.

_There's no way this can end well_…

* * *


	13. The Halloween Dance, Part II

* * *

**A/N:** Hello all! How are you all feeling today? Excited for Halloween? I know I am! :D I hope this chapter gets you in the mood for the greatest holiday of the year.

Anyway! Is it hard to believe that I actually have something specific I would like to discuss today? Usually I'm very scatter-brained, and I don't really have a whole lot of concentration, but today I have a topic of interest:** I don't like the title of this story**. I've been thinking for the past few weeks about changing the name of this fic, and I want to hear all of your opinions, because you guys matter the most. So what do you think? The only problem I have is that I don't have a good title in mind if I were to change it, so if anyone who's reading has any good ideas for a name—any at all!—I'd love to hear them, either as part of a review or a private message! Of course, if I do pick your title, I promise to give you full credit for the idea. :D

As always, a _massive_ thanks goes out to everyone who's adding this fic to their favourites and signing up for story alerts! But, of course, my biggest thanks goes out to the beautiful people who leave me such incredible reviews. I actually got _fifteen_ for the last chapter. :D -squee!- Thank you all so, _so_ much!: **slytherin-principessa**, **grahamcracker-xx**, **noname**, **xcrescentxmoonx**, **kiwipineapple43**, **ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone**, **???**, **moonstargazer**, **BellaCullen2312**, **weirdunusualchick**, **ALXandRA**, **riddlefan**, **licious461**, **Alina Devine**, and **nettemarie**.

**Music:** "Here We Go" by Mat Kearney.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

**The Halloween Dance, Part II**

*******

Friday, October 31st 1944

10:58 P.M.

The only reason Audrey did not run from Drew Reed as he approached her was because she was far too horrified to move. Every molecule in her body was screaming for her to run away from the fourth year like a complete lunatic, but for some reason her legs had betrayed her, completely rooting her on the spot—trapping her like helpless prey for the hormonal fourteen-year-old.

Apparently, the fact that she had not run was actually _encouragement_ for Drew. He was grinning from ear to ear as he finally came to stand in front of her. "Alright, Cleopatra?" he said, painfully trying to be suave. "Look, Audrey, I know you said no before, in the common room, but I think you should reconsider—"

"Actually," cut in Audrey very suddenly, somehow finding her voice within the panic of her mind, "I'm flattered and all, really, but…"—as she trailed off and tried to think of an excuse to get herself out of such a horribly uncomfortable situation, her eyes darted to Riddle out of pure habit, and suddenly a plan began to form in her head—"…but I'm in love with someone else," she blurted lamely.

Drew's eyebrows flew up. "You are?" he asked incredulously. "But I asked Olly if you were dating someone a couple of weeks ago, and he said you weren't…"

"Oh, that's because we just started going out _this_ week," explained Audrey after a beat.

_Smooth move, idiot_, said her mind scathingly, taunting her. _Who's in love with someone after just a week?_

Drew's eyes narrowed. Apparently he was somewhere on the same wave length. "Oh, yeah? And who are you going out with, then?"

_Don't say it! _screamed her rational side vehemently. _This is a train wreck in the making!_ But, despite her mind's solid protests, Audrey found herself blurting, "Tom Riddle."

Somehow, Drew's eyebrows rose even higher into his blonde hairline. "Tom…Riddle?" His voice echoed the complete bewilderment that was as plain as day on his face. "You do realise that Riddle's never gone out with _anyone_ before, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Audrey, trying for nonchalance, all the while cringing on the inside. _You're truly an idiot_. "But he says I'm…y'know…_special_. We're in love." Audrey smiled sheepishly at Drew, who was looking even more doubtful as time dragged on. She then found herself sidestepping slowly in the Head Boy's direction. "Actually, I better be getting back to him… He misses me terribly when I'm gone."

_Yeah, like a bloody hole in the head._

Drew still looked deeply dubious. "Does he?" he prompted, a blonde eyebrow arched in question. "Prove it," he said flatly. "Prove that you two are dating and I'll back off."

Audrey narrowed her eyes in on the blonde fourth year. Her rational side was once again screaming for her to admit that the whole thing was a lie and to just fess up, but her pride won over easily, telling her that making Riddle dance with her in front of Drew wasn't completely impossible. "Fine," she said flatly, her voice dark, no doubt mirroring her expression. "Wait here and I'll go dance with my"—she almost choked on her own saliva as she said the dreaded word—"my…_boyfriend_."

She took off hurriedly in Riddle's direction, all the while feeling Drew's envious gaze burning a hole in the back of her head. When she finally arrived before the Head Boy, she was annoyed to find that Malfoy was still talking with him, a goblet full of punch in his skeleton-gloved hand.

"Beat it, Malfoy," she growled. "Something tells me Avery could use your help right about now. He's probably making his way to the Infirmary as we speak."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, looking a little tipsy. His eyes were out of focus and rimmed red. "What did you do to him?" he asked suspiciously.

Audrey played with the end of her jet black wig, mock innocently, and murmured, "Oh, nothing… But his ego is probably a little bruised. And maybe his ribs, too."

Malfoy sighed melodramatically, rolled his eyes for good measure, and set down his goblet on the edge of the stage. He then took off toward the exit, looking thoroughly annoyed by the bump in his evening.

Audrey turned toward Riddle then and, remembering suddenly that Drew was watching expectantly, she smiled. She was very glad in that moment that the fourth year could not _hear_ what she was saying. "Riddle," she said in greeting.

"Fitch," he said in return, and his voice was just as it always was—cold and distant and impersonal.

"Listen," she said shortly, "I could really use your help right about now. Will you please, _please_ do me a huge favour?"

Riddle was obviously trying to decide whether she was being serious or not. "I don't do people favours. Surely that was quite obvious."

"Right," said Audrey huffily, scowling at him. "Let's put it this way, then: Either you're going to do me this favour or I'm going to stalk you for the rest of the year. So which is it?"

Riddle sighed. He stared at her for a long moment, his dark eyes trained on her and unwavering, seeing into her soul once again. "If it will rid me of you for the evening, then I suppose it might be worth it. What is it you need?"

Silence.

"Dance with me."

Audrey could have died on the spot when, popping up as if on cue to give her maximum humiliation, the swing number that had been playing previously diffused into a slow song.

"Absolutely not," said Riddle, now suddenly very angry with her. "And why in the world would you ask me to do such a thing?"

"Bloody hell, Riddle, you'd think I was asking you to chop off your right arm for me," she snapped, exasperated. "Just dance with me for a minute or two and I promise I won't bother you for the next _month_."

Riddle looked exceedingly tempted by the offer, but ground out nonetheless, "The least you can do is tell me _why_ I am having to do this."

"Because a fourth year is hounding me, and I told him we came together tonight so he would leave me alone." Audrey didn't particularly feel the need to add that she had told Drew they were _in love_—she was positive that such an admission might force him to kill her here and now, crowd or not.

He seemed to deliberate her offer for a moment, and then, as if deeming it worthy enough, he said, very stiffly, "Very well. We have a deal."

She smiled, relieved by his agreement, and grabbed his hand in her own before he could protest or change his mind. Once again, she ignored the erratic and electric pulse than charged through her like a stampede, and instead focused on leading Riddle to the dance floor. Much to her chagrin, the slow song was still moving melodically throughout the atmosphere, and so she was forced to lace her arms around Riddle's neck. They were so close that she could feel the heat from his body. She peeked to her left to see that Drew was watching them closely, critically, and that he seemed smug for some reason.

Audrey realised very quickly that this was because Riddle wasn't touching her at all.

"_Hey_," she hissed at him, looking up at the Head Boy expectantly. He, in turn, glared down at her. "Remember: one _whooole_ month of solitude from me."

With what seemed like a lot of effort, Riddle finally placed both of his hands on her narrow waist. In that moment, he truly looked like he would have liked nothing better than to fling himself off the Astronomy Tower.

"Could you at least _try_ to look like you don't want to commit G.B.H.?" snapped Audrey.

Riddle turned his glowering on her. "Watch it, Fitch, or else I'm gone."

Audrey exhaled in annoyance and turned her gaze back toward Drew, who was looking thoroughly displeased with the scene before him. He turned then, and made his way toward the buffet table with his tail between his legs, obviously shamed deeply by her rejection and the fact that she was 'dating' someone much older and better-looking than him.

But because Audrey had no shame in admitting she was devious, she kept swaying with Riddle to the slow song for a long time after Drew had disappeared. Since she wouldn't be able to approach the Head Boy for quite some time after tonight, she was intent on using these last few minutes with him to her advantage.

"Enjoying yourself so far tonight?" she asked conversationally.

Riddle looked down at her, and once again he was putting on a façade to hide his real emotions, his face as cold and hard as stone. "No," he said curtly. "And, for the record, you have a very strange take on Cleopatra."

Audrey blinked at him. "What's wrong with it?" she asked, looking down between their bodies to see her costume—the white toga-like dress, the belt, the golden sandals… Weren't they all standard? After a moment, she looked back up at the Head Boy, perplexed.

"On the contrary, Fitch, I wasn't talking about the costume," he said matter-of-factly. His eyes were trained on her face, not once leaving. "I was actually referring to the make-up. You look ridiculous."

Audrey rolled her eyes. _It's no wonder he's never been out with anyone before_, she thought sourly. _He doesn't exactly do compliments well_. "I'm _supposed_ to look ridiculous. Cleopatra was lavish, Riddle, or haven't you heard?"

"Yes, I have heard that," he said monotonously. "Though I doubt it means she made herself look like a common harlot."

Audrey blinked. Despite herself, she suddenly burst out laughing, her mirth only increasing as she played Riddle's words over and over again in her head. When she recovered several seconds later, she saw that the Head Boy was staring at her as if she was profoundly disturbed. "You just called me a prostitute," she said, stifling another round of giggles. "Blood hell, Riddle, I didn't know you had it in you."

Of course, Riddle had a hell of a lot more than insults in him, and Audrey knew this well—in the future he would murder and torture for pleasure—but, somehow, over the past couple of months, she just couldn't imagine him as Lord Voldemort anymore.

She also knew that such illogical thinking was rather stupid on her part.

Riddle looked away from her, once again seemingly annoyed. Apparently all means of keeping his emotions in check had just flow out the window.

"You make a good soldier, by the way," said Audrey sincerely. She kept the fact that she thought he looked handsome to herself, knowing Riddle wouldn't take it as a compliment whatsoever.

The Head Boy did not respond.

The slow song was seemingly coming to an end—the swirling melody was reaching its lovely penultimate—which meant also meant it was time up for Audrey.

The Head Boy was looking away again, and, as if just waking from a stupor, asked very suddenly, "Where is this fourth year anyway?"

Audrey smiled at him sheepishly. Should she tell him the truth, or would that just make things worse? "He just left, tails between his legs and everything," she said delightedly. "Thanks, I guess owe you one."

The song ended with a final swirl of violin and double bass, and then it was all over.

Riddle removed his hands from her waist very quickly after that, as if relieved that the whole ordeal was finally finished with. "Yes, you do," he said curtly.

Suddenly, a sharp sting of embarrassed hurt ran through Audrey like undiluted acid—was she really that unappealing?—though she covered it up quickly with a smile as fake as a three-pound note "Right. Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday, in Runes."

Riddle nodded once in confirmation before openly fleeing from her, making his way toward the exit hurriedly, presumably to find Malfoy or Avery.

Audrey sighed—she had been left alone like a fool on the dance floor, a horrible cliché—before making her way back toward the buffet table, quite intent on drowning her brand new self-consciousness in tainted punch…

_Why does Riddle find me so repulsive? _

*******

Friday, October 31st 1944

11:51 P.M.

"Oh, oh, I know what we can do!" cried Camilla Clearwater all of a sudden, chortling happily as she grappled onto a half-empty bottle of Butterbeer. "Audrey, truth or dare?"

Unable to believe Camilla was really that childish, Audrey couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes. "What are we, Camilla, five-years-old again?"

The brunette shrugged half-heartedly, smiling, before snuggling closer into a delighted-looking Oliver Stewart on a couch in the Ravenclaw common room. Beside them sat Delia Davies with her pretend devil horns, who was quite relaxed from the lithe effects of the Butterbeer yet still looked as shy as always. On the couch across from them were Reuben and Stella, still dressed entirely in Victorian wear, who were snogging furiously without a care in the world.

Audrey, on the other hand, had taken up residence on the floor with Adeline and a reluctant Julian Dent, the sixth year Chaser. Beside them, the fireplace was roaring red and giving off a delightful warmth.

Audrey, in keeping with the tradition of drinking on Halloween that seemed to be standard at Hogwarts, had been nursing her bruised ego with a half-empty bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, compliments of Avery and Malfoy. For some absurd reason, Riddle rejecting her for a second time—though admittedly not aloud—had stung very much.

"So, what will it be?" pushed Camilla, persistent. "Truth or dare?"

Audrey took another sip from the bottle in her hands before answering. "Truth."

Camilla squealed delightedly, presumably because Audrey had agreed to take part, and suddenly everyone was looking her way. "Okay," mused Camilla, biting down on her lip excitedly as she tried to think of a question. Suddenly, though, her eyes lit up like two large light bulbs, and it was clear her thinking for the evening was quite over. "Who do you think is the best looking boy in the year?"

Audrey frowned in response to the question. To her intense surprise, the answer came into her head almost instantly, without even thought or rational deliberation, and she realised with a bout of shock that she had never even asked _herself_ that question before.

_Riddle_.

Of course it was him—every girl thought the same, boyfriend or not.

But Audrey couldn't admit such a thing in a room of crowded people—she barely even wanted to admit it to herself—because he was a _Slytherin _and the future _Dark Lord_, for Merlin's sake. And she could especially not say his name in front of Adeline, who was glaring at her evenly, awaiting her answer expectantly.

"Braxton," she said after a prolonged moment, and was suddenly very glad that her fellow Chaser was not there to witness such an admission, even if it was a false one.

The Ravenclaws around her erupted howls of laughter, wolf-whistles and cat-calls, and Oliver Stewart suddenly jumped from his seat and began partaking in a strange sort of hip-thrusting movement.

"Ha-ha," drawled Audrey sarcastically, giving each and every one of her friends dirty looks. "You lot are hilarious, really—but I'm off to bed now."

She threw them all one last glower for effect—which for some reason made them howl louder—before taking off for her dorm. She climbed the stairs, went into the last room on the left, and shut the door silently behind herself, blocking out the rambunctious noise of her friends.

The room was the same as it always was—light and warm and covered in midnight blue trimmings—but, for some reason, something seemed very different…

She wondered why Riddle's name had been so clear in her head when Camilla had asked who the best looking boy in the year was. She couldn't fathom her reason. Had her subconscious been analysing him as a girl would, and not how an enemy should? Had some part of her been looking at him in a different way than she had thought?

Audrey absently shrugged to herself before removing her make-up and stripping off her Cleopatra costume in silence. She then slipped into her nightgown and laid down into her bed, aching to sleep off the whole damned night.

_Riddle is the best-looking boy in the year_, she thought without much feeling as she screwed her eyes shut. _Why have I never noticed that before?_

* * *


	14. A Carriage Ride from Hell

* * *

**A/N:** Hello there! I'm so, _so_ sorry that I haven't gotten round to replying to the last chapter's reviews yet—but I promise that I'm on it! :) Honestly, I don't really have a whole lot else to add to the Author's Note today, except of course that I hope you enjoy this new chapter immensely. :) And, as always, a _huge_ thanks goes out to all of the lovely people who leave me the incredible reviews that motivate me to write so much: **slytherin-principessa**, **lola**, **kiwipineapple43**, **riddlefan**, **weirdunusualchick**, **grahamcracker-xx**, **A crystal tear**, **RoryAceHayden147**,** moonstargazer**, **ALXandRA**, **xcrescentxmoonx**, **BellaCullen2312**, **Alina Devine**, **kayellis**, **RIOTAGAINSTAPUSHISTOR**Y,** LadyShinkukaze**, and **licious461**.

And also, because a lot of people have asked me about what Audrey said to Tom in the last chapter, I just thought I'd mention that G.B.H. is actually an abbreviated term for 'grievous bodily harm'—basically meaning to beat the absolute crap into someone. I'm really sorry, I didn't realise that it was only a British term when I wrote it. Haha—light, huh?

**Music:** "Hang You from the Heavens" by The Dead Weather.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

**A Carriage Ride from Hell**

*******

Saturday, November 8th 1944

10:55 A.M.

With the arrival of November came a rush of freezing winds from the Arctic. Audrey braved the blistering cold with Stella, Braxton and Reuben by her side—along with all the other Hogwarts students who were in third year or above—to idly await their turn to board the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade for the first trip of the new school year. Fortunately enough for Audrey, Snape had been kind enough to forge her a parental permission slip for the trip to the small wizarding village, inventing a new name for himself and posing as her uncle.

"This is boring," groaned Braxton, rubbing his gloved palms together for an extra bout of warmth as the wind roared past them like a tumultuous animal. "I thought the carriages were supposed to be here by eleven?"

"They are," said Audrey very matter-of-factly. She then grabbed Stella's wrist, shoved up the sleeve of her best friend's heavy jacket, and read her golden analogue watch. "It's only five to, you baby—don't cry."

Braxton huffed childishly next to her, throwing her a mock dirty look as he did so. "There's no need for insults, Audrey. You've already proven on many occasions that you're tougher than the guys."

"Damn straight," she replied shortly.

Just as quickly as the words had left her mouth, the Thestral-drawn carriages suddenly came into view along the dark horizon, moving smoothly along the rough ground.

"_Finally_!" cried Braxton melodramatically, flinging his arms in the air for effect. "I thought I was going to freeze to death out here for sure."

Audrey snorted. "Shut up, you drama queen," she shot at him.

He ruffled her hair playfully as the line for the carriages began to move forward.

Finally, after what seemed like an age to Audrey, she was clambering aboard one of the carriages and settling comfortably into one of the window seats, and soon after Braxton scooted in just beside her. Across from her, Stella and Reuben took residence beside one and other, gloved-fingers intertwined.

Audrey glared at the loving gesture, for some reason finding herself annoyed by her best friends obvious feelings for each other.

Braxton cleared his throat to get the attention everyone around him. "So what do you all feel like doing today?" he asked conversationally as the carriage eventually began to move.

"Audrey and I are heading to Honeydukes," said Stella pointedly, finally looking away from Reuben long enough to speak. She narrowed her gaze in on Audrey, frowning playfully. "She owes me big time."

Audrey grinned sheepishly at the blonde witch across from her. "Hey, if you didn't want anyone to eat those Chocoballs, you shouldn't have left them just lying around."

Stella gaped at Audrey disbelievingly. "They were _under_ my _bed_—in a _locked_ trunk!" she squealed indignantly.

Audrey shrugged, fighting a grin. "I was hungry."

"And I still haven't figured out how you managed to unlock that trunk, actually," Stella continued mock-suspiciously. "I had some serious Charms cast on that thing… Are you ever going to tell me how you managed it?"

"Probably not," replied Audrey disinterestedly. Her gaze had wandered from her friends to the open window of the carriage, where just beyond the small town of Hogsmeade was finally coming into view.

"Well," said Braxton after a moment, "while you two head off to Honeydukes, myself and Reuben are going to go to Zonko's. I've exhausted my extensive collection of Dungbombs on the entrance of the Slytherin common room."

Audrey chuckled, turning back to the boy beside her. "Orion Black's face after that attack before Halloween was golden. He was so angry—I've never seen someone turn that shade of purple before."

Braxton roared with laughed for the next ten minutes straight, retelling the story to Reuben and Stella in great detail. When the quartet stepped off the carriage after arriving in Hogsmeade soon after, they decided to go their separate ways and split just outside The Hog's Head.

"We'll meet back with you two at The Three Broomsticks at about one, okay?" called Reuben as he was dragged away by Braxton toward Zonko's.

Audrey and Stella nodded in confirmation before hooking their arms together and making their way toward Honeydukes. The wind whipped past the pair as they walked, icy cold and terribly violent. Many times Audrey had to grab her scarf in fear of it escaping her.

Eventually the pair arrived outside the colourful sweet shop, windswept yet thankfully still in one piece. Audrey pushed the heavy door open and made her way inside, with Stella not far behind. The warmth that greeted them was almost heavenly. Having practically lived in this shop in 1998, Audrey knew her way around the place like the back of her hand. She instantly made her way over to a shelf near the back of the shop that held the Chocoballs and grabbed two packets—one for herself and the other so she could pay back Stella without having to endure a constant string of complaints. Next she grabbed a Chocolate Frog and a small bag of Ice Mice for fun, and finally a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Will that be all, dear?" asked the kindly old lady behind the counter when Audrey shoved all her items onto the table.

Audrey nodded, smiling at the elderly woman. "Yeah, thanks."

The two girls left the store shortly after their purchases and headed straight for The Three Broomsticks. The wind outside, it seemed, was fiercer than ever, and almost blew Audrey and Stella away as they made their way down the cobbled and narrow street, despite the fact that their arms were hooked together for safety.

"This is ridiculous," moaned Audrey, grabbing onto her grey knitted scarf as it threatened to blow away once again. "Where is all this wind coming from?"

"The arctic," replied Stella pointedly. "Professor Marina said there's a really big storm coming soon."

"Professor Marina?" echoed Audrey questioningly.

Stella nodded. "She's the Divination teacher. She told us last lesson that there's a huge rainstorm coming mid-week."

Despite having achieved an 'Outstanding' for Divination in her O.W.L., Audrey had never really put much faith in the subject—she found it interesting; not substantial. "And how does she know that?" she asked sceptically.

"Something about the tea leaves she read in her afternoon Irish coffee," she said disinterestedly, absently playing with the end of her jacket. "And then she did mention that Saturn was in the Third House…but, to be honest, I'm not really sure what she was banging on about."

Audrey did not respond with the scathing comment she had prepared as the pair had finally arrived outside their intended destination—the small and rustic tavern aptly named The Three Broomsticks. Audrey pushed open the heavy wooden door and her nose was instantly assaulted by the odious stench of stale Butterbeer and tobacco. Putting her best efforts into ignoring the smell of smoke because it made her sick, Audrey took a glance around the small tavern. It was very dark and small, but was oddly comfortable, with a plethora of small tables and booths scattered around the room.

As her eyes raked over the space, she noticed Camilla Clearwater and Oliver Stewart near the back, looking suspiciously comfortable in each other's presence.

Stella, it seemed, had noticed also. "Oh!" she cried, a smile lighting her face in a polarised contrast to the dreary weather. "Let's go sit by Camilla and Oliver!"

Suddenly Audrey was being violently pulled by the arm toward the back of the tavern. When the two girls reached the booth, Oliver and Camilla looked up, and smiled in welcome.

"Hey, you two!" greeted Camilla warmly. "Come sit down!"

Though Audrey would have much preferred herself in other company—Camilla had the tendency to be rather bitchy when something did not go her way—she reluctantly slid into the booth beside Stella, though still glowered to make her feelings perfectly clear.

Stella, on a polar opposite, was grinning from ear to ear. "Aw, you two look so _cosy_! I take it you're now officially…?" She trailed off suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

Audrey frowned, though nonetheless shot Stella a questioning glance. "Officially what?" she asked the blonde.

"Officially _dating_," piped in Camilla, just as Oliver leaned in to kiss her forehead. "And yes, we are."

"Oh." Once again, Audrey found herself oddly upset by the thought of more romance.

"Where's Reuben and Braxton?" asked Oliver after a moment. "I'm supposed to Apparate with them to Diagon Alley at twelve—we're going to go and check out the new broomsticks in Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Isn't it against school policy to Apparate outside of Hogsmeade?" questioned Audrey suspiciously. Neither Braxton nor Reuben had mentioned that they were planning an extra trip to London today.

"It is," said Oliver with an impish grin. "But what Dippet doesn't know won't kill him."

"Right," said Audrey flatly, putting such information in her memory bank for later. "Well, they headed off to Zonko's about a half hour ago—you could probably still catch them there if you hurry…"

Oliver nodded, sneaking a glance at the watch on his wrist, before sliding out of the booth. "I'll see you all later." He then leaned down once more to kiss Camilla; Audrey had to look away.

When Oliver had left the tavern for sure, and was definately out of earshot, Stella and Camilla launched into girlish ramblings. "Oh, he's _such_ a good kisser!" cried Camilla delightedly, grinning like a maniac. "And he's just too thoughtful—he bought me this huge bag of sweets from Honeydukes today, and then took me to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop! It was so r_omantic_!" She sighed dreamily, then turned back to Stella and addressed her. "Is that what Reuben's like? I just can't imagine him being romantic with you—he seems so…distant."

Stella nodded enthusiastically, a strange sort of gleeful glint her eye. "I know, right? But he _is_ romantic! Last Valentine's Day he Apparated us to London and then took me out for dinner."

Audrey shifted in her seat awkwardly. All this talk of boys and relationships was staring to make her feel rather uncomfortable—and, as much as it annoyed and infuriated her to admit it…_jealous_. Truthfully, Audrey did not felt envy very often in her life—she was generally happy with what she had been allotted—though hearing two of her friends talk about how great their relationships were was making her green.

"…and he's coming to my house to stay over at Christmas! I wonder what he'll get me as a present?"

_Too much_. "I need to go," said Audrey all of a sudden, scooting from the cosy booth as quickly as possible.

Stella looked up, perplexed by the suddenness of her friend's departure. "Why?" she asked.

"I don't feel well," she explained, and was gratified instantly when she realised that it didn't sound like too much of a lie. "I really think I better head back to the castle."

Stella looked both alarmed and sympathetic. "Do you want us to come with you?"

"No," Audrey very nearly shouted. On the contrary, that was the last thing she wanted. "I'll just tag along in someone else's carriage and go lie down in the dorm. I'll see you both later."

She then fled from The Three Broomsticks before Stella or Camilla could even try and stop her. She ventured back outside into the nipping winds and tightened her scarf around her neck, her teeth involuntarily chattering from the cold. She then made her way toward Hogsmeade Station, where the carriages would no doubt be waiting for people to return when they so wished.

_Why the bloody hell am I suddenly jealous of relationships? _she wondered as she trekked through Hogsmeade to the station. _I never was before_…

Audrey went over the many possible answers in her head, though stopped when she reached the carriages because she figured she probably wouldn't like the answer to the question. She feared it was something to do with what she had told Riddle before the Halloween dance—about being lonely when no one really knew you.

_How frightening is it that Tom Riddle probably knows me the most?_

She frowned at the absurd thought, but somehow managed a smile when she saw that one of the Thestrals was lingering in front of the last carriage. Despite the fact that they were deemed unlucky by most wizards, Audrey had always quite liked them—they were special to her because she was one of the few people that could see them. She looked around—just to check that no one was watching—before reaching out to pet the strange creature. Her fingertips had only just lightly brushed the leathery skin of the Thestral when she heard someone approach behind her.

"Fitch."

She spun around, alarmed and with a hand over her heart, to see that it was Riddle who had said her name. "Why are we always bumping into each other?" she asked him, slightly breathless from the fright. "And I thought you were free of me for the next month? What gives?"

Audrey hadn't really thought that _he_ would be the one to go back on their agreement.

Riddle looked at her for a moment before his gaze flickered to the space behind her. "What were you doing?" he demanded.

Audrey did not like his tone one bit—in fact, she found it rather rude—but found herself saying anyway, "Though I doubt it's any of your business, Riddle, I was petting this Thestral." She then turned back to the creature and touched its black skin lightly again, being extra careful and gentle.

The Head Boy raised an eyebrow quizzically. "You can see Thestrals?" he asked, and Audrey did not miss the slight undertone of scepticism in his voice.

"Yes," she said. There was no point in denying it when he could no doubt see them, too. Though, just to check, she asked casually, "And I suppose you can, too?"

There was a small, but he eventually said, "No, I can't."

Audrey turned back to him very slowly, only now _she_ was the one looking sceptical. She had read before she had come to 1944 that Riddle had murdered his father and grandparents before his seventh year, which would have meant he could see the Thestrals by now. _Was he lying?_ "What do you mean?" she asked, not bothering to hide the blatant distrust in her voice. "How did you know I was doing something then?"

"You're always doing something," he said simply.

Audrey found herself conflicted by the boy in front of her. If he was truly telling the truth, then he hadn't murdered anyone yet, and so he hadn't begun his Horcruxes. Which was absurd.

_He has to be lying_.

"You really can't see them?" she pushed again.

Riddle genuinely looked perplexed by her distrust of his answer. "That's what I said, Fitch."

_I think he's telling the truth_. Audrey didn't know how she knew, or why she believed him in the first place, but she was absolutely positive that Riddle was being honest with her. Which meant that he hadn't killed anyone yet.

And it meant that Audrey was either a fool or an idiot.

Suddenly a pair of deep voices intruded on their civil conversation, and then Malfoy and Avery came into view, looking distinctly happy with themselves. They were grappling onto large bags of Honeydukes sweets and Zonko's joke products, and looked very accomplished with their haul—which probably had something to do with the fact that they had stolen them.

Avery stopped dead when he noticed Audrey lingering by the lone carriage, though, much to her surprise, he did not look angry—despite the fact that she had rammed a solid gold goblet into his ribs just over a week ago. "Well, well," he drawled, smirking, before letting out a low whistle. "Looks like you're stuck with us for the ride home, huh, Audrey?"

With dawning horror, Audrey realised that Avery's statement was the truth. The Thestral that she had been petting was the last one at the Station, which meant that she would either have to get on with the three Slytherins or wait another hour until some more came back from Hogwarts—and she couldn't do that because the wind was so icy and violent that it was verging on painful.

She glared at Avery for a long moment. "I guess," she said darkly. "Only I'm not suck with you, Avery; _you__'__re _stuck with _me_." Her gaze flickered momentarily to Riddle—who she wanted very much to believe would stick up for her if Avery tried anything, thought knew it would never happen—before she climbed aboard the last carriage.

She took a window seat—just as she had done on the ride over—and was not surprised when Riddle, Avery and Malfoy climbed in behind her. Malfoy, however unusual it seemed, took the pleasure of sitting beside Audrey, whilst Avery and Riddle sat across from her.

A second later, the carriage began to move very slowly in the direction of Hogwarts.

"Don't tell me you came to Hogsmeade alone?" asked Avery with a smirk. "Your friends ditch you?"

Audrey begrudgingly dragged her eyes from the window to Avery. She could practically feel the dark glower on her face. "Avery, let me be perfectly clear here: You're _scum_. Talk to me on this ride back at your own risk."

"Mm," hummed Avery, stilling grinning disgustingly. "I'll take that as a definitive 'yes.'"

Audrey groaned, striving desperately to tune his voice out of the receptors in her head. She instead tried to focus on the sound of the wind rattling the carriage outside.

"So why'd they ditch ya?" he asked after a moment. "I thought Reuben had taken quite a shine to you—thought he was trying to get you to go out with him, actually."

Audrey threw him a dirty look. "He has a girlfriend, you letch. Now shut it."

"Oh, yeah," said Avery, who was suddenly not smiling anymore. His expression had turned black, like the staleness of ashes left after a fire. "That's right. Stella Roberts…the Mudblood."

Very slowly, Audrey moved her gaze from the window to Avery's smarmy face. She could feel the angry blood pounding in her ears and in her chest, like the beat of a drum before the battle began. "_What_ did you call her?" she hissed.

"A _Mudblood_," shot back Avery nastily. "She's disgusting, filthy… Shouldn't be allowed to live, if you ask me."

So sudden the act was almost missed, Audrey's wand was out of her coat pocket and pointed straight at Avery's chest. "No one asked for your opinion," she growled. "And, for your information, _you__'__re_ the disgusting one, you waste of space. If I ever, _ever_ catch you saying something like that about Stella again, I swear to Merlin that I will _kill _you."

Avery was glaring even daggers at Audrey—so fierce she would have died on the spot had looks been able to kill. Though, out of the blue, she felt a wand dig into the side of her neck…

_Malfoy_.

The wind was howling outside the carriage, fierce and raw, like an animal in pain.

"Put your wand _down_, Fitch," snarled Malfoy warningly.

Out of instinct, Audrey's eyes darted to Riddle, and she saw that he was utterly impenetrable. There was no emotion whatsoever on his face, though he was twirling his wand between his fingers, utterly as ease.

Audrey suddenly remembered with a start that Avery and Malfoy were some of his followers—his Death Eaters to be—and that he would not dare curse them, no matter how much progress she had made with him over the past two months.

"Or what?" she snapped in Malfoy's direction, her pride winning over her rationality. "What will you do?"

Malfoy seemed to deliberate for a moment—in which time his eyes darted to Avery twice—before he said, very evenly, "I'll _Imperio_ you to out it down."

Audrey snorted. "Do it," she said solemnly. "I'll still curse Avery first, and I've had much, much worse." Which was true. The two-dozen Cruciatus curses she had endured at the Carrows hands over the past year and the scars on her back were proof enough of such a statement.

There was a small, desolate silence—though the wind howling outside the carriage was as loud as ever—before, eventually, Malfoy began, "_Imper_—"

"I think that is quite enough," cut in Riddle very suddenly—his voice was, as always, eerily calm and collected. "Put down your wand, Abraxas. Fitch won't be cursing anyone today."

"Won't I?" retorted Audrey as the wand cruelly digging into her neck relented. She could feel a bruise arising on her skin already. "I think I'd enjoy teaching Avery here a lesson."

Avery glared at her some more. "Fitch, I swear that when I see you alone next—"

"Fitch, put your wand down," said Riddle, "or I will put it down _for_ you."

Audrey did not doubt that—and she had to admit, no matter how begrudgingly, that she was quite afraid of Riddle and what he was capable of. Very slowly, she removed her wand from Avery's chest and placed it back in her jacket pocket. "There. Happy?"

Riddle nodded once before averting his attention back to the window and the scene outside. From the looks of things, pounding rain had began hurtling toward the Earth.

"You're supposed to be a pureblood," snarled Avery from across the aisle. "You're a disgrace to wizard kind—a filthy blood-traitor."

Audrey laughed humourlessly. "Clearly, Avery, you and I have very different views on what a disgrace to the name of wizardry means."

The rest of the carriage ride back to Hogwarts was filled with an uncomfortable silence. When the ride finally came to an end, Audrey was the last person out of the carriage. Up ahead, she saw Avery and Malfoy running through the pouring rain back up to the castle.

Much to Audrey's surprise, though, Riddle had waited behind to speak with her. He was soaked through and through. "You can see Thestrals," he mused, drips of rainwater running off his dark hair. "Does that have anything to do with your parents?"

Audrey was surprised by the question—it almost made her forget about the fact that she was standing in the pouring rain and talking with the future Lord Voldemort. "Yes," she admitted after a moment. "I saw my mum die when I was eleven...my dad a year later."

Riddle didn't apologise as a normal person would have—he obviously wasn't the type for niceties—but Audrey was glad in that moment that he wasn't. She had heard it too many times before.

He simply nodded.

Audrey didn't particularly feel like explaining _how_ they had died to anyone in that moment, and so instead she chose to start walking back up to the castle, slowly making her way through the downpour of rain.

Tom Riddle followed her the entire way.

* * *


	15. Crashing In the Head Dorm

* * *

**A/N:** Bonjour all! **THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS IMPORTANT, SO PLEASE READ IT**. Now, as I said before in a previous chapter, I'm not really too keen on the name of this fic—it was something I found on a whim, and really has bugger all to do with the story. So, because I trust you all in helping me make a decision, I've posted a poll on my profile page with two new ideas for a title (and a button that'll let you keep it titled as it is, if you wish). If you could please, _please_ head over there and take the two seconds to vote for your favourite it would truly mean a hell of a lot to me.

Also, cheers to everyone who has added this fic to their favourites/signed up for story alerts! Though, of course, I'd like to take the opportunity to thank the kind, considerate, and downright awesome people who leave me reviews. They're the only reason this fic isn't in the crapper: **DPerna, Alina Devine**,** kayellis**,** ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone**,** Michelle Black a.k.a Elle**,** BellaCullen2312**,** grahamcracker-xx**,** kiwipineapple43**,** licious461**,** RIOTAGAINSTAPUSHISTORY**,** moonstargazer**,** weirdunusualchick**,** xcrescentxmoonx**,** ALXandRA**,** Artanis**,and** Isabella Leone**.

I don't want to sound awful, but I think I'd probably stop writing if people didn't leave me such great comments. They really encourage me to keep writing. :3

**Music:** "Warning Sign" by Coldplay.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

**Crashing In the Head Dorm**

*******

Wednesday, November 12th 1944

3:10 P.M.

The last two periods of Audrey's Wednesday afternoon had been cancelled. The storm that Professor Marina had predicted before the weekend had indeed come to pass—with disastrous effects for the lower levels of the school. The dungeon classrooms and the Slytherin common room had both been flooded by the rainstorm, and now Headmaster Dippet was shipping the snakes off to spend the night in different Houses for the evening, forcing them to share Dorm's for one night until their dungeon was taken care of.

Audrey, taking full convenience of the fact that she was gleefully missing both her afternoon Magical Domestic Science and Potions lessons, was lounging in the common room with Reuben—who was sat on the couch across from her, looking content—and sipping on a mug filled to the brim with hot chocolate and mini-marshmallows.

Suddenly, though, her state of blissful peace was rudely interrupted when Stella bounded over to the pair, holding her Charms books in her hands and looking wholly grim. "You'll never guess what," she said darkly.

"Ummm…Reuben finally shaved his back?" guessed Audrey with a shrug. Suddenly, though, a cushion flew from out of nowhere and whacked her square in the face. "Gah!" she cried in surprise, almost spilling her scalding hot chocolate in the process. She threw the pillow back to a disgruntled-looking Reuben. "I was only kidding!"

"Cut it out, you two," said Stella firmly, suddenly looking very motherly, "this is _serious_! I was just in Professor Ivor's last Charms class of the day, and Dippet told him that the Slytherin second and seventh years are staying with us tonight."

Audrey looked up at Stella for a moment, perplexed, before popping a marshmallow in her mouth. "Stella, we already know that the Slytherins are staying with us tonight. How is that even relevant—" But she stopped suddenly, almost choked on the marshmallow she had been chewing, then gaped at the blonde witch. "_Seventh_ years?" she cried, horrified by the news. "But that means Avery and Malfoy!"

Stella took a seat beside her boyfriend, frowning deeply. "As if I'm happier about it than you are."

Reuben slung an arm around her shoulders and squeezed reassuringly, then kissed her forehead. It had taken all of Audrey's deliberation skills to stop the Quidditch Captain from finding and tearing out Avery's intestines—she didn't really wish to have Reuben sent to Azkaban for murder.

Audrey, being a good friend, had told Stella what had happened between herself and the two Slytherins on the carriage ride back from Hogsmeade—though she had left out Riddle, because she contended that he hadn't really done anything except save her from an _Imperio_.

"Bloody hell," groaned Audrey, setting down her hot chocolate on the mahogany coffee table. The thought of Avery had thoroughly ruined her appetite. "Well, at least it's only one night. Dippet said it would be fixed by tomorrow." She tried to sound consoling.

Stella nodded miserably and popped a marshmallow into her mouth. "I guess."

"And anyway," added Audrey perkily from her couch, "if Avery has another swipe at you, at least I'll have the incentive to punch him in that smarmy face of his…"

*******

Wednesday, November 12th 1944

10:00 P.M.

The curfew at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had just begun. This only meant one thing this evening: It meant that the second and seventh year students of Slytherin were now coming to spend the night in the Ravenclaw tower.

In an effort to make herself feel marginally better, Audrey had changed into a pair of her pyjamas from 1998—a pair of flannel bottoms with yellow ducks all over them and a white tank top—and was playing a game of wizard's chess with Adeline in the common room. Stella had already fled to their dorm to sleep—most likely fearing what the Slytherins would have to say in relation to her Muggle parents—but Audrey refused to back down to tossers like Avery and Malfoy. She was far too proud for something so cowardly.

Not seconds later, the door to the common room was forcefully flung open and in poured the second year Slytherins, all dressed in emerald robes and carrying bags of clothes and toiletries for the night.

"Second years go straight up to the extra dorms," said a distinctly familiar and deep voice. "Don't linger in the common room."

Audrey turned sharply—just as one of Adeline's Knights demolished her Rook—to see Tom Riddle standing in the doorway, directing all of the second years to their respective dormitories. Behind him, the seventh years began to file into the room also, though they were free to do as they wanted and were consequently lingering in the common room.

"Your turn," piped up Adeline in a sour tone.

Audrey turned back to her redheaded roommate—who was now openly glaring at her, probably because she had been looking Riddle's way—before moving her Bishop to destroy her one of her Pawn's. But, just as soon as the move had been made, Audrey realised her mistake—her King was wide open to attack. "Aw, crap," she groaned as Adeline's Queen butchered her King.

"Checkmate," said Adeline accomplishedly, squaring her shoulders in victory.

"You won fair and square," said Audrey with a half-hearted smile. Truthfully, she didn't really like the fact that Adeline had beat her, but was helpless to do anything about it. Inconspicuously, she snuck another glance in Riddle's direction, but he was already gone, and the seventh years in his place—much to Audrey's satisfaction—were looking very uncomfortable.

Though to Audrey's horror, she saw Avery, Malfoy, Niles Lestrange, plus Walburga and Orion Black—the black-haired Slytherin twins—coming at her out of the corner of her eye. "Bugger," she said absently, turning back to Adeline. "Band of pricks at nine o'clock. I would run if I were you."

Adeline raised a nearly transparent eyebrow, looking sideways at the group of Slytherins. "Once again, Audrey, I must point out that your language is absolutely atrocious."

Exasperated by the same old comment, Audrey sighed. "Duly noted," she said disinterestedly. "But you seemed to have missed the point."

And it was too late, anyway. The group of five Slytherins had descended upon the two Ravenclaw girls and were doing their best at acting superior, standing above and looking down on them. Walburga, Malfoy and Lestrange each took a seat on the last couch, whilst Avery and Orion Black stood, both frowning deeply.

Orion was the fist to speak up, his tone highly irked. "A little birdie told me that you and Braxton Griffin were the ones who threw those stink bombs in our common room before Halloween."

Audrey's eyes darted from Orion to Adeline, who was now looking quite threatened and uncomfortable by the presence of the Slytherins. "Adeline, go to bed," she ordered sternly.

This time, the redhead did not hesitate or argue with the command. She got up from the couch immediately, threw Audrey one last wary glance, and then scampered off to the girls dorm. The gang of five Slytherins let her go without question—probably because she wasn't profoundly important to them.

Audrey turned back to a disgruntled-looking Orion. "So what if we did?" she snapped. "You can't prove anything, Black."

Orion set his jaw taut, and in that moment he looked like he would have liked nothing better than to punch Audrey in the face. "You better watch yourself, Fitch. That mouth of yours is going to land you in deep trouble one day, rest assured."

_Don't I know it_, she thought grimly. But, contrary to popular belief, she couldn't just up and change who she was. She was proud and mouthy and couldn't do a damn thing to change herself.

"Piss off," she shot at him, true to form.

Orion's eyes narrowed in on her. "I don't know who you think you are," he ground out crossly, "coming here and acting like you're special or something—you're just a little girl in over your head."

_Actually, you'll find I am special_, she thought grimly. _Even more special than you can comprehend. _

But she couldn't say that to his face. "I don't know what you're talking about, Black," she said disinterestedly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he spat. "You think you can go around back-talking some of us here? You better be careful that you don't get on the wrong side of certain people—you'll find it could be very damaging for you. You should learn some respect for your superiors."

Whatever that had meant, it caused the group of five Slytherins a great deal of amusement. They began laughing—dark and sarcastic laughter.

Audrey narrowed her eyes in on Avery, who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. "Is that a threat?" she snapped.

"It is," said Avery very calmly, composed. He then reached out and twisted a strand of Audrey's hair around his finger, intimately. "When you wake up in the middle of the night tonight, in your bed and all alone, I hope you won't mind finding myself and Orion in there with you."

Audrey wretched herself out of Avery's reach, scowling fiercely. She truly reckoned she could have broken out her wand and performed the Killing Curse there and then. "Avery, drop _dead_," she growled. "And don't you dare threaten me again—it'll be the end of you if you do."

She took one last glance around the group of smirking Slytherins before storming in the only direction she knew would be safe—straight out of the common room.

As soon as she was out of the room, she realised that she had nowhere to go; but she couldn't go back inside—not with Avery threatening to come into her room at night. So instead she descended the stairs to the fifth floor and wandered around aimlessly for a very long time.

_Where can I stay for the night? _she wondered as she passed the Prefects bathroom and the statue of Boris the Bewildered. _Hufflepuff is a firm no, I don't think I could stand them for an entire night… Gryffindor maybe, but I don't really know anyone there… Or perhaps a classroom?_

But Audrey did not want to sleep in a classroom, which meant there was only one other option left.

She walked for a very long time in her intended direction before she finally arrived outside Sir Cadogan's portrait hole. To her intense relief, the annoying knight was nowhere to be seen…but that also posed another problem—how to get inside?

Eventually she just settled on knocking, praying that someone would answer her so she wouldn't have to sleep in the Charms classroom. So she raised her hand and began rapping on the portrait with everything she had, her knuckles turning an unsightly red colour after a while. After a good two minutes or so, the portrait hole swung open, and there in the threshold stood Tom Riddle.

He was still fully dressed in his uniform; but with dawning horror, Audrey remembered with a start that she was wearing her ducky pyjamas.

_Bloody hell_.

Riddle raised an eyebrow, apparently realising the same thing. "Fitch, what are you doing here? It's after curfew." Then, as if just remembering their agreement from the Halloween dance, he added crossly, "And I thought I was rid of you for the next month?"

Audrey snorted in response. "Don't even go there, Riddle—you ended that agreement with the invasion of privacy in Hogsmeade. And, anyway, I'm coming inside." Instead of being polite and waiting for an invitation as she normally would have, she instead simply pushed past him and made her way into the Head common room.

She vaguely heard the portrait hole shut and Riddle come back into the room behind her. "Keep in mind that I don't appreciate having to repeat myself, Fitch. Why are you here at this time of night?" In the following seconds that Audrey did not reply, gaze fell from her face to her pyjama bottoms. "And what in the world are you wearing?" he added as an afterthought, clearly put off by her attire.

Audrey turned back to Riddle, frowning, before peeking down at her ducky pyjamas once again. "What do you mean? Ducky's are perfectly suitable bed attire, thank you very much. And, for your information, I'm crashing in here tonight." She then flung herself onto one of the black leather couches in the living room.

The Head Boy stared at her for a moment, quite obviously bemused by Audrey in every sense of the word. "Could you at least try and make _some_ sense, Fitch?"

Audrey sighed. "I'm sleeping in here tonight," she said simply.

Now that Riddle understood what she meant, his expression had turned very swiftly from bemused to incensed. "You absolutely are _not_," he snapped in a final tone.

"Actually, I am," Audrey shot back, giving him a hard glare for effect. "And since the reason I've had to leave my tower is because of one of _your_ friends, I think it's only fitting that I hijack _your_ couch for the night."

Despite his obvious annoyance, Riddle's curiosity once again won over. "What do you mean?"

Audrey turned to him again. "Avery and Orion Black just threatened me with a very suggestive late night visit, so I'm going to hide from them whilst they stay in the Ravenclaw tower." Audrey then grabbed the flimsy blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over herself. "And don't even try and make me leave, because I won't."

Riddle truly looked as if he would have loved nothing more than to hex Audrey there and then. "Fitch, you are, without a doubt, the most stubborn girl I have ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"Thanks," murmured Audrey huffily as she laid down on the couch and closed her eyes to sleep. _Misfortune of meeting? _"Love you, too."

Riddle didn't have much of a say in the matter, and he obviously knew it—his only choices were to leave her to sleep on the couch or to physically force her from the common room. He must have chosen the former when he wordlessly climbed the stairs to his own room and closed the door behind himself.

Audrey screwed her eyes shut, pulled the flimsy blanket tighter around herself—unfortunately she could feel cold shivers coming on from the November air—and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

*******

Thursday, November 13th 1944

7:03 A.M.

Audrey was roused from her deep sleep by a finger relentlessly poking her in the side. She promptly pretended to still be asleep so that Stella would take the hint and leave her to sleep through first period—which she vaguely remembered was Defence Against the Dark Arts—but for some reason her best friend would just not give up.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Pause. Poke. Poke—

"_WHAT?_" yelled Audrey crossly, her eyes finally flying open to greet the new morning—albeit against her will. Her annoyance gradually faded, however, as the face that had been poking her slowly came into focus.

It was…_Eloise_.

Audrey sat up very abruptly, and suddenly her head was swimming with a plethora of different questions. Why was the Head Girl in the Ravenclaw tower? Was it some sort of emergency procedure if something horrible happened? What _had_ happened? But as Audrey finally stopped wondering and took in her unfamiliar surroundings, she remembered with a start that she had gone to sleep in the Head dorm last night.

_Oh, yeah_.

She looked down at herself and found that she was wrapped up in many green and red checked blankets—but hadn't she only managed to find one last night, draped over the back of the couch she was sleeping on?

"What are you doing in here?" asked Eloise after a moment, her tone hard.

Audrey pulled her gaze from the bundle of blankets to meet the Head Girl's steady gaze, her mind still a little drunk from sleep. She found that when she opened her mouth to speak, her words tumbled out in a strange and erratic murmur. "Avery…disgusting…had to…get away from him…for the night."

Eloise cocked an eyebrow in question. "Would you be referring to the fact that the seventh year Slytherins were staying in the Ravenclaw tower last night?"

Audrey nodded wordlessly and began rubbing at her eyes, trying to dislodge the blurriness of sleep from her vision. After that, she vainly tried to smooth down her erratic hair with the palms of her hands.

"Who let you in here?" asked Eloise.

Audrey ceased her futile attempts at grooming; her hair was like a haystack. _Hopeless_. "Riddle," she murmured. "I forced him to let me in—he wasn't happy about it. But I don't really know anyone in any other house, and I couldn't stay in my tower."

Eloise nodded—bitterly thought it seemed—before grabbing her heavy book-bag from the floor and swinging it over her shoulder.

Audrey, on the other hand, forced down a yawn. "What time is it anyway?"

For some reason, Eloise must have been feeling quite amicable this morning, and so rolled up her shirt sleeve to see her watch. "Ten past seven," she said informatively. Audrey was secretly glad that the Head Girl was an early riser. "I suggest you head back to your dorm and get ready for classes. The dungeon classrooms have been cleared out, and so Potions is going ahead this morning."

Audrey nodded in confirmation, removing the blankets from her body—but then she stopped. "Where's Riddle?" she asked.

Eloise was already half-way toward the portrait hole, but stopped and turned back. "He left already. I don't think he really wanted to see you this morning." The Head Girl stared at Audrey for a moment, analysing her critically. "Which, to be honest, I don't really blame him for… You don't look particularly graceful in the morning."

Audrey simply rolled her eyes in response. "I'll bypass over the insult and just say thanks, I guess."

Eloise raised an eyebrow, bewildered. "What do you mean?"

Audrey tried not to look at the Head Girl as if she were profoundly stupid, but could hardly help herself. "I'm saying thanks…for the blankets," she said very slowly. "You put them over me, didn't you?"

The Head Girl looked even more perplexed now. "No," she said curtly. "No, I didn't." And, without another word, she left through the portrait hole to head down to breakfast.

Audrey stared at the door for a long time after that, wondering to herself silently. That only left Riddle as the culprit, but it simply couldn't have been him. He never did anything nice for anyone.

_He's the future Dark Lord, for Merlin's sake_.

* * *


	16. Love Potion and Allure

* * *

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! :) I hope you're all having a good Sunday—and I hope this chapter makes it a little bit better. It's an important one, for obvious reasons. These next few chapters are quite transitional, and I hope you enjoy them immensely, because this is where the plot really starts picking up.

As always, my greatest thanks goes out to the wonderful people who leave me reviews. I love the following people way too much for words: **Alina Devine, weirdunusualchick, kiwipineapple43**, **Equify**, **ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone**, **DPerna**, **kayellis, xcrescentxmoonx**, **Michelle Black a.k.a Elle, riddlefan**, **BellaCullen2312**, **grahamcracker-xx**, **The One and Only Rave**, **licious461**, **moonstargazer**, **ALXandRA**, **SkyeRae**, and** pinkisemo13**!

**Music:** "Pull My Heart Away" by Jack Peñate.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

**Love Potion and Allure**

*******

Monday, November 17th 1944

8:40 A.M.

"Ooh!" squealed Audrey as she took her seat at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall on Monday morning. "Muffins!" With what could only be described as an elated smile, she leaned over the table and grabbed four chocolate-chip muffins from the pastry tray, and then a chocolate-filled crepe for her journey to Runes. She then proceeded to shove the muffins into her mouth one by one as her three best friends watched on in fixated fascination. "I don't know about you guys," she said around a mouthful, smiling, "but my Monday morning just improved exponentially."

Braxton, sat beside her with a full plate of sausages and bacon, nodded, grinning at her sarcastically. "Yeah. Nothing makes a morning quite like watching a girl make a pig of herself."

Stella and Reuben, sat across from the pair with fingers intertwined on the tabletop, laughed in strange unison.

Audrey satisfied her sudden violent urges by hitting Braxton in the arm—_hard_. "Shut up," she said firmly, before turning her attention back to her breakfast. "Mm, I love the smell of muffins in the morning. I think I'm officially declaring today Muffin Monday."

Braxton looked sideways at her, swallowed a mouthful of bacon, and then asked, "Speaking of smells, what in the world are you wearing?"

Audrey glared at him as she comprehended the question, an eyebrow raised quizzically. "What I wear every day," she explained in a sour tone. "And you make it sound as if I smell _bad_."

Braxton looked alarmed by the accusation. "Oh, come _on_, Audrey—you know I didn't mean it like _that_!"

Audrey chucked in response, picking the chocolate chips out of her second muffin and eating them one by one. "You're right, I do know that. I just like to see you squirm is all."

Braxton shot her a dirty look as he began digging into his breakfast again.

Stella, however, inclined herself in her seat and leaned over the table, then said to Braxton, "Are you talking about that peach shampoo she always insists on using? I keep telling her it's way too powerful."

Braxton looked up and shook his head, his eyebrows creased slightly. He then looked sideways at Audrey once again. "No, it's more like a…flowery smell." Then, noticing her scowl, he added very quickly, "It's nice!"

Audrey simply rolled her eyes. "It's my mum's old perfume, from when she was my age. It smells like lily's."

"It was your mum's?" questioned Stella wonderingly. "But how come it's never run out? I have to buy a new bottle of Chanel Raspberry _at least _every few months."

"She enchanted it to never run out," explained Audrey with a half-hearted shrug.

The conversation quickly ran dry after the fleeting mention of Audrey's parents—her friends were well aware that the subject was taboo for her—though it didn't matter much, because soon after Audrey was heading sulkily toward Ancient Runes by herself, nibbling on a chocolate crepe for comfort.

She was the first inside the class—just as she was every Monday morning—and so simply followed her tedious routine and took her seat at the front of the class. She then grabbed her bag and took out all of her supplies for the class, including the many pages of homework she had been assigned over the weekend.

To her relief, the next person to step through the threshold of the classroom after herself was Professor Odell. Audrey was gratified by the strange occurrence—usually Odell was the last to show up—because it meant that she wouldn't have to deal with Avery or Malfoy's pathetic ramblings or threats until after class was over.

"Good morning, dear," said Professor Odell warmly as she took a seat behind her large, maple desk. She then took out her lesson plan, Transfigured a pot of coffee on her desk, and finally nodded to the many sheets of parchment carelessly strewn across Audrey's desk. "How was the homework I set? Not too hard, I hope?"

"Actually, it was fine," replied Audrey, surprising even herself with the truth of the statement. Somehow, she was finding N.E.W.T.-level Runes to be rather enjoyable after struggling through the first few weeks—at least now that she was putting her heard into learning the technique. "I think the Mayan Runes are my favourite so far."

Odell smiled. "Ah, they were my favourite, too, when I was your age."

Audrey arched an eyebrow in question. "They aren't now?"

"Oh, no," said Odell with a shake of her head. "I did my field research on Greek Runes when I left Hogwarts—spent a whole year in Athens, actually. It was beautiful."

Audrey _had_ been going to ask Odell what it had been like to travel abroad and live in a foreign country for such a long time, but she unfortunately didn't get the chance: Avery, Malfoy and Riddle came ambling into the room just then, the school uttering a monotonous ringing sounds just as they took their seats.

Audrey tried her utmost hardest to ignore Avery as he slid in beside her, far too close for her liking.

"I'm sure you all know the drill by now," announced Professor Odell to the four students in front of her. "So crack on with it. Page one-hundred-and-twelve, from the second paragraph down."

Audrey got straight into her work so she wouldn't have to face Avery's pathetic attempts at wrath—she could feel him glaring at her evenly as she went through the motions of her translations, piercing her like a knife. Apparently, or so it seemed to Audrey, he was still rather irked over their exchange in the Ravenclaw tower a few days ago.

The double Ancient Runes lesson seemed to drag on for a very long time. No matter how much Audrey had taken to the subject in the past two months, she could not force herself to overcome the tediousness of the class in general—it was still one of the most boring for her, trailing right behind her dreadful M.D.S. lessons.

Just under two hours of total silence later, the shrill bell rang out and reverberated around the stone building, creating a horrible noise in the quiet. Audrey stopped midway through the paragraph she had been working on translating and packed her parchment, quill and books into her bag.

"Hand in your homework before you leave!" bellowed Odell angrily as Malfoy and Avery made a quick start for the door, obviously trying to escape both the Professor's fury and their responsibilities.

Audrey got up from her seat a moment later and left her spotless homework on top of Odell's shiny maple desk. To her dismay, though, the moment she had exited the Runes classroom was also the moment Avery caught up with her, an obedient Malfoy trotting along by his side.

Though once again, Riddle was nowhere to be seen on the route to Potions.

"You went AWOL on Wednesday," mused Avery as he kept pace with her. Apparently her little disappearing act from the Ravenclaw tower had not gone unnoticed by the smarmy Slytherin. "Where did you go?"

Audrey looked at him sideways and glowered, though not once did she stop in her determined stride. She was intent on making it to Reuben outside the Potions classroom without being sent to Azkaban for murder. "None of your damn business," she retorted disdainfully.

Avery chuckled darkly before turning to Malfoy. "You should leave. I think I need to have a private chat with Audrey here."

Audrey stopped dead in her tracks, and when the two Slytherins noticed her sudden action they followed suit. She turned to Malfoy, and was surprised to find him looking just as bewildered as she felt. "No, stay," she told the blonde Slytherin sternly. "I think I'd like a witness for this 'private chat.'"

Avery smirked her way. "If you so wish. I was just going to reiterate the warning I gave you on Wednesday. I'm afraid you're on your last legs, sweetheart."

"And I told you not to threaten me," she shot back venomously. "And, honestly, if you had any brains in that hollow head of yours, you'd see that I was serious."

The atmosphere seemed to close in around Audrey all of a sudden—becoming dark and foreign in the small corridor—as Avery's expression changed from his usual cocky grin. He was now quite openly glowering at her, his gaze as black as a starless night sky. "You're a pureblood," he mused in a strange tone, "so don't make me put you in your place, Fitch—_I mean it_."

Audrey's hand twitched beside her and curled into a fist as every muscle in her body ached to put Avery in _his_ place, but she vehemently fought the urge down; instead, she twirled on her heel and marched toward the Potions classroom defiantly.

When she arrived a minute or so later, the class had already filed inside, and so she made no exception in doing the same. She marched past a delicious-smelling cauldron on Slughorn's desk and went straight over to the table she shared with Reuben and Oliver Stewart, then catapulted herself into her seat. To add to her mounting annoyance, she saw Malfoy and Avery come into the classroom close behind her just as the bell rang, and take their seats in the usual spot. On the same desk Riddle was already there, but for some reason was looking even more miserable than usual.

Audrey turned to the front just in time to see Professor Slughorn waddle into the classroom. He wheezed as he set down his heavy black briefcase, then turned to the dozen or so faces in the classroom. "Morning, class!" he said, smiling behind his huge moustache. "Sorry I'm a little late—an urgent teacher's meeting came up. Anyway! I'd like to start today's lesson a little differently—with a demonstration!"

_Brilliant_, thought Audrey with an inner cheer of satisfaction. _No work for a solid ten minutes_.

"Now," continued Slughorn, indicating to the pearly-filled cauldron on his desk, a strange steam emanating from its confides, "as you can all see, I already have a potion set up. This is a very advanced potion, and is a dangerous one in the wrong hands. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Kaya Bole, an unnaturally timid Slytherin girl who sat near the front of the class, meekly raised her hand.

"Yes?" prompted Professor Slughorn encouragingly.

"Amortentia, sir," she murmured.

"Correct!" bellowed Slughorn. "The most powerful love potion in the world! And can anyone tell me the properties of Amortentia?"

This time, Walburga Black was the one to raise her hand. "It causes the drinker to become obsessed with the maker, sir, and it has a different aroma for everyone who smells it according to what they find most attractive."

"Yes, well done, Miss Black!" said Slughorn. "So, as a little exercise and for some good-natured fun and embarrassment, I'd like you all to form an orderly line, then come forward and take turns explaining how Amortentia smells to _you_."

Audrey almost choked on the air she was breathing. "_What_?" she hissed to Reuben, who turned to face her with the same horrified expression she no doubt already had. "Is he _serious_?"

Across the desk, Oliver chuckled. "Bloody hell, you've gotta love Ol' Sluggy—he makes class interesting, at least."

Seconds later, it seemed, Audrey was being pushed into a surname alphabetized line, stuck in between Kaya Bole and Reuben. And because Avery was first up, he seemed to think he needed to make an impression and set a tone for the rest of the class.

"Go on, Vincent, what do you smell?" prompted Slughorn.

Somehow, Audrey knew even before Avery opened his mouth that his answer would not be serious in the slightest. The black-haired Slytherin seemed to deliberate for a moment, before saying with a sly grin, "It smells like…like dirty sheets, sir."

The whole class erupted in roars of laughter; Audrey, though, did not laugh, nor did Riddle near the back of the line, in front of Oliver.

Slughorn, on an opposite parallel from the mirth of the class, looked aghast by the joke. "_Disgusting_! Absolutely _foul_, Mr Avery! I'm very disappointed with your lack of class. I'm afraid I'll have to dock five points from Slytherin for that."

Avery looked neither disappointed nor apologetic as he strutted triumphantly back to his seat near the back of the class, high-fiving Malfoy, Orion Black and Niles Lestrange as he passed. He seemed to have enough sense, however, not to try the same stunt with Riddle, who didn't even waste his time by looking Avery's way.

Walburga and Orion Black took their turns one after another, and there were no surprises in their answers: The former of the two told Slughorn she smelled freshly-cut grass, and the latter actually took the task seriously and said that he smelled apples. Next up was Kaya Bole, who admitted that she could smell toothpaste and aftershave.

Audrey stepped up to the cauldron after Kaya had turned a strange pink colour and fled, and her nose was instantly assaulted by the most incredible aroma she had even smelled.

"And you, Miss Fitch?" asked Slughorn quizzically.

Audrey's gaze flickered briefly to Professor Slughorn before she allowed herself to become immersed in the love potion. _Bloody hell_, she thought, trying desperately not to flush with pleasure, _who in the world smells this wonderful? _For some reason, she could not remember exactly where she had smelt the pleasing mixture before, but could remember the thrill of first smelling it. "It's…spearmint and…cologne, I think, sir."

Slughorn chuckled, for some reason amused by her answer, before waving her back to her seat without another word. Trying to avoid the gaze of everyone in the class, Audrey ducked her head to the floor and fled the scene. She had just sat herself back in her allotted seat when Reuben took the floor.

"I smell raspberries, sir," was all he said, and Audrey knew immediately that he was referring to Stella's Chanel perfume. He didn't have eyes for anyone else.

Soon after, he was back beside Audrey at their desk, and then Abraxas Malfoy and Niles Lestrange each took their turns, both naming different types of fruit—kiwi and pineapple respectively.

And suddenly only two people were left in the line—Riddle and behind him a grinning Oliver Stewart, the former of which was looking both tediously bored and profusely annoyed with Slughorn's very suspect 'assignment.' Riddle stepped up to the cauldron without any need for bravado because nothing on his stony face changed.

In all truth, Audrey fully expected the Head Boy to say that he could smell nothing from the cauldron of Amortentia, which was what would have made sense; but, to her intense surprise—and Riddle seemed even more surprised by the revelation, because his eyebrows actually raised in astonishment—he did seem to recognise _something_.

"Well?" prompted Slughorn as the whole class looked on in morbid fascination.

Riddle's deathly glare travelled from the cauldron to Slughorn for the slimmest fraction of a second. For once, he actually seemed at a loss for words. "I— A…broomstick, sir," he said, looking quite startled, "and I think some sort of flower. I couldn't tell you which."

Slughorn chuckled animatedly. "Ah, never mind, my boy—I'm sure you'll work it out sooner or later. Back to your seat now!" He then turned to the last person in the line—Oliver Stewart. "Come on then, lad, it's your turn. Last but not least, I'm sure!"

Audrey couldn't continue listening Slughorn's half-arsed attempt at a lesson or to what Oliver found attractive in a girl; she inexplicably found herself rapturously staring at Riddle as he made his way back to his seat.

He actually found something attractive? How was that possible? He was never supposed to have known love or lust or anything of the sort!

Or was he simply lying once again for the sake of keeping up appearances?

Audrey turned to Reuben for a distraction, aching to get the many thoughts of Tom Riddle out of her head. She felt like she always had him on the brain these days. "Feel like trying out those new Dungbombs with me and Braxton?" she asked him, grinning mischievously. "We were planning an attack on Eloise outside the Head common room tonight."

Reuben looked at her sideways, obviously trying to look disapproving because they were both Prefects, though couldn't fight the grin that fought its way onto his face. "Maybe," he said after a beat. "I promised I'd help Stella with her Charms homework, though."

Audrey sighed melodramatically as Oliver finally made his way back to his seat. "Come _on_, Ruben, you need to live a little! The looks on people's faces when they realise what's happened to them is pure gold, trust me."

He didn't seem to need any more convincing on the subject. "Alright, fine. I'll meet you and Braxton in the common room at eight. That should give me enough time to help Stella beforehand."

"Alright," replied Audrey as Slughorn began handing out instructions for the Amortentia they were about to make. "Just don't bail on us, loser. You have a bad habit of being a berky little flake."

Reuben blinked at her, quite bewildered by the words she had used. "I hate to be the one to tell you, Audrey, but all those years in France have done both your grammar and vocabulary absolutely no good."

Audrey simply rolled her eyes in response as Slughorn waddled over to her.

"Ah, Miss Fitch," he mused, passing her an instruction sheet. "Take care with this potion, you might need it sooner or later." He winked at her.

Audrey raised an eyebrow in the Potions Master's direction. "I'm perfectly capable of getting a date without a love potion, sir, thank you _very_ much," she replied haughtily.

Slughorn chuckled once again. "Yes, well…" He didn't bother continuing with whatever he had been about to say; instead he made a start for Riddle, Avery, Malfoy, Orion Black and Niles Lestrange.

Audrey turned back to Reuben, pouting. "I can get a date, can't I?"

Reuben's eyebrows shot straight into his hairline. "Oh, no, no—I've been here before. This is a trick question. If I say no, you'll be offended because you'll think I'm calling you ugly; but if I say yes, you'll accuse me of calling you easy. I'm not falling for it."

Audrey blinked, appraising. "Huh, you're right. Nice dodge."

She then set straight to work on her potion—making a quick visit to the Potions Store and almost having a scuffle with Walburga Black over the last crystal vial (though she did win it in the end, of course)—and surprised even herself by completing it within the allotted forty minutes, though it would of course have to be left to stew for around a month to be completed.

The bell rang at the end of the hour and both Audrey and Reuben handed their perfect-looking vials into Slughorn—as did Riddle and Niles Lestrange, the only other people to finish—though the contents of Oliver Stewart's cauldron had turned a worrying orange colour.

"Oh!" bellowed Slughorn just before everyone set to leave his classroom. "Before I forget, I'd like to announce my annual Christmas party! I'll be holding it roughly a month from today—on December the 19th—and it _is_ a formal occasion, no matter what last years seventh years told you about a 'nude policy.' I expect you all to dress appropriately and to bring someone with you. For a change, I'll be holding it in the large classroom down the end of this corridor—more room, you know. Now hurry onto lunch, everyone! See you next lesson!"

As Oliver had to stay behind and clean out his cauldron for a retry next lesson, Audrey walked to lunch with Reuben alone. "So how did your potion go?" she asked conversationally.

Reuben looked down at her and smiled. "Pretty well, I think—it definitely wasn't as hard as Slughorn let on. I wonder what he's gonna do with them once they've stewed for the full month? Reckon he'll make us test them on each other?"

Audrey couldn't help but laugh. "Probably," she mused. "He was fine with embarrassing us today, so why wouldn't he do the same in the future?"

Reuben chuckled as well as the pair finally entered the Great Hall. It was already rather packed with students, the raucous chatter and laughter assaulting Audrey's ears like a power-drill. All along the tables, there was piles upon piles of food awaiting them—including soup, sandwiches, and many different forms of pudding, such as treacle tart, Eton Mess, and chocolate éclairs.

_Ooh_, thought Audrey delightedly, unable to help the grin that exploded onto her face, _first muffins in the morning and now éclairs? I'm in heaven._

Excitedly, she grabbed onto the end of Reuben's sleeve and rather violently led him to the far end of the Ravenclaw table, where Stella, Braxton and Adeline were already sat, digging into their food without hesitation.

"Howdy, gang," greeted Audrey as she slid onto the bench beside a smiling Braxton, across from Stella and Adeline.

A moment later, Reuben took residence beside his girlfriend, and kissed her briefly in welcome.

"Howdy?" mused Stella, smiling a little. "I like it. Hey, Audrey, can you do me a favour and write all these little words you use down for me, so I can remember them for later?"

"Absolutely," replied Audrey, bypassing the sandwiches and soup for a chocolate éclair. "I feel it's my job to pass on my superior vocabulary to all of you mere mortals."

Adeline suddenly made the most unfeminine noise Audrey had ever heard her make—she snorted. "Right," she scoffed. "Superior vocabulary? You barely speak proper English, Audrey."

Audrey tried not to be offended by the haughty tone in Adeline's voice. "Yeah, maybe—my English isn't perfect; but at least I was graced with Quidditch skills beyond normal talent," she reasoned, licking a little bit of cream from her forefinger.

Adeline's upper lip curled nastily. "Quidditch? I wouldn't be so proud of that. A girl really has no business on the pitch."

Audrey glowered at the redhead to make her feelings on Adeline's comment clear, but otherwise did not reply; instead she busied herself with stuffing her face to make herself feel better.

"She's so full of it," whispered Braxton in Audrey's ear. "And very, very jealous. Don't pay her any attention."

Audrey looked sideways at Braxton, and could not have hoped to conceal the smile that he dragged out of her. "Thanks, Braxton. You have a habit of making me feel pretty good about myself."

Audrey's hand, that had been lying flat on top of the table by itself, was suddenly covered by Braxton's larger palm. To her surprise, Audrey didn't exactly hate the contact as she normally did—but neither did she find the feeling pleasant.

"No problem," he said comfortingly. "Hey, the next visit to Hogsmeade is coming up soon—just after the game against Slytherin. Do you maybe…I don't know…want to go together?"

Audrey blinked. "You mean like a date?"

Braxton looked alarmed that she had caught up on that little detail, but he nodded his head in confirmation nonetheless. "Yeah—well, I mean, if you want it to be."

Audrey thought about that for a moment. Truthfully, she had never really felt any sparks with Braxton—her feelings for him were almost entirely platonic, though she admitted that she found him sort of attractive—but she supposed that his theory of having to take time to fall in love might be true, and that there was slim chance she could feel that way about him someday.

But did she really want to become attached to someone in this time when she would be going back to 1998 soon anyway?

_Maybe_. _I quite like it here_.

"Yeah, alright," said Audrey after a beat. "That sounds good."

Braxton looked extremely pleased by her agreement. He smiled at her for a moment, his features starkly lighter, before he was called into conversation by Reuben to talk tactics for their game against Slytherin in a few weeks time.

Audrey looked back down to her half-eaten éclair, and found that, for some reason, she had lost her appetite. Was it ever a good idea to date a friend? Would it achieve anything except ruin their friendship? Because she liked Braxton rather a lot, and she didn't want to lose him over unrequited feelings, or because she had a crush on someone else.

_Hold it_, she thought numbly in her head. _A crush on someone else? That's crazy. Who else in the world would I possibly have feelings for?_

_There isn't anyone._

_

* * *

  
_


	17. Bad Blood for a Bruised Heart

**A/N:** Hello all! I can't apologise enough about the amount of time it's taken to get this chapter out—it was my birthday on Monday and so me and my parents went halfies on a MacBook, and I'm_ still _in the process of transferring everything over from my Acer. Honestly? I'm not really sure if it was worth it—I mean, the MacBook's are pretty and everything, but I'm still to see any resounding difference.

Anywaaaay, I seem to have gone off the point a little. I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A HUGE 'THANK YOU X100' TO THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE WHO LEFT ME ALL THE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! -jumps and screams and hugs every single one of you- I honestly can't believe I had 23 reviews for Chapter Sixteen, so thank you again to the following people, who are just too awesome for words:** kayellis**, **DPerna**, **kiwipineapple43**, **LadyShinkukaze**,** ThexWorld'sxABrokenxBone**,** Alisha**, **pinkisemo13**,** weirdunusualchick**, **Michelle Black a.k.a Elle**, **grahamcracker-xx**, **Mandagal12**, **moonstargazer**, **xcrescentxmoonx**,** BellaCullen2312**,** ALXandRA**, **SkyeRae**,** mysteryapple99**,** Alina Devine**,** Rinny-Bbycks**,** . u n i q u e . h a r m o n y .**,** Shadow HeHaHo**, **licious461**, and** riddlefan**.

**Music:** "Wire to Wire" by Razorlight.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

**Bad Blood for a Bruised Heart**

*******

Tuesday, November 18th 1944

3:04 P.M.

_I feel like my head is going to explode_.

When last period finally rolled around on Tuesday afternoon, Audrey was beginning to feel a little worse for wear. For reasons unbeknownst to her, she had developed a very sudden and nasty headache just before fifth period had began, and was now starting to feel the first wave of nausea that usually accompanied her bouts of sickness. True to form, Audrey had simply attributed the sickly feeling to the fact that she had just been forced to spend the last hour in Magical Domestic Science making cupcakes with pink icing.

So instead of dwelling on a silly headache and a passing tummy bug, she trudged alone into Study of Ancient Runes and took her allotted seat beside Avery, who for once it seemed had arrived before her with Malfoy and Riddle. As she silently slid into her seat, he made no attempt to engage her in tedious conversation as he usually did, and instead focused his fleeting concentration on his work.

And Audrey was thankful for the anomaly—she wasn't sure if she had the strength to deal with him today.

"We're starting Tibetan Runes today, dear," said Odell from behind her desk, indicating with a sharp jab of her quill to the extensive list of page numbers scrawled all over the blackboard. "Take down the homework. I'd like twelve inches of parchment describing their Temple Runes in for next Wednesday."

Audrey nodded her head in understanding before digging her things out from her heavy bag, including her copies of _Advanced Runes Translation _and _Spellman__'__s Syllabary_. She dipped her quill into her ink and took down the homework as Odell had instructed, and then dove straight into her day's work. As soon as her quill hit parchment, though, the sickly feeling she had been suffering from intensely worsened—she was suddenly hit with a bout of nausea so intense it made her head swim.

_Oh_,_ no_… She had felt this sort of sickness before—it was exactly the same feeling she had endured just after the Quidditch trails, when she had passed out and had to be rescued by Riddle in the Entrance Hall.

Before things got considerably worse, Audrey raised her hand in the air. "Professor Odell?" she questioned, blinking rather rapidly to keep her vision in focus. "Can I please go to the bathroom?"

_Anything to get out of here_.

Odell looked up from correcting their latest assignment on Mayan Runes. It was as clear as day on her face that she was surprised by the interruption—no one usually spoke a word in her class. "Of course," she said after a moment. "Be quick, though, won't you, dear?"

Audrey nodded blindly, but Odell's voice sounded a million miles away to her ears—her heartbeat was pounding like a steady bass drum inside her head, making her ears ring. With great effort, she pushed herself up from the desk she shared with Avery and shakily turned to face the door.

_Only a few steps and everything will be alright_, she told herself sternly. Once she was out in the hall—out of sight from the prying eyes of her peers—everything would be fine.

As she took baby steps in the direction of the door, her eyes darted to Riddle out of pure habit, and she saw that he had turned to watch her and was analysing her curiously as she slowly moved towards the door, brows furrowed.

She was only halfway down the aisle of desks when she finally comprehended what was sure to happen. Her legs trembled, turning to about the same consistency as warm jelly as she tried to walk, and suddenly she felt very heavy—then, before she knew it, her legs gave out form beneath her, like two toothpicks carrying a hippopotamus.

Out of instinct, she grabbed onto the nearest thing she could reach—an empty chair that looked sturdy enough on first inspection—but all that she managed to achieve in her futile attempt of self-preservation was to take down the chair _and_ the desk with her as she fell to the floor. Thankfully, she did not pass out as she hit the hard stone—though she was sure she would probably succumb to unconsciousness rather soon. Her head was swimming.

"_Oh_,_ my_!" cried Odell, horrified by the scene coming to life before her. Her eyes were wide like saucepans as she got up from her desk and scurried over to Audrey. The Professor then knelt down to tend to her. Her expression turned relieved, however, when she saw that Audrey's eyes were still open. "Good grief, dear, why didn't you tell me you were feeling ill?"

"I didn't want to make a fuss," mumbled Audrey in response. She could barely concentrate on Odell's voice because her head was so fuzzy.

But she had to look up. To her surprise, Avery, Malfoy, and even Riddle had made the effort to turn around and watch her stark humiliation, but what shocked her the most was that none of them actually seemed amused by the fact that she had collapsed like a rag doll in the classroom.

Professor Odell pressed a weathered hand to Audrey's forehand. "For goodness sake, you're burning up," she said worriedly. "I think we had better take you to the Infirmary."

Somehow, the comment woke Audrey from her hazy stupor. "No!" she very nearly shouted. "I'm fine, honestly—it happens all the time." To prove her point, she tried getting to her feet, but to no avail—she promptly fell right back onto her arse. Her headache got worse with the thump she received on impact.

Odell make a disapproving noise in the back of her throat. "Stay _still_, dear," she ordered. She then turned back to the three boys watching, and her eyes narrowed in on Avery—Audrey presumed that it was probably because he was the biggest. "Mr Avery, I think you'd better take Miss Fitch to the Hospital wing."

Once again, despite the fact that she was putting all her energy into staying conscious, Audrey found herself begging with the Runes teacher. "No! _Please_, Professor Odell, please don't make me go there—I can manage myself."

"Like hell you can," piped in Avery after a moment. He then proceeded to place an arm underneath her knees and another under her neck, then scooped her into his arms bridal style.

Audrey was so weak that she barely had the energy to call him a prick as he grappled onto her.

"Tell Madam Lefevre that she collapsed," Odell instructed Avery sternly. "And make sure she's taken care of properly—you know what that matron's like. I want her back in class tomorrow morning."

Avery nodded once before making a start for the door.

Audrey, on the other hand, couldn't help but look at Riddle as she passed him—he had the strangest expression on his face. But she didn't quite have the time to analyse his reaction because she was swiftly removed by Avery from the room and taken into the hall, where the silence was harrowing.

"What the bloody hell just happened to you?" spluttered Avery after a moment.

Audrey didn't quite feel like answering the little tosser in that moment, but he _was_ the one who was carrying her, and he could drop her at any given moment if she upset him. "I don't know," she mumbled, focusing all her attention on the stone ceiling to keep from passing out. "It just happens sometimes."

But now that she had time to think about it, what _had_ happened? A second bout of collapsing was surely not coincidence.

Audrey thought she already knew the cause of her little dizzy spells—of her spiking fever, bouts of chills, and rapid breathing. Of her pale complexion. Of her crazy and erratic heartbeat. Of her decreasing body temperature.

She had known it all along, hadn't she? She had just been trying to ignore it because she didn't want to accept the truth.

She was bloody _septic_. The scars on her back that should have healed weeks ago were still red raw and looking distinctly worse than when she had first received them, and now they had become infected and contaminated her blood.

It was treatable in most situations, but not for Audrey. If she were to report her sickness to Madam Lefevre, she would be forced to show the Mediwitch the cause of her blood poisoning—the gashes—and Headmaster Dippet would be informed, blowing her cover. She would be showing the matron magic that did not exist yet—the _Sectumsempra_ curse—and she would be revealing that she was from a different time, a different place.

She couldn't do that. She just _couldn__'__t_.

_I'm going to die_, was all she could think as she finally blacked out in Avery's arms.

*******

Tuesday, November 18th 1944

4:31 P.M.

"I'm not staying. Professor Odell just instructed me to take her belongings up to her."

"Alright then, lad," agreed a raspy Glaswegian accent. "Just leave her bag on the chair by the bed, then."

_Who's that? _Audrey wondered languidly as she began to wake from a deep sleep. _Are they talking about me?_

She shifted uneasily on a hard surface as her eyes fluttered open to greet the day. Without warning, her cornea's were suddenly assaulted by bright lights and two fuzzy black figures standing over her, watching intently. When she squinted to see who it was, she first of all recognised the matron Madam Lefevre, and then, in the background…_Riddle_.

"Where am I?" she managed to choked out after a beat, her voice strangled from disuse. But as her sense became less hazy and as her surroundings sharply came into focus, she saw that Avery had successfully managed to take her to the blasted Infirmary. "Aw, bloody hell," she groaned.

Madam Lefevre promptly ignored her half-hearted complaint and began fussing over her instead. She roughly shoved Audrey back into the hospital bed and then passed her a strange drink in a golden goblet, which she explained was to make her stomach feel better. "Anaemia, is it?" she asked. "You told me the last time you were in here that this happens all the time."

Audrey's answer was left stranded on her tongue. What would happen if she said yes? _Much less than if you said no_, her rational side argued. "Yeah. It's hereditary."

From out of the blue, her earlier thoughts drifted into her head again: _You__'__re going to die_. Somehow, for some reason, she wasn't afraid of death—she didn't have much to live for in the first place.

The Mediwitch simply nodded. "Well, I'd like you to stay in here for the night and get some rest."

"Oh, _no_!" cried Audrey, horrified by the news. _That_ scared her more than dying—like torture. "Honestly, Madam Lefevre, I'm fine. I can deal with it myself."

"Clearly you can't," retorted the matron shrilly. "Now be quiet or I'll keep you in for the next _week_!"

Audrey had to bite down on her tongue to stop herself from cussing Madam Lefevre to the catacombs of Hell. "Fine," she huffed.

The Mediwitch gave her one last stern glance before heading off to tend to a first year boy in another bed on the other side of the Infirmary, who looked to be nursing a broken leg. His right leg was suspended above his bed like some strange display.

And suddenly Audrey was left alone with Riddle. She turned to him, and saw that he was carrying both her bag and his own. She understood immediately why he was in the Hospital wing. "You can put it on the chair," was all that she said.

Riddle complied with her wishes and wordlessly set her bag down on the chair beside her bed, but didn't leave immediately as she had suspected he would. He stared at her for a good few seconds—in which time Audrey could feel herself begin to horribly blush, remembering the vulnerable condition she was in—before his curiosity seemed to override his dislike of her. "You and I both know this has nothing to do with anaemia."

Audrey tried not too look as guilty as sin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Riddle sighed, exasperated, before shoving her heavy backpack from the chair and setting himself on it instead. "In fact, I would be willing to bet that this has something to do with the dark wizard that threatened your life. Am I correct?"

Surprised by his sharpness, Audrey looked away rather quickly—though immediately cursed herself for doing so. That was the guiltiest action she could have done. "Riddle, I say this with absolute sincerity—_shove off_. It's none of your damned business."

The Head Boy set his jaw taut, obviously trying to stop himself from shouting her down. If nothing else, Audrey knew that she had a great talent of annoying him. "Why are you so desperate to get away from the Infirmary? What exactly are you hiding?"

Audrey looked sideways at him. "Nothing, you swine," she snapped. And meant it.

He truly seemed bewildered by her. "Then why?"

Audrey was not afraid to turn her most scathing, dirty look on him. "Why are you so intent on thinking that I'm hiding something?" she asked crossly. "Not all of us have some dark and dirty past, Riddle; I don't like the Hospitals because I had a bad experience with one, that's it."

Despite himself, Riddle asked, "What happened?"

"Why do you care?" she shot back, though instantly regretted asking such a thing. Back during one of her first encounters with him in Slug Club, she had asked him that very question—with explosive consequences.

But, now, Riddle did not look angry—he barely even looked fazed by the question. "Contrary to what you might think, I'm trying to figure you out. I know almost everything about every single person in this school…except for you."

Audrey settled for rolling her eyes. "I think you'll find I'm surprisingly simple."

Riddle stared at her for a long moment. "No, you're not," he said after a beat.

Audrey found herself quizzically staring at the Head Boy again. She had never really had the guts to tell anyone why she hated Hospitals so much, aside from the one and only person she had ever trusted with her life—Luna. The blonde witch had been her secret keeper, her best friend. Did Audrey really trust Riddle enough to tell him such an intimate detail of her life? Despite her reserves, she found herself blurting, "I don't like Hospitals because I watched both my parents die in one."

Whatever Riddle had been expecting, that certainly hadn't been it. In an act that went against his usual façade, his eyebrows rose a little, shocked.

Like word vomit, Audrey continued blabbering, despite the fact that Riddle had not asked any more questions. It felt like some great relief to tell someone in this time about herself. "They were cursed by…a horrible person, an evil person—a friend of the dark wizard who threatened me. He used a curse…one that caused really terrible damage—internal injury that wasn't repairable. He did it because they wouldn't join his leader… Because they wouldn't join…"

_Because they wouldn't join you_, she finished in her head, looking Riddle dead in the eyes. _At least, who you're going to be._

"…and now I hate Hospitals," she finished lamely. "I just have a lot of bad memories here."

Riddle didn't seem to have anything to say—no condolences nor remarks—but Audrey was once again thankful for it. She hated people telling her how sorry they were for a loss that they had not experienced, for a hurt that they could not understand.

But she thought that Riddle might understand. He didn't have any parents either, did he?

"I think we're done here," said Riddle after a moment, rising from the chair by her bedside. "But I do know that your…affliction—whatever it is that's causing you such a reaction—has everything to do with dark magic. It leaves a mark."

Rather quickly, Audrey's gaze flickered from his dark eyes to the ceiling so he wouldn't be able to use Legilimency on her. She didn't have the strength to defend herself against him anymore, much less put up the pretence of an Occlumency shield.

"The dark wizard who threatened you did something to you," he said pointedly. "He's cursed you in some way."

Audrey didn't even bother herself with replying. By nature, she was not a good liar—even innocent, sweet Luna could lie better than she could—and he would see through her deceit like crystal-clear water anyway. He had already proven on more than one occasion that he could read her like an open book.

He did not speak another word—somehow, Audrey knew in her heart that her silence told him everything he needed to know—so instead he made the short walk toward the door of the Infirmary and slipped outside, not once turning back to look at her.

And suddenly Audrey was left all alone in the vast and uncomfortable Infirmary. Exhausted, her head crashed against the brick-like pillow she would have to endure for the evening, and soon after she drifted off into sleep.

And in this sleep her head was filled with strange dreams of Tom Riddle...

*******

_Audrey stepped out into the Great Hall at midnight. The silence that greeted her in the vast room was both strange and eerily disturbing, like the calm before the storm._

_But despite her reservations, he was there_—_just like he said he would be. _

_He came to her very quickly, looking even grimmer than she felt. "The best thing about me is you," he told her defiantly, as if his words could change what they both knew was going to happen._

_His words stung Audrey for all the wrong reasons. She tried not to let herself fall to pieces there and then; she feared he wouldn't be able to put her back together this time. "I know," she whispered. "And that's why I'm going to die."_

_

* * *

  
_


	18. The Snakes of Slytherin

**A/N: **I don't really have a whole lot to say today, except of course that I hope you all enjoy this chapter—I know I enjoyed writing it. :)

Also, I feel like I tend to repeat myself rather a lot, but once again I'd like to express how much I appreciate the people who review this story. If it weren't for the following people, I don't think I'd have the incentive to keep on writing: **Alina Devine**, **. u n i q u e . h a r m o n y****.**, **Rinny-Bbycks**,** grahamcracker-xx**, **Michelle Black a.k.a Elle**, **A crystal tear**, **xcrescentxmoonx**, **riddlefan**, **y0our-DoWnFaL****l**, **licious461**, **bubba**, **SkyeRae**, **kiwipineapple43**, **moonstargazer**, **BellaCullen2312**, **ALXandRA**, **ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone**,** lola**, and **Adurna Eldrvarya**.

**Music:** "Further" by Longview.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

**The Snakes of Slytherin**

*******

Saturday, December 6th 1944

10:55 A.M.

Audrey had done nothing for the past two weeks except dream of Tom Riddle.

Ever since she had been released from the Infirmary over a fortnight ago, her head was constantly filled with recurring thoughts of him—and not only when she was peacefully asleep, but also when she was wide awake. And, for some reason, she neither remembered these dreams that plagued her nor any of the events that took place in them, though she could always remember a distinct feeling when she awoke—and that feeling was…_love_.

In her dreams, for some absurd and delusional reason, she was in love with the boy she had been ordered to betray.

_It's only because he's good-looking and I'm feeling lonely_, she constantly reasoned with herself._ It's natural, but there's no real feelings there—don't be silly. There simply can't be. Preposterous._

Though, much to Audrey's relief, she for once in the past few weeks did not have the time to ponder the Head Boy she now regularly dreamed about; she was running horribly late for Ravenclaw's Quidditch match against Slytherin, and barely had the time to breathe let alone continue internally debate with herself. Dressed in her midnight blue Quidditch robes and with her broomstick in hand, she ran like she had never ran before down the snow-covered hill toward the changing rooms, stopping only once in her sprint to greet Stella and Adeline, who were walking together toward the stadium. Above her in the pale sky as she drew ever closer to the pitch, more speckles of pure white snow were beginning to fall in strange and beautiful patterns.

When she burst through the door of the changing rooms not a minute and a half later, she was entirely out of breath and could feel a searing pain beginning to take hold of her calves. In front of her eyes, she was beginning to see multicoloured spots in her vision. "Sorry! Slept in and—ran like—the wind. Lassie—would be—proud."

Reuben, who looked to have just finished up the routine pep talk he gave before each match, shot her a questioning glance. "I'd ask you what you were banging on about if we didn't have to be on the pitch in seven seconds."

Audrey nodded and tried to collect her breath as she elbowed her way into the line between Leo Clarke and Olly. "Good luck, kid," she told the latter between gasps.

The dark-haired fourth year looked back at her. "You too, Audrey." He grinned. "Not that you need it after that game against Hufflepuff," he added teasingly.

"Aw, don't be so sure, Olly—I might need it," she told him with a smile. "Absolutely anything could happen in the next few hours."

Moments later, the Ravenclaw team stepped out of the changing rooms and rallied together on the pitch. The seven players dressed in blue were instantly met with a strange mix of jovial cheers and, from the Slytherin section of the stadium, a chorus of loud boo's and insults. And, despite the many hundreds of people intent on making their opinion heard, Audrey could_ still _hear Walburga Black in the stand nearest her, shouting her head off and using a very colourful array of cuss words to describe her face.

She ignored the other Black twin with everything she had as she grappled onto her broom and steadily took flight, the frosty wind nipping at her exposed skin. Across the pitch, the Slytherin team had all rose into the air already, and had gathered in an uneven circle to discuss a last minute strategy plan. From her vantage point beside Braxton and Julian Dent, her fellow Chasers, Audrey could clearly make out the figures of Avery, Malfoy, and Orion Black—Keeper, Beater and Chaser respectively—hovering near the centre of the pitch with four other mean-looking boys dressed in emerald robes.

Avery and Reuben then moved to briefly meet in the middle of the pitch and tensely shake hands. Soon after, they both raced back toward their respective teams, each looking distinctly sour-faced, before Madam Benson—the very largely proportioned flying instructor for the first years—let loose the Quaffle, the two Bludgers and finally the Golden Snitch.

"And they're off!" cried Elijah Laswell's booming voice over the many cheers and boo's. The Gryffindor seventh year and Prefect was the commentator for all Quidditch games, with Professor Goodwin keeping her beady, black eyes on him.

Audrey set her sights on the Quaffle immediately and took off with blinding speed toward the elusive ball, with Braxton and Julian hot on her heels. Across from her, Orion Black and the other two Slytherin Chasers were intent on the same goal and were in a similar formation, looking as if their lives depended on catching the larger ball.

The Chasers for both teams met somewhere in the middle of the pitch—where there was a small scrap for the Quaffle between Orion and Braxton that looked to be turning quite nasty—but eventually Audrey managed to elbow her way in between the two boys and seize the Quaffle for herself, straight from Orion's hands.

"Oh, no, it looks like a fight between Black and Griffin might be breaking out—Black plays dirty with a kick to the groin and looks to be taking control of the ball—_oh, look at that_! Fitch undercuts and goes off with the Quaffle! The only girl in the league this year as well!"

Trying desperately to tune out Elijah's voice so that she could put her whole concentration into the game, Audrey raced toward the Slytherin goals and was instantly glad that Orion and the other two Slytherin Chasers were stuck behind her—it was to her advantage that she was only left with only Avery as Keeper in the way, because she wasn't sure she could handle four Slytherins out for her blood.

He was ready for her when she arrived, there was no doubt about that, but as she came speeding toward him she faked to be aiming for the right goal with a lunge—and Avery instantly took the bait, leaning right—then hurled the Quaffle with every ounce of strength she had in the direction of the middle goalpost.

"AND FITCH SCORES! TEN-NIL TO RAVENCLAW!"

Audrey couldn't help but let out a cry of pure delight, secretly very pleased with herself. She did a one-eighty with her broom and turned back toward the rest of her team-mates, grinning from ear to ear—but as she did so, from out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Orion Black had sneakily moved to hover beside a glowering Avery, and that they were whispering together, looking serious.

_Probably discussing new tactics_, she mused without much more thought.

Audrey then took off on her broom and moved back downfield to join Braxton and Julian, the former of which pointlessly tried to hug her in mid-air, though the latter settled on offering her a smiling high-five.

"Keep it up, Audrey!" cried Reuben from the sidelines. Though he was offering her his compliments, not once did his eyes dart to her; he was obviously far too preoccupied with trying to find the Snitch before Slytherin's Seeker did, a greasy little blonde boy with a weasel's face—James Kearney.

Off in the distance, Audrey could see Olly and Leo Clarke battling with the two Bludgers and Slytherin's pair of Beaters simultaneously, and near the goalposts Oliver Stewart was keeping his eyes peeled, rubbing his gloved hands together apprehensively.

Audrey then turned with Julian and Braxton to face the middle of the pitch again. Madam Benson thrust the Quaffle back into the air for the second time that morning, and once again every Chaser on the pitch surged forward to catch it.

"And they're off again! Black and Dent in the lead for the Quaffle—Griffin, Fitch and Sanders not far behind—"

But Orion Black had very suddenly changed the direction of his broom, and was now veering left. Out of the corner of her eye, Audrey noticed him hurtling toward her before anyone else did; but she was so shocked by the blatant offensive attack that her mind could not comprehend what was happening fast enough, and she did not change her own course in time.

"What's this?" mused Elijah, quite obviously bewildered. "Black looks to have changed his course a little... Christ, he's going a little fast, isn't he? He seems to be heading right for Fitch... He won't have time to stop before he— OH, NO! THEY'RE GOING TO—"

But it was too late. Orion Black pummelled into Audrey with a tremendous force, and, being a hell of a lot lighter than Orion was, she was knocked sideways and came right off her broom. In a desperate attempt at self-preservation, her left hand reached out blindly and her fingers somehow managed to curl around the hilt of her broom—but her futile attempt to save herself did not keep her up for much longer. Her left hand was too weak to carry the weight of her entire body.

One by one, her fingers began slipping from the smooth wooden hilt, until very suddenly she was falling—falling fast and hard—toward the frosty, hard ground. In a defensive manoeuvre to save herself some agony, she leaned to one side and braced her shoulder for the pain of the fall, but instantly wished she hadn't bothered.

CRUNCH.

She landed on the cold ground and felt the bones in her right wrist pulverise under the pressure. _Broken_, she realised as a blinding pain shot through her whole right arm, making her sick to the pit of her stomach. She screamed loudly as the pain ricocheted through her body like a strike of lightening, and in response to her cry there was an instant and eerie hush that fell over the crowd.

But the silence was suddenly broken by Elijah's magically amplified voice penetrating the quiet. "FOUL!" he bellowed angrily. "A BLATANT FOUL FROM ORION BLACK! THAT WAS INTENTIONAL, THE LITTLE BASTA—"

"That's _quite_ enough, Laswell!"

But, just like a dam bursting its barriers, Elijah's voice seemed to be the first drips of a leak, and not long after the river of screaming began. Evidently, people were quite convinced that Audrey had perished for a short while after the fall because she did not have the strength move. "Oh, Merlin, she's _dead_!" people were howling.

In a small effort to calm the hysteria that had seemed to take over the stadium, Audrey limply rolled from her side onto her back—just in time to see the whole of the Ravenclaw team land and begin running toward her.

Even a few of the Slytherin's had stopped to stare at what had happened to her, looking more than a little shocked. Apparently, because she was female, the fact that she had been injured was like a bucket of freezing water to the face for the boys.

But Avery and Orion Black were still up in the air, neither of them looking shocked by what had happened; on the contrary, they looked quite smug.

_They planned it_, realised Audrey as a burning fury eclipsed all the pain in her arm. _They bloody well planned it because I'm a threat! They're dead men walking! I'm gonna kill 'em—I'll say the Killing Curse once more with feeling!_

But suddenly Braxton, Olly and Reuben were all over her like a bad rash, fussing over her like a child who had scraped its knee for the first time. In the background, Oliver, Julian and Leo were there, too, looked ashen and alarmed by her fall.

_I can't let them take me back to the Infirmary_, she thought with rock solid resolve. _I'm always in there—Madam Lefevre will get suspicious. One of these days she's gonna give me a full-body checkover and find the scars._

_And what difference is a broken wrist when you're dying, anyway?_

"I'm fine!" she declared as her three favourite boys surrounded her. She then meekly sat up and tried to put on a brave face, despite the fact that her wrist was broken and she was aching to scream bloody murder. "Honestly, I'm fine—just gimme some air."

From out of absolutely nowhere, Stella and Adeline were suddenly around her, too, looking pale and frightened. "_Audrey_!" cried the two girls in unison.

"I—am—fine," she ground out through clenched teeth. "Don't crowd me." _Please don__'__t let them hug me_, she begged with a higher power she could not imagine existed. _T__hey__'__ll see there__'__s something wrong with my arm._

"Come on," said Stella, grabbing Audrey's fallen broomstick from the snowy ground. "Adeline and I will take you up to the Infirmary. You must be freezing."

Because Audrey needed an excuse to get herself off the pitch, she nodded as Adeline helped her to her feet. "Yeah, alright," agreed Audrey absently, already conjuring escape plans in her head. _I__'__ll make them go back to the game once we reach the castle._

Adeline turned to Reuben, as if seeking permission to take Audrey away. "Is that okay, Reuben? You don't mind?"

"Not at all," said the Quidditch Captain, his face abnormally pale. "Make sure she's taken care of properly, yeah?" He then turned back to Audrey, and raked his gaze over her critically, inspecting her for injury. "I'll come to check on you after the game, I promise. The only thing I want you to worry about is taking care of yourself."

Audrey nodded blindly as she was lead from the pitch by Stella and Adeline through the snow. The hysteria of a hundred screaming people became duller as the three girls ventured further toward the castle, but just as the trio were exiting the pitch, they were cornered by Headmaster Dippet and Professor Ivor—a small balding man with a kindly face and Audrey's Head of House.

"Good Merlin!" cried little Ivor, looking rather distressed. "Are you alright, Miss Fitch? That had to be at least a fifteen foot fall! My goodness, I promise you that Mr Black will be spending the rest of his time here at Hogwarts in detention if I have anything to do with it!"

"I'm fine, Professor Ivor," she reassured him. When Ivor shot her a look as if to say he didn't believe her, she added hastily, "_Really_. Stella and Adeline were just about to take me up to the Infirmary, actually." She didn't feel the need to add that she had no intention of actually going to the Hospital wing.

Ivor nodded, relieved by the news. "Good, very good. Are you injured?"

"No, sir," she replied, hoping against hope that her rather shameful lying skills would not drag her down.

Dippet, however, on an opposite spectrum from Ivor, looked infuriated by the whole ordeal. "_This_ is why I do not normally allow girls to be appointed as team members!" he bellowed. "They're not suited for such a demanding game!"

"Sir, I'm _fine_," insisted Audrey, trying not to sound too offended by the comment. "It could have happened to any guy."

Dippet simply grunted something unintelligible before scurrying back toward the stadium, looking thoroughly agitated. Ivor, on the other hand, shot her one last wary glance as he followed on behind the old-fashioned Headmaster, though he looked as if he would have liked to make sure she was definately headed for the Infirmary.

Audrey turned to Stella and Adeline. "Let's go," she said. She was then led up the steep hill toward the castle by the two girls in complete silence, desperately trying not to groan in pain every time her arm bumped against her torso.

When they arrived outside the castle, Audrey stopped very suddenly, and her two friends followed suit. They both shot her a questioning glance.

"I can take myself up to the Infirmary," she said after a beat. "Why don't you two head back to the match?"

Stella raised an eyebrow, looking deeply sceptical. Unfortunately for Audrey, her best friend was very much acquainted with her dislike of Hospitals. "Why don't you want us to come with you?"

Audrey shook her head. "It's not that—I just don't want you both to miss the whole match because of me. I'm perfectly capable of taking myself up a few flights of stairs."

Adeline, quite predictably, was quick to agree. "If you insist," she said cheerily. She then turned to Stella. "If we hurry, we're sure to catch the end of the game before Hogsmeade. You of all people know what Reuben is like, he always catches it in record time."

Stella looked really tempted—she bit down on her bottom lip, unsure. "Are you positive you'll be okay, Audrey? You're my friend, and I don't want to just leave you by yourself."

Audrey nodded, shooting her friend a reassuring smile. "Honestly, I'll be fine, Stella—there's nothing wrong with me, anyway. Go enjoy the rest of the match."

Stella handed Audrey her broomstick after a long moment, still looking quite torn. With one final glance to make sure her departure was okay, the blonde then nodded before she began making her way back toward the stadium with Adeline in tow, though nonetheless pausing twice to look back and check that Audrey wasn't yet dead.

Once the two girls were plainly out of sight, Audrey gave up on her bravado. She groaned audibly, letting the pain exhale through her, and cradled her broken wrist against her chest. She leaned against the frosty stone wall for a few moments, trying in vain to gather all the strength she had left inside of her, then ventured inside the castle.

_I can't keep going to the Infirmary if I want to try and blend in here_, she thought numbly as she climbed the first flight of stairs and stepped out into the Transfiguration corridor. _But I can't fix bones, either. And neither can anyone I know._

_Except him._

Audrey knew that he would be able to fix her wrist, even without asking him about his knowledge of healing—he was destined to become one of the most powerful wizards of all time, no matter how corrupt. Terrible and evil, yes; but powerful.

He was the only one.

_Why am I always running to him? _she wondered, now making her way down the corridor toward Sir Cadogan's portrait. _Why do I always think of him first when something goes wrong? Why is it that he's always there? _

_He's always saving me._

With her wrist still cradled gently against her chest, she had arrived. Just like the night when the rainstorm had come in and flooded the dungeons, Sir Cadogan was nowhere to be seen. Instead of being relieved or disappointed by this fact, Audrey settled on knocking once again, though this time with her left hand, which was barely any use.

After what seemed like a very long time, Riddle finally decided to answer—and there he stood in the threshold.

It was the first time she had been alone with him since the dreams had started.

A strange feeling squeezed at Audrey's heart the moment she realise they were once again alone together—one that she had neither felt before nor could she comprehend. The silence between them went on for longer than it usually did before Audrey finally allowed her gaze dart to face. The moment their eyes met, the feeling in her heart seemed to spread through her whole chest like wildfire, unmerciful and burning hot.

"Fitch," was his greeting.

He was dressed as he always was—in a shirt despite the fact that it was a Saturday—and his demeanour was exactly the same as it had always been, cold and distant, but Audrey thought there was something different about him.

His hair? No.

His eyes? Of course not.

_No_—there was something different about the _way_ Audrey was seeing him. As if seeing him for the very first time.

The strange feeling in her chest intensified. _Merlin, he's too good-looking to be real_, she marvelled, though instantly scolded herself for such a thought. _And he uses those looks to his advantage in the name of evil._

"Can I come in?" she asked, trying to be polite as possible when it felt like her soul was on fire. She needed him now more than ever.

Riddle seemed to consider her for a moment. "I'm not quite sure why you even bother asking, Fitch. You and I both know you'll just do as you please."

"That's true," admitted Audrey after a beat. "But I'm polite…" When she noticed the scathing look he shot her, she smiled sheepishly and added very hastily, "…most of the time."

Riddle didn't move from the threshold for a very long moment, but, after he seemed to reach a decision in his head, he moved to the side to allow her access into the Head common room.

Audrey did not hesitate—she climbed in through the portrait hole with her broomstick in hand and headed straight for the lounge. Once inside, she placed her broomstick upright against the study table Eloise and Riddle used, then made her way over to the leather couches. She had only just taken her seat when she heard Riddle come back into the room behind her.

He took his usual seat—the one just across from her. "Though I'm sure I'll come to regret asking you this, why are you here?"

With her left hand, Audrey awkwardly removed her winter Quidditch robe and let it fall around her on the couch, leaving her in just her blue sweatshirt and trousers. She then held out her mangled wrist to let Riddle see. "Orion Black shoved me off my broom," she explained in a sour tone, "and I landed...awkwardly. I think I've broken my wrist."

Apart from a questioning raise of his eyebrow, Riddle's expression did not change. "And you came to me—why?"

"You know why," she shot back crossly. "I told you why I can't go back to the Infirmary."

The Head Boy still did not give away any indication of comprehension. "That doesn't answer my question, though, does it—why have you come to _me_, specifically? What makes you think I'm able to assist you?"

_Because I know everything about you. I know that you're planning to take over the wizarding world, and I know that you're the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. I know that you're powerful enough to help me_—_and to kill me if you'd like._

"Because, despite the fact that I don't like to admit it, you're a good wizard," she explained, trying to keep the blatant deception from her voice, "and I know that you must be quite an advanced Healer."

"Though this might be hard for you to believe, Fitch, I'm not very susceptible to flattery."

Audrey sighed, quite exasperated by the games they played. "Look, will you please just help me? It really hurts. And, unless you'd like me to pass out on your floor for the next few hours like a raving drunk, I'd suggest you make a quick decision."

For whatever reason—whether it be from her threat or because he honestly didn't mind helping her—Riddle grabbed his wand from his pocket and got up from his chair. He then came to her and tentatively placed himself beside her on the couch.

"Hold out your hand," he instructed without feeling.

Audrey complied and help her arm out straight in front of her, her palm facing the ceiling. "And?" she prompted.

But Riddle didn't bother answering her; instead he raised his own hand, and suddenly his fingertips lightly touched the underside of her palm to hold her steady.

Audrey tried not to look spooked as a violent tremor of electric currents shot through her arm—so similar to the many other times that he had touched her. And now that Audrey took the time to think about and analyse the feelings he gave her, she realised with a start that it was… Good Merlin, a crush?

The feeling in her chest burned like a torch with the new realisation.

The feeling she got when Riddle touched her was so different to when Braxton had put his hand over hers in the Great Hall after Potions. With Braxton, her heart-rate always remained at a steady beat, and there were no fireworks, but when Riddle touched her there was a feeling like insanity, like she would always want more no matter what happened.

Her admittance to Braxton before the Halloween dance suddenly came back to haunt her: _I want someone who makes me insane_.

Riddle made her insane, didn't he? He could make her scream and shout and flush with anger; he could make her taste the sourness of humiliation and rejection; he could even make her..._jealous_.

_Is that what I felt when I thought he had been fooling around with Adeline before the Halloween dance?_ she wondered. _Was it really jealousy? Even then?_

Riddle's wand suddenly touched the top of Audrey's palm, waking her from her stupor, and a small stream of warm red lights emerged from the tip, encircling her whole arm.

"Stay still," he murmured to her.

Audrey's eyes darted from her arm to Riddle's mouth. She inexplicably found herself wanting to lean closer to him…

_Bloody hell, stop it! _screamed her rationality vehemently. _You're not allowed to go all mushy for the enemy—he's _Lord Voldemort_, for chrissakes! Don't be _that _girl_—_the one who wants what they can't have! Get a grip on yourself!_

"That should do it," said Riddle eventually. He had let go of her hand as soon as the healing was over.

Audrey's gaze flickered back to her arm, and she realised very quickly that there was no pain. Tentatively, she flexed her fingers, and when nothing happened she tried the whole wrist, wiggling it about in many different directions. "Wow, it did work," she said wonderingly. Then, as if by magnetic pull, her eyes darted to Riddle's again.

_He actually healed me__—__even though he didn__'__t have to_.

Her next words seemed to tumble from her mouth before she could stop herself, and she inexplicably found herself saying, "Thank you…Tom."

Riddle sharply looked at her, and the surprise that she had used his first name was as plain as day on his face—but the emotion went away as quickly as it had come, replaced by his usual coldness. "I think you should go, Fitch."

Trying not to dwell on the slight pang of humiliation that shot through her, Audrey smiled at him. "Right. I suppose I look a sight, huh? I hope I have time for a shower before Hogsmeade."

She then got up from the couch she had shared with the Head Boy, grabbed her broom from the edge of the study table, and then headed for the door. When she was halfway there, she couldn't help but stop and turn back to Riddle.

He wasn't looking at her, but it didn't matter. The fact that he had helped her today—despite the fact that she had asked him to do it—was at the forefront of her mind, and she couldn't shake the feeling that Riddle might not be all bad inside.

_Maybe betraying him isn't the only option I have—maybe there's something left to save._


	19. Hogsmeade Is for Lovers

**A/N: **Hello everyone! How is your Sunday shaping up so far? Me? I have BIG NEWS: **This fic finally has a new title**! As of Wednesday, November 25th, this story will be known as _Lovely Ashes_! I would like to give a HUGE thank you to the wonderful **grahamcracker-xx** for coming up with the new name for me, and who gave me a massive list of title suggestions that must have taken her ages to compile! Of course, full credit goes to her for being so creative; I, on the other hand, am rubbish with names, and am so grateful to her for saving me the humiliation of having a really rubbish title. So thank you again, sweetheart! :D I owe her BIG TIME.

As always, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews I received for the last chapter—they always make writing until the wee hours of the morning worth it. :) I love the following people for their support of this story: **Adurna Eldrvarya**, .** u n i q u e . h a r m o n y****.**, **grahamcracker-xx**, **Michelle Black a.k.a Elle**, **kayells**, **Artanis**,** licious461**,** Equify**, **ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone**, **bubba**, **BellaCullen2312**,** SteveIsMyHomeboy**, **xcrescentxmoonx**, **moonstargazer**,** ALXandRA**, **moviesaremagic**, **weirdunusualchick**, **kiwipineapple43**, **Rinny-Bbycks**, and **VanillaFieldsOfGold**.

Also, does anyone actually have one of those _Hogsmeade Is for Lovers_ shirts? I want one so, _so_ badly—but you can only buy them in the US. -tear-

**Music: **"November Was White, December Was Grey" by Say Hi.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**

**Hogsmeade Is for Lovers**

*******

Saturday, December 6th 1944

1:31 P.M.

Later on that afternoon, under the starlit roof of the Ravenclaw common room, Audrey's high spirits were challenged by some unsavoury news.

"We _what_?" she bellowed angrily, creating an echo in the near-empty room.

She had stopped her incessant pacing to turn and face her fellow Quidditch teammates, wide-eyed and shocked. To her far left, Olly, Leo and Julian were standing idly by the roaring fireplace—trying in vain to warm themselves after enduring the cold weather that came with Quidditch matches—and to her right Oliver Stewart was lying flat on his back on the floor, glowering nastily up at the ceiling. On the couch in front of Audrey, both seemingly profusely annoyed with themselves, Reuben and Braxton sat with identical frowns.

"We lost," confirmed Braxton in a distinctly sour tone. "Devon Marston subbed in for you after you left. He was abysmal—couldn't catch a Quaffle to save his bloody life. We were lagging behind the entire time, and then James Kearney cut in front of Reuben and caught the Snitch—Niles Lestrange punched Reuben in the face just as he was about to catch it."

Audrey's gaze flickered momentarily from Braxton to Reuben's brand new black eye. _That rotten little swine_, she thought venomously. _It's always the quiet ones._

In her head, Audrey mentally added Lestrange to her list that was aptly titled 'People to Kill,' which now also included Avery and Orion Black. And Pansy Parkinson as well, the little cow.

Braxton continued bleakly, "Which means that if we want to be in with a chance of winning the league this year, Hufflepuff have to beat Slytherin in January"—from every member of the team, irritable groans of dismay resonated—"and we would have to beat Gryffindor in February."

"That one's do-able, at least," mumbled Oliver from the floor, still glowering. "Gryffindor have been rubbish ever since Potter left."

"Come on, you lot, there's no use in moping over the past," cut in Julian defiantly, taking a seat on the arm of the couch that Braxton and Reuben were wallowing on. "We just have to get back on the pitch and train harder, and then pray that Hufflepuff somehow manage to scrape a win against Slytherin next month."

From out of the corner of her eye, Audrey saw Reuben rise from the couch very slowly. He then came to stand beside her, looking determined. "Julian's right," he said hotly. "We're going to have to train harder than ever before, but we _will_ win this. I'm not prepared to let Slytherin win the league—not after seeing the levels they stooped to today." He looked sideways at Audrey, and smiled a little, sympathetically. "Plus, I'm not going to let them get away with intentionally hurting you like that. Orion Black is just lucky that I'm not a fighting kind of guy."

Audrey couldn't help but smile, too. "Thanks, Reuben." She then turned back to face the rest of the team, and saw that they had all congregated on the black couch Reuben had left, overcrowding it. "So who's in it to win it?" she asked them all, smiling. "Because I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to see Slytherin win either."

Olly laughed, his green eyes twinkling in the firelight. He nodded happily. "I know I am."

Julian and Oliver both fleetingly looked at one and other, their mischievous grins identical. "Me, too," said Julian just as Oliver yelled, "Too bloody right!"

Leo Clarke smiled appraisingly. "Count me in," he said easily.

And finally Braxton began nodding his head animatedly in confirmation, smirking like a loon. "_Of course_ I'm in! Let's crush 'em!" He then turned to Oliver, and the two boys promptly high-fived and began cheering like a pair of children on Christmas morning.

Reuben laughed as well, barely able to contain his excitement over the team's enthusiasm. "Alright, then—no quitting. As of tomorrow, we'll all have to commit to a new training plan: We'll work for four days a week after classes and before dinner, and then on our usual Saturday mornings as well. Does that sound alright?"

Around the room, there was an excited murmur of agreement from the entire team.

"Okay," said Audrey in confirmation, before turning her gaze from a grinning Reuben to address the whole team. "So who feels like heading to the Hog's Head to celebrate a new beginning? I think the last carriages for Hogsmeade leave at two."

Everyone promptly agreed. One by one, the team then slowly disintegrated from the common room to head back to their dorms and change their clothes, and not long after Audrey was left alone with Reuben and Braxton.

All of a sudden, Reuben took Audrey by the shoulders and steered her toward the couch, then gently sat her down beside Braxton. His expression as he checked her over was concerned. "How are you feeling, anyway?" he asked. "Did Madam Lefevre give you the all-clear?"

Audrey nodded before spouting off the speech she had prepared on the walk back from the Head common room. "I'm fine. Madam Lefevre checked me from head to toe, and she couldn't find a thing wrong with me—not even a concussion. She said I was really lucky."

Reuben's gaze raked over her one last time, and, seeing that she had indeed not sustained any injury from her fall, he finally let the issue drop. "Good," he said, the relief evident in the way he spoke. "Go and change, then, and I'll meet you down here before heading for the carriages. The whole team won't fit in one, so you can ride with me, Braxton and Olly."

Audrey nodded, pushing herself up from the couch. "Alright, I'll be quick." But before she could manage to fully rise to he feet, a hand suddenly caught her shoulder and pushed her back into the leather couch.

"Actually, I need to talk to you," Braxton told her. His eyes then went from her face to Reuben's. "_Alone_," he added pointedly.

Reuben's brows creased for a moment, obviously perplexed by the order, before some sort of realisation spread over his face. "Oh," he said. "_Oh_. Okay. I'll see you two in a few, then." And then he made a hasty exit toward the boys dormitories, taking the stone stairs two at a time.

Audrey was then left entirely alone with Braxton in their large yet desolate common room—everyone else from their house had gone straight from the Quidditch match to Hogsmeade, including Stella and Adeline, and so the room was entirely empty.

A feeling that Audrey was not quite comfortable with crept into her very bones as she comprehended that she and Braxton were alone, and she realised sharply that it was a feeling of not belonging—as if herself and Braxton should never be alone together. She found the feeling odd, to say the least. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, finally turning to face him.

For the fist time since Audrey had met Braxton, she noticed that he looked..._nervous_. Braxton, who was always played it cool, even before Quidditch matches, was nervous? "Oh, it's nothing, really," he dismissed, but his voice shook a little. "I was just wondering...well, I was actually wondering if we were still on for today—you know, date-wise."

Audrey blinked. _Oh, bloody hell_, she thought dejectedly. _T__hat's right. I __agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him today._ For some reason, the fact that she had agreed to go out with Braxron bothered her more than it had originally—and for different reasons, too. "Sure," she managed to say after a prolonged moment. She didn't want to just brush him off—he was her friend, after all.

Braxton grinned at her. "Great. We can do something after the Hog's Head." He then took off like a bullet in the same direction Reuben had gone—up toward the boys dormitories—and disappeared soon after.

Audrey sighed. "Yeah. Great," she murmured to no one but herself.

_*******_

Saturday, December 6th 1944

3:13 P.M.

Audrey twirled unabashedly on the spot in the middle of Hogsmeade as people rallied past her in their pre-Christmas rush, her face pointed up toward the grey sky. Her mouth was open as she twirled around and around in a perfect circle, collecting little flakes of falling snow in her mouth as she went.

From beside her, she suddenly heard a deep laugh. "You know, I think you might just be the strangest girl I've ever met."

Audrey stopped and turned her gaze in the direction of the laugh, and her eyes instantly met Braxton's burly frame. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I had one too many Butterbeer's in the Hog's Head, huh? Where were we off to again?"

Braxton playfully rolled his eyes before coming to sling an arm around Audrey's shoulders. "You needed to find something to wear for Slughorn's Christmas party."

Audrey's insides turned from deliciously warm to cold the moment Braxton touched her, like frost creeping up a windowpane. "Right," she clarified stonily, desperately trying not to be rude and shove his arm from her. "We should probably Apparate to Oxford Street, then—just by the Circus. I'll never find anything good in Gladrags."

Braxton nodded, removing his arm from her shoulders at last. "Shall we?" he asked, grinning.

Audrey nodded, though could not dislodge the slight nervousness she felt. She had not Apparated in a very long time—the last time had been the summer before her seventh year in 1997, almost a year and a half ago to her—and so she tried to remember Wilkie Twycross' instructions as she closed her eyes and concentrated:_ Destination, Determination, Deliberation._

_Oxford Street_, she thought with rock solid resolve. _Oxford Circus._ _I can do this. I _will _do this._

Nothing happened for a very long moment, and Audrey started to grow worried, wondering if she had completely forgotten how to Apparate. But just as she was about to give up all hope—

POP.

Audrey's eyes fluttered open when she felt the atmosphere around her change, becoming warmer and drier then the usual frostiness of the Highlands in December, and found herself instantly looking into a pair of grey ones—_Braxton_. She'd made it.

"Ever been to London?" he asked after a moment.

_Actually, I live here_, she thought sadly, remembering her room from the nineties with a bitter pang of nostalgia. _Down in Camden_. Though she remembered her cover story about living in France for the past seven years rather quickly, and said, "Not for a long time." Which was truth enough for him.

Braxton then looped his arm through Audrey's and veered her left, toward a row of many shops that looked to sell high-fashion. "It might have changed since you were here last," he explained. Which it definately had. There were no shops Audrey was familiar with and no McDonald's or Subway. "The shops between the Circus and the Marble Arch are all clothing stores, and further along toward Tottenham Court Road is the bloke's stuff—and the entrance to Diagon Alley is down there, too. I think there might be a couple of cafe's in the Circus as well."

Audrey nodded in confirmation, trying to take all the information in, as she and Braxton began shoving their way through the many pedestrians crowding the pavement. Eventually the pair ended up outside a very large store called _Jenny of London._ In the many spotless windows that looked out over the street, there were a plethora of high-class dresses on display, possibly for sale.

She was led by Braxton into the store, and as they entered a small bell above the door chimed their arrival.

They were instantly assaulted by a middle-aged woman with perfectly-combled black hair and blood-red nails and lips. "Oh, hello there!" she greeted in a thick Northern accent, placing air kisses on both Audrey and Braxton's cheeks. "A young couple looking for a wedding dress, yes?"

Audrey gaped, horrified, before spluttering, "Uh, what the sodding—_no_. I was actually looking for more of a...prom dress."

The woman nodded, smiling toothily, before indicating with a sharp jab of her forefinger for Audrey and Braxton to follow her further into the store. "Ah, of course, of course! I have the perfect dress for you, sweetheart. It came in a few days ago—_just_ in time for the Christmas season—and it's beautiful. You're going to love it."

Audrey hoped that the sales assistant was right in her judgement; she really couldn't be bothered traipsing through the whole store herself. She had neither the time nor the patience for such intense shopping.

The pair were led into a large changing room near the back of the store and ordered to wait whilst the sales assistant ran off to grab the dress. Not seconds later, she came back with a large plastic bag and hung it up on a hook so that Audrey could see when it was unwrapped. "Ready?" she asked with a smile.

Audrey nodded. "Fire at will."

In her undiluted excitement, the shop assistant promptly ignored Audrey's sarcasm and unzipped the plastic bag, then let the wrapping fall to the floor.

Braxton's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "Bloody hell."

Audrey didn't set out to intentionally ignore Braxton; it just sort of happened. She was utterly transfixed by the dress on the hook. She got up from the chair she had been sharing with Braxton and slowly made her way over to the dress, unable to tear her eyes away from it. She reached out a cautious hand, using just her fingertips to shakily touch it, and let the soft material slip between her fingers. She realised immediately that the material in question was silk, soft and light.

"Do you like it?" asked the assistant expectantly, raising her eyebrows as she knotted her fingers together apprehensively.

With rather a lot of effort, Audrey tore her gaze from the dress to look at the woman. She could feel a smile creeping onto her face of its own accord. "It's perfect."

The sales assistant had perfect judgement after all.

*******

Saturday, December 6th 1944

4:02 P.M.

Audrey Aparated back to Hogsmeade with Braxton by her side and a very hefty shopping bag in her hand. Laughing animatedly and each taking turns to imitate the sales assistant with air kisses and a haughty voice, the pair of Ravenclaws traipsed along the snowy street toward the Three Broomsticks. People outside in the street were having violent snowball fights and more than once Audrey and Braxton had to sprint and dodge to avoid being attacked.

"Oi, Brax! EAT SLUSH!" cried Julian Dent from across the road, magically hurtling at least a dozen snowballs in Braxton's direction with force.

Braxton acted quickly, though, and managed to grab his wand from his jacket pocket and shout "_Protego_!" just before the snowballs bombarded him and Audrey.

When the pair arrived inside the Three Broomsticks soon after, the tavern was still filled to the brim with many Hogwarts students, yet somehow amidst the carnage of squeals and chatter they managed to find a booth for themselves in a corner near the back.

Audrey silently slid into her seat as Braxton headed up to the bar and ordered them both a Butterbeer. Across the room, in another corner, Audrey could see Adeline and Camilla huddled in a corner with Delia Davies, whispering seriously and probably gossiping, and then Stella and Reuben looked to be on a date near the window, where Stella was fussing over Reuben's black eye and smacking him when he tried to dismiss her.

Braxton took his seat opposite Audrey when he came back from the bar and pushed a Butterbeer toward her across the tabletop. "So you're happy with your dress?" he asked after a moment, seeming at a loss for conversation.

Audrey took a sip of her Butterbeer before nodding. "Yeah, though I'll admit hat I _was_ surprised when you took me to that store—I wasn't sure I was going to find anything good there. It seemed a little...pretentious."

Braxton laughed, and his expression turned a little reminiscent. "It is. My mum drags me there almost every winter break to shop with her."

The glass that had been _en route _to Audrey's mouth stilled suddenly. The surprise in response to his admittance must have as plain as day on her face. "You mum...she's a Muggle?" Though Audrey was not prejudiced whatsoever, she couldn't keep the undertone of shock from her voice.

Why had she never known that Braxton had been a half-blood until now? With an inward bout of shame, she realised that it was because she had never taken the time to ask him about his family—or anything else remotely personal. She was always so wrapped up in her own little bubble that she had never taken an interest in her friends.

_Merlin. You're a bitch, Audrey_.

Braxton nodded thoughtfully, seemingly unfazed by her surprise. "Actually, she's probably one of the most non-magical people about." When he noticed Audrey raise an eyebrow, he elaborated by saying, "Oh, no, no—she doesn't disapprove of me or my dad or anything, she's just a little hesitant about us doing magic at home is all. I think she's just a little afraid of what we're capable of."

Audrey nodded blindly as the conversation suddenly went stale. The awkward silence that followed was almost painful.

"Your parents were both magical, weren't they?" asked Braxton out of the blue.

Audrey looked up, and for some reason the first thing she noticed was that his glass was already empty; her own was still full. She hadn't really talked about her parents a whole lot since she had arrived in 1944, and had only brought up the subject once to tell Braxton, Reuben and Stella that they were dead, and that the subject was taboo. "Yeah, they were," was all she said. Then, to change the subject, she asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

Braxton looked slightly surprised by the question, as if Audrey asking him about himself was unexpected. Another ripple of shame shot through her. "No, it's just me and my parents," he clarified. "What about you?"

Audrey shook her head. "It's just me, too."

Braxton nodded in understanding, though looked a little confused. "So who do you live with when you're not at Hogwarts?"

Audrey looked into the bright yellowness of her Butterbeer and began to feel a little sorry for herself. "My aunt and uncle." Which was the truth, since he hadn't specified about the year he was asking. In 1944, she didn't live with anyone; but in her own time, a large townhouse in Camden owned by her father's brother was her home. Ursula and Lowell Lovecraft were the worst type of pure-bloods. "They're a little...strict. I only go home when I have to—Christmas for me has always been at Hogwarts—but I usually spend most of the summer with a...a friend." With her best friend in the whole world, no matter what year she had been sent to—Luna Lovegood.

Braxton gave her a fleeting, sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, I won't ask you anything else. I get that you don't want to talk about it."

Audrey breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thanks." For some strange reason, she just didn't feel like Braxton would understand the pitiful story that was her life—he had it way too good. He had a mum and a dad that loved him. He didn't know loss like she did; he had no clue about the sting someone felt when evil took away loved ones.

Audrey knew of no one who could empathise with what she was forced to live with every day...except for _him_. Riddle knew all about loss, didn't he?

"So who is he?"

Out of pure surprise, Audrey's head whipped up with such force that she almost got whiplash. "Excuse me?" she asked, her voice staccato.

Braxton smiled at her again, but he couldn't disguise the sadness in his expression. "The guy you like—the one you were just thinking about."

"How do you know I was thinking about someone?" she countered suspiciously, but immediately scolded herself for speaking without thinking first—_you could have denied it..._

Braxton sighed. "I think that, deep down, I've known it for a while," he explained absently, staring into the bottom of his empty glass. "I was ignoring it, trying to convince myself otherwise; I guess I just wanted to believe so badly that you might think about me sometimes, the way you think about him."

Audrey felt a strange feeling rise inside her stomach as realisation dawned on her. She suddenly feet very tired and annoyed with herself. Her mind flashed back to just over a month ago, when she had been carving pumpkins with Braxton in the Great Hall before the Halloween dance. When he had been talking about being in love, he had been talking about _her_, hadn't he? He was in love with her—or at least he _thought_ he was—and she didn't feel the same way. Not even a little bit. She internally cursed herself for letting it get this far, especially when she was going to leave one way or another in the end—either because she was going to die or eventually go back to 1998.

_Braxton is in love with_..._me_. Somehow, the words just didn't seem to fit in that order, even though they were true.

"I'm so sorry, Braxton," she managed to choke out. For the first time since she had come to 1944, she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. Emotional pain was so much worse than the physical. "I didn't think... I didn't_ know_..."

Braxton nodded. "Please, Audrey, I don't want you to feel bad about this. I was prepared for rejection today."

Tentativley, with her fingers shaking as if just coming out of freezing water, she reached out and grabbed Braxton's hand in her own. "I don't want to lose you, Braxton," she said with fire, meaning every word. "You're one of my very best friends... I can't lose you over this."

"And I don't want to lose you, either," he said, smiling again. "We work well as friends, I know that. I'll get over it."

Once again, she found apologies spilling from her mouth like word vomit, "I'm sorry. Merlin, I'm an_ idiot_. I should have realised—"

Braxton cut her off rather quickly. "You're not an idiot, Audrey; in fact, I appreciate that you're being honest with me here, instead of trying to spare my feelings."

Audrey didn't know what else to say. When someone told you that they loved you, it was supposed to be the most marvellous feeling in the world...but _this_—these declarations of unrequited feelings—they were like torture. "I guess I'll understand...if you don't want to be around me anymore—if it's too...hard."

Braxton's gaze flitted from his empty glass to her face. "No, I still want to be around you," he said with absolute certainty. "Besides, I do believe we still have to serve up some revenge for Avery and Black, for what they did to you today."

A strangled laugh managed to force its way out of Audrey's throat. She found herself rocketing out of her seat and throwing her arms around Braxton like she would never see him again. "Thank you, Braxton. Merlin, you're far too good for someone like me."

Slowly, Audrey felt Braxton's arms encircle her, too. "Shut up, Audrey—we're both awful. We'll be friends for life, I promise."

Audrey buried her face into the crook of Braxton's neck. "For life," she murmured in response, like an oath.

And she was going to stick to that oath. She wasn't going to let Braxton down—or anyone else, for that matter. Snape and Dumbledore needed her more than words could say, and so did all the friends that she had left behind in 1998, and all the new ones she had made in 1944. They all needed her to be safe and to live—and she was going to do just that. She was going to find a cure for her blood poisoning and not just lay down and let it take her.

She wasn't going to go down without a fight.


	20. Sweet Revenge and Research

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I hope you're having a great day so far. :) I just thought I'd take the time to mention that the first 2/3's of this chapter have absolutely nothing to do with the plot of the story, haha. To be honest, I just feel like it's ingrained in Audrey's characters to partake in some good-natured revenge when she's been wronged. Oh, and I would also like to apologise wholeheartedly for the lack of Tom in this instalment and the last. If you decide to flame me for this reason, I actually wouldn't blame you.

And also, I'm back to replying to reviews again! Yay! :D I'm so sorry that I haven't been doing so recently—I've just been so busy lately that I've barely had time to breathe let alone get on the computer to write. All of the chapters that I've been posting are pre-written. I hope people don't think I was ignoring them or something, because I wasn't! Every review from this chapter onwards will be answered, I promise.

Again, I'd like to say such a HUUUGE thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter—I think it was my highest number yet, and I truly squee'd myself silly from happiness. You all seriously make my day with your comments. I can never express in words how much I thrive on the encouragement, so thank you again to: **ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone**, **DPerna**, **Michelle Black a.k.a Elle**, **Adurna Eldrvarya**, **grahamcracker-xx**, **bubba**, **Alina Devine**, **Katrina**, **BellaCullen2312**, **weirdunusualchick**, **Equify**, **xcrescentxmoonx**, **kayellis**, **moonstargazer**, **XxGPxX**, **ALXandRA**, **kiwipineapple43**, **. u n i q u e . h a r m o n y****.**, **Cake-ya-san**, **Shadow HeHaHo**, **mz kittyy**, **charmedchica234**, **funanyaTHEmute**, **Grey Harlequi****n**, **PanicSweetKiss**, **PreciousRaymond**, and **Jester-X2**.

**Music: **"Get Over It" by OK Go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY:**

**Sweet Revenge and Research**

*******

Sunday, December 7th 1944

8:04 A.M.

Early the next morning, Audrey headed down to breakfast with Stella in tow and a pocket full of potions in her revenge arsenal. When she had returned from Hogsmeade with Braxton the previous night, they had spent their time in the Ravenclaw common room coming up with revenge tactics against Orion Black and Avery, taking special care to plan them as horribly embarrassing as possible. Fortunately enough for Audrey, she had stocked up on an impressive array of weird and wonderful products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes before she had been sent back in time, and, for her, acts of vengeance came rather naturally.

The only foreseeable problem Audrey could detect in her and Braxton's plan was that she was positively starving—so much so that her stomach was audibly groaning its disapproval—but for the first part of Operation Smack Attack to work, she was required her to be absent for most of breakfast whilst Braxton prepared.

Stella trudged silently behind Audrey as they finally descended the stairs from the Transfiguration corridor and entered the Entrance Hall. "You took ages in the shower this morning," said Stella after a moment, nonplussed by Audrey's seemingly shoddy timekeeping. "Breakfast is almost over."

Audrey stopped to look back at Stella and smile apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't know you were waiting for me." When she noticed that Stella still looked quite ticked off by the whole thing, she added, "Don't worry, I promise that you'll understand why I did it soon enough..."

The two girls stepped into the Great Hall and headed directly for the Ravenclaw table on the left, where at the end closest to the deserted teacher's table sat Reuben, Braxton, Oliver and Camilla; on a tangent, near the middle, were Adeline and Delia, sharing what looked like two halves of a tiny grapefruit.

Inconspicuously, Audrey couldn't help but sneak a peek in the direction of the Slytherin table to see how Phase One had turned out for Braxton. True to the plan, Avery was there with Malfoy and Walburga Black—though, much to Audrey's delight and satisfaction, Orion Black was nowhere to be seen.

_Perfect_. That meant that one half of her victims was vulnerable.

Audrey slid into the bench beside Oliver, across from Braxton, and smiled at the latter. "Did everything go alright?"

Braxton looked up from his plate of scrambled eggs to smile at her. Once again in the past twenty-four hours, Audrey couldn't help but be bowled over with how incredible Braxton was—anyone else wouldn't be able to stand the sight of the person who had turned them down. "It went swimmingly, actually."

Audrey nodded. "How much time do I have with Idiot Number One before we have to take down Number Two?"

Braxton rolled up the sleeve of his jumper to take a peek at his analogue watch. "Fifteen minutes or so. I'm not sure how powerful the stunning spell was—and if he's really strong-willed, we could be in with a problem."

With a quick peek toward the door of the Great Hall to make sure that Orion Black wouldn't be barging in midway through Avery's punishment, Audrey nodded once again before getting up from the bench. Her friends were so engrossed in each other that they didn't take notice of her sudden action; instead they continued unabashedly with their detailed conversation about Slughorn's Christmas party and their outfits for the evening.

But, just as she was about to walk away, a hand suddenly landed on Audrey's forearm. She looked down sharply to see Braxton's face alight with worry. "Are you sure you want to do this in public?" he asked her tentatively. "Surely it would be better if you didn't have to do this in front of a crowd."

Audrey shook her head stubbornly. "No, I_ want_ this to be public. I want him to suffer and be humiliated like I was."

With one last hard glare to make his feelings on the issue perfectly clear, Braxton eventually let go of her arm. "Alright. But if he tries anything, I refuse to be held responsible for my actions. I'm sure a cell in Azkaban isn't as bad as they make it out to be."

Audrey laughed. "Deal," she said easily. She could always use Braxton for backup, if anything in the plan should hit a bump in the road.

Audrey threw one last glance toward her group of friends before she turned around and made a start for the Slytherin table—for Avery. She took cautious yet deliberately slow steps toward him and subconsciously patted the outside of her skirt to make sure that she still had what she needed for this to work—but she felt the small bottle inside her skirt pocket and relaxed a little, letting her nerves ease in response, the tension rolling off her in tangible waves.

When she finally stopped just behind Avery and Malfoy, the did not notice of her straight away, and were not the ones to announce her presence either. Walburga Black was sat across from them, and when she looked up from her bowl of cereal to say something she raised her eyebrows in surprise upon noticing Audrey. "What are you doing here?" she asked haughtily.

Avery and Malfoy slowly looked up from their plates, stared at Walburga for a good few seconds of bemusement, before eventually following Walburga's line of vision and turning around to find Audrey standing behind them.

Audrey tried her best to force an amicable smile onto her face, despite the fact that she wanted to rip Avery in half with her bare hands. "Morning," she said, greeting them with a silky air of faux-pleasantry.

Avery arched a dark eyebrow in response. "Huh. Strange. What exactly are you playing at, Audrey? I thought you would be murderous this morning."

Throwing all caution to the wind, Audrey smiled again and slid into the bench beside Avery. "Nah, not really—I would have done the same to beat you. You did what you had to."

A brief flicker of surprise passed over Avery's face in response to her seemingly brutal honesty, but the emotion went away as quickly as it had come. He seemed to believe her excuse rather easily—probably because he wanted to. "Glad you see things my way," he said eventually, smirking. He then turned back to Malfoy and Walburga and threw them each a look that clearly told them to butt out of the conversation immediately.

Audrey smiled. That was why she could not have afforded to have Orion Black at the table this morning whilst she took care of Avery; he would see through her flimsy excuses because he wasn't enamoured with her like Avery was. He would see what was coming because he would be watching her critically, like a shark circling water.

_Now let's get this plan rolling_, she thought. Braxton had said she only had a quarter of an hour to do this, tops.

"Actually," continued Audrey in a warm tone, still smiling to keep up the charade herself and Braxton had come up with as she leaned in closer to Avery, "it was sort of...I don't know...very manly of you—a turn-on, actually." She had to stop mid-sentence to force down the urge to puke. "You're not afraid to hurt me. I like that."

Avery's eyebrows lifted in surprise, though he looked nothing but delighted delighted. He was still smirking with a vile upturn of his lips as he promptly screwed his eyes shut in anticipation. He then slowly tried to close distance between their mouths, leaning in for a kiss.

Audrey knew that she needed to take her chance before it could escape her. Avery had his eyes closed and Malfoy and Walburga weren't paying the least bit of attention to her. Without hesitation, she quickly and inconspicuously dug into her skirt pocket and took out a little bottle of bright green powder. She then uncorked the thing and tipped the whole lot into Avery's drink whilst his eyes were closed, still leaning in.

Audrey pulled back from the kiss at the last second. But she made a conscious effort kept her next sentence polite, because she knew that she needed to keep him in the dark about her ulterior motives for him to drink the potion. "Nu-uh," she said playfully, curling a piece of long hair around her forefinger, praying that the action looked flirty. She had never been flirty in her life. "You're not getting a snog that easily."

Avery opened his eyes, looking a little more than disappointed, before grinning at her. "You're such a tease, Audrey."

With a playful roll of her eyes, Audrey picked up a large golden jug of pumpkin juice and poured herself a goblet full. She then curled her fingers around the bottom and raised it to her lips, hoping that the suggestion of drinking was enough to get him to chug down his own tainted drink.

And after a very long moment, he did.

Audrey could barely contain her undiluted glee as Avery grabbed hold of his own goblet and raised it to his mouth, then took a long drink from it.

Knowing that she could now give up her amicable charade, Audrey's smile turned from flirty to downright nasty. "Revenge is sweet, you git," she told him with narrowed eyes. "I hope this teaches you never to piss me off again."

Avery looked perplexed for a long moment before his eyes darted from Audrey's gloating expression to the goblet still in his hands. He let go of the goblet like it was hot and suddenly his face was contorted with anger. "_Audrey_," he growled, making a start to grab and hurt her in some way; Audrey simply slid back in the bench. "What the sodding hell did you just put in my drink?"

The only reason Audrey stayed was because she wanted to see the look on Avery's face when the potion took effect. "Nothing that you don't deserve," she shot at him bitterly. "But tell me, how does Bulbadox powder taste with pumpkin juice?"

Avery's eyes bugged out of his head, and the look on his face was utterly incensed. He suddenly lashed out and make an action to grab Audrey's neck, but the action was left fruitless when—

POP.

POP. POP. POP. POP.

There was a small silence before Audrey burst into hysterical, gut-wrenching laughter. She was hardly able to control herself with the sight before her. Avery's face had suddenly turned from completely clear to a game of connect the dots—only with gross, pussy boils as the dots. His face had erupted with them, making his usually handsome face rotten-looking.

Attracted by Audrey's laughter, like bees to honey, the whole of the Great Hall suddenly turned around to see what was so funny—and, when they noticed the puss-filled boils on Avery's face, they too erupted into raucous laughter.

Audrey barely had time to admire the effects of the Bulbadox powder; Avery had picked up a gleaming silver spoon to see what was causing the students so much amusement, and then thrust it into Malfoy's hands when he had seen his reflection. He made a grab for Audrey again, where it was probably his intentions to strangle her to death, but Audrey slid backward again and got up from the table.

Avery followed suit and shoved himself up from the table, then grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it straight at Audrey, looking murderous—

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Avery's wand suddenly went flying out of his hands and landed with a stark clatter against the floor.

Once again, Braxton had come to Audrey's rescue, like her knight in shining armour. He shoved her behind him as he pointed his wand straight at Avery's chest. "Try that again, Avery, and you won't live to see tomorrow," he said crossly.

The tall Slytherin did not say another word; with a nasty upturn of his lips, he simply went and grabbed his wand from the floor before fleeing from the Great Hall with Walburga and Malfoy following obediently behind him, presumably to find a cure for the boils.

Audrey turned to Braxton and laughed. "See? The look on his face was totally worth it."

Braxton simply rolled his eyes in response. "It wouldn't have been worth it if he had managed to curse you," he shot back. He then rolled up the sleeve of his jumper to have a quick peek at his watch once again. "Crap. We should probably head out—Idiot Number Two will be waking up any moment now."

Audrey nodded. She didn't need any more convincing on the subject; she grabbed Braxton by the upper arm and hauled him—albeit with some serious effort—out of the Great Hall and up the stairs into the Transfiguration corridor. "Where did you leave him again?" she asked just as they passed Dumbledore's empty classroom.

Braxton looked sideways at her. "In a closet around the next corner, pretty near where I stunned him in the first place. He was heavy, mind you, I couldn't take him far."

Audrey snorted. "As if I could forget. That fat lard was the reason I went right off the end of my sodding broom—"

But Braxton stopped very suddenly just as they had rounded past the final corner. He grabbed Audrey under the arms, physically lifting her from the ground, and hauled her back around the stone wall, for some reason causing them to be out of sight. When she looked up at him, startled and questioning, he put a finger to his lips to indicate silence. "Black's walking our way," he whispered urgently. "He must've woken up early."

Suddenly comprehending the situation and its repercussions, Audrey tried to think of a plan as fast as she could possibly manage. This was herself and Braxton's one and only time to dish out some vengeance because when Orion saw Avery's face full of boils, he would know that Audrey was out for him and the surprise of her prank would be ruined.

But suddenly, just like someone flicking on a light-switch, an idea began to form in Audrey's head—one that could go either perfectly or horribly wrong.

"Tackle him rugby-style," she told Braxton with absolute sincerity.

Braxton looked quite bemused for a moment before, as if suddenly realising that she was deathly serious, his eyes turned wide. "_Tackle_ him?" he echoed incredulously. "Audrey, have you gone completely barmy? I'll get detention for the rest of my bloody life!"

Audrey bit down on her lip apprehensively. Orion would be closing in on them by now, which left her very little time to convince Braxton of her plan—and so she decided to use the friend card as a last resort. "_Please_, Braxton," she begged in a hushed tone, "you know I'd do it myself if I was heavy enough to take him down." She tried to put on her best pupp-dog face before adding, "And you know I'd do it for you if you asked me."

Braxton looked quite torn. His gaze went from Audrey's pleading face to the corner of the corridor several times before he seemed to give up. He sighed irritably. "_Fine_. But you owe my big time, Fitch."

Audrey nodded animatedly. "I'll do whatever you want," she promised, meaning it absolutely.

With one final glower to make his feelings clear, Braxton peeked around the corner to see how close Orion was to finding them. There was about eight and a half seconds of raw anticipation that seemed to last forever before Braxton finally made his move—he jumped around the corner very suddenly and pumelled into Orion with serious force, knocking the burly Slytherin to the ground and pinning him there as if caught in a professional wrestling match.

"What the—_oof_!" bellowed Orion as he hit the ground, before looking into the face of his attacker. "_Griffin_!?"

Audrey ran around the corner to see the two boys getting into a small scuffle—eerily reminiscent to the one they had had on the Quidditch pitch for the Quaffle—but, after a few seconds of struggle, it became clearly apparent that Braxton was the stronger of the two. He pinned Orion down again without a whole lot of effort, holding his arms to the floor.

When Orion's gaze darted from Braxton to Audrey hovering above them, a fire seemed to ignite behind his black eyes. "_Fitch_," he ground out through clenched teeth, tangibly seething with anger.

But Audrey promptly ignored his sour tone and instead pulled out a small bottle from the confides of her skirt pocket, compliments of Fred and George Weasley and their glorious joke shop in Diagon Alley. With a secret smile, she read over the label again to make sure she had the right bottle for Orion, and couldn't help but laugh when she realised she had.

_U-No-Poo! The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation._

She quickly uncorked the small bottle and kneeled down next to Orion's head. "Consider this payment for the trip you sent me on yesterday," she told him much too sweetly. She then grabbed hold of his abnormally large nose so he would have to open his mouth to breathe, and when he did she did not hesitate to pour the whole damned bottle down his sodding throat.

He grudgingly swallowed the liquid with a grimace, having no other choice in the matter.

Audrey laughed as she placed the stopper back onto the bottle. "Suck it, Black. You'll be corked up for the next _week_ with that stuff. I hope it's painful." She then got up from the cold ground and moved a considerable distance away from Orion. She feared he would probably try to smack her muggle-style when he was finally freed from Braxton's death-grip.

Braxton got up soon after, laughing as well. "Nice work," he told Audrey appraisingly, a little out of breath from his brief struggle with large Slytherin Chaser.

And last but not least, Orion pushed himself up from the floor, glowering so fiercely that the atmosphere seemed to turn small and dark round them, like the feeling of suffocation. "You're dead, Fitch," he spat scathingly at Audrey, for some reason entirely ignoring Braxton's rather large part in the whole thing.

Audrey raised her eyebrows condescendingly. "Funny," she mused, "you'd think I'd have stopped walking around by now..."

Orion opened his mouth to retort, but whatever he had been about to say was left soundless in the air. A horrendous gurgling sound suddenly pierced the deathly quiet, and it took a very long second for the trio of seventh-years to realise that the sound was actually Orion's _stomach_. He doubled over and grabbed his torso as a low moan emitted from his mouth.

Audrey quickly covered up a laugh with a strange, staccato cough; Braxton, on the other hand, did not bother with the pretence of concealing his amusement and openly howled with laughter.

"I suggest you stock up on prune juice," suggested Audrey, trying in vain to keep a straight face. She could hardly help the smirk that overcame her—she was so proud that everything had gone smoothly.

Orion's clenched his jaw taut as he threw a fleeting look toward Audrey and then narrowed his gaze in on Braxton. He must have been slightly wary of Braxton because he seemed to choke down whatever insult he had been planning to throw at Audrey and instead made a run for it—down toward the Slytherin common room where he would likely suffer from a bad stomach ache for the next few hours.

No matter how much Audrey would have liked the effects of U-No-Poo to last for an entire week as she had told Orion, it usually wore off after a day or so—maybe two at the most. The fear of thinking that he would be in pain for the next week was an extra bonus to the revenge.

Audrey turned to Braxton, grinning. "You know, it's sort of ironic that he was Number Two in our plan—he won't be having one of those for a while."

Braxton began howling with laughter once again, tears actually springing to the corners of his eyes. "Yeah—but he—bloody well—deserved it," he managed to say around bouts of mirthful gasps for air.

Audrey grinned. "Absolutely."

The pair then ascended the stairs to the Charms corridor and above, and made their way back to the Ravenclaw tower where the supplies for the third phase of Operation Smack Attack awaited them.

*******

Sunday, December 7th 1944

6:12 P.M.

The staircase above the entrance to the Slytherin common room was eerily silent that evening. The only indication of sound that could be heard amongst the collection of peaceful quiet was the barely audible breathing of three figures hidden on the staircase, disguised behind the bannister and the shadows as they awaited their prey.

"I wish they'd hurry..." mumbled the first figure irritably. "Don't they know dinner's going on? All the other snakes have already left. My legs are starting to cramp up."

"Shut _up_—they'll hear you if you keep banging on about your bloody legs, you girl," whispered the second.

The third figure's voice was harder, more authoritative, as if commanding troops in the army. "Honestly, you two, suck it up. This is serious business here."

Oliver Stewart shot Audrey a glare. "Alright, fine. But you can say sorry to my legs later on when I can't run anymore. They'll catch me if I can't run."

Braxton rolled his eyes before turning to face Oliver, who was sitting cross-legged beside him on the landing that overlooked the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "They don't chase us, they never have before."

In a playfully shrewd manner, Oliver turned his nose up at Braxton. "Yeah? Well there's a first time for everything, Brax. Plus, after what Audrey did to Avery this morning, I wouldn't be surprised if he gave chase. I've never seen him that pissed before." Then, after a prolonger moment, he added as if just remembering, "And _Black_, too—bloody hell, he must be upset about having to share traits with a grizzly bear. Corked up for the winter? I almost feel sorry for him..."

Audrey turned sharply and smacked Oliver right over the back of the head.

He looked up, startled by the sudden outburst. Then, pretending to be upset with Audrey, he scooted away from her with wide eyes. "What was _that_ for?" he asked, pouting.

"The reasons were threefold," explained Audrey absently, turning back to stare at the entrance to the Slytherin common room with eyes peeled. "One: There will be absolutely no sympathy for Orion Black, the slimeball—he deserves confused bowels. Two: If you keep running that mouth of yours, we're going to get caught, and I'd prefer it if that didn't happen. Three: You're not focusing on the task at hand. Pay attention or I'm going to have to add you to my 'People to Kill' list."

Braxton snorted into the silence. "Harsh," he told Audrey, grinning nonetheless.

Oliver continued his pouting. "Agreed," he said pointedly. "And I promise I'll concentrate from now on, Audrey. Beside, this _was_ my idea, incase you'd forgotten."

With a grin, Audrey shook her head. "No, I've not forgotten."

There was another short silence soon after as the trio waited for the right moment to attack. For some reason, amongst all the thoughts of pranks and revenge and hexing Slytherins, Audrey's mind suddenly drifted to Slughorn's annual Christmas party as she remembered her friends conversation from this morning. The event was in less than two weeks now—somehow, time had fleetingly passed before her eyes like the days on a calendar—and Audrey remembered with a start that she was supposed to bring someone with her to the thing to fill out the guest list.

There was only one person she wanted to go with—a friend. She couldn't be bothered with the ordeal of asking someone out for only one night; she didn't want a relationship in this time and that was that. What she wanted was to go with someone she liked and could have a good time and a laugh with.

_Braxton_, she thought immediately. She liked him—albeit as a friend. They always had fun together. They always had a good time.

But was it too soon to ask him to something like a party? Would she be giving him false hope in doing so?

_No, I've made myself perfectly clear_, she thought with absolute certainty. _And asking him to go with me as a friend isn't a bad thing... Just as long as I make the friend part crystal clear._

Audrey turned to Braxton, and he in turn faced her, eyebrows raised questioningly. Off to the side, Oliver was humming some strange song to himself.

"So Slughorn's Christmas party is pretty soon," said Audrey, trying in vain to sound off-the-cuff.

Braxton nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. Reuben said it was on the nineteenth."

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea_, said a voice inside her, doubting her rationality. _You could end up hurting him again_.

_Or you could stop over-analysing things and just bloody well go with your instincts!_ cried another voice, daring her to not give a crap for once.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Audrey found herself blurting, "Do you wanna go together...as friends?"

Braxton's eyes grew wide in response to the question, and his mouth promptly formed a little cartoon 'O'. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally saying, "I... Bloody hell. Sorry, Audrey—I already said yes to Katie O'Neill."

Now it was Audrey's turn to be shocked. "Katie O'Neill?" she echoed dubiously. Of course, Katie was pretty and all, but..."A _Hufflepuff_?"

Braxton smiled a little. "Yeah. I think it took all of her courage to get up the nerve to ask me—she was shaking like a leaf when she caught me outside of Herbology. She was real sweet, so I said yes."

Audrey frowned, moving her gaze to the floor. "Oh."

"Sorry," said Braxton once more, sounding as if he really meant it.

Audrey looked up at him again. She admitted to herself that she was a little disappointed—going with Braxton would have been fun—but it wasn't exactly the end of the world. "Nah, it's fine. I guess I'll just have to find someone else..."

_But who else am I really good friends with? _she wondered. _It's not like I'm spoiled for choice here._

Braxton smiled. "I'm sure that won't be hard," he told her with confidence.

But the trio of Ravenclaws were suddenly distracted from their trivial conversation and humming of show-tunes; out of the door to the Slytherin dungeons emerged five tall, seventh-year students: Walburga Black, Niles Lestrange, Malfoy, and Audrey's two prime targets, Avery and Orion Black. They were lingering by the door, talking in hushed tones that likely had something to do with Audrey herself, and, much to her delight, they showed no signs of moving any time soon.

_Perfect_, thought Audrey with an inner cry of delight. _I've got them right where I want them_.

Without uttering a single word, she picked up a generous handful of the odious Dungbombs placed between Braxton and herself, trying in vain to breath through her mouth. Once she felt that she had enough, she then indicated for Oliver and Braxton to do the same.

The two boys gathered up the remaining Dungbombs and held onto them, watching Audrey intently, awaiting and ready for her signal.

Audrey held up a single finger and mouthed the number 'one'; then two fingers; and finally three. "_Now_!" she shouted into the silence, like a warrior's cry.

The three Ravenclaws abruptly stood up from their hiding place, revealing themselves from behind the solid bannister of the landing, and furiously fired the Dungbombs at will, pelting the five Slytherins with everything they had. Screams and cries of horror rang out around the dungeon entrance as the assault went on for a few long seconds, but soon after the trio of Ravenclaws were out of Dungbombs and the smell was becoming had to bear.

Down below, the Slytherins were all looking murderously up at the trio, hands over their mouths and noses as the stench ripened—Walburga, particularly, looked as if she would have loved nothing more than to impale Audrey, Oliver and Braxton on skewers and barbecue them.

"Run for your lives!" cried Oliver mockingly, killing himself with laughter as he grabbed Audrey's hand and made a mad dash for the Ravenclaw common room.

Braxton followed hot on their heels as they fled from the angry mob of Slytherins up six flights of stairs—though Audrey noted by the time they had passed the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom that no one was actually following them. For some reason, though, they continued to flee. The run was long and painful—especially for someone like Audrey who was not particularly in shape—but eventually the trio found themselves outside the bronze eagle knocker that led into the common room, awaiting its customary riddle.

Time ticked by in very slow lurches until its deep and booming voice rang out. "At night they come without being fetched; by day they are lost without being stolen."

Nonplussed, Audrey turned back to Oliver and Braxton for the answer, but they both seemed to have been struck by the same perplexed expression. Audrey rolled her eyes. "Honestly, how do you two _ever_ get into the common room?" she asked, arching an eyebrow in question.

Oliver smiled sheepishly, unabashed. "Dumb luck?" he mused.

Braxton, on the other hand, looked quite embarrassed by the question. "I'm always with Reuben," he murmured eventually. Which answered the question in itself. Reuben was the most intelligent person Audrey had ever met—excluding Hermione Granger, of course...and maybe Riddle, even though she would never admit such a thing to his face.

Giving a defeated sigh of exasperation, Audrey turned back to the eagle knocker and desperately tried to think of the answer.

_At night they come without being fetched...by day they are lost without being stolen_.

Damnit, she didn't have a clue—she had never heard that riddle before in her life, nor had she heard anything remotely like it. Which was odd. Her dad had used to tell her a weekly riddle before he had died—he had been sorted into Ravenclaw in his own first year, and had hoped Audrey's case would be the same—but he had failed to mention this particular one.

She turned back to Braxton and Oliver, frowning deeply. "Well I don't know the answer either, so I guess we're all pretty screwed, huh?"

Oliver shrugged. "Not particularly—dinner's still on," he said, as if being denied access to his own common room didn't bother him. "You two feel like pudding? We had to bail out on it so we could get Avery and Black with the Dungbombs, and I'm still hungry."

Braxton looked quite tempted by the idea. "Maybe. I mean, even if the Slytherins went to dinner, it's not like they'd try anything in front of the professors, right?" His lips turned up at the corners, as if he had convinced himself with his own reasoning, and so nodded his approval. "Yeah, alright. Let's go."

The two boys then made a start for the stairs that would lead them down from the tower, but stopped when they noticed Audrey was not following behind them. They both turned back, throwing her questioning looks.

Audrey wasn't very hungry, anyway, and she had much bigger fish to fry in any case. "Actually, I need to head to the library," she told them. She could research a cure for her blood poisoning whilst everyone else was busy at dinner, whilst the library was peaceful and quiet. "I need to check out a book for my Charms homework."

A brief flash of concern passed over Braxton's face. "You sure you'll be alright by yourself?" he asked.

Audrey threw him a dirty look. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm a big girl, Braxton? I'm perfectly capable of going to the library alone. If a freakish bookcase somehow falls on top of me and I become trapped in a sea of Arithmancy books, I'll be sure to give you a call."

With a sarcastic roll of his eyes, Braxton laughed before nodding and descending the stairs with Oliver in tow, intent on heading for the Great Hall for dessert.

Audrey, on the other hand, turned back to the eagle knocker for one more moment and stared. For some reason, now knowing the answer to this riddle bothered her more than it should have.

*******

Sunday, December 7th 1944

8:51 P.M.

Over two and a half grueling hours later, Audrey found herself stranded on a table near the front of the library, encircled by a sea of dusty volumes and thick leather books, some of which were titled _Medical Charms for the Learner_, _Blackthorn's Blood Journals and Beyond _and _A Healer's Guide to the Heart._

With an irritable sigh, Audrey closed yet another fruitless book and rubbed at her tired, worn eyes. Truthfully, in that moment she would have loved nothing more than to head back to the Ravenclaw tower and sleep in her comfy, plush bed; but unfortunately she knew that opportunities like these did not come up very often: She was entirely alone in the library, and peacefulness seemed to be key to her research method. She couldn't concentrate when someone was pestering her.

But just at that exact moment—like karma popping up to punish her for some horrible wrongdoing in a past life—Leo Clarke and the sixth-year Chaser Julian Dent bounded unabashedly into the library, chattering loudly and clutching onto books that looked to be about Quidditch technique and Astronomy. Audrey presumed that they were returning them—though probably late, knowing her two teammates.

Audrey tried to duck behind an exceptionally large volume called _Dark Arts of Healing_ when she saw Julian look her way, but once again her luck for the day seemed to have run out when he spotted her from across the aisle.

"Audrey!" he yelled out in surprise, smiling her way; though in return he received a rather loud scream of "_Shut your mouth, Dent_!" from Madam Silva, the librarian of 1944. Julian shot the stern-faced woman an apologetic, charming smile before ushering Leo over to Audrey's table with him, where the two stood for a moment.

"Hey, you weren't at dinner," said Julian, tilting his blonde head curiously. His hazel eyes razed over her critically, probably wondering if she had skipped a meal on purpose. "You not hungry? Me and Leo'll sneak down to the kitchens and grab you something if you like. The house-elves don't mind; they actually leave stuff out for you after a while, if you make a habit of it—eh, Leo?"

Leo nodded, smiling a little. He had always been very shy—such a strange trait for a Quidditch Beater. "Yeah," he said. "Sometimes they leave out muffins."

As if on cue—and in all probability caused by the mention of muffins—Audrey's stomach gave a low groan, making sure its hunger was known. "That actually sounds great," she admitted with a smile. It was unlikely that she would find anything with the ability to cure her tonight—at the very best a potion cure would take a while to stew—and she would be no use tomorrow if she was both tired and hungry, not to mention irritable. "I'll come with, though. My legs could use a stretch."

Julian nodded. "Alright. We'll head down now." But then, as if just remembering the books in his hands, he added, "Ah, I gotta return these first. Give me a sec."

But Leo cut in and grabbed Julian's books from him, adding them to his own hefty pile on Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. "I'll take them," he said. "You two head down, I'll catch up in a few."

Julian nodded, smiling at his friend, and clapped Leo on the shoulder. "Thanks, mate."

Leo nodded once more before heading in the direction of Madam Silva's counter at the front of the library, where she dealt with all returns and checkout's. She was standing there as she always was, looking strict and distinctly crow-like with her thick black hair scraped into a perfect bun.

Julian turned to Audrey. "Right. Let's get to it."

But before Julian could even consider stepping out of the library, Audrey's hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, rooting him on the spot as she realised something. "Julian," she began, "we're friends, aren't we?"

Julian's gaze went from her hand on his shoulder to her face, obviously nonplussed by her question. "Well, _I_ always thought so," he said warily. "Why? What have I done wrong? If I've called you fat or denied you chocolate recently then I apologise."

Audrey removed her hand from his shoulder, grinning. "No, you've not done anything, you silly git," she told him, dismissing his fairly sexist comment because she was too tired to care. "I was just going to ask you: How do you feel about going to Slughorn's Christmas party with me? You know, as friends?"

Julian raised an eyebrow. "_You_ want to go with _me_?" he asked, vying for clarification. For some reason, he was confused by the offer, though Audrey couldn't decipher why. "But I'm only a sixth year," he added after a moment.

"So?" Audrey grinned. "I'll just pass you off as my toy-boy for the night," she told him teasingly.

Julian simply rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha," he mocked. "You're _so_ funny, Audrey. Let me add that one to the list of stinkers. So far I've got that attempt at humour and the joke you told during practice last month about why you can't play cards in the jungle." Julian then made a start to exit the library.

Audrey pretended to be offended, following on behind him as they emerged from the library and entered a long corridor that led to the Astronomy tower. "But there's too many _cheetah's_!" she cried indignantly. "Come _on_, that's funny!"

Julian, still ahead of her, snorted. "No, it's not," he shot back. "By the way, do you know what actually is funny? The stars on the ceiling of the common room have gotten brighter. Dunno why, though. Stella reckons it's 'cause of high carbon emissions or something. To be honest, I wasn't really listening, I was staring about eight inches south of her face.. Aw, _crap_, don't tell Reuben I told you that!"

But Audrey had stopped listening, anyway, and had stalled abruptly in her stride as the answer to the eagle's riddle suddenly hit her like a brick to the face. Julian's statement about the constellations on the common room roof rang inside her head like some piercing bell.

_Stars_. At night they came without being fetched; by day they were lost without being stolen. The answer to the riddle was stars, bright and beautiful on the clear black canvas of a night sky, like torches that glowed bright flames.

Audrey had always loved the stars. The only problem was that stars always burned out and faded over time.


	21. Slughorn's Christmas Party

**A/N: **So I promised you all a new chapter "very soon," and here I am delivering. :3 Though I have to admit that I'm quite nervous about posting this—I haven't written Audrey in so long that I'm not sure if I'm even doing it right anymore. It's like posting the first chapter of a brand new fic all over again. Consequently, if you find that there's something out of place, or if you feel my continuity's wrong, _please_ don't hesitate to tell me—I'll fix it right away.

Oh, and I'd like to thank the lovely people who reviewed the Author's Note I left before. -squee- I love you guys. :D I'm so, _so_ glad that people are still reading this fic, even though I've been M.I.A. for almost_ five_ months... Geeze. I suck. Truly.

**Music: **"White Christmas" by Frank Sinatra.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:**

**Slughorn's Christmas Party**

.

Saturday, December 19th 1944

7:35 P.M.

Audrey stood in front of the full-length mirror in the seventh-year girls dormitory and stared intently at her reflection. Try as she might, she couldn't take in the whole picture; she wasn't truly _seeing_ herself—she was so enraptured by the dress she was wearing that she scarcely had eyes for anything else.

She suddenly heard the door open behind her, and Stella's voice floated inside over the chatter from the common room. "Hey, Audrey, can I borrow your mascara? I can't seem to find mine anywh— _Whoa_."

Audrey turned back to see Stella's pretty face poking around the doorframe. Her eyes were as wide as saucepans. "Sure," agreed Audrey, more than a little bemused by her friend's expression. "It's sitting on top of my dresser."

Stella came into the room and closed the door behind her, still positively bug-eyed. Most of her blonde hair had been pulled back into a tight bun—with a few loose curls framing her face—and her make-up had been perfected by Adeline down in the common room. She was still dressed in her bright pink pajamas, however. "Audrey, that dress is _spectacular_," breathed Stella. She didn't even bother with trying to conceal the strange mix of envy and awe from her voice. "When did you get it? I thought you didn't own a dress."

"I didn't," replied Audrey. She turned back to the mirror and ran her hands over the white material again, staring at herself like a woman possessed. The dress was long enough to reach her feet and floated down her body in soft waves. "Braxton helped me choose it in London," she murmured as an afterthought. Her eyes drifted from her dress to her face, and for the first time she took her appearance in as a whole. On a polar opposite from her dress, the rest of her look was very simple, elegant: Stella had given her the classic cat-eyeliner and red lipstick treatment; her hair fell naturally around her face.

Audrey thought she looked very festive, all things considered. The red lipstick was a nice touch.

"Braxton?" echoed Stella, voice teasing. "Gee, I wonder _why_ he wanted you to buy that dress exactly."

Audrey allowed herself a laugh as she turned back to face her friend. Stella was just pinching Audrey's mascara from her dresser with a grin. "Actually, I decided on my _own_, thank you very much." She took a seat on the edge of her four-poster bed to slip on her only pair of heels. "Are you almost ready?"

Stella shook her head. "Adeline's not quite done with my make-up and I still have to change into my dress. Plus Reuben can't seem to find his tie anywhere—he's already torn his whole dorm apart looking for the thing. Weird that he can find the Snitch without batting an eyelid but he can't find his own _tie_. Lord help him."

Another laugh escaped Audrey's lips as she slipped on her second shoe. She decided to change the subject quickly—once Stella got stuck on talking about Reuben, it was hard to convince her to stop. "Hey, is Julian downstairs yet?" she asked.

Stella looked up, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Yes. He's sitting in the common room, twisting his hands in his lap like he's wringing laundry." She giggled as she made her way back to the dorm's exit. The knowing grin never left her face. "I think he's a little nervous about being your date," she added before slipping out the door.

Audrey frowned, confused by her friend's insinuation. But she brushed off the comment nevertheless when she exited the dorm just behind Stella, fully-dressed and ready. She entered the Ravenclaw common room to find Adeline applying mascara to Stella's eyelashes on one couch, and on the other Julian was sat in a suit, staring at the ceiling with barely contained anxiety.

He looked up when he heard Audrey's heels clicking against the stone steps that lead down to the common room. His mouth dropped open to form a surprised little 'O'. "Audrey!" He stood up very suddenly, mouth opening and closing a few times. "I— You look— I mean—_ Bloody hell_—"

Audrey cut him off by playfully slapping a hand over his mouth. She shot him a reassuring smile. "I'll save you the embarrassment of incoherency by just saying thank you for the almost-compliment."

Julian's shoulder's went lax. "Thanks, Audrey," he mumbled against her hand.

"Yeah, you're welcome," she said. She then took her palm away from his mouth.

Without another word, Julian suddenly took out a small box from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here, I got you this. I've never been to a Christmas party before, so I wasn't really sure about protocol, but I felt like I should get you _something _at least..."

Confused yet flattered by the gesture, Audrey took the box from his fingers and opened it—then instantly froze. Inside the velvet-lined box was a real red rose attached to a band of white fabric, obviously styled to be a bracelet. She vaguely recalled that it was called a corsage.

"Anyway, it kind of matches what you're wearing..." His eyes darted from the red rose she was holding to her red lips. "I hope you like it," he added after a beat.

_Like it? _she wondered languidly. Was he absolutely mental? She _loved_ it.

Throwing caution to the wind, Audrey grabbed Julian and crushed him to her in chest a bear-hug. "Julian, no more nervousness, you hear me?" When he nodded wordlessly in the crook of her neck, she laughed, before continuing, "Good. So come on, toy-boy, let's go have some fun."

She released him from her stronghold and was glad to see that he was finally at ease, smiling. "Thanks, Audrey," he murmured, his face a little red. "You have no idea how much I've been stressing over tonight."

Deciding to spare him the agony of asking _why_ he was nervous, Audrey simply hooked her arm through his and dragged him from the Ravenclaw common room to head down to the dungeons. Absently, she heard Stella yell "See you two in a few!" behind her.

"So what do you think this party is gonna be like?" Julian asked her as they began to descent the many steps in the Ravenclaw tower. "I've never been before—didn't take Potions as a N.E.W.T."

"What's it going to be like? Probably pretty boring," she replied absently as she slowly took another step in her stride. As if the heels weren't bad enough, her dress falling in her way almost constantly, and descending the stairs was becoming harder than she had originally planned. She was reflexively gripping onto Julian's arm for dear life. "Not to mention filled with _Slytherins_," she continued with venom. "So I say we make a quick appearance and then come back to the common room to have a _real_ party. What do you think?"

Julian cast her a sideways glance as they reached the last step, her death grip on his arm loosening ever-so-slightly. Audrey was just glad they had finally reached flat ground again—_unscathed_, nonetheless. She felt something akin to vertigo in her stomach. _Mercy_. "But you got all dressed up," he reasoned with a frown. "You don't want to waste that dress in the common room, do you?" He raised an eyebrow at her, daring her.

Audrey laughed. "Alright, alright—you've made your point. So how about we dance a few times, stay for the food, then make off with Slughorn's private stash of Butterbeers?"

This time Julian nodded with a chuckle. "Sounds good to me."

As they continued walking toward the dungeons, they arrived at yet another set of stairs. Audrey sighed with a hint of exasperation. She pressed a hand to Julian's shoulder to stop him in his tracks. "Gimme a sec," she told him, then leaned down to remove her heels. Carrying them would be much easier than trying to walk in them until they reached the dungeons, she had decided.

"Isn't it a bit early in the night for that?" she heard Julian joke from beside her. "Don't girls usually take off their heels once they've had a few too many?"

"Ha-ha," retorted Audrey dryly when her heels were finally off. She opted for carrying them instead, one in each hand. "Your jokes _really_ aren't appreciated, Dent."

He laughed again before grabbing the heels from her hands. "Here. Then I'll carry these for you—to make up for it," he offered.

Audrey looked up at him, biting her lip. "You sure?"

He nodded. "Of course I'm am," he assured, her two black heels dangling from his index and middle finger. "You're still going to have trouble with that dress, after all. I'm just trying to go against the status quo for my gender and be considerate."

"Gee, how did I manage to snag such a gentleman for tonight?" she teased. She then hooked her arm through his again as they descended the final set of stairs to the dungeons.

"You're just exorbitantly lucky," he shot back, chuckling.

They walked together in a comfortable silence and eventually found themselves outside the classroom Slughorn had told Audrey about a month previous—when they had tested that ridiculous love potion. The sound of loud chatter and the swell of swing music bled from the inside.

Audrey turned to her right—toward Julian—and exhaled shakily. She couldn't exactly say that she was looking forward to mixing with a room full of Slytherins for the next four hours. "Looks like the party's already started," she mused with a grimace. "Hand me my shoes."

Julian complied with her request and dangled her shoes in front of her face as she leaned down. "Here you go."

She grabbed them and shoved them onto her feet without kindness. Once she was upright again—still a little shorter then Julian, even with the help—she turned to him. "Well, I suppose we should head on in." She couldn't keep the pessimism she felt from entering her voice

Julian shot her a reassuring smile before gesturing to the door. "Right behind you, Audrey."

Audrey pushed open the door, fully expecting to be stuck in a cramped classroom with a bunch of Slytherins for the next few hours, utterly miserable; but when the door swung open to reveal the inside, she froze very suddenly, blanching unabashedly.

The room had clearly been bewitched to accommodate the large number of guests Slughorn had been expecting—it had been tripled in size, at least, and was filled to the brim with red and green Christmas-styled decorations hanging from the roof to create a marquee effect. There was even a stage and a dance-floor on the far side of the room—people were already dancing to some swing number—and scattered throughout the large space were about a dozen round tables topped with white tablecloths, filled with impressive silverware and red-apple centerpieces. Eight glorious pine Christmas trees filled the remaining space, all fully decorated with candy canes, bobbles and tinsel—the full works. The roof above them had been enchanted to appear as if it were snowing.

"Bloody hell," breathed Julian from beside her.

Audrey couldn't help but grin as she turned to him. "Okay, I have to admit—this is impressive," she said, marveling as her eyes drifted over the wonderful room. She stopped, though, as her gaze narrowed in on the buffet table to the left. She nudged Julian with her elbow. "Hungry?" she asked him with a grin.

"_Starved_," he groaned beside her. He took off in the direction of the buffet table without hesitation.

Audrey followed behind him, but was intercepted by Slughorn just by the buffet table when he came bounding up to her. "Ah, Miss Fitch!" he bellowed merrily, planting himself firmly in front of her with a wide grin. "Well, don't you look simply stunning," he added with a wink.

"Ah, thank you, sir," she replied, feeling a blush beginning to creep from the base of her throat onto her face.

Slughorn chuckled when he saw that she had turned red. "So who's the lucky lad you brought with you then?" he asked.

"Oh. Right. My date." Hurriedly, Audrey turned and grabbed Julian by the collar of his suit and dragged him backward without kindness until he stood by her side.

He turned to her then, wide-eyed and bemused, and Audrey cringed when she saw that he had half a sandwich hanging out of his mouth. "What the hell, Audrey?" he asked around the generous mouthful. But when he turned again and found himself face-to-face with Professor Slughorn, he swallowed the remains of the sandwich hard, almost choking himself to death in the process. "_Professor Slughorn_!" he croaked.

Audrey choked back her own laughter by biting her lip. "Um, Professor, this is Julian Dent. He's a Chaser on Ravenclaw's Quidditch team with me, sir. And he's my date for tonight."

Slughorn looked positively stricken. "Well, isn't that..._lovely_." The sarcasm dripped from his words like undiluted venom.

Feeling a little bad for Julian, Audrey quickly changed the subject, saying, "This room looks amazing, sir." She cast her eyes around the wide space again, taking it all in. "It really feels like Christmas now."

"Yes, well, it is quite magnificent, isn't it?" Slughorn laughed heartily before turing to find Avery entering the room with Walburga Black on his lecherous arm. Slughorn turned back to Audrey and Julian, smiling. "Ah, better go greet the new guests. You two have fun now!" He then turned once more and waddled his way over to the pair of Slytherins, both of whom were dressed in black and emerald green.

Once Slughorn was safely out of earshot, Julian turned to her and hissed, "_Audrey_! Why did you _do_ that to me?"

Audrey finally allowed herself to break into fits of giggles. "Your _face_," she gasped between bouts of mirth. "Ham sandwich...so priceless."

Julian grabbed another sandwich from the buffet table and shoved it into his mouth like a huffy child, frowning all the while. "I will _never_ forgive you for that," he told her pointedly.

Audrey pouted. "Not even if I do your Charms homework for the next week?" she offered with the most innocent smiled she could manage. She was hardly being fair with him; she knew fine well that Julian_ loathed_ Charms—it was an offer he couldn't refuse.

He continued frowning at her for a good minute or so before he relented with a impish grin. "Yeah, alright. You're forgiven." His eyes went to the door then as another group of people flooded into the room. "Hey, Stella and Reuben are here," he told her.

Audrey turned to see her two best friends enter and be greeted by Slughorn. They were matching—with Stella in a long and slinky midnight blue piece, and Reuben with the same colour of tie around his neck. God, they were just too adorable. "So they are," she mused, smiling as Slughorn enthusiastically shook Reuben's hand and embarrassed Stella with some sort of compliment.

"Feel like joining them?" he asked.

"In a sec," she replied. She turned to Julian before gesturing to the buffet table—to the bowl of strawberry punch on top. "I'm gonna get something to drink first—save me a seat at a table, yeah?"

Julian nodded. "Sure." He smiled once more before heading off to engage Stella and Reuben in conversation. The trio chatted for a moment before heading off to grab a table before dinner began.

Audrey turned back to the buffet table and made a grab for the ladle to pour herself some red punch, but then thought better of it when she looked down at her immaculate outfit. _Punch isn't safe with a white dress_, she told herself sternly, despite the fact that she _was_ thirsty. She then turned to make her way to her friends, but stopped short when she bumped into someone's firm chest. She would have fallen backward into the buffet table had strong hands not caught her by the shoulders to steady her. She looked up, dazed and confused, into a pair of stormy grey eyes.

A man who looked to be a good few years older than she stared back down at her. "Hello," he greeted, and his accent was surprisingly strong. Whether it was Estonian or Russian, Audrey couldn't tell.

"Um, hi," she replied, embarrassed to find that her voice was very small.

The man seemed to notice the same thing; the tremor in Audrey's usually stoic voice was disgustingly palpable. He smiled wide in response, and Audrey was surprised to find that he was sporting an impressive pair of..._fangs_.

_What the hell is a vampire doing at Slughorn's party?_ she wondered.

The vampire grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to her knuckles. "It is a pleasure," he murmured against her skin. He dropped her hand after a long moment. "Would you care to dance?" he asked, gesturing to the dance-floor. A slow song had began playing.

Audrey had just been about to give him a firm, resounding _no_—this vampire, for some reason, unnerved her—when she spotted Riddle coming toward her out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't seen him in a good few days since classes had ended, and she was once again struck by how good-looking he was. Especially in a tux. She helplessly melted like butter.

_Even the vampire doesn't compare_, she though without feeling. It was just a fact.

She turned to face him just as he came to stand beside her. "Riddle." For some reason, she was a little breathless.

"Fitch," he greeted. His brown eyes were trained on her face, but they eventually slid to the vampire across from her, then narrowed. "Who's your friend?" His tone was..._strange_. Very strange. And though Audrey couldn't tell what emotion his voice was betraying, there was _something_ unfamiliar there.

But she brushed it off as she turned from Riddle to the vampire. "Oh, this is...um." She raised an eyebrow at the vampire. "Sorry, I don't think I got your name."

The vampire looked between Audrey and Riddle with a strange expression. "Nikolai," he said. His grey eyes slid between then again. "This is your boyfriend?" he asked after after a beat.

Audrey began spluttering. "I— Huh?"

She was busy trying to think up an answer—why in the world had the vampire assumed _that_?—when Riddle cut in with a harsh, "Yes. So leave." His tone was like steel.

Audrey turned to gape disbelievingly at Riddle. He had made it perfectly clear that he was repulsed by her very existence; how could he even stomach saying that? And _why_ was he saying it?

Nikolai bowed his head a little. "I apologise, then." The vampire's eyes then darted from Riddle—who had his arms folded across his chest, a little defensively—to Audrey. "Probably for the best, anyway. Though I would have been pleased to drink from such a pretty young neck, your contaminated blood would have wreaked havoc with my stomach for hours." He then bowed once more before taking off in the other direction.

Audrey sagged with relief as she turned back to face Riddle. "Thanks—_again_. I guess I owe you twice over now..." She trailed off as she took in his expression. He looked...bewildered. Confused. Since when had Riddle ever been _confused_? "What's wrong?" she asked him.

He seemed to be looking for the right words. He stared at her for a very long moment. "That vampire said your blood was...contaminated." His voice was anything but kind. "What did he mean?" he demanded.

Audrey froze as she ran Nikolai's words over and over again in her head on a loop. She suddenly realised what a start what the vampire had actually _said_.

_Contaminated_. Contaminated_ blood_.

Oh, _God_.

She tried to brush it off with a laugh—but the effort sounded weak, even to her own ears. "Must be some weird vampire expression," she said, trying for humour—and failing miserably. "Maybe I'm not his _type_."

Riddle's expression turned very swiftly from bewildered to incensed. Without even bothering with the pretense of kindness, he grabbed her upper arm and hauled her from the room filled with laughter and jovial dancing—into the dark, silent hallway where no one would witness their conversation.

He slammed the door closed behind them, rendering them entirely alone. He turned on her very suddenly. "Fitch, I want you to stop _lying_ to me," he snapped, voice so hard it made her flinch a little. "These fainting spells you're having. The fear of going to the Infirmary. The secretiveness." He ran his hand through his hair then—an act of anxiety that Audrey had never seen him do before. "And contaminated _blood_? What is going on here?"

She had to look away from his anger because, for some reason, it shamed her. "Nothing," she mumbled, eyes trained on the floor. "There's nothing going on."

She felt Riddle grab her by the shoulder—his skin on her skin—and electricity shot through her entire body like a flash of brilliant, white lightening. "Fitch." His voice was much softer this time. "...Audrey."

Audrey couldn't believe that he had actually used her first name to address her—the shock of such an anomaly made her look up into his eyes. The concern there was blatant and shocking. "Why do you care so much?" she managed to whisper, strangled. Choking sobs that were _aching_ to be let loose were constricting her vocal chords. God, she was so _alone_. She wanted to tell someone—_anyone_—what was wrong with her...even though she knew she couldn't.

He stared at her for a long moment—his hand still grasping her shoulder, though he didn't seem to notice the contact anymore—before admitting, as if in defeat, "I don't know."

_Good God_. Was he actually admitting that he _cared_ about her? Lord Voldemort actually _cared_ about someone? The admittance made Audrey feel like she was in too deep; that all of this was way too much for her to handle. She suddenly felt very weak all over—from her heat to her toes she could only feel exhaustion.

With a sigh, she shook his hand from her shoulder and slid to sit on the cold ground, then kicked off her heels. She took her knees up to her chest and hugged them close. She couldn't even muster up the energy to care that the beautiful new dress she had bought was getting wrinkled.

Though she _was_ surprised when Riddle sat down beside her, his legs stretched out in front of him, his hair a mess from when he had ran a hand through it. He looked so normal this way—like any ordinary teenager. In that moment, Audrey wished that he was ordinary; not destined to be the most evil wizard of all-time. It would make caring about him so much easier if he had just been _normal_.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked. It wasn't a demand, Audrey noted with surprise—just a simple question.

Since when did Riddle _ask_ for anything—especially from her? When had things changed between them? She couldn't pinpoint a specific time. Everything he was doing was going against what she had heard about him. It took her by surprise every time.

She shook her head in response to his question. "I— No." She swallowed hard. "But please just believe me what I say it really is nothing." When she chanced a glance sideways and saw that Riddle was frowning deeply at her, she added, "Well, nothing I can't handle, anyway."

Which was a lie. Two solid weeks of researching a cure for blood-poisoning and she hadn't found anything yet.

Riddle nodded—albeit reluctantly. Clearly being in the dark about things wasn't his usual temperament. "If you insist," he said. After a moment, he sighed, and for some reason he sounded really tired. "Would you like to go back inside?"

Audrey shook her head. "I think I'll stay out here for a bit. Just need some time to...think. I'm tired." She glanced sideways at Riddle again, and smiled a little as she realised something very obvious. "You look nice, by the way," she told him. But then again, didn't he always?

He turned to face her—Audrey almost shivered when she noticed how near they were sitting, faces so close they were almost touching—but said nothing in return.

Audrey turned away a little awkwardly. She then began fiddling with the hem of her dress to distract herself.

"I— You do, as well, of course," he said after a stretch of silence. The _of course _he added on the end of such a statement made her cheeks grow hot—as if it was just a given fact.

She turned back to him to express gratitude; he was looking away again, however, eyes intent on anything but her face. "Thank you," she whispered.

He simply nodded once, still stubbornly not looking her way. After a few more moments of contented silence, he pushed himself off the ground and straightened his shirt. "I suppose I should go back inside," he said. He looked down at her, still in a state on the ground. "You're staying here?"

She shook her head, pushing herself up from the ground as well. "Nah. I promised Julian we'd have a good time tonight. And I don't flake on people."

Though Riddle clearly didn't understand what she meant by _flake_, he seemed to get the jist of what she was talking about. He raised an eyebrow. "Julian?" he echoed. That strange inflection was back in his voice—the ones that Audrey had heard when he had been asking about the vampire's name—but she still didn't really understand what it was. Riddle was too hard to read.

She nodded. "Yeah. My date," she explained. "He's a sixth year, actually. Think he only accepted my offer out of pity. I'm so lame that I can't get someone my own age." She laughed at herself as she slipped her shoes back onto her feet for the second time that night.

Riddle was still staring at her, expressionless. He definitely had the best pokerface in the whole school. Though she wished very much that he would just let her_ in_ sometimes.

"What about you?" she asked, hoping to decipher what he was thinking. "Who'd you bring?"

He slipped his hands into his pockets, looking uncomfortable. "Kaya Bole," he admitted after a moment, as if with great difficulty. "She asked me a few weeks ago."

"_She_ asked _you_?" echoed Audrey dubiously. When Riddle nodded, she let loose a shameless laugh. "Wow, didn't know she had it in her. Brave girl." She grinned when Riddle's expression turned bemused, reveling in his confusion. She continued, musing, "A few weeks ago, you said? Suppose she wanted to get to you before all the others began lining up for their turn."

Riddle raised an eyebrow, still looking utterly bewildered. "Excuse me?"

Audrey couldn't help but stare at him as if he was profoundly stupid. "Oh, come _on_. You _have_ to know how intimidating you are."

"That's...not what I meant," he admitted after a long second. Obviously he had known that already. _Obviously_. "I was talking about... You said, 'the others?'"

Audrey raised an eyebrow. Was he being serious? Did he really not know? "You mean you don't see it?"

_How strange_, she thought. Audrey had been certain that he would have realised what his appearance could do to girls by now; obviously she had been mistaken.

"See what?"

She laughed again, unable to help herself. "God, Riddle, are you _blind_? I'm talking about the way girls look at you. They'd line up for _days_ to get a date with you."

He stared at her, brows furrowed. He considered her for a long moment. "I think you're exaggerating."

Audrey smiled knowingly. "I'm really not," she told him.

Their civil, lighthearted conversation was interrupted when someone opened up the entrance to the classroom and poker their head around the door. Audrey was relieved when it was Stella's face she was met with. "Hey," greeted the blonde. "What are you two doing out here?" Her tone was accusatory. And much to Audrey's horrific embarrassment, Stella's eyes went from Riddle's messed-up hair, to Audrey's pink-tinged cheeks, and finally to their slightly wrinkled clothing. Her lips crept up into a knowing smile.

Riddle didn't seem to notice—either because he didn't know Stella like Audrey did or because he didn't understand the innuendo.

Audrey cleared her throat. "Nothing. We were just talking."

Stella wiggled her eyebrows. "_Uh-huh_," she drawled, thoroughly unconvinced.

Audrey saw the cogs in Riddle's head begin to turn as he analysed Stella's expression. His gaze darted to Audrey's mussed appearance—red cheeks and all—before he absently reached up to feel his own hair, completely ruined from when he had ran a hand through it. He frowned deeply, seeming to catch on very suddenly. "I'm going back inside," he told Audrey before brushing past Stella with an air of absolute coldness.

Audrey was about to protest Stella's innuendo with vigor, but the blonde simply held up a hand to stop her. "No need to explain yourself to me," she said, grinning from ear to ear. "Just come back inside—dinner's about to start."

Audrey laughed as she marched up to her best friend. "You're such a pervert," she shot. She was happy to admit that she was only half-joking.

Stella simply rolled her eyes before grabbing Audrey's hand and tugging her back inside.

Upon entering, Audrey's nose was instantly assaulted by the mouthwatering smell of roast ham with all the trimmings. She took her seat between Julian and Stella at the table for four, and smiled when she saw Reuben sat opposite her. She spied Braxton sat across the room with Katie O'Neill, who was giggling nonstop and touching his arm like she was possessed.

Very suddenly, Slughorn stood up from the table of Slytherins he had joined. "I just wanted to thank you all for coming tonight," he announced. "I know that the train leaves tomorrow, so I just wanted to bid you all a good holiday before you all left for home. Merry Christmas, everyone!"

A murmur of "Merry Christmas" resounded throughout the room before the clattering of silverware, plates and glasses took over.

Audrey dug into the meal in front of her with vigor, grabbing a slice of ham with her fork like some grotesque cavewoman. "Oh man," she groaned blissfully. "I'm totally in food heaven right now. Slughorn puts on one hell of a spread."

Beside her, Julian chuckled, reaching out to grab his own. "Glad we stayed now?" he asked, his voice teasing.

Audrey turned to him, pondering his question in her head. She supposed that, despite the fact that Riddle now knew for definite that there was something wrong with her—and that was dangerous in itself, considering—she _was_ happy she had stayed. Her relationship with Riddle had improved exponentially tonight, and even though she wasn't entirely sure _why_, it was definitely progress.

_He said he...cared for me._

"Yeah," she said, smiling a secret smile. She was surprised by the truth of her own words. "Yeah, I am glad we stayed."

* * *

Saturday, December 19th 1998

11:43 P.M.

Audrey arrived inside the empty Ravenclaw common room some hours later on Braxton's back. Her hair was a complete haystack and her shoes were dangling limply from her hands, but somehow she couldn't muster up enough energy to care. She was thoroughly _popped_. Behind them, Audrey could hear Julian, Stella and Reuben howling with laughter about something that was apparently_ hilarious_.

"Those three are such a bunch of old maids," said Braxton from underneath her. "Always gossiping about _something_." He hobbled over to the couch with her on his back before dropping her onto the soft leather; she landed in a crumpled mess of shoes and dress and hair. Braxton plonked down beside her not a second later.

Audrey laughed as the three maids in question came ambling in through the door and entered the common room.

Stella pecked Reuben on the cheek before coming to stand in front of Audrey, looking very motherly. "Feel like heading for bed?" she asked with a bleary smile. When Audrey nodded wordlessly in response, Stella held her hand out in offer before hauling Audrey up from the couch with considerable effort.

Audrey turned back to the three boys who had all taken up residence on the leather couches in the common room. "Night, guys," she told them. Her tired eyes slid to Julian, who was sat on the arm, looking just as knackered as she felt. "Thanks again for coming with me tonight, Julian. I had a lot of fun."

Julian smiled. "Me, too, Audrey." He then got up from the chair and made a start for the boys dormitories on the right. "Night everyone," he called over his shoulder.

Audrey turned with Stella and they both made their way up to the girls dormitories on the left, arm in arm. When they entered the last door down the hallway—the seventh year girls room—they found that Adeline, Camilla and Delia were still awake, all crowded onto Camilla's bed and gossiping like _real_ old maids. They all stopped mid-conversation when they heard the door open, and stared intently at both Stella and Audrey as they entered.

Audrey avoided their gaze by plonking herself face-first onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow. She threw her shoes down beside her bed without looking and they landed with a loud _clatter_ on the wooden floor.

From Camilla's bed, she heard high-pitched giggling before Adeline asked, a little sarcastically, "Bad night?"

Audrey turned over in her bed to stare dejectedly at the ceiling. She really couldn't be bothered with Adeline right now—she was far too knackered. "No," she shot back. "I'm just...tired." She then shoved herself up from the plush covers of her bed and retrieved a pair of pajamas from the top drawer of her dresser. Without removing her dress, she shoved on a pair of flannel bottoms. She then pulled her dress over her head—being extra careful as she hung it back up in the room's armoire—and then shoved a plain white tee over her bra.

She turned to find the three girls on Camilla's bed deep in suspicious conversation again, and Stella already changed into her silk nightdress.

Audrey took a seat on top of her bed and began to remove her make-up—using a small mirror than she generally kept on top of her dresser—then put everything back into place before crawling into bed underneath her soft midnight blue blankets.

She was only slightly surprised when Stella bounded over to her bed and took a seat on the edge. "So you and Riddle, huh?" she whispered, raising an eyebrow. She peeked behind her to check that their three gossiping roommates weren't listening.

Audrey scowled deeply, debating whether to just drag her blankets over her head and hide. Eventually, she whispered back, a little harshly, "_No_. God, don't be ridiculous, Stella. There's no _me and Riddle_."

But Stella just stared at her for a long moment, then, as if deciding that she should just let her mouth move without thinking, she blurted, "But do you want there to be?"

Audrey's mouth opened and closed a couple of times of its own accord as she tried to find the right answer.

But her incriminating silence seemed to be enough to satisfy Stella's question—she smiled a knowing smile before retreating back to her own bed. Without so much as another word, she climbed under her blankets and settled in, her back facing Audrey.

Audrey frowned as she switched off the lamp beside her bed and settled into slumber for the night, her head hitting the pillow with defiance. The last thing she heard as she drifted into peaceful unconsciousness was the sound of Adeline dreamily harping on about Tom Riddle.


	22. Friends, Foes and Festivities

**A/N: **Sooo, it's been quite a while. I don't have much to say except for sorry, but it's been a weird and busy year. Updates will probably be slow, but they'll happen. I _will_ finish this. Without further adieu, enjoy a monstrous update of around 6,000 words :)

**Music: **"Sing" by Sounds Under Radio.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own all original characters and storyline.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:**

**Friends, Foes and Festivities**

.

Friday, December 25th 1944

8:02 A.M.

Audrey awoke on Christmas morning both cold and alone. As she blinked against the bright light streaming in from her dorm's window, she managed to register two facts in her sleepy state. The first was that, because she had been having another one of her uncomfortable fevers last night, both her blankets and duvet had been shoved down past her feet, leaving her bare and vulnerable to the cold of her tower. The second fact—and perhaps the stranger revelation—was that, hanging from one of the posts at the bottom of her bed, was an obscenely large red and green stocking bulging with presents.

She raised an eyebrow in the direction of the stocking. How in Merlin's name had she not noticed _that _last night?

"Going _mental_," she mumbled to herself, rubbing at her sleepy eyes.

She pushed herself up from her bed—a chill shot through her as she remembered she was dressed in only a silk nightgown she had stolen from Padma—and grabbed the stocking with both hands. She tipped the thing upside-down, spilling its contents out on top of her wrinkled duvet, and a small pile of multicoloured presents poured from its confides.

Audrey laughed at she picked up the first gift. It was wrapped in fluorescent pink wrapping paper and was immaculately presented, making it easy for her to discern who it was from. As she examined closer, Audrey saw that it had a little purple tag on the end that read:

'_Love you lots, Audrey!_

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

—_Stella_

_XOXO_'

Audrey ripped open the paper without any pretense of politeness and, inside, she found a beautiful little silver charm bracelet. Hanging from its many links was a plethora of different charms, from hearts to stars and even a little Christmas tree.

"Wow," murmured Audrey, marveling as she tied the beautiful little piece of jewellery around her wrist. If there had ever been any doubt that Stella had impeccable taste, it had just been shattered into smithereens.

She unwrapped Reuben and Braxton's presents next. From her two favourite boys she received a beautiful purple halter top—Stella had obviously helped Reuben pick out that one on their last visit to London before the holidays—and a bottle of sweet-smelling perfume from Braxton, which had obviously set him back a little. The pair of them had also conspired together to send her the dirtiest, lewdest Christmas card known to man—something about a woman in a Santa costume, being a bad girl and _red lacy knickers_.

Audrey shoved it underneath her bed with a distressed shudder, hoping against hope that it would never see the light of day again.

Lastly on the bed was a gift that Adeline, Camilla and Delia had all rallied together to buy for her. Audrey couldn't mask her surprise; she found it hard to believe that her remaining roommates had bothered to get her anything at all. It was no secret that Adeline disliked her with a great passion, and she wasn't particularly close with Camilla or Delia. But she_ had_ gotten them things for Christmas, so Audrey supposed they were simply returning the favour.

She tentatively opened the gift—wrapped up impeccably in white and red wrapping paper and smelling simply wonderful—to find an elaborate set of bath salts, body lotion and flowery soaps set in a black velvet case. And added to that was a whole pile of toffees and chocolates.

Audrey smiled a little. The gifts—or, specifically, the array of ostentatious bath items—weren't exactly to her taste, but she appreciated the effort nonetheless. Besides, the sweets were _definitely_ up her alley.

She unwrapped one of the chocolates and popped it into her mouth as she gathered up all the presents she had received from her friends and deposited them on top of her dresser. She then went about her morning routine of showering, dressing and trying to make her hair somewhat presentable.

_Not that it matters_, she thought as she settled on letting her hair hang loosely around her face. There wasn't really anyone to look presentable for today.

To her knowledge, there were only three Ravenclaw students staying over at Hogwarts for Christmas this year. Besides herself, there was also a first-year girl called Ellie Bishop, who, over the past few days, Audrey had discovered was actually rather sweet. Unfortunately, that fourth-year git Devon Marston—the one who had almost knocked the living daylights out of Olly after he had been outdone for the position of Beater during the Quidditch trials—was also still at Hogwarts.

With a sigh, Audrey grabbed a random book from the extensive pile beside her bed and made her way down to the Ravenclaw common room. Until the Christmas Feast, she decided that she was going to waste her whole day away with eating copious amounts of chocolate, reading, and lounging beside the common room's roaring fire.

_Paradise_.

As she rounded into the common room, however, she was surprised to find that Ellie was already awake and messing around with a pocket-sized book of spells that she had received as a present. From what Audrey could tell, it looked to be a joke book. There was a fair few raucous fireworks whizzing around the room, ranging in almost every colour known to man.

Blue, purple, yellow, orange—

A bright red shower of sparks popped off just beside Audrey's head as she descended the last step into the common room

Ellie looked up very suddenly, eyes wide. "Oh! Hi, Audrey!" squeaked the younger girl from one of the leather couches. She looked nothing short of terrified by the presence of a seventh year. "I didn't know you'd be up already. I-I'm sorry. Do you want the common room to yourself? I'll leave, if you'd like."

Audrey laughed a little, grabbing a fistful of her hair to make sure the firework hadn't singed anything. "No, Ellie, I was just coming down to read, actually." She shot the little first year a smile to try and ease her obvious terror.

"Oh, okay... Do you, um, mind if I stay?"

"Of course not," replied Audrey with a reassuring smile. She then took up residence on the couch across from Ellie and got comfortable, tucking her legs underneath herself and settling into the plush blue cushions. She opened up her book and began to read what she realised was an anthology of Edgar Allen Poe's most gruesome poems and stories.

Which was strangely inappropriate for Christmas.

But the common room was quiet after that, which Audrey was grateful for. Ellie had eased off trying the incantations in practice and had settled for just reading the book with quiet curiosity and trying to memorize some new tricks. Audrey, on the other hand, was quite content in reading _The Tell-Tale Heart _over and over again until her eyes were worn and tired...

A sudden _slam_ from the side of the room caused Audrey to bolt upright from her slumped position on the couch, and only then did she realise that she had been nodding off a little next to the warmth of the fire. When she glanced at the antique clock on top of the fireplace, she saw that almost four hours had passed her by.

Ellie had even disappeared from the room with her joke book.

Audrey glanced over to the Ravenclaw tower's entrance to see Devon Marston, breathing deeply and dripping wet from head to toe, enter the common room. He had obviously been playing snowball wars with the Slytherins outside in the freezing cold. The stupid tosser.

He shot Audrey a scathing look when he noticed her lounging snugly on one of the couches. But instead of spouting off some heinous insult like he usually would have, he simply rushed off to the boys dormitories on the other side of the room, disappearing as quickly as he had come. Obviously the cold was spreading to his special place.

Audrey smirked at the thought. _Justice_.

But the smirk disappeared from her face when another figure dressed entirely in long purple robes entered the Ravenclaw tower a moment later.

Audrey adopted a look of surprise instead. "Professor Ivor?" she murmured.

She had never seen her Head of House inside the tower before. Ever.

What the bloody hell was going on?

Professor Ivor's gaze went from the large statue of Rowena Ravenclaw situated in the centre of the common room to Audrey's little form on the couch. "Ah, Miss Fitch." He smiled warmly at her. "I take it your Christmas is going quite well?" he asked, indicating with a smile to her book, blanket and the dozen chocolate wrappers that were littered around her feet.

Audrey felt her cheeks grow hot of their own accord. "Ah. Yeah," she admitted sheepishly. She cleared her throat, trying to dislodge her own stark embarrassment. "Um. Was there something you needed, Professor?"

Professor Ivor's smile went away almost instantly, swiftly turning instead to a deep frown. "I do indeed, Miss Fitch," he admitted grimly. "You haven't by any chance seen Mr Marston, have you?"

Audrey had absolutely no problem with ratting out the little weasel. "Upstairs," she said, pointing in the direction of the boys dormitories. She arched an eyebrow in question. Despite herself, she couldn't help but ask, "Why do you need to see him, sir?"

Ivor glanced from the stairs to Audrey again. He seemed to deliberate for a moment, before admitting, "Mr Marston and a few of the Slytherin students tossed a poor little Hufflepuff into the Hogwarts Lake earlier this morning. A first-year." His tone was utterly disapproving.

_So that was why he didn't bother stopping to slag me off_, thought Audrey with venom. He was running from Ivor. _The slimy little git_.

"Professor Marina caught them in the act when she was on her morning walk of the grounds," continued Ivor. "Such behaviour will simply not fly in our House, Miss Fitch. Trust me when I say he will be serving in detention for the rest of the year." Ivor then tipped his tall hat to Audrey in a bid farewell and marched up the stairs toward the boys living quarters, presumably to dish out some punishment.

Audrey simply frowned at Professor Ivor's retreating form, hard pressed in believing what her Head of House had told her. It was_ Christmas_, for Merlin's sake. She couldn't believe that the Slytherins couldn't stop torturing people for what was supposed to be the most loving, joyful day of the year.

She could't say that she was surprised. Disappointed, yes, but not surprised.

* * *

Friday, December 25th 1944

5:30 P.M.

Sir Cadogan's empty portrait had never looked so daunting before.

Audrey had been standing outside the Head common room for the better part of five minutes—a certain sense of mild hysteria bubbling up inside of her, given what she was about to go and do—but, for some reason, she was unable to will herself into raising a fist to knock on the damned thing.

_It's just a door_, she reasoned with herself as five minutes uncomfortably turned to six. She really had no reason to feel as apprehensive about it as she did—so downright _nervous_. It was inexplicable. She wasn't afraid of a _door_, for Merlin's sake.

Audrey sighed in resignation. No, she wasn't afraid of a door; she was afraid of seeing _him_. Afraid of how things had undoubtably changed between them since his unexpected admittance outside Slughorn's Christmas party. Not one week ago, Tom Riddle—_Lord Voldemort_—had admitted that he _cared_ for her. The revelation was as unexpected as it was liberating, because it meant that she was finally making some headway with her little mission. But Audrey was terrified because she was pretty sure that she felt the exact same way that he did: Confused, nervous, _embarrassed..._and more than a little ashamed. Though the reasons for the shame probably did differ for each of them—_him_ because she was a Ravenclaw and a utterly mental, and _her _because she had undoubtably let her guard down.

And probably messed up what she had been sent here to accomplish.

_Bloody hell_.

She tried in vain to swallow the sudden lump that had formed in her throat. She took in a deep, calming breath, then tried to exhale out her nerves. But despite her best efforts at control, her hand stayed stock-still by her side. Its refusal to move was almost infuriating. Like she wasn't in control of her body.

But she needed to see him eventually. She knew fine well that she couldn't avoid him forever. That was just impossible...impractical...

And she wanted to see him on Christmas, for Merlin's sake, whether he liked it or not!

With that thought in mind, she took a deep breath—_suck it up, Audrey!_—and roughly tapped on the empty portrait hole three times. Then she waited, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another as the seconds ticked by on the ancient grandfather clock sat just behind her.

A fair length of time passed before Sir Cadogan eventually stumbled back into the painting. He looked around his empty dwellings for a moment—something about him seemed..._confused_?—before his wide, red-rimmed eyes finally narrowed in on Audrey. He grumbled something unintelligible, something that sounded incredibly rude, before letting loose a large belch.

Wheeling from surprise, it took Audrey a moment to gather herself. Her eyes zoned in on the half-empty bottle of scotch he was clasping, and suddenly something fairly obvious dawned on her.

Despite the scathing look he was shooting her, she burst out laughing. "Good Merlin," she gasped between fits of giggles. "Sir Cadogan, are you _drunk_?"

There was another round of unpleasant murmuring before he eventually managed to hiss, "What are _you_ doing here, idiot girl? I'm fairly certain I banished you from this place!"

Audrey blinked. She couldn't recall ever being outright _banished_ from the Head common room, despite the fact that she was sure Eloise would love nothing more. "Did you?" she asked, nonplussed. "And when did this happen exactly? I don't think I was informed."

The knight in the portrait rounded on her, looking as if he would love nothing better than to crack her over the head with his bottle. And then stab her to death with the shards. "You have missed our last _eight_ appointments to duel, you braggart! Showing your face here is the final insult!"

Audrey sighed. "Adding insult to injury, huh? You know, that _does_ sound like me." Her gaze darted back and forth to the sides of the portrait, searching for a secret fail-switch or something—a way to get inside without having to converse with Sir Cadogan. "Look, I already told you, my dueling sword has been in the shop for repairs—"

"You will leave _now_!" bellowed the knight, before taking another hearty swig of scotch. He staggered a little. "You have worn my patience thin, scoundrel. You have no business being here!"

"Oh, yeah?" She found her ire rising at being interrupted. "Well, I think that's for Tom to decide, actually. He's still the Head Boy, isn't he?" she shot back. Which led nicely into her next question for him. "Is he inside?"

Sir Cadogan began grumbling noncommittally again, though Audrey was able to pick out a few choice insults and the word _duel_.

When this continued, Audrey pressed him. "Look, I'll make you a deal: If you tell me where he is, I promise to leave you alone. You and your bottle of scotch can have all the alone time you need."

Sir Cadogan looked sorely tempted by the offer. "If it will rid me of you, then I will answer your question: No, he is not inside. He departed for the library over an hour ago." Then, with a strange glint in his eyes, he added, "Murmuring of you, actually."

_That_ took a moment to sink in. After a good long beat of disbelief and horror—_what the hell?_—Audrey managed to ask, "What do you mean? What was he saying about me?" She could feel heat rise on her cheekbones.

"Oh, as if _I _know," Sir Cadogan spouted sarcastically. "All I was able to distinguish from his incessant monologue was your name and the word _Merlin_." He waved a hand dismissively at her, turning up his nose. "Now begone! I held up my end of the bargain, and you shall do the same!"

Audrey obliged him by turning on her heel and heading in the opposite direction. She made her way up to the library in utter silence, running the words _murmuring of you_ over and over again in her head.

She was barely paying attention when she finally stumbled into the library a few minutes later, but for some reason her entire being was hypersensitive to everything Tom Riddle, and so as soon as she entered she spied him sat at a table near the Restricted Section.

_Predictable_.

She couldn't say that she was surprised he had decided to stay over at Hogwarts during Christmas, given his situation at...home.

He noticed her in the same instant that she noticed him, and their eyes connected. A brief flicker of some strange emotion flashed over his face when his eyes skimmed over her outfit, and Audrey remembered with a start that her new getup revealed more skin than she was accustomed to showing. The halter top Reuben had bought her left both her shoulders and a vast expanse of her collarbone bare.

But Audrey wasn't exactly the demure type, so she walked up to him with a smile anyway, and planted herself in the seat opposite him. "Hey, you," she greeted.

Riddle's gaze flickered over her bare collarbone for a moment before finally settling on her face. "Fitch," he replied, as composed as ever. If he was thinking that her outfit wasn't appropriate or otherwise, he said nothing of it. Which was progress in itself. "What are you doing up here?"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Well happy holidays to you, too." She chuckled when he shot her a cold look. When silence began to loom, she raised an eyebrow in question. "You're not even going to wish me a merry Christmas, are you?"

Riddle stared at her for a long moment, obviously trying to decide whether she was being serious or not. "No," he answered flatly. "I think it goes without saying that festivities don't exactly _appeal_ to me."

Audrey chuckled again. "You know, it _does_ go without saying. Whatever was I thinking?" she teased.

Riddle ignored the dig; instead he made a small 'hmm' noise that was no doubt meant to be condescending. "To be perfectly honest, Fitch, I'm surprised you think at all. Never mind rationally."

"Oh—_ouch_!" cried Audrey, mock-hurt. She bit her knuckle playfully. "That was cold. Even for you."

Audrey was surprised to see something akin to amusement in his eyes. He was enjoying their banter, even though she knew that he would probably never admit it. "Perhaps it was. You never did answer my question, though." When Audrey shrugged—what question was he referring to exactly?—he sighed, sounding irritated by her forgetfulness. "Why are you in the library?"

Audrey shot him a look of utter bewilderment. Was he really so oblivious as to why she was here to see him, on _Christmas_?

"Figured I'd...y'know...come spread the festivities. And it's...tradition to wish people you know a Merry Christmas. And we're, um, acquainted?" When he shot her a look that suggested she was an utter moron, she hiked a thumb in the direction of the library door, trying to change the subject. "Um, wow, I'm kind of hungry. You wanna come down to the Feast? Katie O'Neill told me Professor Marina likes to spout apocalyptic prophecies every Christmas."

Riddle's eyes flickered from her face to the door of the library. "No," he said tersely. "As I already mentioned, festivities mean little to me."

Audrey groaned in response to his reluctance. "Gah, you're such a downer! Come _on_! You really want me to go in there alone? Sit at the end of a mile-long table and spout off heinous Christmas cracker jokes whilst Professor Slughorn silently judges me?"

At lease Riddle acknowledged how grim a picture it was. He didn't bother arguing with her. "You seemed content to go in alone before you bumped into me," he reasoned, gesturing to her outfit.

"Ah. Actually... I wasn't," she admitted, a little reluctantly. She found herself looking over his shoulder at nothing in particular, trying to keep her eyes away from his face. "I was coming to find you, actually. I already checked your dorm." She frowned as she remembered standing outside his dorm for almost twenty minutes, arguing with a _portrait_. "Sir Cadogan still hasn't let go of our little disagreement, apparently. He was stinking drunk when I found him."

Riddle raised an eyebrow. "You went to my dorm?" he echoed, and Audrey was surprised to find his tone thoroughly bemused. Was it really so hard for him to believe that she liked his company? "Why?"

Truthfully, Audrey wasn't really sure how he was going to react to her next statement—she had already startled him by actively seeking out his presence—but she admitted anyway, "Because we're...friends." When the sentence left her lips, Audrey was mortified to find that it sounded more like a question than a statement. As if she were seeking his approval before advertising it.

He took to staring at her again for an uncomfortably long amount of time. "Friends," he finally mused, deadpan, as if testing out a foreign word on his tongue. He sighed after that, as if in defeat. "I suppose we are, aren't we?"

Audrey scowled at him. "You don't need to sound so bloody miserable about it," she shot back, perhaps a little angrier than she had intended.

Riddle actually chuckled in response, and the sound was so strange and unexpected to Audrey's ears that she found herself breaking into a grin. _This_ was the side of him that she liked, when he wasn't around anyone but her. "I suppose I'm just...surprised," he reasoned, as if trying to explain it to _himself_. "Of all the people in all the world, I think you're the last person I expected to find myself preferring the company of."

"Well, why not me?" she asked indignantly, only half-teasing. "I think you'll find I'm criminally cute."

He grimaced in response. Obviously he found her jokes testing at best. "Actually, I think you'll find I was referring to the fact that you're the most stubborn and juvenile girl I've ever met."

Audrey sniffed. "You mean _persistent_ and _fun_. I'll take that as a compliment."

"You would," he deadpanned. "I'm—"

"FITCH!" a deep voice bellowed from across the room.

Startled by the suddenness and the volume of her name being called, Audrey jumped in her chair with her hand over her heart. When she managed to convince herself that she hadn't flatlined from fright, she turned in her seat to find Devon on the march toward her, looking downright murderous.

She turned back to Riddle, who had his eyes trained on Devon. Trying to make light of the situation, she quipped, "I'm astounded by my own popularity. Everyone loves and adores me."

Riddle looked to her and arched an eyebrow. "So it seems."

A large hand came down on Audrey's bare shoulder then, making her cringe. The palm was hot and sweaty. "We need to talk," said Devon from behind her, voice dark.

Audrey vainly tried to wriggle from his grasp, but Devon's hand tightened on her shoulder when she tried. She was sharply reminded of a predator's jaws locking onto its prey. Sinking in its teeth. "Yes, well, I'm a very busy person, Devon. I'm afraid you'll have to make an appointment," she replied, trying in vain to mask her discomfort with sarcasm.

Her eyes never left Riddle's during the whole exchange. He stared right back at her, as if waiting for some sort of reaction on her part. She thought she saw a muscle in his jaw flex.

She could practically _feel_ Devon's renewed fury from behind her. "_Now_," he barked.

This time Audrey tried to remove his hand from her shoulder by reaching up, but Devon simply caught her hand with his own. He was much, much stronger. Audrey squirmed again, trying to get free—

Riddle's voice, hard and cold and calm, caught her off guard. "I believe Audrey wishes for you to get your hands off her, Marston."

Devon stilled, as if only noticing the Head Boy for the first time. "Riddle," he acknowledged eventually, a little surprised. Audrey wasn't sure whether the surprise was simply due to his presence or whether it was because Riddle was keeping _her_ as his company. "No offence or nothing," Devon said awkwardly after a pause, "but this sort of has squat all to do with you, mate. This is between me and _her_."

He spat the word _her_ out like a vile curse, but Riddle simply said, "She said she'll speak with you another time."

Devon looked torn. After a moment of deliberation, he eventually removed him calloused hand from Audrey's shoulder and took a step back. "Alright then," he said, "I suppose we'll have words in the common room later then, Audrey." He shot a scathing look her way before nodding to Riddle in goodbye, then turned on his heel and departed.

Audrey sighed with relief when he had left, rubbing at her shoulder. She could feel a constant, dull ache in her shoulder. "I'm sort of getting tired of being hurt, to be honest," she said with a sigh. "But thanks for getting rid of him."

Riddle ignored her gratitude, and instead narrowed his gaze in on her shoulder. When he leaned over the table to push her hand away from where she had been rubbing and ran his fingers over her skin, Audrey was far too shocked to react. It took what little self-control she had not to shiver at his touch. The implications of such a reaction, however, were lost on her.

Her voice shook a little as she asked, "What are you doing?"

She wasn't sure whether Riddle was aware of how intimate this kind of touch was, given his romantic history. His hand was so close to her neck. She felt her stomach go aflutter, against her will.

His fingers still ghosting over her skin, he mumbled, "Marston... He's marked you."

Audrey looked down to where Riddle's fingers were still curiously touching to find angry red markings in the shape of a large palm. It looked like the genesis of a nasty bruise to come. "Marked," she murmured after a beat. That was all too familiar. "I'm used to it, to be honest."

His eyes met hers again, and he seemed to catch that her words held some sort of deeper meaning but ignored it for the time being. He sat back down at the table, effectively ending their physical contact.

A strong sense of loss worried Audrey.

"Would you like me to heal you?" he offered.

Audrey bit her lower lip, indecisive. If he healed this wound, would he be able to sense that she had others of a more dangerous nature? It was far too risky.

She shook her head and smiled playfully, donning a facade of confidence. "Nah, battle scars are neat," she said with a shrug. "I wouldn't be the badass I am if I let you heal me, now would I?"

Riddle grimaced at her. "For a moment there, I was under the impression that you couldn't possibly become any more strange or idiotic. I may have been mistaken."

With a smile, Audrey got up from the table and pushed her chair in behind her. "Did you actually just admit you might be wrong? I'm shocked."

A wave of his hand dismissed her. "Despite the fact that you may think otherwise—and many others, for that matter—I do know that I'm not correct one hundred per cent of the time. And I do make mistakes."

"Nice to know you're not perfect, then."

A sound almost akin to wry laughter escaped Riddle. "Far from it, Fitch. Believe me."

She did believe him. On the inside, he wasn't perfect at all. He was conflicted and confused about who he was, how he felt—if he felt at all—and what it was that he wanted. Especially from her. On the outside, however...

Her eyes helplessly drifted over his face, and she only managed one coherent word: _Perfect_.

But he didn't need to know that she thought he was ridiculously handsome.

In an effort to change the subject, she said, "So are you still going to force me to go to the Great Hall alone for dinner? I could starve."

Riddle stared her down for a moment, then sighed in defeat. He gathered up his books before going to deposit them back to their rightful shelves. "Very well, I'll accompany you," he called from between the stacks. "Pity is the only factory at play here, however. Christmas still seems as pointless to me as ever, including the overindulgence in food."

Audrey laughed. "Pity's fine by me, actually. It's the only way I ever get my dates."

An awkward silence hung in the air as Riddle slid his last book back into its rightful shelf. Only when he looked at her like she was barking mad did Audrey realise what she had just said.

A tidal wave of embarrassment crashed over her very suddenly.

_Date_.

"Not that this is a date," she amended quickly, cheeks swiftly turning pink. "Or anything close to a date. What I meant to say was that it's the only way I can get people to hang out with me. Not romantically, I mean. Clearly I wasn't implying—"

"You do that a lot," said Riddle, cutting her off mid-rant.

_Saved_.

She cleared her throat in embarrassment. "I do what now?"

"Blush," he said simply.

He then gestured for her to follow him out of the library, and they began their dissent of the winding staircase that would eventually take them to the Great Hall for dinner. The air was cold and Audrey found herself shivering a little.

"I don't particularly understand why it happens to you so often," he continued. "Especially with the confidence you have."

Audrey suddenly found herself becoming very interested in counting the bricks in the walls. Anything to avoid his eyes. "Dunno," she mumbled lamely.

But she knew exactly why she was suddenly blushing so often, like a little girl with her first crush. She only bloody well did it around _him_.

Trying to change the subject, she quickly added, "Anyway, thanks for coming with me. Pity wins again, I suppose."

Riddle stopped just outside the entrance to the Great Hall to turn and face her.

Before she met his eyes, Audrey peeked into the Great Hall to find the place alight with activity. More students than she had initially thought had apparently decided to stay at Hogwarts over the holiday season. At least twenty or so were seated at the long dining table in the center of the room, on chairs that looked much more comfortable than the usual benches they were forced to sit on.

The table itself was covered in an elaborate tablecloth of red, gold and white, and lined with rows upon rows of exquisite food. Turkey, ham, and all the trimmings—including potatoes, various vegetables and stuffing—were heaped onto golden plates. The illusion of snow gently falling from the ceiling was a nice touch to the overall festive nature, as were the four large Christmas trees that stood proudly in each corner of the room, decorated with colours inherent to each different House.

Audrey looked up to see Riddle watching her closely with those eyes of his. The look he was giving her screamed _intensity_. Whether it was loathing or some other emotion, she couldn't decipher.

"I'm attending this particular dinner out of pity because I'm not a fan of Christmas," he said eventually, hesitating as if trying to find the right words, "but... being here with you, the choice of your company, _that_ has got nothing to do with pity."

Before she had time to react to such a statement, Riddle turned his back on her and stepped into the Great Hall, leaving her alone in the silence that seemed to boom like thunder. Stunned, she wondered why he would simply choose to end a conversation like that. Why he didn't explain himself or what he meant.

But, then again, maybe nothing else needed to be said.

Audrey followed him without another word.


End file.
